Forever and Always
by Paloma-Paloma
Summary: GrimmjowxOC, Romance/Drama/Angst/Adventure/Friendship/Action-Le mon-scented. M for language and a few scenes. OCxOC 5 pairings. Kiyori and Grimmjow meet in an unusual way, but it turns out, she's in a powerful Vasto Lordes bloodline of a territory far from Las Noches. What will this mean for them? How will this work? And who is this other lovely lady that gets in the way?
1. The Awakening

**I've decided to repair this story for the little boys and girls of Fanfiction. Most of my writing was placed on Word, Which is why it differs so much from my other Chapters. It annoyed me so I'm fixing it up.**

**I do not Own Bleach; all props go to Tite Kubo**

**I do own Kiyori though, my OC.**

**Oh, and don't bitch at me if you've heard the names used in this story, it turns out I was far too lazy to come up with them on my own.**

* * *

**Mini-prologue in the first chapter!  
**

During Kiyori's human life, she was the least favorite child of the three. With her being the youngest and her brother Mayuri the oldest, life couldn't get any worse. But of course that was wrong.

Mao, her mother, bared a child of the man she fell in love with, Tokijin.

He was the current Vasto Lordes leader at the time, and mainly wished he had a son, but was banished to Hueco Mundo before Mao had given birth to a daughter, who somewhat resembled her other siblings, but also him.

Mao felt betrayed, thinking that Tokijin had left her with a child he no longer wanted, because of his latest disappearance. That child was of course, Kiyori, and took the trait of Tokijin's mint green eye color.

Mao despised Tokijin, and then Kiyori because she had a part of his resemblance in her, and she did not want to think about him, but Kiyori's eyes were the problem. Each day Kiyori was treated with unfairness and torture, but never around the other two children.

Kiyori would always go outside to be away from her family and daydream of a life in which she didn't need to fear, to find excitement in things that secluded fighting, and times in which she and her surroundings can relax.

Tokijin learned of Mao's duplicity and found an Arrancar and asked him to kill someone in the real world because he himself could not carry out the task. Despite being an Arrancar following a Vasto Lorde's order, it did not matter to either one of them; the Arrancar named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques would take her out, and Tokijin would carry out his master plan of retrieving his daughter. It was now her time.

For Kiyori being a half human and hollow breed, her dying would make her completely a hollow, and since in the Vasto Lordes class, she would then be one of them.

* * *

**Some time in January, 1917.**

It had snowed that day. Kiyori lied in the snow near a wooden fence and daydreamed in the backyard of her home.

"Oh how I wish it would snow more often, it relieves the dinginess of this side of town." She spoke to herself before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, a Garganta opened about a mile within the mountains of Karakura Town, with Grimmjow stepping into the real world. He traveled along the snow filled meadow until he reached a tall wooden fence leading to the very backyard in which Kiyori slept.

He peeked through a hole on one of the panels, '_This should be easy enough, but… is she dead already? She's lying in the snow and it looks to be well past her bedtime_.' He studied her closely, and noticed she wasn't even being burdened by the cold snow.

'_Well that guy wasn't lying when he mentioned she was 'half-hollow'. She is also part human so it must be taking some damage on her_.'

Was she sleeping? He couldn't even tell if she was breathing. He decided to enter the yard and feel her pulse; she was alive, but it seemed like just barely.

He skewered the center of her chest and her abdomen and various parts of her body as gentle as possible in search for her hollow hole.

'_No hollow hole? That's impossible, she's a hollow and all of them have_ …' He realized he shouldn't be wasting time, he had a job to do, and he was going to do it.

He grabbed the hilt of his katana but before he could unsheathe it her eyes opened and she shot up. She stared at Grimmjow in his shocked state. Then she blinked frequently in an act to clear her perfect vision, thinking she was seeing things. She fixed her eyes on Grimmjow again, and started breathing heavily, now frightened.

Grimmjow regained his normal state and continued to pull out his Zanpakutou. Kiyori out of instinct started inch her way backwards. She then stood up and started backing away. Grimmjow wasn't going to let her get away, so he moved towards her, his sword drawn, and ready to kill.

It made Grimmjow cringe about the fact of having second thoughts on killing the girl. Kiyori reached the wooden fence, disabling her from moving back any further.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" she demanded.

"I won't hurt you, I swear…" he said sarcastically, but stopped at the sudden light. The kitchen lights in the house turned on. Someone else was awake, someone else heard them. The lights turned back off quickly though. Grimmjow extended his arm to reach her neck. His left hand was around her throat, and she grabbed and held the hand that was clenching her neck. This caused him to loosen his grip with a snarl.

"Having troubling breathing?" Grimmjow asked, "That's okay, you'll get used to it."

"You're going to kill me anyways so why not." She said with a cold stare and tone.

"You really have quite the mouth." He said flashing his canines, making Kiyori shrink back into the fence.

Grimmjow sheathed his sword and stared at Kiyori.

He then reached his hand near her face, causing her to tightly close her eyes. Grimmjow moved the silk chocolate hair from her face, causing her to instantly open them.

'_There sure is a resemblance_,' He thought. He tilted his head at her confused expression, '_I guess she doesn't look so bad for a half hollow_.'

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she spat.

"I'm only just wondering, God damn." He replied.

"I'm sixteen, since you seem to care so much." She said.

'_Sixteen_?' He thought, '_There was no fucking way she was that young, she looked fucking twenty_.'

"Why are you out here anyways, isn't that dangerous for someone your age?" he asked.

"Nothing's too dangerous for me," Kiyori retorted. She moved her head and nodded at the house, "That house on the other hand, is a place far worse than out here."

He let her go, having her drop to the snow below. He didn't really care what she had been through, or the crap she has to deal with, and he didn't want to care either, but he couldn't help but _act_ like he felt bad.

Kiyori spoke up, "Don't put on an act about feeling bad or sorry for me. It's my fault anyways, so laugh it up as you please."

He turned and looked at her. '_No,' _he thought,_ 'I can't tell her about that Tokijin – he specifically told me not to say anything about him or their damn bloodline. Besides, he blames himself for having a human bare his kid. But what do I tell her? Things will get better? No… because that's a load of crap. Fuck, if I hadn't had these second thoughts I would have killed her and left on a whim_.'

Grimmjow faced the house, away from Kiyori. "You can't blame yourself for being born ya know."

"Who are you anyways?" she asked.

"My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and the 12th Arrancar. I was ordered to kill you by someone else who is of a different territory of Hueco Mundo, but of course I don't care."

"Hueco Mundo?" she asked, "That's where all the hollows live?"

"Basically yeah," he stated "There are Menos of Gillian classes, Adjuchas, and the Vasto Lordes class – Vasto Lordes' being the strongest, and recently the Arrancar. In Hueco Mundo there are two major territories, Las Noches, led by Souske Aizen, and then there's Sancre Tor led by a Vasto Lordes named _Tokijin_. Their life style is more complex and organized, and has been for all time. You'll probably go there once you, you know, die."

"Uh, why?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"For cryin' out loud, you're a freaking hollow." He said, "Well not fully yet. If your human side dies, which you are now, you'll become a full hollow, and since you got Vasto Lordes blood coursing through those veins of yours you won't have to go through the three steps like I had to, and it was fucking hell. Anyways, Hueco Mundo is the world of hollows or something like that; just like the Soul Society is the place for Shinigami and regular souls. If you were to die right now, which was what I was going to do-"

"What you were '_going to do_'?" she asked, "So you mean you aren't going to?"

Grimmjow looked at her as if she was stupid, "Believe me, I will kill you." Kiyori gave him a puppy-dog stare and a fat lower lip, but then gave a sudden gasp.

"What?" He asked

"I have a test tomorrow you can't kill me now, ugh why am I even awake? If I don't go I'm going to fail it again!" she exclaimed.

Grimmjow gave her an annoyed stare. He rolled his eyes.

Kiyori reached inside her shirt searching for something only to be disappointed. She then started crawling and looking through the snow for a locket, she finally spotted it and opened it.

"Dammit," she said "I got no sleep because of you, school starts in 3 hours."

"What!" Grimmjow exclaimed, "How is it my fault? Besides 3 hours is more than enough time you need to get ready for your school."

"Ugh you don't understand what it's like to be a girl and be beautiful." She replied jokingly.

"Pfft." He said, turning away and putting his hands in his pockets. "Then go get ready and I'll kill you after 'school'."

"Sure thing!" Kiyori said, giving sarcastic enthusiasm. She then turned and walked inside the house to get ready for school, which only took about an hour.

Within that time the sun began to rise. She stepped out wearing her winter Karakura High school uniform.

"About freakin' time," said Grimmjow. "Besides the sun rose like 10 minutes ago, there's no way a human school starts that early."

Kiyori scoffed at his rude comment of her taking so long. "I usually take longer than that, and I know the sun rose, school doesn't start for another two hours."

"Well? What's the rush?" he asked irritatingly, "What're you gonna do for two whole hours. I'm not waiting all day so you can waste my time."

She smiled at him, "Then you should leave because right now you're wasting your own time."

He glared at her. "I am going to kill you. Don't think I'm starting to get soft just because I'm letting you finish some damn test. You probably think I'm not such a bad guy but here's a reality check: You do not know me, and never will, because after I'm finished with you it won't matter because you'll never see my face again. Arrancar are meant to kill any Vasto Lordes that don't go under the oath of being one of Aizen's lapdogs."

"I know that already." She said, "I never thought you were getting soft, but however just an act of providence, a final death wish, or at least that's how I would put it. I don't plan on knowing you anyways, but I guarantee I'll see your face once you've killed me off. I don't know who this Aizen guy is and it sounds like he wants peace in 'Hueco Mundo' or whatever, but that will never happen with the helping hands of you Arrancar at Las Noches, because when he does form peace everyone will be dead."

Grimmjow took a minute to render that through his brain. "Dead you say? Well I'm giving you a chance to explain your theory, _Einstein_."

"Simple enough," she replied, "As soon as he uses you Arrancar to his advantage, he will find ways to simultaneously wipe you out. Either by killing you all off himself, or fall to their own deaths by their opponents, I can tell you there won't be many of you left when Aizen's grand plan falls into place."

Kiyori turned and opened up the gate to leave the backyard.

Grimmjow gave her a mean glare. '_What the fuck? She hasn't even met Aizen and suspects a soon treachery from him. Perhaps I shouldn't be so loyal to him and make my own choices. I'll rebel sooner or later, but not until I've figured out his 'plan'_…'

Grimmjow noticed Kiyori walking down the street off to school, "There's no way in hell that you're getting away from me." He used Sonido to appear in front of her. He was looking down into her eyes, towering over her. She smiled at him and moved around him, and began walking again.

He tagged along behind her, hands in his pockets, asking how far it was away.

She spoke, "Well, it's kinda far, but since we left early, we won't be late." Grimmjow groaned at this.

"Oh, and I have seven other classes before I have my Fine Arts class, so that's another seven hours on top of these two hours." Kiyori then said.

Grimmjow hated the fact he was being so generous to her, and also hated how far the school was from her house. "You afraid of heights?" he asked randomly.

"No not really, why do you ask?" Grimmjow suddenly picked Kiyori up bridal style and was already miles up into the sky via Sonido.

Kiyori's eyes widened. "Holy crap!" She exclaimed.

"Now where is that damned school of yours?" he asked, now more irritated as he saw Kiyori being distracted. Kiyori was amazed on how high up she was.

"Don't drop me," she whispered.

"Che, the average person isn't afraid of heights," he said, "They're only afraid of falling to injure themselves or die, that's what the whole hub about being afraid when you're high up like this… now where is your freakin' school?"

Grimmjow was surprised how light she was, either it was his immense strength or she obviously wasn't being fed well. But that wasn't it she had a nice body, '_A really nice one_,' he thought. He made an attempt to clear those thoughts, but he couldn't shake them away.

Kiyori looked around and spotted the direction. "That way," she said. Grimmjow held her closer to him making her blush lightly. They arrived at Karakura High School in not even half the amount of time.

Grimmjow touched the ground with Kiyori still in his arms. "So this is it huh?" he said with low enthusiasm.

"Yep." She said in the same tone. Grimmjow released Kiyori of his grasp, and she pulled out the locket with the clock.

"Great," she said, "We're early. Really early - like so early that I could be able to walk home, sleep for half an hour, and come back here and still be early."

"Oh please," Grimmjow said, "You say it as if you hated our 'flight'."

"Never mind about that," she said, "I'll find something to do."

Kiyori walked around the perimeter of the school to find a ladder. "Hmm," She said, "Why is it I remember a staircase being here?" She started to climb up the ladder to get onto the roof of the school.

She sat against one of the higher walls being blocked by the sunlight and closed her eyes.

She was so tired, never able to get any sleep anymore, and Grimmjow's confrontation made her have almost no sleep at all. But she was glad she had met Grimmjow this morning, it was the first good thing that had happened to her in a while. "Grimmjow," she thought, "I'll never forget your name or your face," she blushed, "But most of all your eyes, your beautiful eyes…"

Grimmjow suddenly appeared before Kiyori, startling her. "There you are!" he shouted menacingly, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Aw, did Kitty get distracted and lose his owner?" Kiyori taunted.

He frowned and walked over to the wall and sat down next to Kiyori.

Even though he was supposedly a dead man, she could feel how warm he was, like he was alive. She had to remind herself that he wasn't alive, and she was nearly gone too. She then started to fall asleep, though trying to stay awake.

"Tired?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah… I wonder why," Kiyori replied sarcastically.

He looked at her, "Hey wait a sec, I only took ten minutes of your 'sleep', and you were just lying there lookin' like you were dead or somethin'."

"Well I could just sense that someone was coming for me so I decided to sit tight for like an hour or two. But uh, I fell asleep, which was probably why I was so freaked out in the beginning." Kiyori said to him. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"So you half ass kill yourself thinking I'd just pass by?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "I was just sleeping."

"I checked your pulse and you were practically gone." He replied.

"Oh!" she exclaimed "That's how slow my heart is; I dunno if it's because I'm a half hollow or it's because I have an abnormally small heart. Also, hard work like that only makes me sleepy."

"You are freakin' lazy." He said.

"I know," Kiyori proudly stated. "But who cares?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "What's this test supposed to be on anyways?" He asked.

"I have to draw a picture," Kiyori said, "Of a person, animal, place, object or scene, and I'm doing scene."

"So you get graded for makings on a paper due to someone else's thoughts on it?" he asked

"Kind of," she said, "But there are five judges and if you get a score of above average than any grade you have in that class goes to an A. It's something I seriously need."

"That's stupid. How did you fail last time?" he asked.

"No one told me on what I had to do. But this time it's different, I know what to do, although not what to draw." She said looking down shamefully.

Grimmjow saw her disappointment in herself and grabbed some snow and threw it at her.

"Oh it is so on." She exclaimed. Grimmjow's eyes widened once more, but within a split second Kiyori was on top of him pinning him down. He blushed at the position they were in but he started to wrestle with her back, only to be interrupted by another school mate, not even noticing them.

Neither Grimmjow nor Kiyori moved. She blinked and was immediately noticed by the boy.

"Kiyori!" The student shouted with excitement, "How was your winter break? Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Beat it nerd." She flatly stated, "Not a chance would I ever say yes."

"You know what Kiyori? I don't get you. You're the hottest chick in the city yet you won't date anyone. Besides that one guy in like junior high who killed himself. Not a fun day for you or anyone else."

"Obviously not you moron, nothing's ever good about death. But now, the life of the bachelorette suits me just fine." She replied

"You're the worst." The boy said.

Kiyori smiled, and then Grimmjow smiled.

"You're lucky you can defend yourself Kiyori. There are a lot of crazy guys out there who would want you for themselves you know." He climbed down the ladder slowly and suspiciously.

"Believe me, I know how disgusting the men of this town are." Kiyori shouted over the top of the building.

Kids were already starting to show up for school. Grimmjow sat up with Kiyori still in the same position.

"That was… creepy." Grimmjow said.

"Oh my god," Kiyori said "He's after me! I have a stalker now, you have to kill me once school is over I don't want a life of hell!"

Grimmjow laughed at the fact. "And he called the Worst." He said jokingly. Kiyori rolled her eyes and got off of Grimmjow, and wondered.

"Hmm when school starts what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Well I'ma follow you to make sure you don't run off." Grimmjow said sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Alright," Kiyori said, "I wouldn't want to wait in this cold." She watched the many gray clouds cover the sun and its pink morning sky.

The school bell rang, and Grimmjow and Kiyori waltzed through the school spending 55 minutes in each class grunting along the way.

Grimmjow noticed many of the other females and seeing Kiyori was a whole lot better looking than they were. He spotted their jealous glares, and their amazed gazes when she walked by, and seeing the men would all blush and give perverted smiles. At lunch Kiyori didn't eat anything and didn't sit near her big group of friends, only to be alone with Grimmjow.

She was wearing a letterman's jacket that was a bright yellow and white with the school's initials on the left side and Kurotsuchi on the back in fine bold blue cursive letters.

"Why does your mother treat you the way she does?" he asked.

"Because I have green eyes and she and Mayuri have gold eyes." Kiyori replied normally.

'_Damn, what a stupid reason_.' Grimmjow thought. He was never one to think of something like that, but he couldn't help himself. He slapped himself in his mind saying to not get soft. But either way he was going to when it came to this Half Hollow girl, so he gave up.

"Say, didn't you say you have two brothers?" he suddenly asked.

"I do," she said, "But Ouji's adopted. He thinks since we all have different eye colors, that's how it turned out to be, but he doesn't even know that he is, and it's so obvious. My mom keeps an eye on me and he if we are near each other so I don't tell him he is really isn't one of us. But I don't plan on ruining the surprise."

Kiyori smiled a very deviant smile as she said this.

Before they knew it Kiyori was in her Fine Arts class and she was extremely tired. The test was coming, which halfass woke Kiyori up.

"Grimmjow…" Kiyori said quietly, "I can't do this when you are breathing on me, or watching me."

He grunted but didn't protest so he sat outside of the class room, watching other kids who finished before Kiyori walk outside.

Kiyori started to get sleepy, but she had to focus. Usually whenever she got sleepy, she saw one of three things, or people. Sometimes she saw a woman, but Kiyori was almost positive that it was herself. She looked a lot older, and behind her seemed to be someone hiding. It was a man, who wore all white and a bamboo hat. He would look over her shoulder and stare right at Kiyori with glowing silver eyes.

Other times she'd see a man. He didn't look very old, probably in his teens, but he too looked like Kiyori in a way. It was like she had a twin somewhere. His clothes were white, and he wore silver armors. His eyes were just like hers, Mint green. He was strange to Kiyori. He seemed like a dark and angry person and he only stared. It was as if he was the complete Opposite of her.

Next, she would see fire. In that fire there was a Phoenix who flapped his powerful and large wings. The bird was made of fire, and the power and heat was too great to withstand. Kiyori saw this now.

She drew and painted fire. Reds yellows and shades of orange filled the canvas entirely. In the middle was a large bird-like creature. It was a Phoenix certainly, and its eyes pierced through her when making them.

It was about two hours before Kiyori stepped outside the classroom, thinking Grimmjow was asleep.

It was pouring rain outside, even though it was January. "Ugh," Kiyori thought "The day I'm supposed to die it rains."

The winter weather of Karakura Town tended to do that. It wouldn't snow very often and when it did, it was very little and it would melt within a few hours.

Kiyori walked to the hallway in which her locker was, and turned the lock and put in the correct combination to open it. When she did she reached inside for her red umbrella. The school was empty, considering it being the evening.

She closed her locker door and turned around and Grimmjow stood there in front of her, looking down on her once more. "Trying to get away?" he asked.

"No? I'm not going out there in that rain." She said. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the gray lockers. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, now frightened.

"Shut up." He whispered, "Your 'stalker' is around the corner. I know he can see me, he has Reiatsu. But to make sure he doesn't do anything to you, I'ma need to carry you out of here." Kiyori was fully awake now and terrified. Grimmjow grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, lifting her up bridal style once more, walking past the schoolmate, who didn't do anything but watch in anger.

He would have surely done something to her if Grimmjow hadn't sensed him heading towards her.

They exited the school and Grimmjow put Kiyori down.

She put up her umbrella and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What?" she asked, "You'd come under here too if you didn't want to get soaked."

"Chh," He replied, "The rains stopping anyway, so no thanks."

"You're stubborn." She said.

"Yeah?" he said, "Well look who's talkin'." Grimmjow tucked his hands into his pockets and started walking Kiyori back home.

"It's a good thing you're here, being my own personal body guard." She said.

Grimmjow was irritated at the fact. Kiyori had no idea that Grimmjow had no intention to kill her now.

He was glad that he sat out of the art room for that amount of time because it really gave him some time to think. He thought about if he were to take her life away, this is what he'd be taking from her, seeing how happy she was in the World of the Living, but she was probably the most unhappy person he had met.

He hated himself for having feelings for her, but he had to carry out the task for Tokijin. He sure as hell didn't want to now, he hadn't even known her for a full day, but understood that the most beautiful people come from the ugliest places.

'_He's gonna be pissed that I took a while. But hey, at least I'm gonna do it.'_

They walked without saying a word, until they got to the bad neighborhood.

Kiyori hooked her left arm around Grimmjow's right. If she had done that a while ago, he would've just brushed her off, but he could tell she was scared. Scared of her stalker, this place, and scared of dying.

They walked past a variety of buildings, coming to only ones made of brick. Kiyori came to what seemed like a familiar place and stopped, making Grimmjow stop.

She unhooked her arm from his and started walking towards the pink alleyway, not saying a word.

She looked up at a neon sign that said "The Golden Crow". She had never seen this sign before.

"Grimmjow?" she asked, "Kill me right here."

It started pouring once more, and thunder roared through the night sky. Kiyori put up her red umbrella.

Grimmjow was shocked at her proposal, but he didn't make any objections. He walked over to her, and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, with her arms around his neck, they embraced, and for what he thought might have been their goodbye, until Kiyori pulled away some and kissed his lips.

He wasn't surprised at the fact. The way she did it was perfect to Grimmjow, like she was some sort of professional at kissing. He kissed her afterwards. Once, twice, then three more times he kissed her, and felt content to know she was kissing him back. They stopped, and she placed her head against his chest.

"I'm ready," she said.

Grimmjow didn't hesitate. He pulled his right arm away from her and impaled her through the chest.

She didn't die on impact but she was going to real soon. She sat on the wet ground against the brick wall. Grimmjow crouched down to have eye contact.

"I guess I'll see you then," He said, "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Yeah… if you ever get the chance…" she said struggling to speak, "Go see what grade I got on that thing."

"Alright," he said without any sort of emotion, "I will see you in Hueco Mundo some other time then alright?"

"_Exactly_…" she said, looking up into the night sky for one last glimpse of the real world. Lightning filled the sky, and on the roof of a building she saw a tiny white cat with the brightest eyes stare right at her. She smiled at it, and closed her eyes fading away to Hueco Mundo.

She was caught in a deep slumber, falling from the sky in Hueco Mundo. Loving, and strong arms embraced Kiyori for the first time in her life by her father.

Grimmjow stood up, and closed her umbrella, telling her to rest in pleasure.

He used Sonido to get to the entrance of the school, and made his way to the art room. It was easy not to get lost in the place, despite it being a high school.

The door was locked. But he kicked it down and turned on the light. He knew exactly what he was looking for.

It wasn't hard to locate where they were. '_Since Kiyori finished last_,' he thought, '_Then it would be on the top, and if it was graded it'd be on the bottom_.'

It was on the bottom, graded with all 5's on the rubric, and an above average grade.

He read her inspiration note that was required, and all it read was, "_Jin_." There were five question marks near her note, which were obviously the judges' confusion to what she was meaning.

He flipped the painting over and was stunned.

He saw what he knew was the Fiery Phoenix. Did she know about her bloodline?

He set the painting back down, and left the school. It was sprinkling outside.

"Che," he said, "I will see you soon enough Kiyori Kurotsuchi. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, or maybe even 10, 20 or even 50 years. But I'm sure as hell gonna see you again."

Grimmjow never talked like that, but he was motivated and assured that's what would happen, and the only woman he would caress would be her. He would return to Las Noches, knowing that he hadn't changed, but knew he wasn't the same man.

* * *

**End of the Awakening.**

**Alright. The names I've used some belong to Bethesda, Inuyasha, and Bleach; and guess what Boys and Girls? I own none. :3**

**This story takes place before present day Bleach, and a wee-bit after the Pendulum arc. Kind of not really. The story before this one is Gold and Green, but you don't exactly have to read it to read this one!**

GUESS WHAT! I POLISHED MY FIRST CHAPTER LOLOLOL THAT MEANS IT'S WAY BETTER NOW.

**Next Chapter: Enlightenment**


	2. Enlightenment

**I do not own Bleach or any of their characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do, however, own my characters, territories, ideas, and everything else that is not originally included in the Bleach story.**

**Enjoy, Enlightenment.**

* * *

"You're finally awake," Said a man's voice, "I'll inform Tokijin-sama." He spoke softly as Kiyori opened her eyes.

She wasn't wearing her school uniform, but a white hakama, and a white halter like top that showed most of her backside, but would be covered by her long dark brown hair. Someone had changed her.

"I changed your clothes by the way," He said quietly, "Don't worry, I didn't look at you."

Kiyori got a good look at the guy after rolling onto her stomach. He was a male Vasto Lordes, with deadly white skin with muscular arms covered in tribal tattoos, and a mask that matched his skin tone. She couldn't help but notice his eyes were hollowfied, and gold.

"Who are you?" She asked in a tired voice.

"My name is Jashatirou," He said, looking down.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiyori," She tilted her head, "Wait, why do you look so sad? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. I'm not sad." He said, looking up at her.

"You are sad; I can see it in your eyes." She replied.

Jashatirou ignored the statement and stood up. The man was at least 8 feet tall. He turned to his right, expecting the door to open.

Kiyori spotted his massive horns, finally able to see them at their full length, "Whoa!" She exclaimed. She stood on top of the bed, matching his height.

She grabbed a hold on her his horns gently, causing Jashatirou to back away, pulling her slightly, embarrassingly (For Jashatirou), closer to him - unintentionally. Normally he would injure or kill anyone who touched his horns, but he was given the task of taking care of her.

"Why do you have horns?" She asked, obviously stuck in awe.

"I am an Original Vasto Lordes – I was born with them, and also because I haven't removed my mask," He replied, looking down again, "When you do that, you exchange it for a Zanpakutou."

"You mean those katanas, right?" she asked, "I don't have one of those either."

"Perhaps you just haven't manifested it yet. Can I ask you something?" He requested.

"Sure why not." she replied.

"Do you know how to speak Mandarin?" He asked.

Kiyori shook her head, "Just Japanese," She said, "Can people understand you? Even with a mask?"

Jashatirou shrugged.

"You seem fine to me." Kiyori replied, "You can't talk with that mask?" She then asked.

"I can," he said, "It's just only a handful of people can understand me here."

"Well that sucks… Say, what is your name again?"

"Jashatirou." He replied.

"I'll try my best to remember your name, but I probably will forget. I'm terrible with names." She told him, rubbing her head.

The door on the right opened. "Jashatirou, I've received word that Kiyori has awakened?" Said a new man.

"That is correct." Jashatirou replied.

"Though it may not seem so, you have been asleep for a few days." The man said, showing himself.

He was a tall and muscular male, looking as though he were in his early thirties, with dark, lengthy hair and minty green eyes, just like Kiyori's.

"Who are you?" Kiyori asked.

"I am Tokijin, yours and everyone's' leader who is a resident of Sancre Tor, and the current Successor of the Jin Bloodline."

"No." Kiyori said, shaking her head.

"No?" Tokijin asked.

Kiyori continued, "_Who_ are you really?"

Kiyori's emphasis on her 'who' made Tokijin's nonexistent heart skip a beat. "Tokijin and he only." He replied.

"Okay." Kiyori said shrugging it off, "So, continue with Sancre Tor?" He began again.

"Sancre Tor is the home to many, many Vasto Lordes', and is _very_ organized, for this place cannot run without organization. You are one of the first females in a long time in at least four hundred years to be joining us, not including Jin mates, since lately, they have been so hard to find and recruit with trust. I will show you to your quarters, but I shall introduce you to your new brothers, even the Council."

The three proceeded out the door, and onto the regular transport bridges. Kiyori was fascinated by the dead beauty of Hueco Mundo's surface; along with 'her new home's' own beauty.

There were bridges and towers, each linking to one another, and none touching the sand beneath them. Kiyori looked over the bridge she was on, and saw that she was very high up, and there were many higher than she.

She looked at the largest building. It was massive, and she couldn't even see the top of it from her point of view. The very top of the building curved to a point, just like all the towers, except for a few, but it still had a tall antenna. On this one, there were tons of windows high up.

Kiyori saw that the whole place was surrounded by a wall, for protection most likely. There were pillars on each wall, but in the shape of a woman holding her arms out, welcoming those who entered.

She could barely see over those walls. Only the sand from far away was visible to her.

"Sancre Tor sits on an elevated area," Tokijin stated, "That's where the 'Tor' part comes in."

They all walked inside the central building, leading to a table high up with eight old men sitting there, discussing an irrelevant topic, while the other side Vasto Lordes' sat and socialized, but quieted as Tokijin and Kiyori walked inside.

Jashatirou left them to go sit with a group of folks who understood his speech.

The two walked up the slope to the table in which the elderly men sat.

"Name?" Asked the frail man with gray hair and pale eyes that sat nearest to them.

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi," Tokijin spoke for her.

"I _can_ talk you know." Kiyori said crossing her arms. "So how's it goin' gramps?" She asked regularly.

Everyone was in shock. "You do not speak to a member of the council in such a way!" Yelled out the voice of a loyal Vasto Lordes.

Kiyori turned and used Sonido to appear in front of him. She knew how to use Sonido before in her half-hollow form, but if was fairly difficult, now being her full self, it was like taking candy from a baby.

The young man looking about twenty or so, with brown hair and blue eyes had a shade of red over his cheeks as he got a closer look at Kiyori. He muttered something about a 'Hakubi-sama'.

She didn't hesitate. She grabbed his collar pulling his face closer to his, "You wanna say that again?" She threatened.

"N-No thanks." He replied, trembling.

He was taller than Kiyori, like every other guy she had met, but no matter his size over hers, she'd always be able to scare them off.

Tokijin Sonidoed behind her, and took her back over by the table. Leaving the man their with wide eyes that connected with those around him, whispering again about this 'Hakubi-sama'.

"Well, it looks like things are going to change with this one around here," The same elderly man with pale eyes said, chuckling. His eyes pierced into her, staring with a smile, but a flicker of pure horror within them that no one had seemed to notice.

Another elderly man on her far left spoke directly, "You disrespected you newly found allies, the council member Sylus, _and_ the leader himself!" He exclaimed.

"I just woke up, and yet you guys are throwing things in my face like it's a picnic," Kiyori asked, "Besides, I _never_ asked to be here, so it's your fault, not mine."

Tokijin rubbed his head, "You'll get a proper introduction next time. Kiyori, I'll show you to your room. It's late."

The two walked out of the central hall and off to the spiraling levels of floors.

"This place could use some redecorating." Kiyori said, hearing her echo.

"Women..." Tokijin mumbled to himself.

They appeared at a door, and he opened it for her, "This is where you will sleep from now on, everyone has different tastes, but who said you couldn't re-arrange things?"

"Okay." Kiyori replied.

He left, wanting to say something but didn't. The door was left open, signaling that she wasn't a prisoner, and she didn't have to stay.

Her room was a nice size. In the room, there was bed, with a large window, assorted furniture, a closet, and a bathroom.

"Grimmjow," Kiyori said quietly, "I'm missing you already." She walked up to the window and placed the back of her hand on it, "But I will see you soon." She finished with a faint smile.

"Who's this Grimmjow you speak of?" Said a voice, making Kiyori jump. She recognized it as Jashatirou's.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Before you started your 'Grimmjow' thing." He replied, "So, enlighten me, who is he? A boyfriend?" He asked, sarcastically, though in truth, it wasn't so sarcastic.

"No he is not!" Kiyori said, blushing.

Jashatirou tilted his head, "So he's someone from the World of the Living you had a love affair with?"

"Well actually..." Kiyori stopped.

Jashatirou crossed his arms, "Well?" he asked.

"He isn't a human." She said.

"A Shinigami?" He asked, disgust present in his tone.

"No, and hey my brother is a Shinigami, and I have no problem with it." She replied.

Jashatirou ignored this. "So what is he?" He asked.

"Well he's kind of a hollow." She replied.

"You can't kind of be a hollow." Jashatirou replied, "That is if he's from Las Noches. So he's an Arrancar?"

Kiyori nodded.

Jashatirou's arms went back down by his sides. "You do know they've caused us more than enough deaths already, right?" He said.

Kiyori's eyes widened, "Well how was I supposed to know that?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Whatever it may have been that you had with this guy was probably only caused by the way you look or-"

Kiyori cut him off, "The way I look?" she asked, turning to a mirror to study her appearance.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, "Just about every man in the hall was drooling over you."

Kiyori was shocked.

Jashatirou continued. "He either felt bad, or lulled you into a false sense of security by making you _fall_ for him."

Kiyori clenched the air in her fists and snapped at him, "That's not true!" She yelled trying to fight back the tears.

"Well, maybe one day you can prove it to me." He said, walking out the door, "Oh and lock this behind me, no one can bust through Seki-Seki, so as long as it's locked nothing can happen to you." He walked out and closed the door.

Kiyori sat down on the floor and cried silently, though the tears that landed on the cold tile were like stones, making its own echoing sound, ricocheting across the walls of Sancre Tor, piercing it with her sadness.

The next day, or should I say, night, Kiyori woke up in her bed, wondering how she had gotten there.

"What the hell." She murmured, not used to the constant darkness of Hueco Mundo.

She headed for the shower, gathering her new clothes first. She did think it was rather strange that Jashatirou had changed her. He had said he did not look at her, but she highly doubted that. Who knows what he had done to her.

"Today is going to be a long day." She said, sighing.

Kiyori was in the middle of putting on her eye makeup while wearing nothing but a fuzzy bathrobe, when she heard a knock on her door.

She finished that quickly and opening her door to find the Vasto Lordes she threatened the night before.

She crossed her arms, "What?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, only stared lifelessly.

"Hello?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh, s-sorry," He said nervously, "T-Tokijin-sama wishes to see you."

"Jeez. I'll get so lost if I go alone. So you'll come with me, right?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Great!" She said, "Just let me finish up and we'll get going."

She returned to the bathroom, and he waited in her room watching the door. Kiyori came out wearing her uniform, and her hair was dried.

"Okay," The Vasto Lordes said.

"Lead on." Kiyori replied.

The two exited the room and walked down the spiraling floors until they reached the hall of the Central tower. The room was only mildly full as Kiyori and the man stepped to one of the many doors with tall staircases before it. They traveled up the steps and out the door onto an outer ring-like balcony of the tower that Kiyori had noticed just last night. This provided an outdoor set of spiraling floors to other rooms.

Kiyori slowed her trail, "Do you have a name, my kind sir?"

"Yeah," he said, "It's Teijo."

"Well-governed?" she asked making a smirk, "I can see that."

He led her to the leader's office, and bowed with a 'Good Morning' to his superior, then left, closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat Kiyori." Tokijin said, softly. She sat down in the white chair before her.

"I have this feeling that you're hiding something." She said to him.

"Kiyori, you were a half hollow in the World of the Living, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, now suspicious.

"Well you see," he started, "I am your biological father."

Kiyori's eyes widened, and she was completely shocked though in disbelief, "W-What?" she said, "You're lying!"

Tokijin shook his head, Kiyori continued, "My father is dead, there's no way you could be…" Kiyori stopped herself, gaping.

He only stared at her, piercing her with the same Mint eyes she also had. Kiyori then knew. She nodded, slowly.

"Yes." He said, "I fell in love with your mother Mao, and soon enough, you were born. But when the Council found out that your mother was a human, they stripped me of my power of Garganta use, never allowing me to return." He said, "I'm not sure what else you were told, but this is the truth, and it's all thanks to the Council."

Kiyori nodded again, taking all this information. "Well now what?" she asked.

"Kiyori, you are a part of a bloodline, a powerful one. It is now your time to go to the Inferno. You are without a Zanpakutou, but we can merge together so I can eventually help you manifest your true Zanpakutou."

"Wait, what?" said Kiyori, confused.

"I will become your Zanpakutou. You'll have control over your body, and you'll look the same." he replied. "Once we do this I'll train you just _how_ to be a Vasto Lordes and you'll have to be the next leader after Teijo."

"Teijo? So then he's the second strongest?" she asked.

"Yes, and after your training, you will have to kill him by separating his hollow soul from his body, thus killing him."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kiyori said confused and mortified, "Hang on, I'm not eating anyone!"

"Don't worry, you won't be eating anyone." Tokijin replied chuckling, "I'll have our Great Mother teach you how to do this entire thing later maybe, but in two nights we proceed with this training, alright?"

"Okay," Kiyori said, "But how long will I need to train for?" she asked

"At the minimum, fifteen years." He said to her.

"Fifteen! I'll be a useless frail piece of space by then!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Tokijin replied, "Fifteen years is nothing, here. You are somewhat immortal, so nothing of your current appearance shall change." Kiyori let out a sigh of relief, making Tokijin smile with his perfect white teeth.

"Oh," He said, "By the way, why were you crying last night?" Kiyori let out a sigh.

"Well you see, J-" she paused to think, "Whatever his name is told me the feelings a guy had for me wasn't true, so you know... But anyways it doesn't matter, he's probably right anyways."

Tokijin sighed inwardly, '_Jashatirou…_' He spoke, "Someone from the World of the Living?"

"No, he's a hollow too." she replied.

"He wouldn't be from Sancre Tor, would he?" he asked.

"No way, I woke up only last night, he's from Las Noches." she said.

Tokijin melted, slowly becoming angered, "_Grimmjow_..." he said.

"Oh, so you know him?" Kiyori said smiling.

"In a way, yes. It was all business – I sent him to kill you." He replied, anger churning, whereas he was trying to hide it.

"I figured as much." Kiyori said, "Thank you."

"For choosing Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Yes, I hope to see him soon, and find out what he really thinks of Me." she replied, blushing lightly.

"Kiyori," Tokijin said, "You do know that Las Noches, is at least ten thousand miles away right?" He asked, but before she could reply he cut her off.

"But don't worry, it doesn't stop the Arrancar from coming this far out into the north." he said, giving Kiyori an assuring smile. She nodded. This made Tokijin cringe.

It _wasn't_ supposed to happen like this.

"So don't let him be a burden on you," he continued, "I'm sure the way you feel about him is the same way he feels about you. One more thing – don't cry as much, we can all feel it, okay?" He asked. Sancre Tor had given off a negative aura since Kiyori stepped foot onto her stone.

Kiyori nodded again, "Okay."

**Las Noches**

Grimmjow sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about the few nights prior to his return to Hueco Mundo.

"We moved far too fast for that, Kiyori." he said to himself. "Give it more time... _please_." He pleaded with the Kiyori in his mind.

Grimmjow didn't ask for anything, unless it had something to deal with Aizen.

It was shameful for Grimmjow to say he wanted her to his conscience. To say he didn't want her because she looked _fucking hot_, but as a person, and the body being a bonus?

Confusion spread through him like an incurable disease. Five nights ago they practically made out, but he wanted more, no, he _needed _more.

Grimmjow knew it would be a little while before he saw Kiyori again, so he would wait. But of course he didn't have all the time in the world, and he needed things.

First and foremost was to get stronger, but he debated that with Kiyori and it ended up being neutralized, and secondly, some sleep.

"I _need_ to break something." He mumbled.

**Sancre Tor**

"It starts with a 'J', I know that for sure." Kiyori said.

"I'm not telling you my name again." Jashatirou replied, looking down, "I've told you five times already."

"Stop looking so sad, dammit! You need to be happy, J-" she cut herself off with a gasp, "I'd remember that!" she said.

"Happy J?" Jashatirou asked.

"_Yes_!" Kiyori replied, loudly.

Jashatirou rolled his eyes, "I'd rather not."

"I am of 'Jin Blood', there for you are my guardian, and you have to listen to me." She said, jokingly. Again he rolled his eyes and shook his head, but in a more relieved way.

There was a long silence.

"I am sorry about last night." Jashatirou said, stunning Kiyori.

"Why the sudden apology?" she asked.

"We were expecting you hours earlier, but it seemed like the Arrancar who killed you was surely hesitant." he replied. In other words, Tokijin had a talk with him.

"Yeah," Kiyori said, "I was wondering why he didn't kill me instantly."

"Your looks…" Jashatirou said, half-expecting Kiyori to yell at him again.

"That morning," She said quietly, "When he was holding me against the fence, he was like staring at me for like five minutes." she said blushing, "So you may be right."

"Now, that doesn't mean he didn't gain feelings for you throughout your 'adventure'." he replied, making Kiyori smile. "But it doesn't mean they did either, you must prove that to me. You never know. Most Arrancar with that amount of fire really only yearn for lust in the end."

Kiyori let out a sad sigh. "That is only _if _I ever see him again."

Jashatirou tilted his head, "Don't be sad, Kiyori." He said, mocking her.

"I'll stop when you stop." she replied with a smile, extending her arms and pointing at him with both her index fingers.

Jashatirou grabbed her right arm and tugged on it. "I am not sad." he said, getting irritated.

"Jeez." Kiyori said, "Don't get your horns in a twist." she said, poking his right horn with her left hand.

"Do not touch my horns." he threatened grabbing her left wrist, "Or you will not have any arms to do so."

"Oh you wouldn't want to do that," Kiyori exclaimed, sarcastically. "You wouldn't really want to hurt me would you? My _lovely_ Jin Guardian." she asked, her face nearly touching Jashatirou's snow white ceramic mask, getting too close for comforts on his part.

Jashatirou tightened his grip on her arms, making her wince. "Witch." He said, letting her go, blushing brightly beneath his mask. He stood up, leaving her behind.

"Whatever you say," Kiyori said as Jashatirou was heading for the door, "Happy J." She finished jokingly, slumping back down into her chair.

Jashatirou stopped himself at Kiyori's last comment, and grunted out the door.

It would be only a few hours until they go on a mission to search for more Vasto Lordes, and expect the unexpected.

**Las Noches**

Grimmjow walked the empty corridors of Las Noches.

He knew he was being followed, but didn't want to look back to ruin all the fun. He wanted the element of surprise on his side, so he turned the upcoming left corner and waited for his stalker.

His prey came around quickly and bumped into his perfectly chiseled abs, and fell to the floor.

The person following him was Mila Rose.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Grimmjow asked with a growl. She didn't say anything.

"Tch," He said, "Pathetic." He turned and walked away, but she spoke out.

"You watch where you're going, prick!" She said.

Grimmjow stopped and turned around on his heels, a sadistic grin slowly appeared on his face.

Within a split second, Grimmjow placed his boot within her cleavage, crushing her ribs, sternum, and vertebrae on the cold floor.

"Really now, woman." he said, "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to _me_ like that?"

He enjoyed her cries of pain, "Here I go on with my day, letting you follow me around, and in return I get this bullshit? You're fucking stupid!" He said, stepping down on her chest harder, and in return came tears of agony.

"That's what I like to see." He said, laughing, "Che, women these days, good for nothing but sex." He removed his foot from her. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

He walked away and made his way to his room. He opened and slammed his door shut, like always.

He sat with a 'victory' smile on his face, but it quickly vanished when thoughts of Kiyori entered his mind. He let out a sigh, and reached in his pocket, and pulled out Kiyori's locket, and opened it.

On the left side was a picture of Kiyori and her female friend from the World of the Living, and on the other was a clock that read 1:16PM.

Grimmjow sighed again, "Not all women." He mumbled, stuffing the locket back where it belonged.

Grimmjow closed his eyes. "Sex." he thought, "Kiyori if I were to say you, I dunno, tomorrow, I wouldn't dare touch you." He said sighing. "No matter how hot I think you are or even if you came onto me."

It made Grimmjow sick to think thoughts like that. He didn't see Kiyori as a potential fuck-buddy like every other breakable female he came across.

"She's too fucking young to endure any of that," he said. "…Yet."

Grimmjow started talking to his conscience. "I dunno about you, but if Kiyori is really what I'm shooting for, then I need to know her better before I fuck her, that's only saying if I allow myself to."

Too bad Grimmjow was an unsocial person; he needed someone other than himself to talk to. But then again, he couldn't blame them.

"If I keep thinking about this woman, I'm gonna go insane." He said aloud, closing his eyes. Soon after that he drifted off to Dreamland.

**Menos Forest**

Kiyori, Jashatirou, Tokijin, and another Vasto Lordes named MiroTano ventured through the Menos Forest. Kiyori went on and on about how horrible school was to the three men, talking them to death.

"Whoa, wait a minute why am I even here?" She asked, "I have no way to defend myself if I get attacked!"

MiroTano spoke out "Adjucha and Menos aren't that dumb, they won't attack a Vasto Lordes, so you don't have to worry."

"And if I _do_ get attacked?" She asked.

"Simple enough," he replied, "Use your Cero."

"You mean that red bright beam?" She asked.

"Yeah, though the colors vary in people." He replied.

"I don't know how to use that though..." She said quietly.

"Don't worry Kiyori," Tokijin said, "I'll protect you."

"Yeah," she said, "You better."

There was a long silence after that. Everyone was surprised Kiyori didn't say anything.

MiroTano faced her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked up, "Oh, nothing."

"Why aren't you talking?" he asked.

"Honestly, there isn't really anything to talk about." she replied quietly.

MiroTano raised an eyebrow, "Well think of something." He said.

"I'll try." Kiyori said, "_So_, why are we down here?" she asked.

"We are looking for more Vasto Lordes'," Tokijin said, "There's been sightings of few to many in this direction."

"You don't force them to join Sancre Tor do you?" Kiyori asked with suspicion.

"Why of course we do," He replied regularly, "If they don't choose to cooperate, we kill them."

Kiyori was aghast. "You can't do that!" she yelled in disgust, making them stop and face her, "Just because someone doesn't want to join this group-"

"Ah, organization," Jashatirou said cutting her off with his index finger pointed up.

"Whatever, 'Organization', doesn't mean you have to kill them over it! And you wonder why they are so had to come by these days, you're killing them all!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing through the forest.

"Hey now, Kiyori, calm down, goddamn. You're drawing way too much attention." MiroTano said.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit." she spat, "Once I become the leader of this hellhole," she said, Tokijin gave her a warning glare for her to shut her mouth about his plans, but she continued anyways, "I'll bring in more Vasto Lordes than anyone else who's ever 'reigned', and I'll bring in even the females. I also won't kill off people who don't want to join because they are people too." she said.

"Leader? Yeah, O.K." MiroTano said sarcastically.

Kiyori clenched her fists, and slapped him across his face, shocking all three men.

MiroTano looked extremely pissed, and didn't hesitate. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, and grabbed a hold of her neck, and started to choke the life out of her.

Jashatirou stepped forward a bit, but Tokijin stopped him, eying Kiyori, "Watch."

Once Kiyori went limp, MiroTano tossed her aside.

"It's a shame to see such a beautiful face go to waste." He said with a disappointed tone. "Shall we continue?" He spoke as if he just finished a meal.

Jashatirou looked at Tokijin like he was crazy, but the look on his face said he'd explain later. The three chose to continue.

**Later... (Menos Forest)**

"What's this?" exclaimed a child's voice. A gasp came.

"It's a girl!" said another child. They felt Kiyori's pulse. "Sh-she's dead...!" they said together.

Kiyori shifted her position and let out a gasp for air.

"She came around!" They said, cheering and hopping. Kiyori sat up.

"Wh-What? How am I alive?" she asked them.

They stopped cheering and sat down for eye contact. "Dunno." they said together. "We were sure you were a goner!"

Kiyori examined them, they looked like twins. "Are you, Vasto Lordes'?" she asked them.

"Sure are!" they exclaimed happily, "Oh and what is your name miss?"

Kiyori wondered how they could say the same thing at the same time, but shrugged it off. _'They must be real close.'_ "My name is Kiyori, and how about you?"

"Li." said the female with dark hair and light pink eyes.

"La." said the other female with light blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you two," Kiyori said with a warm smile.

"What're ya doin' out here all alone, Kiyori-san?" La asked.

"Well I wasn't at first." she replied. The two gasped, and embraced each other. "Did ya get separated?" Li asked.

"You could say that." Kiyori said with a frown, "That damn MiroTano strangled me to death." That two let out another gasp.

"But hey, I'm not dead." she said, "But then again Happy J and Tokijin didn't even help me, and I'm supposed to be his daughter? He even told me he'd protect me."

"Tokijin-sama's daughter? You're of Jin Blood? Well, you should give Tokijin-sama a big ol' talkin' ta, since ya can't take him in battle, being Sancre Tor's leader and all." The two said together.

"Wait," Kiyori said, "You know about Sancre Tor?" Kiyori asked.

"Of course, who doesn't?" they both said, "But we cannot get out of the forest, since the male hollows guard the only exit we know of." La finished.

"I know where another exit is!" Kiyori exclaimed happily. "I can take you back to Sancre Tor with me, and you'll be there instead of here!"

The two children cheered, and hugged Kiyori. "Let's go then!" they said together.

And they left.

**Menos Forest**, _meanwhile..._

"Is something bothering you MiroTano?" Tokijin asked. MiroTano had been quiet.

"Dammit." He mumbled, "Hey," he said, "Let's go back."

"Why?" Tokijin asked, "Remorse gotten to you?"

"No." MiroTano bluffed, "Let's just go back."

Tokijin and Happy J**(LOL)** turned around, and headed back to search for Kiyori's presumed dead body. It was nowhere to be found.

"That's impossible!" MiroTano shouted, "I killed her! There's no way she, let alone anyone can come back from the dead!"

Jashatirou spoke, "Let's head back to Sancre Tor."

When they got back, they searched for her and found her in her room alone, humming, laying on her bed.

She turned her head to face them, "_Yes_? Do you gentlemen need something?" She asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Kiyori, I killed you, and you were dead, I know you were." MiroTano said

"What's your point? I'm not now, so who cares? Is that all – because if it is, then please leave, I have humming to get back to."

The men could tell she was obviously angry. "Enough of your attitude," MiroTano replied, "You will tell us about your little stunt from earlier."

"I have a composition, a game." she said, "If I can bring in more female Vasto Lordes than you can, I get to have authority over you."

"I don't play games." He replied in an instant. "Besides, if I did play your 'game', what would be in it for me?" he asked.

"Anything you'd like," Kiyori replied.

"Anything huh?" he asked, "I have a pretty sick mind, Kiyori." he said.

"Me too." she replied.

MiroTano sighed, as well as the other two men. Tokijin and Jashatirou both met eyes before looking back to Kiyori.

"I'm not finished with you two." Kiyori said pointing to them.

She stood up and stretched, and walked towards the doorway in which they were standing.

"Oh and if we were to play our game," she said to MiroTano, "I'd be up two points already."

At that very second, Li and La jumped out from now where and landed on Happy J's large shoulders.

"Hello, Hello, Hello!" They called out together, one hello for each man there. All were speechless.

"Looks like I'm winning!" Kiyori said, laughing. The two children jumped down and looked up at the much taller people before them.

"Hey, this is the guy who hurt Kiyori-san!" They said pointing at MiroTano.

His eyes widened and he glared at Kiyori. Li and La pounced on him, making him fall back to the ground, applying bites and kisses.

"Looks like he isn't so tough after all," Kiyori purred, smiling. MiroTano growled at her. "I got 'em new clothes and everything," Kiyori squealed, "But, however, I didn't check them in with the council."

"Why not?" Tokijin asked.

"Because that's _your_ job." She replied.

Tokijin shrugged most of her emphasis off. "I assume you two want to share a room?" he asked nicely.

"Yes sir!" They replied together.

"I am La!" said La.

"And I am Li!" said Li.

"Welcome to Sancre Tor, La and Li." Tokijin said.

The children embraced him, stunning him. He smiled, "Well let's go then." He said.

He, Jashatirou, and the youngsters left, leaving MiroTano and Kiyori.

When they were gone, MiroTano grabbed Kiyori by the shoulders and cornered her into a wall.

"What now?" She asked, growing annoyed.

"I'm testing something." He said, unsheathing his Zanpakutou.

He put one cut on her right forearm, making Kiyori wince, but it regenerated, surprising her.

"High speed regeneration." He said with an impressed tone, "Now for the big stuff."

He shifted his position and cut her arm off. It took Kiyori a few seconds to realize she had her arm had been amputated. Before she could let out a scream, MiroTano covered her mouth to quiet her.

Her left hand digging her nails into his right forearm, unintentionally and surprisingly, forming tiny cuts large enough to draw blood through the strength of his Hierro, but it wasn't like he cared.

Her cries stopped suddenly, and her arm started to grow back. There was no blood on the floor, and her previous arm was nowhere to be found.

Both of them were shocked.

"Hmm," he said, "Again." He pulled back his Zanpakutou, and cut off the same arm, and watched.

Kiyori didn't even feel it, and it grew back quicker.

As the arm hit the ground it dissolved, and the blood falling from her arm, and on the floor, went the opposite direction, going back into her arm, and making a new one.

MiroTano let her go, and she slouched down against the wall, holding her right arm. Kiyori studied it. Her red polish was still there surprisingly, and it didn't feel any different from her old arm.

"Go away..."she said, "You've caused me enough shit today as is."

"That there was a test." he replied, "I apologize for whatever pain I've caused you, and for earlier. But be expecting more tests soon. Hey, you never know, you could be nothing but dust, and still come back!" He chuckled.

"_Leave_." she said coldly.

"Alright, alright I'm goin', damn." He said, walking out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Kiyori had tears in her eyes; she got up and locked her door, making her way to her bed, and cried herself to sleep. She already began to resent Sancre Tor, finding nothing but an evil aura drenching the Northern Fortress.

**End of Enlightenment.**

**Re-mastered for my favorite boys and girls; having to rewrite this so many times. I fixed my mistakes and errors using MicroSoft Word. So, congrats.  
LOLOLOLOL I FIXED THIS CHAPTER TOOOOOO LOLOLOL MORE MORE MORE MORE.**


	3. Gates To Nightmares

**I've polished and even rewritten a few pieces of this chapter. Enjoy!**

Kiyori felt… weird, "So, you can hear my thoughts?" she thought to Tokijin. She stood alone a few miles outside of Sancre Tor's walls, holding the slender weapon that took ownership of a mint green hilt.

"Only when you are talking to me," he replied.

"This is weird." Kiyori said. She looked at the steel of her new blade. "At least this hilt is a decent color." She said shrugging, examining the mint thread, "So what now?"

"Now you can test my abilities." He replied.

"So, how do I do that?"

"What do you mean how? Release me." Tokijin said.

"How?" she asked again, growing slightly annoyed. He sighed, "You should know, I am apart of you."

"I'll figure it out later; in the meantime, anything else?" She asked.

"Sonido, Hierro, Cero, and Presquisa," he said, "You should have these abilities already, and now they should be more powerful. For generations our family bloodline has had the power above average, so you have so much potential. When training mixed together, there isn't anyone you couldn't go up against if you use the power correctly."

"Teijo is the second strongest right?" Kiyori inquired, cocking her head to the right.

"Affirmative, though, there is usually a massive power gap between the leader and his subordinates, us fighting together makes him mere child's play, a small exercise, nothing extravagant."

"Okay then," Kiyori replied, "Tell be about the skills I don't know."

Tokijin began, "Hierro, meaning iron in Spanish, works as an armor like skin, allowing you to not be injured or affected by people's attacks that are not strong enough to cut through you. Sonido, you already know, but of course you'll be faster. Oh yes, try your Cero now."

"Where?" Kiyori asked.

"Well I shot mine from my left index finger, and so did our Great Mother, so I am willing to bet that's where you shoot yours. Focus spirit energy from there and it should work, don't let it out of control though."

"I'll try." Kiyori said sticking out her left index finger. She focused spirit energy in that area. "Old Man it isn't working."

"I'm not old…" Tokijin replied, "Just charge it, this is only your first time."

Kiyori tried again and held it there. A white beam with a black trim showed up, Kiyori smiled. "Why is mine so different looking?"

"Don't worry, it's our Cero mixed together, my Cero was black."

"So mine is white?"

"Yes."

"Sexy."

Kiyori practically felt Tokijin roll his eyes. He spoke, "I still need to teach you other stuff before you get too cocky. First, fire that Cero before it backfires."

Kiyori turned and shot it away from Sancre Tor, it created a large explosion, sending sands her way. She jumped up to the active transport bridge.

"Impressive," Said a voice behind her. It was MiroTano. He had his blade out and was ready to 'test' again. "Teijo's coronation is gonna be starting in a few minutes, if you don't hurry, you'll be late."

"Kiyori," Tokijin said to her. "Block his Zanpakutou with your forearm or hand, it's guaranteed to work."

MiroTano swung at her and she stopped the blade with her forearm, surprising him.

"What grudge against me do you have that is it so important that you feel the need to attack me?" She asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" He asked, "I'm testing."

"Well test on someone else," she replied in a cold tone. Kiyori started to walk away from him, taking satisfaction in her words.

He chuckled, Sonidoing in front of her grabbing a hold of her arms, "You don't order me around, girl." He tightened his grip, but Kiyori pointed her index finger at him and charged her Cero.

His eyes widened and he let her go. "Alright then," he said to her, "Have it your way."

She walked passed him entering the main hall, he followed her in.

"By the way," Kiyori said, "Stop putting your hands on me."

"Who's gonna stop me?" He asked with a smirking.

"Me," she replied, "Do it again, and I'll put something sharp through your throat."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try it!" He replied. The room was quieting for the coronation ceremony. Kiyori sat in the front row next to MiroTano much to her disliking.

"Maybe later," Kiyori whispered.

The council walked in followed by Teijo.

"Gentlemen," The eldest man said, casting all attention on him.

"And lady?" Teijo replied winking at Kiyori.

"Yes of course," He replied and continued, "Since the latest disappearance of our esteemed leader, he is presumed dead, for our Presquisas can no longer detect his Reiatsu. So! We are to crown our humble Teijo, our second strongest, as our newest leader. Teijo, you can choose whether or not to keep or recreate an organization."

"I will keep the current one, though some changes need to come around, they aren't very big, but still will occur."

"So be it." said the councilman. "Congratulations, leader."

"Thank you, it's an honor." People clapped and he waited for the quiet. Teijo began, "Everyone, I'll explain rules to you in a few days, when everything is settled in and more. But until then that's all I have to say."

"You may now leave, have the decency to congratulate your new leader sometime today." The order was given. Plenty stayed around and congratulated Teijo, praising him. Many left, including Kiyori. MiroTano was still following her.

"Man, I have a bad feeling about Teijo and him being our leader." Kiyori said shivering.

"Why?" MiroTano asked. "Ah yes, he winked at you."

Kiyori shivered again, cringing.

"He likes you, how sweet." He replied sarcastically.

Kiyori glared at him. "No one here has a reason to like me. No one knows me. So what's with people liking me?"

"I'm just kidding," He replied. "He must have figured since you're the only female he wants a taste of you. Excluding La and Li."

"Let me guess, you also would like a taste?" Kiyori said.

His eyes widened.

"You can stop following me now." She said as they reached her room.

MiroTano was still shocked.

"Relax, I was kidding." She said laughing. "Grow a sense of humor, shirtless." She walked in her room and closed the door behind her.

He was still shocked.

He then walked over to the white railing circling the spiraled floors. "_Shirtless_." He said scoffing. A new nickname, because his uniform consisted of no shirt. "The typical nickname."

Kiyori plopped onto her bed, now in her night clothes. "Dreams here I come!" She whispered to herself. Little did Kiyori know that her dreams would soon enough be replaced with informational nightmares.

Kiyori tossed and turned all through the night as she slept. She dreamed of giant purple doors with skeletons opening them before her restive eyes.

Beyond those doors was a red plain with giant men walking along the burnt hell, guarding the fiery realm. A red sky and several tall buildings were amongst the fiery field, but Kiyori couldn't help but notice a massive flaming gate, reaching so high it might have passed the sky itself.

A giant metal man guarded the Inferno.

Kiyori was on a mountain elevation, high above his, yet she could not get a view of his face because he was so damn tall.

"What the hell?" She asked herself. She Sonidoed down to the combusting walls; the heat back where the buildings were nothing compared to this.

"Do you wish to pass?" Said the metal man. His voice made the ground shake and made Kiyori lose her balance. She sat on the ground.

"You mean, in there?" She asked.

"Affirmative." He replied

"What is in there?" She asked

"It is a grave site for whomever wishes to pass."

"Oh really?" She asked. "Well then whose grave site is it now?"

"No one has ownership, yet." He said.

"Cool." Kiyori said in a stoic tone. "So, you got a name?" She asked placing her chin into her palm.

"No, I was only created to serve and stand guard for the Jin Bloodline."

"You could serve me." She said jokingly.

"No, I do not serve those not of Jin blood."

"!" Kiyori's face showed. "I'm supposed to be of Jin blood!" She said kicking his giant metal boot. It of course had no sort of affect. "How could you not tell?" She asked. The metal man didn't respond, "You know what, I will pass!"

The giant lifted his hand into the flame and it opened.

There was nothing but a massive square hole that was so deep you could not see beyond it.

Kiyori walked inside and stood on spirit particles so she wouldn't fall in.

"By the way," She said, "Who exactly do you serve?"

"I serve you, Kiyori-sama." He replied

"Whoa! I thought you said you didn't serve 'those of Jin blood'."

The giant got on one knee, "Forgive me Kiyori-sama, you are of Jin blood, and it's just that even though you have the body and appearance of a beautiful goddess, your strength is worlds apart from anyone else." He said nervously.

"Worlds, eh?" Kiyori asked, liking the sound of 'Kiyori-_sama_'.

"Yes," he replied, "You are a descendant of the Fiery Phoenix himself, if that makes you feel any better."

"A lot better." she said, "But I'm still so confused."

"Don't worry," he said, "It will come clear to you soon enough. This is not your grave site, but of your greatest enemy of choice."

"So this place is real? When will I see it? When will I meet you?" Kiyori asked urgently, knowing the Inferno was about to rise again.

"When you Unleash the Oblivion." He said.

Kiyori woke up. "Crazy dream, how delightful." She said to herself rubbing her head.

Something in her sparked, '_Before you forget, go write it down somewhere_!'

Kiyori immediately got out of bed and headed to her bathroom.

She fixed her hair, brushed her teeth and applied her normal eye makeup, not bothering to change out of her night clothes.

She opened her door and ran out.

She passed Teijo walking with three of the council members.

"Is it pajama day?" He asked.

She stopped and turned. "Sorry Teijo, I can't worry about clothes right now it's urgent."

He nodded, and she continued on down the spiraling corridor and through a hall leading to the archway door. She appeared at the archway, leading to the Active Transport Bridge. "Fuck this," she said, noticing how long the bridge was.

She used Sonido to get across it and headed into the Teaching Theater, where a giant board for writing purposes was bolted up.

She walked inside and jumped onto the stage, grabbing a dry erase marker, and recited what happened onto the board.

Vasto Lordes' including Happy J, and MiroTano sat in the audience chatting away. They raised an eyebrow.

"Kiyori what are you doing? It's past your bedtime." MiroTano asked.

Kiyori ignored him.

"Of course, just as I had suspected - you're beginning to ignore Sancre Tor's social butterfly?" He then asked.

Kiyori turned to him and gestured to all of her writing, "This was all in my dream," She said turning back, trying to focus.

Kiyori was generally smart, always paying attention in school and being the top in most of her classes. Though she didn't really care about grades, she just had nothing better to do. While other students would fall asleep, she would be storing loads of information into her head.

Kiyori finished, "Now I need to figure out what this is supposed to mean," She said tapping her chin.

"Any violet doors with skeletons leading to a red world are unmistakably the gates to Underworld." Happy J said, already knowing the purpose of this.

Kiyori turned and faced his group.

"Unleash the Oblivion then?" She asked, "Oblivion means hell, and you usually use the word in oblivion, when you mean you gonna show them hell, like kick their ass it'll be like... Well, hell." She said, "Hell is Underworld." Kiyori sighed.

"Okay so Oblivion is Underworld, and Unleash is to let go, or release-" She cut herself off with a gasp. "No way!" She shouted, "I have to go now, bye!" She exclaimed, jumping off the stage.

"What's with her?" One of the Vasto Lordes' asked.

"She finally got her Zanpakutou, didn't you hear?" MiroTano replied, "Weird how she gets it almost immediately after Tokijin-sama's 'death', and she doesn't even know how to release it at all. Plus her Reiatsu's increased tenfold." He said standing up. "I'm going see what she is up to."

He left.

Kiyori was halfway down the Active Transport bridge, lost in thought, "Hmm, now that I know what it means, I can actually walk." She said, stopping, sensing someone.

In that second MiroTano Sonidoed in front of her, making her jump.

"Don't do that to me, holy shit." She said, still shaken.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I told you didn't I? Now run along." She said.

"Tell me." He demanded

"It's nothing you should be concerned about." she said trying to walk around him.

He stepped in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"If you don't tell me, I'll be glad to make you very sore by the horrible things I'll do to you in ways girls don't like."

Kiyori's eyes widened, "Fuck off." She said pushing him away. "You'd die before that day ever comes."

"Kidding." He said, "I'm sure to watch out before I get involved with any women. And I don't plan on getting involved with you."

Kiyori raised an eyebrow, he continued, "A girl who has to look good all the time, and knows how to shut up, but also has a great personality is my type."

"So, you want a female who knows how to shut up? I'll be sure to look for one for you, but in the meantime, I have to go."

"Change out of your P.J's first Kiyori." he said, "You look very skimpy in them."

"You're skimpy, you skimp." Kiyori replied.

"Oh yes," He replied sarcastically, "I'm not the one wearing my 'jammies' at the moment."

"You aren't even wearing anything but Hakama." Kiyori said eying his 'uniform'.

"So?" he replied, "Shirts are too much of a bother to wear, I prefer the breeze of the North."

Kiyori rolled her eyes and Sonidoed back to her quarters. She grabbed a sheathed Tokijin and sat down on the white chair. "Hey, Old man? You in there?" she asked.

"I'm not old..." He replied, "Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"I think I know the release command thing." She said.

"Okay then." He said, "What is it?"

"Unleash the Oblivion?" She asked.

"Good." He said, "First thing you've done right since you got here." He joked.

"Whatever." She said.

"Kiyori, get dressed, you are going to have to be fifty miles away from Sancre Tor before you release me."

"Hmm, okay." She said. Kiyori got new clothes, and headed to the bathroom, and took her shower.

Kiyori put her hair up in a ponytail, and applied makeup.

She walked out the bathroom, but turned around and grabbed her toothbrush, tucking it inter her shirt, snickering at her protectiveness.

She then picked up Tokijin and placed him in her sash on her right side.

"Anything else feels weird." She said to herself.

"Just like our Great Mother," Tokijin stated.

"Who?" Kiyori asked.

"You will meet her one day." Tokijin said.

Kiyori shrugged. She turned out the door, walking down the spiraling hall and onto the bridge, MiroTano was there.

"Where are you going? Your hair is still wet." He asked.

"Out." Kiyori said, being stoic again, crossing her arms.

"I'll go with you then." He replied.

"Didn't I tell you to keep out of my business?" She asked him.

"I don't recall such thing, but then again my memory is a little off today, so I haven't a clue." He replied. Kiyori couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Fine." She said, "But don't get in my way."

Kiyori and MiroTano jumped off the bridge landing on the white sands below.

"We need to be fifty miles away from Sancre Tor." Kiyori said.

"Why?" MiroTano asked.

"I'm going release this bad boy." she said tapping Tokijin.

"Why do you keep your Zanpakutou on your right side? You left-handed?"

"I use my right hand for it, but I'm left handed. I just like it better this way."

"Weird." He said.

The two Sonidoed until they got to a faraway location. "This looks about fifty miles." Kiyori said.

"You know somethin'?" MiroTano asked her, "You look a lot like Tokijin-sama, I mean not identical but, you know I can see him in you."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you two both have the same eyes." He replied, studying her.

Kiyori was stunned, "Yeah, weird right?"

"So you know about the same weird eye color?" He asked, "The one's from the Jin bloodline?"

"Weird!' Kiyori exclaimed, "You're the one with weird eyes!" She said commenting his brown eyes.

"You're his daughter aren't you? You cannot deny it!" He said, now with a wide smile.

Kiyori shook her head, "N-no I'm not." She lied.

"Liar, you are his daughter," MiroTano paused, "Yes! You're his daughter! I remember now, because you're the reason why he cannot open a Garganta to the Real World, for making a half-hollow, which is probably why he sent someone out to kill your human side so you could join Sancre Tor and prepare for the Inferno training."

Kiyori grabbed his hand and placed it the center of her collar bones. "Please, don't tell anyone, you just can't it'll ruin everything." A smile grew on MiroTano's face.

"Oh I won't tell anyone, you know unless you do me a personal favor." he said.

Kiyori broke down in tears, shocking him. "Hey I was joking." He said. Kiyori was sitting in the sand crying into her knees.

"I can't trust anyone here. Not you, not anyone, maybe Happy J. Only because he can't talk to tell anyone in the first place!" she said.

"Well he actually can if you speak Mandarin, he talks to me all the time." MiroTano said, raising his index finger up to the sky, "Just a little fun fact, you know." He crouched down beside her watched her. "You can trust me, I promise." He said.

"MiroTano," Kiyori said between sniffles.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm," she said pausing.

"You're what?" He asked after a few long seconds.

"I'm... one hell of an actress!" she said laughing wiping away fake tears.

"Yeah - see I kinda knew that was coming. You've got skill, I'll give you that." He said, "Though what I said was true, you can trust me, I keep to myself anyways."

"I figured as much." Kiyori said.

"So you're seriously are his daughter?" He asked.

Kiyori nodded.

"Well spit it out! Where is he?" He asked.

Kiyori looked at her sheathed blade, "Right here." she said.

MiroTano's eyes widened. "No way! How? Are you serious?" he said shaking her body.

Kiyori nodded again, "I'm not sure how he did it, but it had to do with something about being related. Either way we merged together, giving me all this weird shit."

"No wonder why you look like him." He said chuckling.

"What! I do not!" She shouted.

"Oh but you do, Kiyori. You're just your attractive little self." he said.

"What?" She asked, "What do I look like?"

"In a way Tokijin-sama, but I can't exactly put my finger on it," he said shifting his position, "Nice?" He definitely wasn't one to give compliments.

"I look nice all the time." Kiyori said scoffing.

"Do you hear that?" He asked still holding her shoulders. Tokijin was rattling. "It's your Zanpakutou."

Tokijin then began to screech a loud howl.

Kiyori covered her ears, and MiroTano looked at her like she was stupid, since only she could hear it. "What the hell?" Kiyori asked herself.

She unsheathed her blade.

"You must begin Kiyori, I fear I have come in contact with your true Zanpakutou, a very powerful being." Tokijin said.

"Just wait, I'm in charge here." she replied.

Tokijin howled again, this time louder, forcing Kiyori to cover her ears again.

MiroTano felt the spirit energy, just didn't hear the sound barrier breaking noises.

It stopped suddenly.

"Damn." MiroTano said, "He seems pissed." He said laughing. Kiyori held up her blade and glared at it.

"Do you want me to release you that badly?"

No answer.

"Ugh!" Kiyori said falling back into the white sand. "This sand." she said, "Is so soft, so… cold."

"And dry." MiroTano added.

"Whatever." Kiyori said closing her eyes.

MiroTano sat down beside her.

She turned and faced the moon, sitting up, and gazed at it. "Without the moon, this place would be ugly." Kiyori let her hair drape down, pulling away the tie.

MiroTano watched her. He clenched sand in his fists, and sighed inward. He was a dog without an owner, in need of attention.

"So this Grimmjow guy," he started, "You still caring?" He asked.

Kiyori nodded.

"Why?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"I mean it has been like two weeks since you saw him." He said shrugging.

"I miss him." She said lying back into the sand.

"That Teijo's trying to fixate some treaty with Souske Aizen, so there won't be any more clashing between Sancre Tor and Las Noches, so I guess that's good; only if they accept." He lay down beside her. "What's with you lazy bones?" He asked.

"Well ever since the Old Man and I merged, I can never get sleep. Sure I dream and stuff, but afterwards, it feels like I just ran a marathon." She replied, reaching her hand near his hollow hole placed in the center of his body.

He grabbed her wrist, pausing and pushed it away.

"Just because you don't have one, doesn't mean to mess with my Hollow Hole." MiroTano stated.

"Alright." Tokijin said, "I'm ready, release me."

"Okay." Kiyori said sitting up. MiroTano got to his feet and helped Kiyori up. When she was on her feet, he grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Miro-" Kiyori said, but was cut off with a long passionate kiss. Kiyori began to savor the moment, closing her eyes, but she pushed him away.

"No." She said, "This is just wrong, I could never-"

Kiyori opened her eyes. She was lying on the sand.

"You woke up, thanks for dozing off by the way." MiroTano said.

"W-What happened last?" She asked.

"You just finished telling me your dreams exhaust you." He replied.

Kiyori sighed in relief. Tokijin began to rattle. "Alright," he said, "I'm ready, release me."

She grabbed Tokijin and used him to get up instead of MiroTano's help. She couldn't even look at him.

"Okay," she said. "Unleash the Oblivion, Tokijin."

Red cracks began to form in the sand in the sand, and began leading to one area.

"What the hell?" MiroTano asked himself. The red cracks stopped at a point a few meters away from them, and shone a bright yellow. Seconds later a big ol' gate to the Inferno opened, the sky of the white desert, dyed a crimson red.

The heat and winds of the Gates dried the rest of Kiyori's hair. To her surprise, she didn't see the fire the enclosed the blackness, but only the blackness itself, and another set of gates.

"This is the place of my dream." Kiyori said softly. The gates to the sight began to open through the Abyss.

"Enter," Said a ground-rumbling voice.

Kiyori recognized the voice. "Hey! You're that metal man from my dream!" She called. The was a small pause of confusion, but the man answered, "Yes."

Kiyori smiled and began to walk forward. MiroTano kept his ground.

She stopped walking, "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

He was interrupted. "Kurotsuchi, IF you are to pass, you cannot leave until your training is complete."

Kiyori gasped, "That's... fifteen years from now!"

MiroTano was stunned.

She continued. "Fifteen years is a long time... So yeah send everyone my Goodbyes."

"Yeah, yeah." he said.

"Too bad I couldn't give you a girl who could shut up." Kiyori said, "Maybe next time."

She hugged him tightly.

Meanwhile a VERY small, almost invisible hollow ran out of the gates and crawled over by MiroTano.

It entered his body through his left leg, and MiroTano began to Hollowfy, his brown eyes, surrounded in blackness, now turning red.

"MiroTano?" Kiyori gasped.

She jumped away as 'he' attempted to slash her with his Zanpakutou.

Kiyori unsheathed Tokijin to block MiroTano's attacks he threw at her with full force.

'_Something is making him do this_!' She thought, panicking.

"Step in through the gates Kiyori!" The small hollow said through MiroTano, "Or there will be consequences!"

He continued to attack her, Sonidoing several times to trick Kiyori.

She found out how strong MiroTano actually was as he swung his blade at her, knocking her own out of her hands, landing hilt up in the sand.

He reached for her neck and threw her onto the sand, and he crawled on top of her, pinning her down.

"Get off of me!" Kiyori yelled struggling to get free.

The hollow ignored this, and started kissing Kiyori's neck, and worked its way to her lips.

Kiyori looked over at the Inferno gates and noticed Tokijin, in his blade form, out in the blue, or rather, red. '_Come here_.' She thought out.

Almost immediately her blade flew to her, and she got a hand free, catching the blade, just as 'MiroTano' began to rip off her uniform.

She quickly decapitated him, and MiroTano's headless body lay on her chest, bleeding all over her half naked body. Kiyori began to cry.

She opened her eyes.

"What the hell?" MiroTano asked, "You passed out in my arms," He said, now annoyed. Kiyori slumped to the ground and buried her face into her knees.

"I'm going insane!" She cried.

"Huh?" He asked.

"When I fell asleep, and just now, passing out I have these horrible dreams that feel all too real and-" she looked over her shoulder, and noticed a tiny hollow, dead – a fresh kill. Her eyes widened as she backed away.

"W-What the hell?" She yelled out mortified.

"What was that in your dream?" he asked her, "What happened?"

Kiyori shook her head.

"Hey," MiroTano said, "If you don't want these dreams, then maybe you should go do that training thing?"

Kiyori stood up and fixed her hair, though she didn't need to, "I know that already."

"Bye," He said in a rushing voice. Kiyori walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Send that to everyone, along with my good-byes." she said. MiroTano nodded, knowing people clearly weren't going to like this. "Okay, I will."

There was a five second pause before she spoke again, "So I'll see you in at least fifteen years."

MiroTano nodded.

They exchanged a last goodbye, and Kiyori walked into the Inferno, the gates closing behind her, leaving MiroTano in the desert.

He turned and headed back to Sancre Tor, to tell everyone, Kiyori had been killed in combat.

Kiyori levitated herself down into the abyss. "Man! It is so dark down here."

"Keep going, you haven't officially gone through yet." Tokijin said. "Once you are down here, I'll manifest out and resume our training."

"Can I say goodbye to someone?" Kiyori asked in an innocent voice.

"Who? Grimmjow?" He asked.

"Yes!" Kiyori replied blankly.

Tokijin sighed, "Twenty-four hours."

"What?" Kiyori asked.

"You have twenty-four hours to be with him, I'm not wasting any more time."

Kiyori gasped, "When do I see him?" she asked getting excited.

"Right now." he said.

It went all white. Kiyori got dizzy over the speed they had gone.

She was in a room, it was surprisingly tidy. It had a large bed, two doors, one leading to a bathroom, another to an exit, and a big window revealing the canvas moon.

Kiyori frowned, "I swear to God, if this is a dream, I'm going to seriously flip shit."

"Relax Kiyori." Tokijin said. "This isn't another dream; your mind has been focused."

Kiyori sighed, "Okay." She said.

The door slammed open and slammed shut. Grimmjow walked in, and walked passed her.

"How the hell did you not see me?" Kiyori asked, offended.

He faced her quickly, and was shocked out of his mind. "Bullshit," He mumbled.

Still stunned he reached his hand out to touch her. "Kiyori," He said, "There's no way." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, retreating his hand, "I'm seeing things."

"What?" Kiyori asked.

"For you to be here so suddenly, entering my room without me noticing - it doesn't add up."

"I just got here!" she exclaimed. He laughed at her, his hand now connected with her face, touching and testing for realness.

"Did you now? But I can't question that you are definitely here." He replied.

"You don't seem to happy, maybe I should just leave?" She retaliated.

"Oh no, let's not do that," he said smirking.

Kiyori sighed. She felt two muscular arms wrap around her, and she hugged them back, surprised at the sudden affection.

A knock came to his door, interrupting them.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"Grimmjow, Aizen-sama wishes to see you." A voice said. The person walked away.

"Tousen." Grimmjow growled to Kiyori.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Some damned Shinigami who works with Aizen, already he's becoming a pain in the ass with his loyalty crap." He replied. Kiyori laughed.

"I want to meet these people." She said.

"No." He replied instantly.

"Aw, why not? Am I no good?" She asked.

"I don't need any more shit." He said.

"You are saying you're going to be able to lock me in here for twenty-four hours?" She asked.

"A full day? Why?" He asked.

"Well I only came here to say goodbye to you, and in twenty-four hours I go to the Underworld for training, and I have to be there for fifteen years!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"What the fuck? _Why_?" He asked shaking her body.

"Well apparently after the whole training, I'll be strong enough to be the next Vasto Lordes leader, after Teijo of course." She replied.

"Teijo?" Grimmjow asked.

"He's just some random dude who's the new leader of Sancre Tor." Kiyori replied. Grimmjow took all this information in and turned from Kiyori.

Grimmjow opened his door, Gin was there, eavesdropping, who spotted Kiyori.

His fox face made her examine it.

"Oh. My. God." She said aloud. "He is so adorable!" She said kneeling down beside Ichimaru. He was still only a child.

"Thank ya!" he said, "Who're you? And whatchya doin' with Grimmy?"

"Grimmy," Kiyori repeated, chuckling, "Oh, I'm only visiting him."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Brat, what the hell are you doin' here?"

"Grimmjow, isn't he just so cute?" Kiyori asked. Grimmjow rolled his eyes again and began walking down the hall.

"Do you have a name?" She asked Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru Gin, Third Seat of the Fifth Division." He proudly stated.

"Oh yeah huh," Kiyori replied, "You're a Shinigami, just like my brother; I'm not sure if you know him but, Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

"Why of course I know him, he's the captain of the Twelfth Division, and the President of the Research and Development Institute!"

"Yikes." Kiyori said, "Who knew." Grimmjow was turning to a new corridor, far down the hall. "Hey! Wait up!" She shouted. He ignored her.

"Don't worry Kiyori-san," Gin said, "I'll take you to meet Cap'n Aizen."

"Oh, you are too kind." She replied, "Shall we?" She asked.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the throne room. By the time they had reached the large room, Grimmjow was already finished talking to Aizen.

"Oh?" Aizen said, "And who are you?" He asked Kiyori, his voice deep and intimidating.

"I'm Kiyori Kurotsuchi." She replied, charmingly.

"I sense that you are a Vasto Lordes, are you not?" he asked.

Kiyori nodded her head, "I am."

Aizen rested his chin on his palm, "What business do you have with Las Noches, Kiyori Kurotsuchi of Sancre Tor?"

"I've come to say farewell to my buddy Grimmjow." She said, "Besides, there's no reason for neighboring territories to fight anyways, we're all hollows here, if anyone is our enemy it should be Shinigami who interfere, you know the people who don't know about this."

"Have you come to be turned into an Arrancar?" he asked.

"Oh, heavens no," Kiyori stated, "Though I don't see why there isn't an alliance between Sancre Tor and you guys, however, we wouldn't like if it you tried to force us into your army."

"You do not know of our history I am assuming. It may be uneasy to get along with a pack I once was hunting, but it seems workable." Aizen said, "Feel free to stay here for as long as you'd like my dear."

"Alright," Kiyori said with a sweet smile, "Thank you for your time." She added with a curtsey.

"It's my pleasure." He replied.

Gin and Kiyori said goodbye, and she took off with Grimmjow down the nearest hall.

"Grimmjow?" Kiyori asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I missed you." she said.

"Yeah, yeah." he replied. Though he did miss her too, he wasn't going to be openly affectionate, not in the middle of the hallway - not he.

They walked passed Neliel, who eyed Kiyori. Kiyori's mint eyes made Neliel slowly fearful of them. It surely was only the eye color, not Kiyori herself.

"Who are you?" She asked kindly and cautiously. Kiyori and Grimmjow stopped walking and faced her.

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi, and you?" Kiyori replied.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Third Espada." Nel said.

"Nice to meet you, Neliel." Kiyori said.

"You too," Nel replied, "Those eyes, they have a striking familiarity to Tokijin of Sancre Tor."

Kiyori smiled in surprise, "I'm - his daughter, sadly he is dead now. How did you know him?"

"In battle, though I only knew of him. He used to terrify me but fascinate me at the same time - such a strong and sad man he was."

"Sad?" Kiyori asked.

Nel nodded, "Very sad," She paused, "I never heard of your name until now? Why is that?"

"I've recently come to Sancre Tor from the World of the Living," Kiyori stated, "Apparently it's up to me to live up to the expectations of the 'Jin Bloodline'."

Nel nodded and began walking forward, "Well, I must go now - watch out for Nnoitra, he likes pretty women."

"Will do," Kiyori said. Grimmjow and her continued walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Kiyori asked.

"Dunno." Grimmjow replied, "If you want some sunlight, we could always go there, it isn't real."

She nodded, remaining silent for a minute.

"So..." Kiyori said, "What did Aizen tell you?" she asked.

"Nothin' important," Grimmjow replied. She didn't know exactly what it was, but there was some sort of awkward tension between the two. It began to sink in that she hardly knew Grimmjow at all, finding herself equal among the other Arrancar. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Kiyori spoke again.

"I've been having the weirdest dreams lately." She said quietly.

"'Bout what?" He asked.

"Horrible things," she said, "They all seem so real." She held out her left arm, there was a scar of a large hand print there.

His eyes widened. "That happened in my last dream; no one at Sancre Tor did that to me."

She regenerated it, and he examined her arm, along with the rest of her features.

Nnoitra turned the corner.

"Why hello!" he sneered, noticing Kiyori.

He had upgraded his outfit to spoon-form.

Kiyori's eyes widened with curiosity, as Grimmjow began to smirk.

"Nnoitra, what the fuck is with the spoon thing?" Grimmjow asked chuckling.

"Don't be hatin'." Nnoitra said, "It suits my personality better."

"Spoon?" Kiyori asked blinking, "So you were a fork last time?" Grimmjow smiled at this.

"No," Nnoitra said shaking his head while squinting his eyes, making Kiyori sound stupid, "As a matter of fact, I was not, I just needed a touch of pizzazz to my uniform."

"Well, that is very... pizzazzy." Kiyori replied.

"Hmm," Nnoitra made, "Anyhow I have far more important things to slouch around and be drooled over by the likes of you two." Nnoitra walked on, his chains clanking as he walked along by himself.

"Well, okay then, bye." Kiyori said to herself.

"C'mon." Grimmjow said.

"Okay." she replied.

They made it to his room, it was already pretty late.

"I'ma get some sleep." Grimmjow said, "I've been up all damn day."

Kiyori nodded and sat on the floor against a wall, and buried her face into her knees.

Grimmjow looked over at her, "Tch," He said to himself inaudibly.

He lied down on his bed and turned away to look at the canvas moon, and dozed off for about two hours.

Kiyori within that time stayed awake, and kept her gaze on the moon, despite the great amount of sleepiness that she had.

Grimmjow woke up and looked over at her again and was surprised to see that she was still awake.

"Kiyori, go to sleep." he said. She looked over at him and shook her head.

"Ah, those dreams," he replied, "Com'ere."

She crawled over to him, "What?" She asked.

Grimmjow sat up and lifted her onto the bed and placed her at his left side.

"Grimmjow-" She started. He cut her off.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." He said, "Besides, I won't let anything happen to ya as long as I'm here, so just freakin' sleep already."

Kiyori sighed and crawled over his chest. "Alright," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

Almost instantly she fell asleep on him, feeling a good sense of safety and security.

He adjusted her to where they'd both be comfortable, yet still very close to one another.

"Damn," he mumbled, "You still weigh like nothing."

Kiyori didn't have a heartbeat, he wondered why. However, he remembered how slow her heart was when she was alive. Everyone, even the dead had their own heartbeat, but not Kiyori.

He ran his fingers through her long hair.

'_She's gonna end up being my weakness_.' He thought, '_And as much as I'd hate to say it, Kiyori I'm glad that you'll be leaving tomorrow night. We both got our training to get to, and we'll only get in each other's way. Aizen said if I were to get stronger, He'd make me the Sexta Espada. ESPADA! I wouldn't be at the ends of Aaroniero! And I'd know that_,'

"You're mine," he continued out loud, "And I won't let anyone else have you."

Kiyori nuzzled her face into Grimmjow's neck.

"Getting comfortable on me I see," he whispered with a smirk.

For about five minutes he watched his potential 'lover' rise up and down with her silent breathing, and Grimmjow later fell asleep.

.

Kiyori woke on Grimmjow's chest. "Ah, so it isn't a dream." She whispered, smiling a bit.

She sniffed Grimmjow.

He smelled like… Nothing.

She loved his scent. It had its own masculine touch to it, making her smell like him, due to being so close.

She felt like this was a one night stand, though they hadn't slept together, she just wanted to get the hell outta there. Kiyori inched away slowly.

"Damn..." she said quietly. Grimmjow's eye's shot open. "Damn!" Kiyori squealed.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind..." She said chuckling. Grimmjow turned over. "Shut it," he grumbled.

She lay back down and stared at the ceiling, and sighed. She shifted to get comfortable, but failed. She growled at her loss. She sat up.

"What the..." She began. She then remembered, "MY TOOTHBRUSH!" she shouted. She reached inside her shirt, remembering she put it there.

"God dammit! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Grimmjow said menacingly. Kiyori raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," She said getting off the bed. "Jerk," She stated in an act of offense to his bathroom.

Grimmjow watched her.

She didn't close the door, and he could only see her on the reflection on the mirror over the sink.

Focusing on her appearance, he studied her every move. She slumped against the wall. He frowned and spoke, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said, "I guess you could say I'm stretching."

He frowned. It disappeared when she reached inside her shirt.

"Damn I don't want to take this off... It's a bitch to get back on sometimes."

Grimmjow smirked, "I can get that out for ya."

"Too late," she laughed, revealing the clear toothbrush. "Do you have any toothpaste 'Grimmy'?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do." He replied sitting up.

"Oh yeah huh," she smiled, "You and your canines."

"Hurry up; I gotta get in there too." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah yeah," She said, "I'm going to take a shower too."

"Make it quick. We got things to do today."

"O.K. Mom." She replied chuckling.

She closed the door. She washed every inch of her body. Stepping out she began to search for her arms for her hair tie.

"Son of a fuck!" She yelled.

"What?" Grimmjow shouted back.

"I lost my hair tie!" She called.

He noticed her hair tie on the pillow next to him. She must have taken it off.

"Screw it." she muttered. She brushed her teeth thoroughly and fixed her hair as best as she could. Kiyori walked out with a towel wrapped around her body. "Oh yeah and I need new clothes."

Grimmjow sighed, "Hang on." He walked into the bathroom. Grimmjow finished his business, walking out shirtless, a towel over his shoulders.

"Nosebleed." Kiyori muttered, looking down at her feet to hide the blush.

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nothin-OKAY!" She said as Grimmjow scooped her up. Kiyori made sure Grimmjow took her old clothes with them. He opened his door and Sonidoed to the laundry room. Several Numeros were there.

"Hey." Grimmjow said, "Get her some new clothes."

"Y-Yes sir," the small Arrancar said. Grimmjow snarled at them, making them squirm.

"M-Miss?" A Numeros squeaked.

"Yes?" Kiyori asked.

"D-Do you have any requests for clothes?"

Kiyori tapped her chin. She gasped with an idea. She held up her old halter vest and her hakama with sash.

"Something like this!" She exclaimed, "I also need underwear Grimmy," she whispered.

"Ugh." he said.

A female Numerous approached, "Miss, I could help you with that."

"Oh yay," Kiyori grinned, "Thank you all."

The Arrancar were all stunned, as if they had never been thanked before in their lives. They hesitated before they went back to their work.

The first Numeros came back with identical clothing, he handed them to Kiyori, who was still in Grimmjow's arms. He set her down as the female approached them. Number two escorted Kiyori to a changing quarter where she put all of her new clothes on.

Her new halter covered most of the backside up to the center of her shoulder blades. Her Hakama was pretty much the same, along with the boots. Kiyori walked out in these new clothes

"I can't really tell the difference." She said with a smile, "Thank you again."

Again they looked surprised. "My name is Kiyori by the way, so you don't need to be so formal."

Grimmjow and Kiyori then left, turning the corner.

"Who was she to Grimmjow-sama?" One of the Numeros asked.

They all shrugged, "And how does he put up with such a woman?"

"Don't be rude," The female said, "She's pretty nice, 'takes a good toll on him; I was sure he would have killed us all!"

They all nodded in agreement.

Grimmjow walked with Kiyori through the corridors. "I'm bored, Grimmjow." Kiyori said.

"So? Find something to do."

"I'll get lost here though." She replied.

"It ain't that hard to walk through."

'No," she said shaking her head, "I'll get lost, and I'll probably get raped and die, and then, then-" she stopped herself with a sigh. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

"You don't know complicated." Grimmjow replied.

"All I wanted was to graduate high school, and have a real life, but now I'm stuck with all of this." She muttered quietly.

"By the way," Grimmjow said, "You got all 5's on the rubric thing for that little art thing you did."

Kiyori was stunned, "Really?" she asked.

"Mhmm." Grimmjow replied, nodding without any sort of emotion.

They turned the next corner.

"Hmm, I wonder what people are thinking about when it comes to me."

"Don't worry about it." Grimmjow said. They came to the doors to the area with the fake sun. "How about some sunshine?" Grimmjow asked.

Kiyori raised an eyebrow, "Sure," she said, happy to finally see the brightness of sunlight again, even if it had been fake.

They walked around for several minutes.

Kiyori was amazed, "You guys are so lucky. I've been dying for some brightness. It does look real."

Kiyori went all around the area, meeting more Espada and their subordinates, each asking her several questions.

"Are you sure you're a hollow-I mean you have no hollow hole, do you?" Shawlong asked.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I'm not sure where my hollow hole is." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Tokijin began to rattle.

Kiyori, surprised, unsheathed him half way, "Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you, Kiyori." Tokijin said to her.

"What's up Old Man?"

"Your hollow hole is where your heart is supposed to be, though covered by flesh and bone, like mine was," he replied, "Yours has always been there, and it's why you don't have a heartbeat. It was also there prior to your human death, just very small, which was why it was so slow."

"Wow." Kiyori said, "That's pretty nice."

"Yes, it is there thanks to our Great Mother and the Fiery Phoenix." He replied.

Everyone looked at her like she was stupid.

"What?" she asked, "Oh! You can't hear him?" she asked, "Damn, now I need to explain all of that."

"Spit it out, what did it say?" Grimmjow asked.

"He said that Grimmjow should stop being so sexy or Kiyori's going to be sent into a spasm of ecstasy - wait that's weird, he didn't say that."

Everyone was had a 'WTF' face planted on them.

"What? I was kidding, I swear." Kiyori said, laughing, "He said my hollow hole is where my heart is supposed to be but it's covered up, and that's why I have no heartbeat."

"Ha ha, Kiyori has no heart." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I do too." She said, rolling her eyes.

Kiyori then got very dizzy, and everything started to become blurry to her. She sat down, finding it hard to keep her eyes open - thus being the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Kiyori was small, very small. Her mother had just slapped her.

"You know it's your fault for being born." Mao said staring down at Kiyori, "It's your fault for ruining my life. I thought I was going to be happy with a baby girl, I really did think I was. But not when she's stupid, ugly, and has no reason to live at all! Why can't you just die?" Mao asked menacingly.

Kiyori didn't answer, and she wasn't in tears. It was something she was used to, after all.

"Oh that's right," Mao continued, "You're one of those - those 'Vasto Lordes', just like your father! You know, he doesn't want you either? He hasn't come back all because you weren't a boy."

No answer.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know, as a matter of fact, you know nothing." Mao said, "It would be clever enough to kill you now, but you keep coming back, no matter how hard I try. You'll remember this day and come back for me and end me!"

.

A man wearing dark clothes started laughing manically and hysterically. Kiyori stepped forward to see his face, though it was covered by a dark cloth mask. He stared right at her, piercing her with _mint _green eyes. He seemed to be the only thing she was able to see in the Blackness.

"Though we are different girl we are the same." He said.

"What?" Kiyori asked.

"Don't you remember me Kiyori?! It's me!" It was as if he said his name, but it was completely blanked out, "You dream about me a lot! I dream about you too!"

"Who the hell are you?" Kiyori asked, confused.

"It's me!" He walked to her hurriedly so that he was only inches away. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her, "When you were born, I was born too, we have never met, but we've met here before, back when you were sleepless. I am descendant of Kokuryu and you are descendant of Hakubi."

Kiyori shook her head, though it did seem familiar.

"Perhaps one day we shall meet. I will stay here - here for you in darkness."

.

Kiyori saw a flash and found herself in a completely white setting. She thought at first she faced a mirror, but it was an older version of herself, standing, staring, and smiling at her. There was another man, taller, hiding behind her. Now this, she could remember. It was a dream that happened often.

"Welcome Kiyori," The mirror image said. Kiyori didn't speak, and the woman across from her laughed charmingly.

"I know it isn't much but need you get used to it," She said spinning around, revealing the man behind her. It was a man with pale skin, silk clothes, and a farmer's bamboo hat. He hid under it, his shining silver eyes snapping shut when Kiyori looked at him.

"The whiteness I mean - dear you are pure, like I - no we are not the same woman if that's what you are thinking." The woman said. She wore a revealing uniform with silver and red cloth draping from her sash and shoulders of a white weighted cloak. In the center of her chest was a large red tattoo of two dragons circling each other.

"In due time, believe me, we shall meet." She said, "You will discover what it is like to have power - the power of the Inferno and of positive charge mixed within you - you have potential dear, far more than you will ever know."

She smiled again and kissed Kiyori's cheek, "And you will also meet my dear friend here, though I cannot tell you his name - that's your job!"

Confusion was an understatement now.

* * *

**Grimmy POV**

I, along with everyone else, watched Kiyori fall back onto the floor. I made everyone leave us, and I walked to her. I held her in my arms trying to wake her up. This pissed me off. She would not wake up. I was hardly able to tell if she were dead or alive had she not been breathing. She then shot up.

"So you had one of those nightmares just now?" I asked.

"No," she said rubbing her eyes, "Though it was pretty freaky. I think I passed out because of hunger."

"Hunger? You mean like food?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the last time I ate was the day before you came and killed me."

"What the fuck?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm so hungry. You guys have any food here?"

I nodded. I don't eat food but we had it here anyways, for Aizen and Ichimaru and them. She was still sitting in my arms.

I think...Hell, I'm not sure what this is anymore. I'll never tell her that I love her even if I did one day miraculously feel for her. Even if she says 'I love you' to me, I won't say that, no way in hell – I refuse. This is probably because I actually don't 'love' her. The word itself makes me sick to my stomach. I just kind of like her more than most.

I'm willing to bet she'd be able to figure out how I feel on her own without me telling. I can tell she loves me, the petty sixteen year old girl - so used to her human ways.

Yack.

That word.

It's sickening, like Las Noches itself.

Pisses me off, ya know? Anyways. It's in her eyes, mint in color, I can't explain it. I'm no fuckin' expert.

I watch her through my peripherals, finding that she was staring off into the distance probably in deep thought of her previous collapse and visions and what not.

"What was your dream about?" I asked.

"I was wondering the same thing; I just wanna know what they meant." She replied, "My mom was in it, and so was this random dude who said he knew who I was and would wait for me in darkness."

I shrugged and held her closer to me.

She blushed a bit. I liked it when she blushed, she looked... cute. Probably because I like making people feel uncomfortable.

Then again, Kiyori didn't look cute, no way, that just isn't the right word. She looked hot, all the time.

I'll line it out for ya: Kiyori has long dark brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and one hell of a body. Jealous yet?

Kiyori shivered. I felt it. "What?" I asked.

"I'm just so confused," she told me, "I mean, sure I've had these dreams before, but I never bothered to find out their meaning," she shook her head.

I leaned over and kissed her, personally thinking I should get more in today while I still can. I know that sounds wrong, and I vowed to myself I wouldn't do these things. I don't even think I will. But shit. What am I supposed to do?

.

Kiyori and Grimmjow left the place with the 'sun'.

When they walked by the infirmary, Kiyori stopped and went inside. There was only one injured person there, Mila Rose. She let out a gasp as she noticed Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked, "Dumb bitch," he muttered. Mila was wrapped in bandage around her chest.

Kiyori walked over, "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Grimmjow prevented me from walking for 'speaking out of term.'" Mila replied looking away.

Grimmjow growled and took a step closer, but Kiyori stopped him by putting her arm in the way, shocking both of them.

Mila continued, "He said I was following him."

"Were you?" Kiyori asked.

"I most certainly was not!" She shouted facing both of them. "It was Apache! I told her it was beyond stupid to follow him, so she backed down, and I kept my journey along to see Harribel-sama!"

"Grimmjow..." Kiyori said, "Why hurt women in general?"

"She knows her place, and it doesn't disregard her lack of respect," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Mila growled, "You're no Espada, you've just got the ego of one. I shouldn't have to respect you."

Kiyori reached her hand out and touched Mila Rose's arm.

It quickly regenerated all of Mila's injuries. All three of them were shocked. Kiyori quickly removed her hand.

"I-I didn't do that." Kiyori claimed, "At least I don't think I did..."

Mila was still in shock. "Thank you!" She said, "I am forever in debt."

"No problem, I guess." Kiyori replied.

They all left. Kiyori and Grimmjow kept their trail to the kitchens to get some food, while Mila went back to her quarters. When Kiyori got her food, she ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Pig." Said a wide-eyed Grimmjow.

"I eat like this all the time." She replied.

"How are you not a larger woman?" He asked.

"High metabolism I guess." she said.

"Yeah you don't weigh like anything, but you look like you'd be ... hundred pounds or somethin'."

"Yeah," she said, "People used to always complain about it, saying it wasn't normal, but hey, I'm not normal."

Grimmjow smiled at her.

"I love the way you smile." She commented, "Even if it is sadistic or evil lookin'."

"Well maybe I like it that way." He said raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't bad though, you know?" She replied, "It means you're a happy person, always smiling." She said pointing her chopsticks at him. She looked at her eating utensils, "Man, I hope I get fed in the Underworld." she said, "I'd probably die if I didn't."

"You eat a lot for a girl." he said chuckling.

Kiyori smiled at him with her eyes closed, "Aw, you shouldn't have." There came silence as she ate, now thinking.

"Hmm." Sounded Kiyori.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ah yes, Grimmjow?" She began, "Why didn't you kill me straight away in the Real World?" She asked.

Worst. Question. EVER.

"Well," he started, hesitating for a moment, "When I got a good look at you, I noticed you looked kinda like what's his face, you know, to make sure I had the right person. But then again, I can't admire a nice lookin' girl?"

Kiyori blushed, "Why do people think I look so great? I don't." she said, "I mean there are others out there who I'd die to look half as good."

Grimmjow smacked Kiyori lightly.

"What the hell did you do that for!" She yelled. She obviously wasn't hurt.

"Sorry," he replied, "I guess trying to smack the stupid out of you won't work."

"Stupid!" She growled, she pinned him down; "I'm not stupid!"

Grimmjow rolled over and was then on top of Kiyori, surprising her.

"I'm not calling you stupid in general." He said speaking in a serious tone.

He continued, "There are probably so many females who would want to look just like you, because you are so fuckin' hot. You are, just... Seemingly unreal. Sure, you can't shut up at times, but that what everyone loves about you, according to others, you are the embodiment of perfection."

Kiyori turned her head away from his icy hot stare, "Nobody is perfect." she said, "I appreciate if you say that, but deep down I know I'm not."

Grimmjow growled and turned her jaw to beam down into her green eyes, "Why do you disagree with me?" He asked.

Kiyori sighed. "My brother, Mayuri, once told me a few years back that if something is perfect there is nothing left in it, no way to improve or anything. And if I'm perfect, it's the same way, and I'm dying to improve, and there's a lot left in me."

Grimmjow glared at her. After a few long seconds of staring contest, he let her up.

Grimmjow could stare down anyone and strike fear all over them, but Kiyori made him look away. Him. _Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_, look away.

What surprised him was how she kept he stare on him. Her eyes screamed, 'I love you!' and Kiyori was sure he knew it. She felt childish. She didn't love Grimmjow, did she? Puppy love maybe, but it was surreal. She would leave for fifteen years, and a guy like Grimmjow couldn't just wait that long, even if Kiyori tried her hardest to believe it.

"Grimmjow," She spoke.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Take me back to your room; it's been a long day."

"Okay," he said, "But you gotta kiss me first."

Without hesitation Kiyori locked lips with Grimmjow. She started to pull back but, Grimmjow pulled her closer, slipping his tongue into hers, dueling for domination. However, Kiyori was pretty good at what she did, and the both succeeded in electrifying one another with their sudden fierceness.

Grimmjow couldn't deny it now, Kiyori was his weakness. He remembered his vows to not touch her, but she pulled away before he could, though the temptation remained, no longer in the back of his mind.

"You got more than what you asked for, Grimmy." she said, "But I guess it was a bonus."

Grimmjow led her to his room.

"I'm beat." Kiyori said lying on the floor. Grimmjow had just finished his shower, and Kiyori's hair was still wet from hers.

"I still don't see why you didn't take a shower with me." He said in the bathroom.

"Showers are for cleaning, Grimmjow, not getting dirty." Kiyori replied. Grimmjow smirked and flicked off the light. He was shirtless, again.

'_Nosebleed_,' Kiyori thought, blushing.

He walked over to Kiyori, and picked her up with both of his hands at her love handles, her feet dangling. He kissed her, and tossed her playfully onto his bed. "I refuse to have you sleep on the floor." He stated.

"Fine," Kiyori replied with a scoff. Grimmjow got in next to her, and nuzzled his face into hers. Something sparked in his mind.

He got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve something. He came back and sat on his bed.

"What?" Kiyori asked sitting up. Grimmjow grabbed her hands and placed the item in her palms. She held it up in shock.

"My locket." she said, "You kept it?"

"Yeah." He replied. Kiyori opened it and a sweet smile appeared on her face. "Yumaki," She said, smiling while reminiscing.

"That's the other female?" He asked.

Kiyori nodded. It was a well-tanned female, much like Kiyori, with honey hair and bright blue eyes. "She was raped and killed; her body was found on shore, completely mutilated after the hurricanes."

"A whole season?" He asked.

Kiyori nodded, "Yeah, she was my best friend who dated my brother on and off - the adopted one."

"Damn, that must've sucked," he replied.

"It did, I was there too."

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly.

Kiyori continued, "They did the same thing to both of us, except only I survived."

"Why the hell didn't you fight back?"

Kiyori shook her head, "Two fourteen year old girls against twenty guys are just useless. Plus they threatened to make it brutal if either of us resisted. I still can't get the face of that man out of my head, but he resembled a maturing boy."

"So you're not a virgin." He said.

"I wasn't prior to that," she replied.

His eyes widened again.

"I'm kidding Grimmjow, I'm not a anything like that at all." She said chuckling.

"Tch," Grimmjow said, "Kiyori,"

"What?" She asked.

No questions were answered. They only sent each other desires building up from today through their eye contact, and Grimmjow silently cursed for not having the ability to contain himself.

Only kisses were applied. Clothes were off in not even five minutes.

Grimmjow was breaking vows to himself and to Kiyori, but he couldn't stop his thrusting. He enjoyed Kiyori's soft moans and she was honored but also embarrassed by the pleasure. Only knowing the man for what seemed like a day, and she was already throwing herself at him, even though he did come onto her. What a childish game she was playing with herself.

Their bodies were drenched with sweat that glistened in the moonlight that spied on them with a frown. Every thrust harder and faster each time, but was still so organized and rhythm, slowly falling off rhythm until Grimmjow's bliss, free from Kiyori's core.

That was at least one part of the promise to himself he would keep. She was young. Too young.

It went on for only half an hour longer until they both were completely exhausted. Grimmjow rested in Kiyori's arms, and she too fell fast asleep, dreaming of a game she regretted she had partaken, and hopefully, Tokijin hadn't a clue.

.

Kiyori woke, her legs ached, and she was sore all over. She noticed Grimmjow had experiment with her body more that night.

She then remembered a bit. She felt her jugular. "Ass," She whispered. It still hurt but he made her promise she wouldn't regenerate it.

Kiyori grabbed her cleaned Sancre Tor uniforms and headed to the shower. She cleaned herself up and more, and brushed her teeth, and wrote a note and left it in the bathroom.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your toothpaste, Grimmy." It read.

Kiyori left his room silently, grabbing Tokijin first, "Old man, how much time until I have to leave?"

"Twenty five minutes." Tokijin replied.

An idea popped in her head. Kiyori decided to Sonido to a still wide awake Mila Rose who lounged in Harribel's palace.

"Mila, do you have any red lipstick?"

"Lipstick?"

Kiyori nodded, "Yes, one with a very red color."

Mila chuckled, "Yeah sure, I don't use it anyways, and it's not my color."

The bronze woman seemingly hovered to her burdoir that contained a large area for maquillage, though she seemed to hardly wear any at all. She studied her lip shades for a few moments before picking one with an 'aha'. Mila Rose turned and held it to Kiyori who gratefully grasped the small cylinder with a short and quick bow.

Kiyori thanked her and she said her goodbyes.

She Sonidoed back to Grimmjow's room, and entered silently.

She put some of the unused lipstick onto her pink lips. She kissed his left cheek, and headed to the bathroom. She added more to the note, and made another note and placed it on the pillow beside him.

"Five more minutes Kiyori." Tokijin spoke to her as she gazed at a resting Grimmjow. She thinned her lips, surrounding the feeling of duty. She wiped off the lipstick earlier when she had been in his bathroom, but still felt the softness of the late wax on her lips. Standing up, she walked to his bedside.

She kissed his resting mouth lightly, sure not to wake him, and left his room to find Aizen and Gin stalking down the hallway in her direction.

"Miss Kurotsuchi," Aizen said, "You are leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yes," Kiyori replied, "Unfortunately my time here was limited." She bowed to Aizen and Gin.

"Bye-Bye Kiyori-san." Gin said.

Kiyori knelt down and hugged his child body. "Bye Gin," she said standing up, "And goodbye to you Aizen-sama."

"Farewell." Aizen replied.

Kiyori walked down the long hall and started to fade away to continue what she had started. She lowered herself down into the Abyss of the Inferno, and met a manifested Tokijin in complete blackness.

She embraced him tightly, surprising him, but he knew she felt forever in debt. His own arms subconsciously wrapped around her. She was tiny compared to Tokijin. Such a small and fragile girl Kiyori was - as breakable as a twig, but showed the signs of the Fiery Phoenix even upon her face, much more so like the Great Mother, Hakubi.

He didn't dawn upon it long though. He was more captivated by the new arrival of chaste feelings, like the father of his first born holding his infant for the first time - though - certainly not the first time as the little doll fell into Hueco Mundo.

A strange, rather new, but satisfying feeling crept over Tokijin; his first hug with his daughter he hadn't met prior to these few days, and she engaged in it. It may take some time, but the fifteen years that they may spend in the Inferno for an intense and lengthy training would definitely intertwine father and daughter in ways as if they were never apart for all of that time.

.

Grimmjow woke up several hours later alone but with a note placed by his face. He immediately got up and read it.

_- Grimmjow, I left already because yeah, 24 hours._

_And I didn't wake you because it would be all the more painful to leave._

_I'm hoping to see you soon 'Grimmy', and you probably know that I do love you._

_Farewell._

_P.S : Go look in the mirror._

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. What a brash statement Kiyori would say. Trailing to the bathroom, Grimmjow stretched his muscles

He saw the mark on his face and smirked. He discovered another note.

_- Thanks for letting me borrow your toothpaste Grimmy._

He turned it over.

_- Red looks good on you, it stands out, much like yourself._

Grimmjow breathed sharply through his nose. That's not what he had in mind for others, to be noticed.

.

Kiyori woke up in Sancre Tor.

"No." she said, "This can't be happening!" she yelled jumping out of her bed.

She looked over and saw MiroTano, "What happened last?" she asked.

"Well I cut off your arm, it came back and you collapsed." he replied.

Kiyori gasped, "No, t-this isn't..."

* * *

**JK. LOL. I'd never do that to the little boys and girls who read my story. This is the end to Gates To Nightmares, re-mastered. ;3**

**Next Chapter: Do You Care? Back-Story :)**

**Me & my halfass 'lemon'. Ew, I just can't write em!**


	4. Do You Care?

**G and S.**

"Do you love her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you love me?"

"..."

"Yes? No? May-"

"I don't fuckin' know alright!"

"Talk to me, what kind of feelings did you have for her?"

"Lust."

"Lust you say? That isn't love. So you don't love her."

"I liked the sight of her, and everything."

"Why are you telling me this? Normally a guy like you wouldn't just throw your self-conflicting emotions out like this."

"Why the fuck're you askin'?"

"Because, I want to know."

"..."

"Mister Six. Lust isn't love. So no, you don't love her."

"I loved the sex."

"Jesus Grimmjow get a grip."

"..."

"It's been fifteen years, let her go. She will not come back for you. If she loved you, it may have already been lost, and born into new love, for someone else."

Grimmjow stiffened.

"Exactly, so give up on her, and try someone new."

"Hollows can't love? You are trying to say?"

"Yes."

"Then what the fuck do'ya want from me?"

"I'm saying, she can't love you if she's a hollow, and you can't love her."

"Then how the hell're you asking me if I love you? I don't."

"You're lying."

"You're nothing but my cat-toy. Now get the fuck outta my room, I'm tired of your damn voice."

She got up. "Admitting your Neko attributes? Very nice."

"Tch."

_She left_.

_Bitch... Who the fuck does that slut think she is, she doesn't know me. Since the bitch is brand new here, I can't fuckin' kill her. But would I have killed her if I had the chance? Damn it all._

_The door opened again._

"I thought I told you to get the fuck out."

"Yes, I know. But if lust is all you need to love, then..." _She slipped out of her uniform. Grimmjow frowned._

"Can't argue with that." He replied.

* * *

**What's this? A Hint. :3 Grimmjow and Miss unknown's back-story. Uh oh. Oh, and to all the pricks out there who judge my story by my un-re-mastered Author's Notes; You review the story, not my attitude, fools.**

**Next Chapter: Tangoing with Sadness (Part1)**


	5. Tangoing With Sadness p1

**Enjoy my newer and polished version!  
Tanging with Sadness p1!**

* * *

"Old man?" Kiyori asked.

"Yes Kiyori?" Tokijin answered.

"How long has it been?" She then asked.

Tokijin sighed, rubbing Kiyori's backside comfortingly, "Kiyori, you ask me every day. The training's over, it'll be a bit before they'll you can go back to Hueco Mundo."

Kiyori groaned, then sighed a tired sigh. Her eyes were red with exhaustion and she had taken ownership of very dark circles underneath them.

"Go to sleep Kiyori." He said.

She shook her head, "No. I realize that I may have gotten so strong to stop myself from blacking out randomly, but they still come to me in my sleep."

"When was the last time you slept?" Tokijin asked.

"Three weeks now?" She asked herself, one of her eyes squinting at the thought. Tokijin frowned at her and she only shrugged, staying silent. After a few moments, he spoke again, "Is there something wrong?"

Kiyori shook her head, her mouth tilting downwards in a half-convincing manner.

"You seem depressed." He said.

"I'm not, only tired."

"Staying up for all this time is becoming a habit, a bad one." He exhaled.

"So..."

"No. Not so." He said, "If you were to have done this if you were a human, or if we hadn't done this training, you probably would have killed yourself."

"I got these things _after_ we merged," she replied, "And it sucks complete asshole."

Kiyori could feel it. Tokijin's guilt was creeping through her veins. Over time she'd gotten used to it. It was just there. And that's how it was. Like if you had a disease that you couldn't cure, or a random freckle. It was there, and you couldn't do anything about it on your own.

"Kiyori." Tokijin said, "What're you afraid of the most?"

Kiyori hesitated, trying to decide. "How sudden of you to ask." She said while acting flattered, "That's a very random question, though I'd have to say bugs."

"Be serious Kiyori." Tokijin stated.

"I am!" She exclaimed, her hands waving at him.

"Well," he started, "What do you see the most in your dreams."

"Mostly random people I've never met like a white cat or some lady that looks just like me, bugs, of course, some of the people from Sancre Tor, my Mother-"

As Kiyori mentioned Mao, Tokijin closed his eyes and sighed inwardly.

"Hey." She said. He opened one eye halfway.

"Don't feel guilty over her insanity." Kiyori finished.

"It was _my_ fault she became that way. She was a harmless soul, but I _tainted_ her." he replied.

"How?" Kiyori asked.

"Well..." Tokijin said.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me."

"No," he said, "It's alright, you should know."

Kiyori settled back onto her chair.

"My older brother, Ketsujin, and I fought an enormous group of Adjucha. He did not make it. I went to the World of the Living to mourn over him, but was interrupted by _her_. I heard that annoying young child, the one that was not hers, the one she'd always call, her '_prince_'."

"Ouji." Kiyori replied.

"Yes, that boy with the brown eyes," Tokijin said, "I found her as a suitable mother, testing to see her instincts by cero on the child. Then, as I was ready to leave, my injuries gained the upper hand, and my legs failed me. She caught me in her arms and treated my wounds, though I could've easily regenerated once I had the energy. She made me lie in her bed for a while, and I watched her change, and -"

"Aha, so you truly are a sneaky perverted man." Kiyori exclaimed laughing.

Tokijin chuckled, "I guess so huh," he said scratching his head, "Anyways, she left that infant in my care, having no time to protest. She left for her work at that clinic, and I healed regenerated all of my injuries, gathered my clothes, Inazuma, and that child..." he sighed, "I left for that clinic, and I got bored talking to something that clearly could not understand me, so I went inside, and found her. No one could see me so it didn't matter. Some man attacked your mother so I cut off his arms, simple, he didn't give up and tried to attack her again, so I split him in half. She fainted and when she woke, I left."

"How _precious_."

"Shut up..." He muttered, "When I arrived back at Sancre Tor, there was only a small suspicion around, especially Kizoku, the first one to actually tell me to be aware of it. The same night and for a few days all I could think about was your mother. I thought it was wrong how humans could take a toll on me. Plus, since Ketsujin had passed, the next inline had to make an heir, and that was me, and as I've said before female Vasto Lordes are so hard to come by. An idea popped in my head and it was to make a half hollow, half human with your mother. So I then began to visit. And of course over time I fell in love with her, blah blah blah."

"Blah blah blah means you guys got _busy_?" Kiyori said.

"Sorta." Tokijin said, blushing a bit.

"_Hot_."

"Anyways, when she was pregnant with you, that time there were a lot of suspicious folks, especially the Council. She told me to at least see you one time when you were born, just once, and when the time would come, she'd let you live on in Hueco Mundo. The Council and everyone confronted me about Mao, and that they knew what I had done. Everyone was trying to take my Garganta powers from me, so of course plenty Vasto Lordes died that day. Kizoku ended up taking to power from me by surprise, and at that second I found out you had been born, with the name 'Kiyori'. I immediately killed Kizoku, and everyone I could out of rage until I was restrained."

"Oh my. _You do care_!"

"I never said I didn't."

"Oh well, I never heard you say _you did_."

"I _do_."

"_How lovely_."

"Yes..." Tokijin said, continuing, "But what made me wonder for the next year or so was why your mother chose the name 'Kiyori'. She had promised me to use a name of Jin in it, but I guess since you were born a female, your name would have not been very feminine."

"Gee. Thanks." Kiyori said sarcastically.

"It is a beautiful name, do not get me wrong." He said.

"Hmm, Mayuri told me the story of how I was born and I used to always recite it through my mind when I was little. I do it now sometimes to stay awake." Kiyori said tapping her chin.

"Tell me." Tokijin said.

"Well, Mayuri said that when our mom had given birth, the doctors checked me and said that I was dead, said I wasn't crying or breathing. And my mom snatched me up away from him and shouted, 'No she is not dead! She's alive!' and she backed to a corner, and everyone thought she was crazy. But what was she supposed to say? I had sex with a dead guy? And like they had the needle with crazy-tamer stuff in it and then right when they were about to put that stuff in her, at the stroke of midnight, I opened my eyes and began to cry, and my mother made my name for me, and they let her leave and go home. Mayuri also claimed that our mom waited for weeks and months for you, but you never came, and she'd say that if I had never been needed, her life wouldn't have been ruined."

"It _is_ my fault."

"No, it's just she has attachment problems."

Tokijin sighed.

"Besides," Kiyori said, "It's not your fault she began abusing me over my eye color."

"That's why?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Kiyori replied, "She said that she never wanted to see you, and that she didn't want to think about you, but she'd remember you by the color of my eyes since we do have the same eyes, and she took her anger at you out on me – which is so stupid."

"When did she start?" he asked.

"It had to have started when I was real young. I started taking classes with my friend Yumaki so we'd be able to defend ourselves in general."

"Then all of that stuff happened..." he said.

"Yeah..." Kiyori said.

"I should have been there to protect you and your friend." he said. The guilt was all over his face.

"Don't feel bad, I'm sure you would've protected us if you had been there, and that's all I need to know." Kiyori replied. "Though as for when MiroTano 'killed' me, what the hell?"

"I knew you'd have mixed feelings after that, but I also knew that you'd be able to regenerate and live. I found out on how fast you healed your impale wound when you first arrived at Sancre Tor. But if I knew you wouldn't be able to, I would have killed him right then and there. You needed to learn." he said.

"_Aww_." Kiyori said.

"Enough with that." Tokijin said.

"Sorry." Kiyori said chuckling.

They both ate in silence.

"Say," Kiyori said after a while, "I thought Hollows don't have to eat."

"I like my food." Tokijin replied not looking up.

"Yeah, me too." Kiyori said.

_Silence._

"You have a very depressing aura." Kiyori said finishing her meal.

"Just thinking."

"Boring." Kiyori chimed to him.

"You can leave if you'd like, but you'll be in the Underworld."

"Oh wait just a minute!" Kiyori said, eyes wide. "You said I couldn't leave!"

"To go back to Hueco Mundo I mean." Tokijin replied.

"Well you're coming with me." Kiyori stated with a growl, "I'm not sure what goes on out there." She looked to her left and right several times with only her eyes.

"Oh alright." He replied getting up.

Father and daughter left the dining area, passed the training room and the gates. Tokijin signaled the gates to open, and once they did, they walked through, levitating out of the Abyss, and through the fiery barrier.

They walked to the several tall buildings that were at a higher elevation, and stepped through. Mostly males were there, both having perverted thoughts, but also a glint of terror over Kiyori's Reiatsu. Scouting through the never ending halls, Tokijin and Kiyori found a ball room, where only one couple danced.

It was a lavender room, several plaid violet circles built into the red wooden floors, no roof above them, making a tinted burnt red color. The sky was mostly red, but cut off being black with millions of stars and other astronomical features. The moon was full and sang sad Spanish music, as the instruments out in the far corners played themselves. Silver planters in all sizes filled with the deadly pink flower itself, making everything all the more elegant.

This was the Nightshade District.

Tokijin reverted back to his blade form. The steel, giving everything its reflection as it bounced off it's shining metal. The hilt, faded mint color, it's end having a white ring, that didn't really contrast with the hilt itself. The tsuba, made the shape of the infinite symbol, reminding Kiyori that there's infinite chances to kill and survive. She had a stealthy instinct, and was very talented in hiding it.

The couple still danced. Kiyori watched in awe but also curiosity. They finally greeted her, still tangoing around, feet hardly touching the ground with their brisk moving.

"Hello my dear." Said the male. He had dark hair, almost black, but still brown. His eyes were far too focused on the woman's for Kiyori to even tell their color. He wore a black tuxedo, with burgundy inner lining, and black shoes, going well with his tanned skin. "You can watch if you'd like, we don't mind."

"Yes," The female said, "We hardly get any visitors." She had black hair pinned up in a loose bun, with blood-red roses on her left side. She wore a black halter dress that went down just past her knees, with black heels. Her eyes were black, her lips were red, and she too had tanned skin.

"I'll stay." Kiyori said sitting down on one of the violet circles.

They kept dancing.

"Goodness my dear you look exhausted!" The female said.

Kiyori shrugged, "I guess so."

"Child, do you have a name?" The man asked.

"Kiyori," Kiyori replied, "Kurotsuchi."

"Ahh," the woman sighed, "Kiyori, such a beautiful name."

"Thanks," Kiyori said, "So, do you two have names?"

"Oh, no." The male said, "Our names are far too ancient, and have been lost, so for the past thousand years, we have been labeled, 'Man, and Woman.'"

Kiyori's head was askew. "You don't remember when you were living?"

"We never did live child, but we are not the evil of this world." Man said, "I assume we had names once in our lifetimes, but they are surely forgotten."

"Well what were your names?" she asked.

"Forgotten," Woman said with a smile.

Kiyori sighed.

_Did these two ever stop dancing?_

"I understand that you call me exhausted, but what about you two?" Kiyori asked, "You don't care to take a break from dancing?"

"Well, as you may have figured, Man and I do love each other, and have for all time." Woman said, "And we express our love in the art of dance, and since our love is eternal, why should we stop our dance? That would mean we have stopped loving one another."

"Have you ever stopped?" Kiyori asked.

"Well, on certain occasions." Man said, "Since we don't have to sleep or eat, this is how we pass time."

Kiyori ran her fingers softly over the floor, making pictures in the dust. She spelled out Grimmjow in Kanji, グリムジョー. She was generally really good at Japanese, and of course artistic ability also came in handy.

"My dear," Man said, "You have been separated, haven't you?"

"Well, sorta." Kiyori replied.

"By the man of your dreams?" Woman asked.

Kiyori looked up from her doodles. Her shoulder blades shifted having her in a slump position, "I don't know if I'll call him that." Kiyori said, "I was only sixteen. We moved way too fast. I feel like I hardly know him."

"But yet you yearn to be in his arms yet to this day?"

Kiyori nodded, "I'm just afraid he took advantage of me, for his desires."

The couple gave each other a sad look, and terminated their dancing, and stood in front of Kiyori, with their arms hooked. Kiyori was stunned. Man reached out his right hand to Kiyori. She grabbed it and he helped her up. They led her to the balcony, draped with nightshades, giving her the perfect view of the burnt sky, the red desert, and the rest of the district.

"Kiyori," Woman said, "If your partner loved you as you left to be here, then as you return he will still love you."

"The question is did he love me at all? Did he even like me?"

"Child that is not the question." Woman said, "The question is, did _you_ love him?"

"I thought I did, but I was so young." Kiyori replied.

"Yes but _did_ you love him?" Man asked.

"It felt like I did."

"Then you needn't worry child," Man replied, "Love transcends life times, no matter how long it is. Sure love can change, but it doesn't mean love can't grow stronger. You obviously are concerned, meaning you still feel for him deep inside of yourself; you must know that love lasts forever and is always there in your situation and more."

"Forever and Always, huh?" Kiyori asked, "I hope you're right, though it does sound cliche."

She sighed and rested her elbows on the marbled balcony. She noticed many nightshades bundled up in several vines hanging by the rails.

"What's with all of the nightshades?" Kiyori asked.

"The nightshade is where the district gets its name, Kiyori." Woman said.

"Yes," Man continued, "This is one of the nine districts. It's passive, and there is only one other place besides this one who is also passive. Other places are made for torture, as for the other one, the Meido District. Its name is far tricky, though for a peaceful civilization, you _should_ fear their fighters."

"Aren't their top dogs here for a small visitation?" Woman asked.

"Yes," Man replied, "I heard that they were at the Central Plaza, visiting our superior."

_Great. The old man's depression spread to me. These people will probably think I need to take some Anti-Depressants. UGH. Cool how they talk on and I act like I'm totally into it. Like I care about some random people that I even don't know._

"It's quite odd how that Mori girl is one of them, she is so young and so new, she's been there for not even a fraction of their time. Sixteen years now?"

This caught Kiyori's attention. "Wait, Mori? Mori who?" She asked, standing up straight.

"Mori... Yumaki?" Woman asked Man.

"Y-Yumaki!" Kiyori shouted.

"Why? Do you know her?" Man asked.

"W-What does she look like?" Kiyori asked eyes wide.

"You should check it out yourself, we're not sure." Man said.

Kiyori nodded. She Sonidoed down to a more public area. It was kind of obvious where the Central Plaza was, considering all the decor and flowers that was there. In the center was an old man sitting on a cushion, several stone fountains surrounded him. Kiyori wasn't sure if it was water, or blood.

A man wearing white and purple robes was facing away from her.

"Hello," Kiyori said, "Do you know where I can find-"

The man cut her off with a glare over his shoulder, "What business do you have with my master?" He asked in a serious tone.

"None," Kiyori replied, "Only looking for the Meido people."

He turned to face her. His eyes grew wide. He immediately got to the ground and bowed to her.

"A-wha-what're you doing?"

"Forgive me Kiyori-sama, I had no idea it was you."

"Uh-It's alright?" she said, "You can stand now, please," she said nervously. He stood and looked down. Kiyori bent down below his face. He saw her and backed away, stunned, "Oh you don't have to be afraid of me or anything." Kiyori finished. He softened visibly.

"They are over there." He said pointing to his far right, past the Superior.

"Thanks." Kiyori said. She walked over, passed the old man in the center.

'_Goodness gracious, talk about being ancient_!' Kiyori thought to herself.

The two had a sort of awkward staring contest as Kiyori walked by. She found the group of highly skilled fighters. Observing all of them, there were seven males, and two females. Or at least that's what Kiyori thought. Happiness spread all over her when she spotted her old friend.

The tanned female lie on the ground twirling her caramel hair, with her eyes closed. Kiyori walked over to her in silence. _It was Yumaki_. Kiyori placed her foot on Yumaki's stomach, "_Lazy_." Kiyori said.

Yumaki opened one eye, "Oh, but it's so boring here_."_

Kiyori smiled. Yumaki got up and quickly embraced her friend, "Kiyori!" She shouted in joy, "What the hell! How are you here?"

"I had to do some training here in that big fiery thing," Kiyori replied, "I've been here for fifteen years, but I've never actually been _here_."

"Wow, and Inferno-e," Yumaki replied, "I'm here because some damn Shinigami came to Hueco Mundo, the Menos Forest, and killed off hollows, and some had bad crimes from their living life, and I got sucked in. Luckily I landed in the Meido District."

They embraced again.

Yumaki's uniform was rather revealing. She wore a white bikini-like top that had two silver crosses that were well decorated with red thread, short white bottoms that were also well decorated with red and silver, along with thigh high black and silver boots. Around her bottoms were red and silver cloth, the same with her shoulders and backside. There was somewhat of a cloak that rested on her shoulders that was white, and on the back had a red symbol on it. Kiyori also couldn't help but notice the red tattoo of that same symbol on her chest.

Kiyori was about to ask her friend about the symbol, but a voice spoke out.

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi," said a strong and loud voice.

Kiyori turned around; it was the elder who had to her from his center seat.

"Come here child, my voice hasn't enough strength to speak so loudly." he said. Kiyori raised an eyebrow. She walked over quickly and he motioned for her to sit in front of him.

"Child, you have completed Inferno training, yet are still here?" He asked.

Kiyori nodded.

"I read you have no sins at all in your human life, normally you would be able to return."

"Well," Kiyori said, "Apparently I haven't 'graduated' yet, and my fifteen years need a few more hours or so, but my time is already up."

"Then I shall graduate you. Since you are of Jin blood and are still here, I shall give you three things that will be of use to you."

"Oh you really don't have to," Kiyori said, smiling.

The Superior shook his head, insisting, and signaled for his pupil to come, the same man who had bowed before Kiyori. The man reached inside a silver planter and revealed a nightshade seed. It was black in color, and was very round, surprising Kiyori.

"Before recorded time it was known that Titan's and heroes roamed this land, and millions and millions of nightshades took residence here, but only in this form," the Ancient Man said. His pupil handed him the black seed, "Once the guardians of the Underworld rose, they fought off and killed titan after titan, one by one, and it rained their blood for decades."

Kiyori raised an eyebrow.

The superior continued, "Nightshades then were only used to poison one's enemy by grinding up the seed and adding it to a herbal potion, since the flower itself is very deadly. The blood of the titans enabled the nightshades to grow, and beautify the once densely bloodied area. It explains why the sands here are dyed a red color. Never did the heroes of this once hostile place imagine this district to turn up so, beautiful, yet so well protected by its fellow nightshade, and neighboring Inferno, created by the Fiery Phoenix himself."

He grabbed Kiyori's left hand, and cut her palm with a big bronze colored tooth that once belonged to some animal. He let the blood trickle down onto the nightshade seed. It immediately blossomed to its lavender color, four petals, glowing in a minty green tint laced in red, resembling Kiyori's spirit energy. It reverted back to its seed shape.

Kiyori healed her palm, and the old man placed the seed in her hand and closed it, "This will be needed very much so for you in your future. It has special abilities, so you may use it as you please, as many times as you'd like."

Kiyori blinked and nodded. The superior then reached out both of his hands and ran his thumbs a short distance on her cheek bone, below her eyes, making navy blue marks that were painlessly tattooed onto her skin.

"W-Wait what did you do?" Kiyori asked, feeling her cheeks. Her eyes went to his thumbs which were in the shape of two precious sapphires.

"No more tears child." He said, "They will not let you cry, which will be much needed in the future."

"What do you mean?" Kiyori asked.

"No more tears. No more mercy. No more weakness." He replied.

"Okay..." Kiyori said.

"Lastly," The superior added, "You're lifelong friend, Yumaki Mori, shall join you in your travels."

Kiyori immediately grew happy, "W-When do we leave?" she asked.

"You can leave whenever you'd like child."

"Right now would be good," Kiyori replied.

* * *

"Kiyori!" Yumaki shouted. They were now in the white plains of the one and only, Hueco Mundo.

"Yes?" Kiyori asked, staring at nothing but Hueco Mundo's dead surface.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye to my fellow members!" Yumaki said, "They might think that I'm a traitor now!"

"I thought you said they were boring." Kiyori said, placing her hands at her hips.

"They are..." Yumaki mumbled.

"Exactly," Kiyori turned around and saw Sancre Tor's Central building peak, "There!" she said pointing.

Yumaki turned, "What in the world is that!" Yumaki shouted.

"That's home now, it's Sancre Tor."

"Really? That looks like the Meido District!" Yumaki exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Let's go, mass your Reiatsu," Kiyori stated.

Yumaki nodded.

They both Sonidoed and appeared below one of the regular transport bridges.

"Okay, so when I'm finished taking out Teijo, you can come up." Kiyori whispered.

She turned away, "Do not, and I mean _do not_ show yourself, I'm not quite sure what will happen, so -" Kiyori turned to find her friend levitating up slowly to see everything. Kiyori melted.

She Sonidoed over and held onto Yumaki's legs, trying to pull her down from exposing herself.

"Who the hell is there?" Demanded a voice. It was MiroTano. His eyes widened as a dainty hand reached for the ledge of the bridge.

Yumaki pulled herself up, "Oh c'mon, let me up!" She yelled in a whisper. She looked over and spotted MiroTano, shocked out of his mind, "Oh God! Pull me down! Pull me down!"

Kiyori gave up.

"Why hello," Yumaki said to MiroTano, awkwardly and clearly embarrassed.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked with a growl.

"Oh dear," Yumaki said in a sarcastic tone, "You're truly a man of many charms, aren't you?"

His eyes widened again.

She sighed, seemingly in a hopeless manner. She rested her elbows on the bridge. "I figured someone like you would be a ladies man, but you clearly don't know how to treat a girl."

MiroTano was stunned, strangely upset but aroused, and now angered. He stepped forward, and she quickly turned around. "What's your name?" Yumaki asked.

"Why in all of hell would you ever care?"

"I don't." Yumaki said.

"Then why do you bother to ask?"

"I have a natural curiosity." Yumaki replied toying with her honey hair.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." MiroTano stated.

"Yumaki Mori, Major General of the Meido District ," she replied, "How about you?"

"None of your damn business." He said.

"You asshole!" Yumaki shouted, "Wow, I can't believe you had to be surrounded and stuck here with men like this one!"

Kiyori sighed and levitated up and rested her elbow on the ledge, "That was pretty rude."

MiroTano was even more shocked, "Kiyo -!" Instantly, Kiyori covered his mouth.

"Listen here, you say another word I'll kick your ass, you hear me?"

He nodded. She let him go. "Let's go under here." Kiyori said. The three levitated down under the bridge.

"What the hell?" MiroTano asked.

"I should be asking you that! Where is everyone? This place is usually packed." Kiyori said.

He shook his head, "Teijo. That bastard, he came up with this evil plot with the Council. They were planning on taking over Sancre Tor, then Las Noches and soon all of Hueco Mundo. Who knows they might have chosen to go further and take out the Meido or Nightshade Districts."

Both Kiyori and Yumaki's eyes were wide.

"So, no matter what Teijo's gotta go? Along with the council?"

He nodded. Kiyori sighed.

MiroTano stared at the two females before him, thinking they were both extremely attractive. But they also stood as if they knew each other for the longest time.

"So, how do you two know each other?" he asked.

Yumaki crossed her arms and looked away with a 'hmph'.

"Well fine," He said, "Be inconsiderate."

"Inconsiderate? You wouldn't even tell e your name after I was the adult and told you mine." Yumaki huffed.

MiroTano growled.

"Just tell her your name and get this over with." Kiyori said, sighing.

"Fine." he said, "It's MiroTano."

"Okay then, _MiroTano_," Yumaki said, "Kiyori and I were childhood friends, back in the World of the Living."

He smirked, "That makes all the more sense."

Teijo's spirit energy spiked, "Welp!" Kiyori said, "That's my cue!" She jumped and Sonidoed away as Yumaki shouted, "Wait!" But Kiyori was long gone.

"Ditched," Yumaki said in an annoyed tone.

She walked over and slumped down against the Central Building's exterior. MiroTano was already sitting in the white sand, small breezes swaying his brown hair and Hakama. She eyed his 'uniform'.

"Any reason why you have no shirt on?" she asked, "It's real cold out here despite this place being a desert."

"I guess I've just gotten used to the intensity over the years." He stated, "Why? Is it bothering you?"

"Oh no, not at all." Yumaki said, looking over to her right. Blasts of spirit energy were shot off, and the battle was engaged, sending sands their way. The two jumped out of the way above the bridge, both sensing elder eyes on them.

MiroTano unsheathed his blade and swung it at Yumaki. She blocked it with her left arm.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"Play along." He said. She narrowed her eyes and drew her Zanpakutou, the hilt being a baby blue and the guard in the shape of a ninja star.

Soon enough their little scuffle became a little serious.

MiroTano was a lot stronger than Yumaki. He swung at her again and sent her backwards into a wall. He reached his hand out to grab a hold of her throat, but she Sonidoed away surprising him.

'_Bullshit_!' He thought, '_How the hell can someone be so damn fast?_'

She was behind him and pinned him against the wall. "Don't underestimate me." She whispered in his ear. Stronger spirit energy shot out, distorting the atmosphere.

MiroTano took this opportunity to switch positions.

He quickly slammed her into the wall and charged his Cero from his fist, it being red in color, making Yumaki's very being a tint of red. He was going to shoot it at her, and destroy her. Even stronger gusts of wind came.

MiroTano stopped his Cero, and forced Yumaki into a loose choke hold.

Kiyori and a very injured Teijo were on a bridge two bridges away from them. Kiyori quickly impaled Teijo through the chest and grabbed something that wasn't his heart. There was a ten second pause. She tugged out a shining silver light, which made the strongest gust of wind the entire fight. It forced Yumaki to shield her face, turning and burying it into MiroTano's broad and shirtless chest.

Kiyori shot the light up into the sky making a humongous explosion, which looked like another light had joined the lonesome moon in the sky, but blew away all the desert clouds, and rumbled the ground. It told everyone _she_ had just separated _his_ soul from his body, and that _she_ was the strongest.

Kiyori jumped down onto the bridge where MiroTano and Yumaki were. She glanced at her bloodied hand. "That was," she paused and looked at them, "Unbelievably badass."

Yumaki pushed MiroTano away, "You really tried to kill me just now, did you?"

"Hey, I admit, I take fighting a little too serious - regardless of the gender." MiroTano replied with a chuckle.

"I would know," Kiyori said in an unenthusiastic tone.

Tokijin manifested himself out, "Kiyori, now's the time you will be crowned the new leader."

"Tokijin-sama, so it is you!" MiroTano said, stunned.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what? So soon?" Kiyori asked.

Tokijin nodded, "Yes, I will handle it myself since traitors cannot." He pointed his thumb behind him at the Council members. They all turned and walked single file back to the Central Building.

Tokijin continued, "Besides, Kiyori you're a good leader, and you've already thought up a new organization."

"A new one?" MiroTano asked.

Kiyori nodded. "Let's go to the Theater." She said.

They all Sonidoed upwards to the Theater and walked inside. It was empty, since there wasn't much to teach anymore. The four sat on the stage in a circle.

"Alright," Kiyori said, "First off, where is everyone?"

"Dead," MiroTano replied, "The Council and Teijo killed everyone who would go against their plot."

Kiyori was shocked, "And they didn't kill you?"

"I was smart and acted like I sided with them, as for everyone else..." He trailed off.

"Well how many have been 'taken care of' since I've been gone? When did it start?" she asked.

"It started only a few months after you left, that's probably what he meant when 'There will be some changes'." MiroTano replied, "And since then, we've lost over a thousand."

Kiyori and Tokijin's eyes widened.

"H-how many are left?" Kiyori asked.

"About thirty, not including the council." He answered.

"So thirty-eight?" Kiyori asked.

"Actually, one member has been missing, has been for only two months," he replied.

"Who?" Tokijin asked.

"Sylus." MiroTano said.

"Who's that?" Kiyori asked.

"He's the one you called 'Gramps' on your first day." Tokijin replied, "The sneaky one who refused to allow meetings on the murder of Ketsujin's wife."

"I see, but why would he leave?" Kiyori asked.

MiroTano grunted, "Perhaps he had a plot to destroy the Jin Bloodline and everyone who favored it, Teijo I mean."

"Wait a minute, where's Happy J?" Kiyori asked.

"Who?" MiroTano asked.

"You know, mask, horns, I can't remember his name."

"Oh, Jashatirou?" he asked.

Kiyori nodded.

"He's gone too."

"Y-you mean... dead?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah," MiroTano said, "He wouldn't listen to me. Tokijin-sama, you know how Jashatirou despised the Council, you would understand his motives. This was only a few days ago that the Council decided that Sancre Tor no longer would fall beneath the authority of the Jin Bloodline."

"W-Where is he?"

"What do you mean where is he?" he asked, "Where all hollows go when they die."

"I mean where is his body?"

"Oh, in the Central Building cellar. Along with everyone else. He's been there for a little over three days, so I really can't tell you what is left of him."

Kiyori cringed, "Let's go anyways." They all nodded in agreement. They left and Sonidoed across the Active Transport bridge to the Central Hall.

Walking inside, they found seven council members. The elders unsheathed their blades. Yumaki narrowed her eyes and got an idea. She sonidoed and cut off each of their blades to the guard, not even being seen.

The only ones who saw her were Kiyori, MiroTano, and Tokijin.

"Welcome back," Kiyori said as Yumaki returned. The blades of the council members fell off at the same time.

"Miss me?" Yumaki said.

The elders were stunned. "You guys go down below; I'll make sure these old timers don't get away."

"Yumaki..." Kiyori started.

"Just go. Don't worry," she replied, "I don't like dead bodies anyways."

Kiyori nodded, "Let's go ladies."

Tokijin opened the floor of the hall. The three levitated down into the dark room. Bones were everywhere, and the only source of light was a torch on the far wall.

"Be careful not to break any bones as we land," Kiyori said sarcastically.

"Hah, I get it." MiroTano replied.

"..." Tokijin muttered something even I, the narrator couldn't understand.

There was humming. It was soft, and far over by the torch. A small girl sat there facing away from them, she had a man lying in her lap, probably by force. Kiyori walked over to her.

"Hello?" she asked.

A small gasp came, "Why are you here?" the small girl asked.

"Ego?" Mirotano said, "Who's in your care?"

"Jashatirou-san."

"Is he alive?" He asked.

"Yes." she replied, "But just barely."

Kiyori's eyes widened. She scurried over to her front side. She was a pale little female Vasto Lordes who sat between Jashatirou's horns. She had mid-length blonde hair, and red eyes. She was very small, and wore a white with black lining bikini-like top with white hakama. She also had a shelled necklace that went down to the center of her chest. Her hollow hole was in her abdomen. She was covered in her patient's blood.

In her lap was the masked man, Happy J, horribly injured.

"H-Happy J!" she shouted.

His eyes shot open. She placed her hand on his chest and all of his injuries healed, and his blood that was on Ego slipped off and entered his body.

"Kiyori," he said, happy to see her, "You have returned, yet you still call me that name?"

"I know your name, I just don't want to say it." she replied.

Ego was in shock. "H-How did you-"

She was cut off. Kiyori reached her hand out and touched Ego's cheek, healing all of her minor injuries. Ego gasped.

"To be honest, I have no idea how," Kiyori said with a shrug. Ego gazed at Kiyori, completely awed at this Goddess-like Savior.

"W-Who are you?" Ego asked.

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi." Kiyori replied, standing up with a smile.

"Kiyori use that plant that the District Superior gave you," Tokijin told her.

"Will do, Old Man." She said reaching into her pocket.

She pulled out the seed and shot spirit energy into it. It grew again and the ground started to rumble. Bones began to move and fly around at incredible speeds, each avoiding one another perfectly. After a while they all stopped. Kiyori looked at a corpse beside her all of its bones were hooked in place, along with every other body in the widespread area. The skin and clothes began to grow back. It was Li.

Once she was fully healed she gasped for air. Li looked around.

"How am I alive?" She shouted, confused. Everyone started coming back to life. Confusion and joy spread all over. Kiyori helped Jashatirou up, and embraced him before she levitated up above everyone.

MiroTano, Tokijin, and Happy J joined her.

"It's quite crowded in here, I'm leaving." Kiyori said levitating out. Everyone joined her.

She stepped out and onto the high table. "Uh, Yumaki?" she said, "Where the hell is everyone?"

Yumaki got up from the floor, "I had to take care of them, they were disgusting men so I enjoyed these moments you left me with them." she smirked.

"Sadist." MiroTano said.

"I did have fun with them," She replied stretching. MiroTano smirked.

Everyone was in shocked to see their old leader stand before them. They quieted.

"Everyone," Tokijin said, "It's about time you knew the truth. I have taken the form of Kiyori's Zanpakutou, and it's been this way for the past fifteen years."

The Vasto Lordes were in shock. Several demands for explanations went out.

"Well," Kiyori said, "If you people aren't as ignorant as you look, you'd have realized by know we do have the same eyes, me and him." she said, "So that obviously means we are related, and those who have these eyes are of Jin Blood. And some of you have been here long enough to remember that he made a _half-hollow heir_? _Me_."

_GASP._

"Yes," Tokijin said, "She is my daughter and the newest Successor to the Jin Bloodline"

"And I'm going to be your new leader." Kiyori added.

_Cricket_.

"_Women can't be leaders_!" shouted a voice.

Kiyori growled, "Oh whatever, I could have let you all stay dead!"

Laughs came out, "_I'm only kidding!_" The voice said.

Kiyori explained the new organization. Everyone was stunned. It was unlike anything they had ever thought of before and strangely familiar to the Meido District's organization.

"I will test your Reiatsu via Presquisa, and after that, I will decide who is a Seated member along with their positions," Kiyori said.

She tested everyone, and chose the top fighters. _Everything would be settled for the next two weeks._

* * *

**Only Part one, Re-mastered.**

**I will post up another chap dealing with two certain someone's so you don't get confused on the next part. I must say I got rather descriptive in this part, and you could tell during the end that I was rushing but hey, it's NEWYEARS.**

**POLISHED LOLOLOLOL YAY**

**Next Ch./B-S. : Greater Discoveries**


	6. Greater Discoveries

**Y&M's Back-story. M P.O.V**

* * *

I found her interesting. Yumaki.

I knew since I couldn't get Kiyori, I would attempt to get her. Not saying it was a downside of course, I mean holy shit, this girl was fuckin' hot.

I'm pretty good with women. Only five other female Vasto Lordes have joined Sancre Tor since Kiyori and Tokijin-sama left that very night, and to be honest, they aren't really my type. Sure if they didn't attack me or piss me off in any sort of way, then we got along quite nicely.

Unfortunately before I could even get near them Teijo killed them off. Like seriously? How stupid could that fucker have been?

"I did have fun with them." she told me, after I called her a sadist. Hell she was kind of like me in a way. 'Cept she was way better at not exploiting it to the whole damn world.

After she had said that, I found myself more attached to her than one. We'd have little chit chats that would tell big chunks of our life; I felt like I knew her.

I also started watching her more often.

I noticed she'd walk around the circumference of Sancre Tor itself, which to be honest, is kinda stupid. It's MILES in diameter, and I don't bother trying to find out why she would do that. I had some hypotheses' that kinda sorta made sense, kinda.

Since Yumaki was in charge of Sonido and crap that had anything to deal with what she specialized in while in the Underworld, she'd obviously waste her time keeping fit, or 'training'. But by walking? I have no clue.

I'd watch her for hours while she walked. I'm pretty sure she noticed me, but then again, I'dunno. For some weird-ass reason, I'd be pissed whenever someone asked me to help them in their training, first of all, why did I care about Yumaki? And second, train your god damn self. Of course I had to do it, I'd lose my seat.

Believe it or not some dumb asses actually asked me if I had a thing for her, which kinda makes me wanna kill myself; It was just the fact that rumors and shit were _already_ fuckin' going around.

I really had no reason to watch the girl in the first place. Sure as I've said. She was hot. But this very time that I watched her - watched her like the dog I am. Something was strange. She looked like she was forcing herself to keep walking around. This was her 70th time. I could sense something was wrong, and stuck around to see what the hell it was. She then fell to her knees, and collapsed onto her stomach.

Being a chivalrous man, I made my way down there. Her heart was fast, and she was unconscious. _Whatta retard..._ Besides, she's a girl who collapsed and of course I'm going to help her. So I pick her up and toss her up over my shoulder and Sonidoed to my room.

Don't get the wrong idea. All's she needs to do is sleep it off, rest her damn skeleton. 'Sides, knowing Ego, that little brat would probably dissect such a _fine prize_.

Once we were inside I set her down gently onto my bed.

"Why would you keep going until your legs gave out?" I asked her unconscious body.

No response.

I sat on the bed and watched her breathe. "I should get rewarded for my patronage."

No response.

This was annoying me, no, _pissing me off_. But why should I get pissed about it? She couldn't fucking hear me. I continued to talk to her anyways. The stuff I wouldn't dare tell anyone, but was dying to tell it to someone.

I talked about myself, Herself, Everyone and everything. I only did it because I knew she couldn't hear me.

That's when I had absolutely nothing else to say.

I sat there, a distance away, listening to the soft hitches in her breath, and her still fast heartbeat.

We've been in here for some time now, and it still won't slow down.

I had to hold my own breath to hear it, because then it would be completely silent.

I couldn't hold my breath forever, so I grew tired of it. I leaned over and placed my ear to her chest. It was relaxing, though stressed. _Stressed relaxation is not fun_. It sure ain't attractive either.

Not wanting her to wake up to something completely awkward, I moved myself from her, and waited for her to wake, watching her closely.

About ten minutes past. She finally woke.

I think I scared her as I spoke.

"Finally," I said, "I've done enough for you already." She sat up, "No reward?" I finished.

"You could have helped yourself to your idea of a reward as I was unconscious." she replied, almost coldly.

"Not interested." I replied. I was sort of annoyed by her tone, she should have at least been slightly grateful.

"Liar," She mumbled. I grabbed her left wrist with a tight grip.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked snarling. She pulled her hand away.

"I see you watching me," she said, "You do it all the time. Why?"

In my mind, I thought, 'Ah fuck this bitch' I smirked at my own personal humor. She misinterpreted it. Yumaki tried to move off of my bed, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"Wow," she said, "That's just fucking great."

"What?" I asked.

"My legs," she said, "They're far too sore to move."

"Aw," I replied, "That means I gotta carry you to Ego."

"Fuck no, she'll try and pry my body apart." She replied, making me chuckle.

"Then you'll stay here for a while." I said. To my surprise she nodded.

"Why did you help me?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I may not seem like the nicest guy, but I am chivalrous." I replied, "I'd help any woman, no matter how dumb they might be."

"Dumb?" she asked. I nodded, "I can see what you mean." she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I am dumb." she said, "My stupidity got me here, though I really wouldn't want be anywhere else right now." She put on a weak smile. A long silence came up.

"How'd you turn up dead anyways?" I asked pulling us both out of the aching silence

She looked out my window and gazed at the moon, "Kamikaze." She said.

"How the fuck did you turn up out there?" I asked.

Pause.

"Well, when we were alive, Kiyori and I had to walk past the worst part of town when walking from school back to home." She said, "And to make a long story short, Kiyori and I were both raped and quote, 'killed', or at least so they thought. They laid our bodies out on the shore knowing it was hurricane season, and we would be swept away. Then there was some big ass wave that separated me and Kiyori, she was sent back to shore, with healed stab wounds and I of course was far out, already half dead, so I died out there."

"Damn." I said, "I'm sorry."

"I want an answer though, why do you watch me?" she asked.

"God damn, how the hell am I supposed to know, I ask myself that question."

She tested her legs a bit, then grunted and lie back down. "This is starting to piss me off," she said, "I can't just waste away in here."

I hit her stomach, "Quit the pouting, you sound like a damn two-year old."

"How dare you!" she yelled at me.

"How dare I what?" I asked, "Hit a girl?"

"Yeah!" she replied, "but not only that, how dare you hit a pregnant girl!"

My eyes widened. She sat up and Sonidoed away with a smile.

I followed that bitch. She avoided me for a while but I had the element of surprise on my side. Eventually my hand reached her throat and I pinned her to the central exterior.

"Infants annoy the living shit out of me," I said, "I'd kill any infant that comes here, even if it were my own." It felt like I meant that.

"What the fuck?" she asked, "I'm not even pregnant take a joke, jeez!" she said to my disappointment. I narrowed my eyes, but then a smile grew upon my face.

"Not yet you aren't." I said. Her eyes widened. I Sonidoed back to my room and tossed her effortlessly onto my bed, quickly crawling on top of her. But before I even got comfortable, the bitch rolled over and was on top of me.

"Not yet?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow, and she smirked at me, "You're hilarious. Look here, I'm the dominant one, so I decide, not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Then! Out of nowhere, she fucking kissed me. Not saying I didn't enjoy it, I obviously did. She continued, "Whatever you want it to mean."

Another smile grew upon my face. I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Then," I said, "That makes you, Mine."

* * *

**Awshucks. :D Yumaki and MiroTano's little scuffle(re-mastered). Remember to R&R folks, Or I won't post part two of Tangoing With Sadness. And I gotta tell ya, it's pretty juicy. Lots happens :3 We also find out Based on G&S back-story.**

**POLISHED! LOLOLOLOL YAYAYAY!**

**Next chapter : Tangoing With Sadness Part 2 (re-mastered.)**


	7. Tangoing With Sadness p2

**Tangoing with Sadness p2, somewhat rewritten and polished.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks have past. Two long and busy weeks.

Everyone was adjusting to the new, but better organization Kiyori had set up, based on the same training she had to do in the Inferno, yet separated into groups. One person would be in charge of this, another that, paired into ten other seats, and the leader herself.

The seats were sitting together at the table that once belonged to the Council, now adjusted so the ten of them could sit together. Nothing was being said as the meeting came to an awkward end. Kiyori lie on her right arm, staring at the reflection on the clean white table. Her eyes met Jashatirou's who had already been staring at her. She smiled shortly at him and he quickly averted his eyes.

"I'm so bored, I'm thinking we should go to Las Noches!" Kiyori said sitting up.

There was silence among them.

"Well!" Kiyori replied, acting offended, "MiroTano, Ego, Yumaki, you're coming with me."

They agreed, nodding.

"Alright let's get out of here." She said, hopping out of her chair.

* * *

They arrived at Las Noches via sonido, and invited themselves in and toured around the never ending halls.

"We're lost." Kiyori admitted to the group.

They all groaned. But down the following hall were two purple doors.

"It's worth a try." Kiyori stated.

They scurried to it. Kiyori knocked with two light knocks, and two quiet words, "_Knock knock!_"

The doors opened, and inside there was a meeting with Espada and their Fraccions.

Kiyori and her group walked to the center of the now quiet room.

"What brings the one and only Kiyori Kurotsuchi here?" Came a voice.

"No reason. I've been bored lately, Lord Aizen." She replied.

Aizen chuckled, "Well it's good to see you my dear - ah, and you look exhausted."

Kiyori chuckled nervously, "Well you know, I have had some sleeping problems over the years."

"What keeps you up at nights Kiyori? You must share your secret."

Kiyori raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Coffee."

Aizen laughed out, "There may be more faces, some new, some familiar, in which you will see. How long will you be staying?"

"Well I was actually planning on leaving now, this place is worse than Sancre Tor." she replied. Kiyori turned to leave out the doors, but Aizen's Reiatsu spiked in an attempt to stop her. It had no affect.

She turned to face him, "Your spiritual pressure doesn't work on me, not yet it won't." She said. It shocked the eavesdropping Arrancar, "But I guess it doesn't hurt to visit." She said tapping her chin, "Four days at the most we will stay."

"Four days it shall be then." Aizen agreed.

Kiyori was mainly here for Grimmjow, if that wasn't obvious enough.

She noticed a shade of blue in the purple room. She searched using the corner of her eye, spotting Grimmjow.

Before she could react, overpowering the amount of joy coursing through her bloodstream, a dark haired woman appeared and sat next to Grimmjow, kissing him upon the cheek.

All that happiness vanished and became complete terror. Kiyori turned fully to face them, and quickly turned to her subordinates.

"Kill me I must be having a nightmare." She said softly to them.

"Kiyori, your up and alive, I assure you." Yumaki replied.

"Oh," Kiyori said turning slowly to face Grimmjow and the mystery woman, "Well if that's the case then..." She Sonidoed in front of the sitting Arrancar, looking taller and all the more terrifying to the two, "My nightmares are coming true." Her face was tilted up, though she was looking down at them.

She closed her eyes and chuckled lightly, proving a heavenly sound.

Grimmjow had an extremely shocked face on, as well as the dark haired woman. Kiyori opened her eyes quickly and looked down. She studied the woman. She had dark shoulder length hair, and pale eyes.

Kiyori narrowed her eyes as she stared at the confused young woman. Kiyori's mint eyes traveled from the other woman's eyes to her right side to her hands, which were firmly placed on Grimmjow's left hand.

She moved onto Grimmjow's figure. She stared at him with disappointment but also lacked sadness within her cold glare.

Her expression changed to one of complete carelessness. She crouched down in front of the woman. Kiyori's head was askew as words began to escape her lips.

"What is your name woman?" Kiyori asked.

"Syl." She said, a nervous face and voice to match.

Kiyori narrowed her eyes. What a strikingly familiar name that was.

"Well _Syl_, I'd like to ask you some questions!" Kiyori said.

She reached out her hand near Syl's neck, moving out interfering hair. Kiyori had a unsurprised face on.

"What?" Syl asked.

"Why is it I'm the only one who gets bitten?" She said with a whine and a fat lower lip.

Syl was beyond confused. Her eyes met Grimmjow's whose blue eyes only stayed on Kiyori.

Grimmjow understood completely though. His _mark_. _His_ mark. Claiming what he chose to be his for all time. He remembered the night he broke vows, he remembers exactly what he said, despite the amount of exhaustion that had been flooded in his body.

Ignoring her cries of pain, he whispered in her ear_. "Don't you dare heal this. It proves you are mine and only mine. You had a chance to turn away, but instead you chose me, and I chose you back. I, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, claims you as his woman. If you accept, when you come back, your marks will still be in their rightful place, and you will still be mine as long as they are there. I will say it again: don't, fucking, regenerate it."_

Grimmjow shivered.

Kiyori smirked at the fact. She revealed a bite mark on her jugular, "Not fair isn't it?" She asked, glancing at Grimmjow.

"Y-You two were once together?" Syl asked.

Kiyori gave a 'I-guess-you-could-call-it-that' nod, though it looked more like a shake of her head.

Syl faced Grimmjow, "She was your ex?" She asked.

Before he could speak, Kiyori interrupted, by turning around and speaking, "I'm not jealous in any kind of way, in fact, I kind of expected this. Ravish him thoroughly as you desire _Syl_, I really don't not care."

She stepped down with her hands in her pockets.

Aizen had an amused expression on his face caused by the scene. How the man truly loved all things dramatic, especially when he had been waiting for this to happen for some time.

Kiyori returned to her fellow Vasto Lordes. She turned noticing a familiar amount of Reiatsu join them. It was Gin Ichimaru.

Kiyori practically tackled him, though he caught his balance, as she embraced him tightly in a surprised hug.

"Gin!" She shouted disabling him from breath.

"K-Kiyori...-san!" he managed to get out. She gasped and let go.

"I'm sorry Gin!" she said as he fell to the floor gasping for air. He was still only a child.

She helped him up and dusted him off, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Well, I will let you all know. I am tired, and I'd like you to know this one thing," She raised both of her hands to the ceiling, tilting her nose up in the same angle, "I hope you all suffer a terrible death!" She said sarcastically before collapsing onto the floor in a much needed sleep.

* * *

"What the actual fuck was with that?!" Kiyori shouted as she sat on the throne-like chair in the center of her Inner World, aworld surrounded by thick dull needles rising up from lavender and silver fogs below, pointing up at an astronomical sky, revealing rosy, fiery, and depressing colors in the sky; not to mention the neighboring seemingly fake galaxies and suns of her nightly inner world.

Tokijin uncovered his ears, "Now now Kiyori, yelling is completely useless, you should just stay calm and -"

"Calm? What do you mean calm? Why should I be?" she asked menacingly, "Grimmjow, the one guy who I thought would have been the one for me. The one who I wanted to be able to relax in his arms after a parting of fifteen years. The one who helped me pass through that training, out of pure desire to be with him again! But no," She said shaking her head, "Nah uh," she continued on, "He decides to find another woman because he is an impatient, stupid, manwhore! He makes a freakin' bite mark on me and what? Still expects me to be his? Give me a freakin' break, he must be down right stupid if he thinks that's what's gonna happen because I'll be damned if she stopped and looked around for a missing Tokijin.

"Ditched!" she shouted, her echo flew past the needles.

.

Tokijin manifested out of her sleeping body. Grimmjow and Syl sat only a few feet away from her on a large blue couch, watching her rest on another blue couch opposite from them. Tokijin looked down at Kiyori and brushed his thumb over her cheek, "Sleep a real sleep for once my restless daughter." He whispered. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

He turned and faced a stunned Syl and Grimmjow. Syl was a lot more shaky as Tokijin manifested out.

"Grimmjow, you should know Kiyori hides her feelings, and has grown fond of it."

"Ehh, what?" Grimmjow asked, still stunned.

"Her entire journey was to be back here with you as yours, but of course..." He shook his head.

"What the hell? She should know by now that I've moved on."

Kiyori winced as she slept to his words. Tokijin noticed this and sighed, "Great job Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he said, "Luckily for you, I have had much broader plans for Kiyori's mate. I gave you that task and you chose to mess it all up. But now that you say that, I guess it's all been said and done." He said while turning into his Zanpakutou form.

He glanced at Syl, and his eyes widened with shock, though before he could say anything, he was back in his form, and Kiyori rose from her ranting slumber.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at the two.

She scoffed and stood up, "I truly don't know why I'm even here. I'm only wasting my time and energy anyhow." Kiyori muttered, "But _man_! I am starving!"

She looked over at Grimmjow, "Grimmjow, are you hesitant to talk to me?"

He shook his head.

"Then why won't you talk to me? You're no captive so I've found out for myself."

"Because you'll ask stupid questions like that!" He growled. He didn't mean for it to come out that way, but she took no offense.

Kiyori closed her eyes with pity flooded within them, shaking her head and turning away, heading for the kitchens.

Grimmjow found himself head over heels once again. Damn that girl.

Kiyori headed to the kitchens, on the verge of tears. She began to hum.

_Why am I humming? No. Why am I nearly crying? I have no reason to cry over a fool like Grimmjow. If anyone is to shed tears, it'll be him!_

She arrived at the kitchens and made herself a quick meal. Kiyori was tangoing with sadness. She sat down in the empty dining room, in a shiny white chair. She took her chopsticks apart furiously.

_Yeah... No more tears. No more mercy, no more weakness, no... nothing._

She gave a devilish smile as she clenched her fists in which her chopsticks were in. They shattered into many pieces, leaving Kiyori shocked, and her natural loving self butted in.

"Oh chopsticks! I'm so sorry!" She said. Kiyori regenerated them, kissing them and began eating her meal.

* * *

"Are you concerned for Kiyori?" Yumaki asked MiroTano as they walked a hallway.

"I'm not sure, she does seem kind of glum." He replied.

"Well I think we should talk to her, I mean she had this thing for Grimmjow and now it's gone and - it just has drama written all over it."

"Yeah," he replied, "She was like in love with the guy."

"I can't imagine what that would feel like, the man you love leaves you for someone else, and you have to live through it for four days." She shook her head.

MiroTano grasped her waist, pulling her closer to him as they walked, "You never will." He said quietly.

"I still can't get over that." She said before kissing him. "Plus the way she's suspicious over that Syl girl, I mean doesn't that name sound awfully like -"

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh," MiroTano said covering her mouth with his hand gently, "Hush. I say you should go talk to Grimmjow, and I'll go talk to Kiyori - you know to fix everything. Don't bring up Kiyori's opinions over _her_ though. Not yet."

She nodded in agreement, and they dispersed to repair what was broken.

.

Yumaki found Grimmjow on the roof of Las Noches. He was staring off into the distance with a big frown smug on his face.

"Grimmjow." She said, stepping towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked with a growl.

She sat down beside him, joining him at his little stare game with the white sands of Hueco Mundo, "I'm here to talk about Kiyori."

He sighed, "Stay out of my Goddamned business."

"No, I'm pretty sure more than enough inside of you still loves her, but that woman with her sexual abilities forced the need for Kiyori out of you."

"What makes you think I ever loved Kiyori? What makes you think I love her? Tell me!"

"You may not have loved her, but she sure as hell loved you!" she retaliated.

He sighed again. "She was only sixteen years old. She doesn't know what love is, and she won't experience it with me. I realized that and moved on, returning back to the type of person I really am."

"What difference does that make?" Yumaki yelled, "If you really cared, wouldn't you have stayed faithful?"

Grimmjow glared at her. Yumaki continued, "Four days Grimmjow, you have four days to get her back." She said.

She was standing now, "Kiyori may be a little softy, but she's my best friend and I know she moves on unbelievably quick when it comes to those who hurt her. She will end up replacing you. So if she means anything to you, you'll have to get up and fix things with her, or that mark will be pointless and she can go ahead and get rid of it and find someone else who can make her happy and remain faithful."

"Will you shut the hell up!" He shouted, he was now standing up.

"Why should I? Kiyori is far worse when it comes to things like this, you're lucky you're only dealing with me and not her."

"It doesn't matter who I'm dealing with, I've stopped caring!" he yelled.

"I guess I can tell Kiyori she isn't your property anymore, because that mark obviously wasn't meant to be apart of her, just like you never were. And soon enough you'll be lost, a faded memory, forgotten."

His eyes widened, "You shut up!" He shouted, more pissed than he'd been in a long, long time.

"Along with Kiyori's suspicions over Sylus, don't be surprised if Lost Nachos here ends in a bang. You have to pick one or the other. Kiyori or Sylus. Choosing Sylus only means your loss. I'm not mad at you or any of that, I'm trying to help you and Kiyori. I know a big chunk of you still has feeling for her, even your reaction over her and the removal of her marks makes you visibly scared." She said turning away, "Make your choice on your own." She said before Sonidoing away.

He lost her Reiatsu, it was too deep within Las Noches to track down and follow.

He sighed, "I swear to fucking God, if she dares to remove that mark. She's done for." He then said.

"Sylus? Did she mean... Syl? Why did Mori call her that?" He asked himself.

_I only want it all to stop, so I won't be so stressed anymore. All of this caused by Syl joining us. Wait a minute... Syl joined us then targeted me right away. Why? What the hell?  
_

He closed his eyes

_She is only an obstacle, how the hell did she know about Kiyori anyway? I never once brought her up! Not once! Hmm, I can't confront her now, I have to get Kiyori back, if that's possible, and hear what she has to say, then Syl herself._

Grimmjow turned and re-entered Las Noches in search for Kiyori.

.

"Kiyori?" MiroTano asked entering the dining room. "Are you in here?"

"Mhmm." Kiyori sounded.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked looking through all the chairs.

"Down here." She said, raising her chopsticks.

"Jesus Kiyori, eating on the floor? Really?"

She nodded.

"You're so old fashioned."

"My household was old fashioned."

He walked over and helped her up. She threw out her meal and sat in one of the chairs opposite to MiroTano.

"So, what do you need?" She asked.

"About you and Grimmjow," he started.

"What about him?" She asked pretending to be perfectly fine.

"I can tell you're practically dying inside." he replied.

She looked down, closing her eyes.

He held her shoulders, "Don't you cry on me, knowing you, you'd be bawling your freakin' eyes out. What the hell's with you lately?"

"My marks won't let me." She said touching her navy blue marks on her cheek bones.

"Ehh..."

"They prevent me from crying, mercy, and weakness." she yawned, "This uniform is so bland I need something to top it off."

"Hey, stay on topic here."

Kiyori nodded.

"You and him, I thought you guys kinda... Liked each other."

"Apparently not... besides he's moved on like he said. He only used me for sex because it seems like it's all that matters to him." She replied.

"Kiyori..."

"I was too young, and too stupid to even think I knew what love was, and now that I look back at my old self, I literally disgust myself." She said.

She was tangoing with sadness.

"Do you still love him is what's more important." he replied.

"I really don't know. Yes I will always have a spot for him in my heart, but I'm not sure if it's my naive thoughts taking over again." she replied, "But what does he care? He has Syl, and I may as well drop it where it is."

"You're suspicious of her, and if you loved him you'd tell him your views, and if he loved you, he'd have common sense and believe you." he said.

"You say things like that as if Grimmjow actually loved anything or anyone but sex and killing." Kiyori commented.

They both sighed. "I usually would never say this but since you are exceptionally intelligent, being a master at plans and all, I don't see why he wouldn't." He ended.

She embraced him over the table, "Aw, thanks."

"Yeah, Yeah." He said.

Grimmjow walked in, "Kiyori."

"I'll leave you two alone." MiroTano said, walking out.

Grimmjow walked over and sat next to Kiyori. He noticed her eyes didn't say "I love you" anymore, but "How could you?".

"Look, Kiyori, I'm sorry." He said, surprising her with an apology.

"I never thought you'd be one to apologize." She said stunned.

"I'm not." He said.

"Why?" she asked, "How come you couldn't wait? How long ago did it start? Just talk to me, please."

"I really have no fucking clue why... I was just stupid, giving into her ways. It all started when she joined us here, two months ago. If she hadn't been, I would've been faithful; I mean I never even touched a female Arrancar since you left."

"Oh great job, let me give you a high five." She replied, sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Kiyori." He said with a frown

"Well for your information, you truly confuse me. You say that you've moved on, and that itself tore me apart." She replied. "I was an idiot and a fool for not doing the same. The entire time I had been training in the Inferno I felt like something like this would happen, which explains why I wasn't surprised when I saw you two together."

He sighed, reaching out and grabbing Kiyori's hand. "Sorry." He said quietly.

"Syl might be a man," Kiyori blurted quietly, "Syl is short for Sylus, and Sylus was one of the Sancre Tor council members who disappeared just over two months ago without a trace. He or she might have decided to join Aizen's Arrancar army even though he/she is a Vasto Lordes, who clearly would've been unaware that he/she was a council member."

Grimmjow was confused, "I - what? Yeah, you lost me."

He reached out his hand moving hair away. His mark was still there. "I see you are still mine." He said, retreating his hand.

Kiyori narrowed her eyes, "No, I'm not yours." She said. She revealed it again and regenerated, leaving Grimmjow shocked.

His shocked manner changed to an extremely pissed one. "You bitch!" He shouted, quickly raising his hand. He slapped her with enough force to send her backwards into a wall, knocking her out.

He was still pissed.

Grimmjow got up and made his mind to leave her there, but as he reached the exit, he stopped himself, looking back again. His anger changed to remorse. He hurried over to Kiyori and sat her unconscious body up in his arms.

"Hey!" he said, "Wake up!"

Nothing.

"Shit." He grumbled. He picked her up and Sonidoed away.

* * *

He was well aware that she wasn't dead by the sounds of hitching in her breathe which steadily informed him her living gears were still turning.

Grimmjow sat on a windowsill, with Kiyori cradled in his arms. It had been an hour or two since he had unintentionally but also quite intentionally knocked her out out of his anger.

He kept his stare on her, subconsciously rocking her after a while in a continuously failed attempt to wake her. What was she dreaming of? Her face was expressionless, almost godly with the added colorless tone of the moon that glittered on both of them, dazzling and dizzying him. She was a Vasto Lordes, a sworn enemy had it been a good twenty years or so earlier.

She woke up only moments after he kissed her lips.

"Fuck," he sighed, relief in the tone of his voice.

"W-Who are you?" She said, shrinking down in his grasp, eyes full of confusion.

Grimmjow was completely filled with utter terror.

"Kiyori, what the hell? I didn't hit you _that_ hard!" He said, shaking her.

An sweet but deadly smile formed and she began to laugh, "Man that would've been gold!" She said while laughing.

Grimmjow frowned, "Don't you fucking do that to me."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She replied innocently.

"Don't be." He replied.

There was a long silence.

Kiyori moved conflicting hair out of her eyes and face, as she felt the awkward sensation of Grimmjow staring at her. She stared back. He only narrowed his eyes and continued his odd habit.

"Will you stop that!" She yelled out. Grimmjow was stunned.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"You're staring at me like some creeper and freakin' creepy." She admitted.

"I'm looking at those blue marks on your face." He replied.

"Oh," she said rubbing the marks, "These things."

"Why do you have 'em?" he asked

"Some old guy gave them to me, prevents me from crying. Came in handy when I first showed up here." She replied.

"Kiyori, I'm sorry, sorry for everything I've done to you." he said after a few seconds.

"Okay, stop. Please, I know you're not one to apologize, so stop... It's weird." She said, "I've accepted."

"You're not my mother." he replied.

"You're not my..." she said, she dozed off before she could answer.

"Hey!" he shouted, "You're not going to sleep!"

"I'm not sleeping!" She argued.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm awake, see!" she said pointing at her eyes.

Moments later her eyes feathered shut.

"You know what?" Grimmjow growled, "All of my troubles are out the window!" He said before he tossed her out the window.

Kiyori fell several meters down before she stood on spirit particles.

Grimmjow Sonidoed down behind her, "Now you're up." He said, smirking. She turned quickly and Sonidoed away. He followed. They vanished before each other playfully for several minutes, until Grimmjow Sonidoed in front of her, making her bump into him lightly.

He embraced her tightly and levitated slowly down until they reached the bleached sands below.

"God, I fucking hate you." He said to her, still holding her.

"That's alright, I hate you too." She replied sarcastically.

"You've made me soft, it'll take years before I'm back to normality."

"Don't worry, you're still the blue monster I've remembered." She replied, "I just tend to fix the damages."

"You've broken me up more," He stated, "Like I need this drama? Ha!" He spat.

"You started it all, with the whole Syl thing." She said, she then gasped.

"That's right," She said, "Syl-" Grimmjow cut her off.

"I'm getting suspicious too, I never once brought you up, yet she just, _'knew'_ about you." he said, "What should we do to confront her?"

"Don't confront her at all." She replied, "It's best she doesn't find out about any suspicions, she probably has plans to remove any connections from me towards Las Noches, so if it turns to ruins I won't care, which is why she chose you, knowing that I had feelings for you, she'd break us up." Kiyori gasped for air, "But that's only a hypothesis. We'll have to figure it out on our own. You with me?"

He nodded.

"Good, I'll tell Yumaki and them about it, do not tell _anyone_ okay? You'll ruin it all if you do."

"I won't," he said, "I promise."

"Okay," she said. Kiyori pulled back and tugged him down by his collar and kissed him, but broke it almost immediately, "Sorry, I forgot I can't do that."

She turned and faced the many sand dunes of Hueco Mundo, in the direction of Sancre Tor. Grimmjow was a bit shocked but smirked anyway.

"When will this everlasting beach reach its shoreline..." she muttered, but noticed a sandstorm off in the distance.

"We should leave." Grimmjow said.

"Right." She replied.

They Sonidoed to his room.

"I'll act like I hate your guts to make it seem like her plans working."

Grimmjow nodded.

They felt Syl's Reiatsu coming around the nearest corner in search for Grimmeow.

Kiyori kissed his cheek, "Alright, I'm gonna go now." She said backing away.

Syl opened the door right before Kiyori reached out her hand to open it. Kiyori planted a mad look on her face.

"What's wrong Kiyori?" Syl asked in a concerned tone.

"It's that damned Grimmjow," She growled, "I don't see how you can put up with a selfish bastard like him!" She said, stomping out of the room.

"Whatever, dumb broad." Grimmjow muttered.

Syl closed the door. "Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, it's pointless." he said plopping down onto his bed.

"Alright." she said, heading for the bathrooms for her shower, another amused face plastered on it.

"This plan better work Kiyori." he thought.

* * *

Kiyori arrived in the dining room. Yumaki and MiroTano were sitting together, the table between them. Yumaki was smiling at him while both of his hands held her left one, placing kisses on it. Kiyori smiled at the pleasant sight.

"Hey you two, I have a plan." She said, interrupting them.

"About our lovely mistress?" Yumaki asked.

"Both of them actually." Kiyori said.

"What?" MiroTano asked.

"Grimmjow and Syl, silly." Yumaki replied.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Kiyori, what you and your mister did out there was cute." Yumaki cooed

Kiyori blushed, "Peeping Tom." Kiyori continued, "Where's Ego?" She asked.

Ego Sonidoed in from out of no where.

"You called?" she asked in her child voice.

"Yes, sit, we have things to discuss."

The two joined seats with Yumaki and MiroTano.

"Alright," Kiyori said, "Syl seems suspicious, knowing who I am, and only Sylus, knew who I was. Grimmjow never once brought me up."

"Is Sylus a man or a woman?" MiroTano asked.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure, but she's most likely a girl."

They nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, since the Council had the plan to take over Sancre Tor, Las Noches, and more, I don't see why they wouldn't send off Sylus to join Las Noches and do the dirty work. Also, they all knew how me and Grimmjow had special connections, so they'd break us up to make me lose interest in Las Noches whatsoever, and yeah."

"It's still missing some things though." Ego said.

"I'm not entirely done yet." Kiyori replied, "Because Teijo took the seat after my Old Man did, and my disappearance would mean no roadblocks, and they'd get at it as soon as possible, but had to take out the conflicting Vasto Lordes who wouldn't accept that, thus taking around fifteen years."

She gasped for air, "But we can't spill the beans to anyone except the most trusted folks of Sancre Tor." She said, "Grimmjow is in on it too, don't treat Syl any differently, and more importantly, I'll make it seem like Syl's plans are working by acting like I hate Grimmjow's guts."

They all agreed.

"Alright." She said, "This meeting is over."

* * *

Kiyori walked through the sands of the room with the fake sun.

"Kiyori-sama!" Ego exclaimed as she clung on Kiyori's backside, her head peaking over her right shoulder.

"Yeah? What is it Ego?" She asked.

"I'm bored," The child replied, "Let's go somewhere."

"Like where?" Kiyori asked.

"The Seireitei! Or! The World of the Living!" Ego answered.

"The Soul Society? Yeah, no." Kiyori replied, "Besides, I don't know how to open a Senkaimon."

"Then!" Ego shouted, "Let's go to the World of the Living, and wait for Shinigami to come, and we'll go through their Senkaimon and visit your brother Mayuri!"

Kiyori stopped walking, "I don't want to see him." She stated flatly.

"Why not?" Ego asked in a pouting tone.

"Because," Kiyori continued, "I've never liked my family. We were never really close. Plus I have to keep Las Noches and Aizen's plans from him."

"He doesn't have to know!" Ego said.

"Yeah, but a Hollow in the Soul Society? No thanks."

"Aw, come on!" Ego exclaimed, "I bet if we massed our Hollow Reiatsu, and put some Shinigami clothes on, no one would ever know!"

Kiyori thought about it, "Clever, but I like my clothes." She replied, "Fine, let's go." She said, opening a Garganta to the World of the Living.

.

They crossed the blackness and waited for the skies to tear, it was daytime, around noon.

Both girls levitated down onto the roof of a building, and almost immediately, Shinigami came.

"You two aren't like regular Hollows!" One said.

"We are higher ranking Hollows, and don't want anything to do with the World of the Living or the humans that take residency here." Kiyori said.

The female of the three Shinigami used her Shunpo and attempted in slicing Kiyori in two, though it didn't even manage to cut through Kiyori's long hair. The woman's Zanpakutou shattered into many pieces, stunning her.

"If you are looking for a fight, you should try Hollows who will be glad to. I don't want a scuffle with Shinigami, it isn't much of a fighting style." Kiyori said.

The Shinigami were stunned.

"What business do you have with us, Hollow?" The woman asked coldly.

"Well, luring Shinigami, like yourself, to guide us to the Soul Society for a family visit would be nice."

"Now you just wait a minute, who the hell do you think you are thinking you can just march right through the Seireitei!"

"Hey, I never said I was going to exploit myself, I only want to visit my brother."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Tell me your squad number first, along with your positions."

They looked at each other hesitantly, "Fifth, Eighth, and Tenth seats of Squad 12."

"Oh, so you are Mayuri's subordinates, how ironic!" Kiyori replied, "My name is Kiyori Kurotsuchi, and I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi's younger sister."

The Soul Reapers were stunned, "Kurotsuchi-taicho's sister?" They said, still shocked.

Kiyori nodded, "He was sent to the Soul Society at only seventeen, before I was even born, and he became a Shinigami and he would visit every once in a while. Apparently he was very very busy, and got taken away or something. Haven't heard from him since." she said.

"Prove he is your brother." The female said.

"_Jesus what more do you want from me_..." she muttered, "Eh, he is kind of freaky lookin' and has gold eyes. He's the President of the Research and Development Institute."

They were still suspicious, "What about his face?" she asked.

"Well it's like a white mask thing, but that isn't really his face." Kiyori replied.

"Alright Sayuma, that's enough. We must do this to win favor of Kurotsuchi-taicho."

They opened a Senkaimon, and five Hell Butterflies came out, granting them entry to the Soul Society.

As they walked through the gates in silence but their footsteps, the Shinigami continued to ask questions.

"How are you a Hollow and Kurotsuchi-taicho is a Shinigami?" One asked.

"Well, we have different fathers. His was human, mine was a Vasto Lordes. Our mother was human, making me a half-Hollow and half-human. Since my human side died I became a full Hollow." Kiyori replied.

"How'd you die?" Another asked.

"I... Well, it's all just a blur to me. Not very important." Kiyori said, remembering not to mention anything about something that has to do with Hueco Mundo.

They arrived in the Seireitei.

"We'll need to get permissions from Head-captain Yama-"

"Just take me to where Mayuri is." Kiyori demanded.

_Gulp_.

"Yes, of course." They all said.

They led the two to the Institute.

.

"I shall call her, 'Nemu', a suitable name for such a creation. She must be disciplined first nonetheless, but this shall be the beginning to my invention-spree!" Mayuri said to himself.

"Knock knock," Said a light voice.

Mayuri growled, "What is it woman, can you not see I am in the middle of a very important experiment?"

"So?" Kiyori replied, "Open Mayuri."

"How dare you have lack of respect!" Mayuri replied, "From you I expect to be called Kurotsuchi-taicho, not this gibberish, you ignorant female."

"Ignorant female?" Kiyori asked, "That's Kiyori to you, 'Kurotsuchi-taicho'." She replied.

Pause.

"Kiyori... Who?" He asked, getting suspicious.

"Kiyori Kurotsuchi." She replied.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked coldly.

"You must be stupid Mayuri, I'm here because I'm your sister." She said.

"I'm busy, go away." He simply replied.

"Tch." Kiyori grunted, "No."

"Yes," Mayuri said," Now go, shoo, you're being a pest."

"Yeah, but you'll never believe what I've been through over the past few years!" she pouted.

"Don't care." He replied.

"Ugh, it was stupid to come here, having Shinigami risk their places by bringing a Vasto Lordes here into the Seireitei."

Mayuri was stunned, he had never heard of the term, 'Vasto Lordes' before, and was becoming too curious.

He flung the door open, "Be my test subject!" he offered.

"Ew," Kiyori said, "I never thought you'd be so _sick_."

"Tch," he replied, "Such useless specimen, do not bother me anymore, I'm too busy to have any interruptions."

"Doing what?" She asked, trying to look past him into the room.

"None of your business!" He said, blocking the door.

She grunted as she kicked his shin, getting a good look at his lab.

"That place is crawling with trash!" She said.

Mayuri stood up, "I could tell Mother never wanted you, and I can see why!" He replied coldly, "No respect whatsoever!"

"Because she didn't want to raise a child who would turn into a mental freak-show like you? How generous." Kiyori said.

Mayuri grunted.

"Don't be mad because it's true," Kiyori said crossing her arms, "Besides, she was nothing but an abusive hypocritical person who dared call herself a mother."

"She was not!" Mayuri said in disbelief, "You watch your mouth! That woman gave birth to you and kept you! So you should be grateful you wench!"

"Grateful for being tortured all those years? I'd rather not." Kiyori replied, "Besides, you're only seemingly getting offended because you were a Mama's Boy."

He growled, "Why are you _really_ here?" He asked.

"No reason." She replied.

"Then you should leave." He replied calmly, "I am very busy."

"Make me something, you aren't _that_ busy."

Mayuri sighed, "HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING AT ALL?" He shouted, losing his calm demeanor.

Kiyori cut him off, "All's your doing is examining naked women, you pervert."

Mayuri was stunned, "Wrong, she is my lasted creation, '_Nemu_', made of Gigai and Gikon technology."

"She looks set to go!" Kiyori said, "Just give her some clothes and she could practically be your slave!"

"I must discipline her!" Mayuri said.

"Oh hush, make _me_ something!" She pouted again.

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked.

"Good question," Kiyori said, "Now that you think of it, I really don't know!" She replied innocently.

Ego tugged on Kiyori's Hakama, "Kiyori-sama you need to seal off your Reiatsu!"

"Yeah, good idea." Kiyori replied.

"Mayuri will make me a super amazing Reiatsu sealing device that will help me in my adventurous journeys!" Kiyori shouted with her index finger pointed at her brother, with her eyes twinkling.

Everyone in the room wore a sweat drop.

"I guess that shouldn't take me more than ten minutes," Mayuri said, "It should be easy enough."

Kiyori embraced her brother tightly, giving him no room to protest, so he ended up giving in.

"Aw yeah." Kiyori said, feeling accomplished.

* * *

Once Ego and I got back from the Soul Society, we went straight back to Las Noches.

"You're back from the Soul Society?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I didn't spill any beans, it would ruin my plans too." I answered.

"Good." He said.

So yeah after that, I ate again. Well more like I ate _AGAIN _with Yumaki. Besides I was hungry, and you won't like me when I'm hungry. MiroTano watched us eat in horror. It was kind of funny because we had big appetites.

The food tasted familiar to both of us.

Yumaki said it reminded her of the Mexican restaurant where we had worked. But seriously? Placing hot sauce and other condiments onto tables? Yeah serious work.

But either way that place was the coolest thing since sliced bread.

"So that orb-looking thing," MiroTano said, "It hides all your spirit energy?"

"More like seals it." I replied. I really wanted to put it on a necklace or something to top off my bland uniform. Or get it done in the World of the Living, since I gave Mayuri the clever task of making Gigai things for me and my other ten.

It got quiet. Then Syl and Mr. Sexypants walked in, stunned to find me in there because they couldn't detect me.

I stuffed the seal into my pocket.

"Sealing off Reiatsu?" Syl asked sitting next to me. I nodded with a sweet smile, but I actually wanted to wring her neck.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grimmjow smirk a wee bit - and I never say wee.

I continued to eat.

"Well?" Syl said to Grimmjow, "Talk to her! Set things straight!"

Bye.

I stood up and cleaned my area for any traces of lonesome spilled food, which were none, and tossed out what was left of my meal, and I left.

"Go!" I heard Syl 'encourage' him.

Grimmy got up and caught up to me and whispered, "Let's go."

.

We were walking the sands brightened by 'Sunshine.'

"You know," he said, "I've never seen you fight before."

"I don't like fighting unless I'm asked or I have to fight, and I usually don't hold back." I replied. Holding back was a _weakness_. Something a Leader couldn't have.

"Fight me then." He said as we came by this big red building, made for God knows what.

"No way!" I said shocked, "I could never fight you!"

"Why not?" He asked as if it was no big deal.

"Because the fight wouldn't last long at all." I replied.

"Oh really?" he asked, "How so?"

"Well, I'd take you out because I'd be going full force."

Grimmjow stopped walking, "What?"

In my mind, I was like, 'This guy can't be serious.'

"Just accept the fact that if you went one on one against me, you'd lose very quickly." I said.

He grabbed the collar of my haori and forced me into the wall of the red building.

"I don't lose!" He snarled.

I shook my head with disappointment, "I'm only saying it for your safety, besides, it's not like I'd even go up against you, you're innocent, and I don't go up against innocent people."

That asshole must have taken it the wrong way because he impaled me through the chest, shooting spirit energy through it, so it would take some time to heal, and dropped me to the ground. More like threw me.

He crouched down beside me and spoke, "Looks like I win this round." he said quietly, "Where's that full force you were talking about?" He asked, but obviously expected not to be answered.

I was so confused. He looked kind of shocked when he saw my injuries didn't heal right away like they should have. He then got on top of me, and I instantly thought, "_RAPE!_", but then he spoke,

"I only did this because you looked down on me, and I only injured you because it'd teach you a lesson. But hell, you'll heal up in no time at all."

He then kissed me, and I gave him the meanest of the mean glares I could manage to get out. He had a stunned look on his face, but he frowned, and turned, and Sonidoed away.

So I had to lie there, with a hole in my chest, which hurt like fuck. I mean just because I can regenerate wounds doesn't mean I didn't feel it.

I was tangoing with sadness

I was grateful for the Seal, sealing off my Reiatsu, so that no one would come to check on me, seeing how fairly weak it probably would have been. No one should be able to see me in such a state.

Besides! What was I suppose to do? Defend myself? And what, hurt Grimmjow? Sorry, but he holds grudges. And I'm willing to bet a grudge has just been made.

It just sucks how I couldn't move, despite the many times I tried to stand, and patience wasn't my best friend, in fact, it's a dirty whore who I've wanted to slap.

* * *

"Turns out she was weak after all." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he walked down a hall.

He saw Yumaki searching for something by herself, then MiroTano joined her.

"Any luck?" Grimmjow heard her say to him. He only shook his head.

They noticed Grimmjow, "Grimmjow!" Yumaki called, her voice relieved, "Do you know where Kiyori is? Have you seen her?"

Grimmjow shook his head.

Yumaki let out a sad sigh, "I hope she didn't head back to Sancre Tor."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. MiroTano scoffed, "Yumaki don't let those thoughts corrupt you, if Kiyori went back to Sancre Tor, she'd without a doubt tell us and have us join her."

"I know, I just hope she's alright." She replied.

"Please, if she got into a fight, she'd without a doubt win." MiroTano said, "You know how strong she is."

"Kiyori? Strong?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah," MiroTano replied, "If you're the Leader of Sancre Tor, you're the leader for a reason, believe me she used to have trouble keeping her spiritual pressure down to brink, it'd suffocate people - she's shown you her seal right?"

Grimmjow shook his head, "No, she hasn't."

"Well that's mainly why we can't find her, it seals it all off." he replied, "Well if you see her, just tell her we were looking for her."

Grimmjow nodded and walked on to his room.

Remorse filled inside him for a few moments.

"No." Se said aloud, "She looked down on me, even if I do feel for her, that's the consequences of fucking up like that."

He thought for a bit.

"Did she look down on me?" He asked himself. He growled remembering what she said, "Only a bit."

He then remembered what MiroTano said, "Why have so much power, yet be so passive?"

* * *

Kiyori finally was healed up. She stood up and fixed her sandy hair.

"Screw this place," she said, "I am so fucking out of here."

"Kiyori-sama!" Ego shouted, "There you are! I've missed you so much!"

Kiyori shrugged.

"Where have you been?" she asked Kiyori.

Kiyori staggered, "I - well I took a sort of nap over in the shade down there." She lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie, Kiyori _did_ catch _some_ Z's.

Ego sniffled Kiyori, "Kiyori-sama you smell like Vanilla!" She replied.

"Hmm." Kiyori said, "Let's go Ego, we're going to find Yumaki and MiroTano and tell them we are leaving early."

Ego was shocked, "W-Why? I thought this plan -" Ego said but Kiyori cut her off.

"I don't think I'll be _acting_ like I'm pissed off at Grimmjow." Kiyori replied.

"What he do this time?" Ego asked.

Kiyori walked passed her, "He hurt me again."

Ego was stunned, "Let's go," Kiyori said.

"N-no Kiyori-sama!" Ego shouted, "Forgive me, but I cannot follow that order!"

Kiyori looked over her shoulder, "I'm not falling into _her_ plot, Ego," Kiyori replied, "I'm going to clear things with Grimmjow."

Ego got a sad look to her face.

"Let's go." Kiyori said. Ego jumped onto Kiyori's shoulder.

She was then walking through the corridors on her way to Grimmjow's room. She signaled for Ego to leave, and once she was far away, Kiyori sighed.

Before she could even raise her hand to knock on his door. Grimmjow slammed it open, and was surprised to see her there.

"Grimmjow," Kiyori sighed, "I can't do this anymore."

"Why?" He demanded.

"What do you mean why?" She asked.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because of you." She said without hesitation.

He was startled, "Me?" He asked, stepping forward.

Kiyori took a step back and nodded.

Grimmjow quickly grabbed a hold of her neck and forced her into the wall across from his room. "Why won't you fight me?" he asked menacingly, "What? Are you afraid of me?"

Kiyori shook her head, "No."

"Then what the hell?" He shouted, lifting her up by her windpipe, "They say you have got an incredible amount of strength! So why not show me, why not let me experience it?" He asked, tightening his grip.

"Bec-" She was cut off by her lack of air.

He quickly let her go, and she landed on her feet. He trapped her with his body, his arms locking her into place, disabling from any escapement.

"Why?" He growled.

She looked him straight in the eyes, "Because I love you." She said quietly.

Grimmjow frowned and instantly backed off. Kiyori continued,

"But I'm not sure if I can love you if I have the need to ponder on how or when you'll hurt me next." Kiyori was on the verge of tears, but a small ringing noise sounded. He ignored it and snarled.

Grimmjow clenched his fists. He raised his hand and readied himself to hit her.

.

I swung at her, aiming straight for that god damn face of hers. But when I saw her shrink back, an close her eyes tightly, my fist just stopped. _I stopped_.

It felt like a whole five minutes past as I thought, "_What the fuck am I doing? That's freakin' Kiyori. I just had to experience what happened earlier when I pulled this shit, and I'm not gonna have to go through with that again._"

I could see it in her expression. "Don't hurt me anymore." Is what I read from it, but it was strangely testing.

She opened one eye, then the other.

She stared into my Sea of Azure as I stared back into her Minty Everest.

She looked as if she was gonna cry, and god do I hate wailing chicks. She then narrowed her eyes, and walked passed me, heading down the hall.

I caught up to her grabbing her hand. She quickly pulled away looking... _frightened_?

Her face softened, "Grimmjow, _please_." She said.

I was shocked, but I sensed Syl's nearing Reiatsu. Kiyori's eyes widened at mine in a manner to put on some sort of act. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue jewel. It had amazing power stored inside. She placed it in my right hand, and I held onto her left hand as she placed it in my palm.

Syl's Reiatsu halted, just as I realized I couldn't even sense my own.

I reached inside my left pocket with my left hand, and grabbed that one object that never left my possession. I grabbed Kiyori's free hand and hid the thing under my hand.

I Sonidoed far out into Hueco Mundo with Kiyori, so she could reveal it alone.

"My locket," She said holding it up, "Why have you continued to keep it all this time?"

"Because I needed you with me... All the time. And you kind of left it here, so..." I replied with a shrug.

There couldn't be anything that was possibly more or as cheesy than what I had just said. It's almost disgusting.

She sighed and kissed my cheek. She obviously hadn't forgiven me.

"I almost stuck you in your face." I said, "But hell, you looked down on me -" She cut me off.

"I never once looked down on you!" She barked, "I've always looked up to you, and saw you as an equal person! Is it bad that I don't like fighting?" she asked.

"Why not fight when you get the chance?"

"Why would I ever want to do that? I can see where you're coming from, but I'm not you, and you're asking me to fight you and I just can't do that. Not to you or innocent people." She replied grabbing the zippers to my jacket.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. "Maybe some other time." I kissed her with that sort of make up kiss, ya know?

We sat down on the white sand, with her resting on my chest.

I don't think there will be anything like love that would ever exist between this girl and I. I've come to a realization that there would only be pure infatuation and attraction between us. That's not love. I've stated this previously, I don't believe in it, I just simply believe that Kiyori should belong to me, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**End of Tangoing with Sadness part Dos. (re-mastered)**

**SOO. This only took a few hours. Who knew!**

**R&R folks. As I've said, if you review, I'll post the next chapter, which is The Beginning of Mayhem!**

**MMM. Violence. And OOC. Forgive me my heathens.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Beginning of Mayhem re-mastered (ACTION and PLOT TWIST WOOHOO.)**


	8. The Beginning of Mayhem

**The Beginning of Mayhem.  
I do not own Bleach! All props go to Tite Kubo  
I DO own Kiyori Kurotsuchi and all her Oc buddies and territory in this story. ;3**

* * *

The next day had passed.

Kiyori and the gang returned to Sancre Tor.

Everything was planned meticulously over the next five days since they'd been separated.

Kiyori had left early with everyone, saying if she had 'ever saw Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, she wouldn't think twice about giving him a painful death'.

Their little scene they created, Syl being a witness, was a perfect timing. Grimmjow couldn't really tell whether she was acting or not, but none of that fazed him. Well, just a bit.

Syl later then came up with a devious plan for the end of Kiyori and Sancre Tor, so they couldn't stop them from becoming the rulers of Hueco Mundo, along with admitting her place as _the_Sylus who'd gone missing, but coming to Las Noches for a partner in crime.

Grimmjow was later called in by Aizen, to go take care of some hollows at the Halfway Point, who would probably cause them unneeded trouble in the future.

Grimmjow thought with a smirk on his face as he sonidoed through the sands on his way to the Halfway Point between Las Noches and Sancre Tor.

_Perfect, now I can hand over the info to Kiyori._

Grimmjow easily took out the hollows, being only Gillains.

He then made his way to Sancre Tor, taking him an extra ten minutes.

He landed on one of the four Active Transport bridges, astounded by the amazing difference of Sancre Tor and Las Noches.

Ego and Happy J were the nearest ones, so they sonidoed over to him.

Grimmjow wasn't surprised over the way Jashatirou's appearance was. Hell, this was Sancre Tor, _everything's fucking weird here._

_"_Grimm-san!" Ego called, "You are here for Kiyori-sama?"

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah, where is she?"

"I'll show you," she said, "Bye Jashatirou-san! It was fun talking to you!" she called as she levitated down with Grimmjow.

They then sonidoed to the Training Hall.

Happy J watched them sonido away. He chuckled to himself, "So that's the lucky guy huh?" he thought, "I must see this." he flew down slowly heading straight for the hall.

Kiyori was with Li and La, training regeneration and more.

"Letting your Spirit Energy become your weapon is a range and strange technique." Kiyori said, "The higher Reiatsu, the stronger the flare, meaning the more damage done! But it has to be controlled."

She shot off Spirit Energy from her hand at the wall. The seki-seki absorbed it up quickly.

"Kiyori-sama we can't do that!" La and Li said embracing each other.

"Sure you can." Kiyori said kneeling down, "Everyone can, just like everyone can regenerate. Some better than others, some not so great; but it's still there, whether you like it or not."

"Kiyori-sama!" Ego called.

"Yes?" Kiyori asked facing away from her, still kneeling.

"You have a special visitor!" she replied.

Kiyori turned around immediately. She quickly embraced him, planting several kisses on his cheek before speaking.

"So do you have news on Syl?" she asked.

"Big news." he replied.

"Spill the beans." Kiyori replied.

"Well, Syl wants me to take something that belongs to you or Sancre Tor, like a person or your Zanpakutou, and it'll force you to come and get it yourself." he said.

Kiyori raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she'll use that to lure you to the Real World, and with the thirty or so other Vasto Lordes, will help 'take you out.'"

"The thirty who were with the Council as I was gone?" Kiyori asked.

"Yeah, and they left apparently as you were killing off Teijo, to a far away location, Syl's hideout."

"She wants to kill me?" Kiyori asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah, she doesn't know about how you can regenerate like that," Grimmjow replied, "After that, she says that her fortress Vasto Lordes will be strong enough to take out Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru, along with the rest of the Arrancars."

Kiyori's eyes widened, "We gotta tell the seated Vasto Lordes." she sighed, "La, Li, trainings over for today, sorry."

"Aw alright." they said together, "Nice to meet you Mr. Blue!" they said bowing.

* * *

Kiyori, Grimmjow, Ego, and everyone else who had a seated position met up in the central building.

"What's up?" Umino asked. Tomi Umino was the fourth executive.

"Well," Kiyori said, "I've got bad news, and good news, but then maybe more bad news."

"What's the bad news?" he asked, "The first one..."

"Well!" she exclaimed, "Sylus, as you know has admitted to Grimmjow here that it is in fact the old geezer we knew and... loved... And she has a plan, slightly devious none the least, but also pretty planned out, so we have to plan further."

Kiyori explained Syl's plan, and notified that Grimmjow was a fasho ally, since some people had doubts. They were all shocked.

"... Which is why I have this BRILLIANT PLAN!" Kiyori said with her eyes twinkling, "Alright, I'll hand over my Zanpakutou to Grimmjow, and he'll take it back to Sylus, making her think she's got the perfect luring object; and once they are in the Real World with the other Vasto Lordes, which probably won't be all of them, WE will already be there! Suppressing our Reiatsu of course, we will wait for Syl's arrival with Grimmjow and them. As soon as I confront Sylus, or whatever, you guys come out and take out the remaining Vasto Lordes leaving just Syl and Grimmy." Kiyori gasped for air.

Some other folks gave gasps, "Ah, but I'm not finished yet," she said waving a finger, "One of you get the honor of killing her, since I don't feel like it. Remember, Grimmjow's on OUR side. Oh, and Grimmjow, you gotta remain passive, though use your acting skills to make it good."

"How will I be able to tell you Syl's arrived?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, you see this is where the good news comes in." Kiyori replied, "In a bit, these top ten and I will be heading over to the Real World, so we will be there in advance!"

Some folks were stunned, some were astonished.

"And here's the bad news," Kiyori continued, "I'll be going to Mayuri to pick up your Faux Bodies specially made for Vasto Lordes, so we can look like normal beings. They mass all our Hollow Reiatsu too!"

GROAN.

"Hey it won't be for all that long, plus it's the safest way." Kiyori replied.

They all agreed. Kiyori thought on who should go with.

"Hey Happy J, you'll go with me right?" she asked.

He was surprised, "Uh, yeah sure I don't see why not."

"That's good then," Kiyori said, "we should part now."

They both stood up, "But before I leave," Kiyori said walking over to Grimmjow. She handed him her Zanpakutou, "You should take this back to Sylus."

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Old Man's apart of me, he isn't just a sword."

He nodded, and they embraced. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you soon." he said quietly. Kiyori nodded.

Grimmjow sonidoed away.

"Bye everyone, I'll be back later." Kiyori said walking off with Jashatirou. She opened a garganta to the Seireitei.

* * *

Happy J and Kiyori walked through the blackness.

"So." he said after a few seconds of silence, "That's the lucky guy huh?"

"I guess so." she replied.

Pause.

"You've proven it then," he replied.

"Huh?" Kiyori asked.

"I-well, before you left, I told you to prove to me that he cared, and he obviously does."

"Mhm..." Kiyori said.

"You seem unsure." he said resting his arm on her shoulder.

"I'm not your armrest..." she said pushing him off, "Well, I'm starting to think that love isn't for me, and it's just a distraction."

"When'd you start thinking that?" he asked.

"Well..." she said, continuing off with a flashback.

* * *

Flashback.

Kiyori and Tokijin walked into the large room. It had it's own hellish theme.

There was a very long table with at least fifty other men sitting there, and two empty seats.

Their reiatsu was nothing but a crushing atmosphere, especially the one from the other end of the table.

"Sit." he said, "Please, Tokijin and his heir."

Kiyori was still mind-boggled by his Spiritual Pressure. She hadn't even noticed he even spoke until Tokijin gave her a little push to snap her out of it.

He led her over to the empty seat that was located on the end of the table, Tokijin sat in a seat to her right, across from someone else.

She focused, and tried to be less shaky as before. Luckily no one was staring at her, or they'd think she had hypothermia.

She looked over to her left. "_DAMN...!_" she thought.

His eyes were closed, and his hands were interlocked and placed near his mouth as he listened. He wore a Sancre Tor uniform, just like everyone else in the room, and was fairly muscular, of course, just like everyone else there besides Kiyori.

"_Who is that guy?_" Kiyori thought to Tokijin.

"_That's Yusamujin, our million times Great Grandfather, he's the one who made the Inferno, since he was the Phoenix; and because he was killed by his future lover by accident, she healed him and he became a Vasto Lordes who had four sons so that the Inferno's flames would stay eternal._" he thought back to her.

"_Well that's good to know, but I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about him._" she said her eyes moving to her left.

"_That's my older brother, Ketsujin._"

"_WHAT!_" she shouted in her mind, her hand covering her mouth.

"_Kiyori..._" he thought to her.

"_That guy's like... My uncle?_"

"_I guess so._" he replied, "_Now pay attention, this stuff could be important._"

"_How am I supposed to pay attention when I just thought my uncle was a sexy mofo?_"

Tokijin's eyes widened. He turned his head slowly with his 'WTF' face on in Kiyori's direction.

"_Hey, don't give me that look, you think he's sexy right?_" she asked smiling.

"_No?_" he shook his head like she was crazy, "_That is just wrong Kiyori._"

"_How was I supposed to know?_" she asked.

Yusamujin finished speaking, and finished, "You may now chat as you please."

Ketsujin still sat in the same position.

"He is _so_ hot." Kiyori said quietly.

"You're sick..." he mumbled.

"Now that you look at it everyone here is." Kiyori admitted quietly, "I can say I'm proud _now_."

"Kiyori!" he said, "That is _disgusting_!"

"Hey," she said, "I'm being honest."

Ketsujin opened his eyes and smirked at his brother, shaking his head.

"Shut up..." Tokijin said to him.

Kiyori looked over, "Damn.. it's true," she said noticing his eye color "there goes my hopes and dreams."

"Kiyori!" Tokijin said his eyes wide, "That's not even right."

"So. What's wrong with it?" she asked.

Tokijin wanted to avoid saying the full subject out loud.

"Everything?" he said.

"Is it really wrong to think that m-" Kiyori said, but Tokijin covered her mouth.

"Don't make anything awkward..." he said.

She groaned, then nodded.

"You have a good relationship with your heir, don't you Tokijin?" Ketsujin asked.

"You don't even know..." Tokijin said shaking his head.

"Can I have your autograph?" Kiyori asked Ketsujin, "Or you can like tattoo it on my body somewhere, please."

"Uh, why?" he asked.

"Well, _somebody_ doesn't want me to bring up the topic." she said looking over at Tokijin.

"Oh, you guys were talking about me?" he asked.

"No." Tokijin said, though Kiyori said 'Yes', just as he replied.

"Oh really?" he asked, "About what?"

"Well, he thinks it's wrong to think a relative whom I've never met, seen, or talked to before, is extremely attractive." she replied.

Tokijin slapped his forehead, as Ketsujin blushed like mad, "Uh-uh," he said, "Well whoever that relative might be is dealing with a nut-case."

Tokijin smirked a bit.

"Well gee, you just turned me off." Kiyori said crossing her arms.

He blushed like mad again, as well as Tokijin.

"What? I'm kidding." Kiyori said, "You guys are such children." she finished giggling.

_Phew..._

"Well at least that's good." Tokijin said.

"This place is boring, why are we here anyways?" she asked.

"It's for a good old family reunion." Tokijin replied.

"You... _bitch_." Kiyori said, "Making me get up early for no reason at all."

Ketsujin rose an eyebrow, "Quite a mouth you have there." he said.

"Say, how come I've never met these people before?" Kiyori asked.

Yusamujin stepped near Kiyori.

He was a long dark-haired, mint-eyed, muscular, and wore Sancre Tor uniforms with red cloth and some silver-like armor over his shoulders and torso.

"We've been here for a while now actually." he said, "The reason is because all of us besides you and your father Tokijin and myself, are dead."

"Well..." Kiyori said, "Why am I the only girl here?"

"Simple... Our mate's only gave birth to sons." he said, "Speaking of mate, do you have one?"

"You know," Kiyori replied, "I'm not even sure anymore."

"Well find one." he replied.

"That still doesn't answer my question, why did you all die so... young?" she asked.

"Being apart of this bloodline gives you only eighty years to live. Some of us were killed along the way, and the rest, our time ran out," he said, "Once you've hit eighty years, you're turned to stone and your soul is sent to the Inferno, as for your corpse, it's placed below Sancre Tor."

Kiyori blinked and glanced over at Tokijin with sad eyes, but was interrupted as Yusamujin gripped her jaw, turning her head to look into her eyes with his burning glare.

His eyes cooled their intensity and he spoke, "You pitiful soul..." he said quietly, "Struck with parasomnia, just like me." he let her go lightly, and stomped away back to his chair.

"What about you and Grimmjow?" Tokijin asked.

"I don't even know." Kiyori said, "It's almost as if he said I had to get a Vasto Lordes."

"You're not having any kids right now," Tokijin said, "No way in hell."

"Over-protective instincts, cute." Ketsujin said.

"I'm not gonna deny it." Tokijin said, "She's too young."

"Dude, I'm like thirty..." she said making a sniffle noise.

"You still look the same." Tokijin said.

"I haven't looked in the mirror in years," she said, she turned to Ketsujin, "Do I look horrible?"

He shook his head, "The genes in our bloodline for characteristics are always put into good use..." he said.

"I don't want a deformed baby though, if Grimmjow would be the one, since you know he's an Arrancar, but hey!" she said, "He's still a Hollow."

"Transformed by the Hogyoku that is." Tokijin added.

"Well I can't just get over him, ya know?" she said.

"Sure you can." he replied.

"From the things I've done, nuh-uh." she said arching her brows.

"But then again," she said, "I'm starting to act like my mom. Her attachment issues. And I know it isn't the end of the world if he dumps me, I'll just move on, but I'm talking about _now_, and what goes on _now_."

"Love is burdening you." Ketsujin said, "That means he isn't the one. The time will come when you know exactly who it is you're going to spend your happiness with, and they've been right there the entire time."

Kiyori shivered, "I smell drama all over that." she said.

The two men shrugged.

"Old Man, before you know it you'll be a statue like everyone else won't you?" she asked after a few seconds of silent thinking.

"I really don't know." Tokijin answered.

"Most of me is saying you won't since you are apart of me, and if you turn to stone, then so will I, and the Inferno won't you know, be an inferno anymore." she replied.

"Good point," Tokijin said.

"Once you have reached your 80th year, you two should separate, just so you don't get 'statufied' together, and Kiyori's heir will continue on." Ketsujin said.

Kiyori groaned, "I _hate_ kids..."

End of Flashback.

* * *

"Wait a minute; you thought your uncle was attractive?" Happy J asked.

"If you saw him you would've been like... Well you'd have no reaction because you'd be far too stunned." Kiyori replied.

"Uh, no, I would not." he answered, "But anyways, what ever you do with your love life, I'll be by your side."

"AW," Kiyori let out, "Thanks Happy J."

They came to the end of the blackness, and waited for the opening.

"This is taking forever." Kiyori sighed.

"Hey, I don't run this." Jashatirou said stretching. He placed his arm back on Kiyori's shoulder.

"Just you wait Happy J, once I become taller than you, you'll be my armrest." she grunted.

"If only there'd be a day where you reached higher than eight feet." he replied sarcastically.

"What?" she asked, "You find somethin' funny about me being short Happy J?"

"Actually yeah." he replied.

She punched his arm.

"Ow, your arm hurt my hand."

"Your hand hurt my arm," he replied, "I'm not the stuffed animal your going to use when you get mad."

"How did I hurt your arm?" she asked, "You're just like my 'family', they got muscles on their muscles."

"I was kidding." he mumbled.

It finally opened. Luckily it was near the RDI.

"Mass your Reiatsu, we gotta be stealthy." Kiyori said.

Jashatirou nodded.

They quickly sonidoed to their destination and made it to the outside of Mayuri's personal lab.

"Knock knock...!" Kiyori said knocking lightly twice.

The door was answered by Nemu.

"If you wish to speak with Kurotsuchi-taicho, he is busy at the moment, but you can come back later to discuss what your topic is with him." she said in her soft emotionless voice.

"Well, can you tell him Kiyori's here to pick up her Gigai's?"

She nodded one nod and closed the door.

Moments later Mayuri came back with two candy dispensers.

"There are eleven in here, and eleven in here," he said, "Take the pink one to be in a Gigai, and the green one gets you out of one."

He held up a toy duck's head with a pink tube, and another with a rabbit head and a green tube. He then handed them over to Kiyori. He also held out a blue card. Kiyori reached for it, but he pulled away and held it in front of her slowly, "Use this wisely." he said, "It contains all the money you'll ever need in the Real World."

"Mayuri, I know what a Credit Card is," she said grabbing it, "They were talking about the new invention of it a few days before I left to Sancre Tor." She then glanced at the Candy Dispensers, "These are so cute!" Kiyori said holding them up, "Thanks Mayuri, you're a life-saver!" She embraced him tightly, again with no room to protest. She pulled away.

"Let's go Happy J," she said, "Bye Mayuri! Thanks again!"

They sonidoed out, and left.

* * *

"So!" Kiyori said to her fellow Vasto Lordes, "How do you guys like em?"

"I feel weak as hell." Umino said.

"Well yeah, it's a Gigai." Kiyori replied.

They all grunted.

"I feel like my old human self again." Yumaki said.

"Me too." Kiyori replied.

"Speaking of human self," Yumaki said, "I never even got to graduate!" she fake-wailed.

"I feel ya man!" Kiyori said embracing her friend.

Everyone plastered on a "WTF" face.

Kiyori then opened a large garganta. Her and the other ten walked through for a short distance, and waited for the dimensions to tear open.

It opened and they were up in the air, but near a building.

"Nice one Kiyori." MiroTano said.

"Shush, we can step onto that building." she replied hopping onto it.

Everyone else did so.

A school bell rang.

"Oh so this is a school." Yumaki said.

"Wait a minute, this was our school!" Kiyori exclaimed to her.

Three male students walked up, chatting away, and were shocked out of their minds when they saw Kiyori and the gang.

Kiyori walked over to them.

They were wide-eyed and shaky with food in their hands, wearing the Winter Karakura High uniforms.

"Hello." Kiyori said in a friendly tone, "My name's Kiyori, and I would like to know if the Mall still sells this school's uniform?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." One of them said.

"Thanks, you are a real sweetheart." Kiyori said, "Let's go guys."

They all walked down onto the school grounds.

"If I remember clearly, the mall should be this way." she said pointing to her left.

"Uniforms Kiyori? Really?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, we have to look as casual as possible," she replied, "we're not going to school."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"To the mall!" Yumaki exclaimed with her finger in the air.

* * *

About an hour and half passed.

Everyone was in a school uniform, and the sun was setting.

They sat down in the park on a ledge parting the concrete from the flowers, and others sat on the bench.

"I'm so in love with this uniform." Kiyori said, "The same one I had once I first came to Sancre Tor. Happy J don't you remember this..." she looked around.

"Oh my god we lost Happy J." she said.

"No we didn't he's right here." MiroTano said pointing to his left with his thumb and a tanned, dark haired man with green eyes.

Kiyori shrieked.

She was immediately invading Jashatirou's comfort zone.

"Happy J!" she shouted, "You! Are SO FUCKING _SEXY_!"

Everyone wore a sweat drop.

"Well at least she's able to be honest with the world." Yumaki said scratching her head.

"Where next Kiyori-sama?" Ego asked.

Happy J tossed Kiyori over onto his shoulder.

Kiyori then got serious, "We need to find a place called, '_Urahara's Shop_'.

They began walking, Kiyori was still on Happy J's shoulder.

"Wait! Stop stop stop!" Kiyori said noticing a particular store.

"What?" Jashatirou asked putting her down.

She walked over to the front of the store, dragging Yumaki with her.

"Candy..." they said quietly, their tone full of ecstasy.

"I need some candy!" Kiyori called to the nine.

"Candy?" they asked.

"Oh man, you guys must be hella ancient, not to know what candy is." Yumaki said.

"I know exactly what candy is." MiroTano said, "It's just back around most of our time, it was real expensive and hard to get."

"It's changed so much since I last saw candy!" Yumaki said looking all around, noticing the different colors and shapes they came in.

Both females looked to everyone, giving a begging expression.

"Fine go get some candy." Umino said, "Just don't get me any."

They rushed in, and grabbed a plastic bag each, filling it a little over half way with a bunch of varieties of candy.

"We should get everyone some candy." Yumaki whispered.

"Yeah, one of everything huh?" Kiyori replied.

Yumaki nodded.

They filled up nine more bags, and rung the bell for the clerk to come.

He came out. He was a teen-aged kid with brown hair and blue eyes. He weighed the candy, and it totaled out to be thirty dollars.

There was a TV on the wall, with the latest news on.

"Nuclear bombs strike Hiroshima and Nagasaki from American planes!" the reporter said.

"Wow," Kiyori said, "There goes my dream home..."

"I wonder what we did to mess with America, they are usually neutral about everything." Yumaki said.

"You haven't heard?" the clerk asked, "We took Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, almost everyone besides the suicidal folks and the army are against this war."

Kiyori's mouth quirked, "Well war is stupid, and people like us can't do anything about it."

A man walked in from the back room. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties.

He noticed Kiyori and Yumaki watching the TV.

"Evening ladies." he said joining them.

"Yeah," Kiyori said, "good evening to you." she said turning to meet his eyes.

His eyes widened as he noticed her eye color along with her features.

"K-Kiyori!" he exclaimed grabbing her shoulders.

"Aw crap." she mumbled.

"You've come back!" he said shaking her.

Yumaki looked over.

"Yumaki..." he said quietly, "How are you... alive?"

"I know people." she replied.

"I-I gotta take you to mom!" he shouted grabbing Kiyori's hand and taking her out of the store.

"Wait!" she said struggling to get him to let her go, "Whoa god dammit!"

He stopped.

"I don't want to see her." she replied.

"Too bad." he said tugging her.

"Fine," Kiyori said, "I'll show my face once more. But first..." she said turning over to Happy J and everyone, "Me and Yumaki got you all candy."

"Kiyori..." the man said.

"You know what Ouji, shut your face." Kiyori said looking over her shoulder.

"You shut yours." he argued.

She ignored him, and handed Happy J his and her bag of candy, "Hold mine, I'll be back soon." she said, "Yumaki, you know where Urahara's shop is, take them to him."

Yumaki nodded, and they parted.

* * *

"Mom is going to be so psyched to see you." Ouji said leading her to the house she once lived.

He opened the front door, and let Kiyori in first, closing it behind him.

"Ma!" he called, "Where are you?" he said searching for her in the sitting room.

"I'm in here!" she called back from the kitchen.

Ouji lead Kiyori over into the kitchen to find their mother watering potted flowers with an orange watering can.

She turned to say hello, but was shocked out of her mind, noticing the familiar face, she dropped the can, water poured out all over.

Mao couldn't move. Her shocked stare was on her long lost daughter.

"Surprise!" Ouji said.

"This isn't awkward at all." Kiyori said sarcastically.

"Kiyori..." Mao said, "That... This can't be you..."

Kiyori placed her foot in the newly made puddle. It began to disappear, returning back into the can. Kiyori bent over and grabbed the orange can.

"I made this for you." she said examining it, "In primary school." she said looking over at Mao, whose eyes were still wide, "I thought it'd make you like me when my eyes were open. Just a bit."

Mao's face softened, and was covered in guilt.

"The guilt's noticeable." Kiyori said, "I forgave you a while ago."

"Ouji." Mao said, "Please, leave us, return to your work place."

"Sorry Ma," he said, "I'll see you later. Bye Kiyori."

He left.

"Sit." Mao said quietly, gesturing to a chair.

Kiyori sat, and Mao sat down in front of her.

"You've grown up so much." Mao said.

"Don't act proud." Kiyori said, "We both know you hate my guts."

"It may have seemed that way, back then, but everything's changed. I've changed." Mao replied.

Kiyori rose an eyebrow, "How long did it take you to realize I was gone? A few years?" Kiyori asked.

Mao shook her head, "It wasn't anything like that." she said, "I know I treated you badly, and I hated myself for it. At times, I knew you'd sleep outside in that spot by the fence, I'd get up, late at night just to make sure you didn't leave me." Mao said glancing out the kitchen window. "When you weren't there the next time I checked, which was the night you had left, I figured you were at a friend's house. I asked Ouji to check in with you at school, and he told me you weren't there; and that he checked in with your friends and they said they hadn't seen you since the day before."

Mao sighed and looked back at Kiyori, "I will admit, my first thoughts for about a week were one of 'Good riddance', since I figured you'd be at Hueco Mundo with your father. A few months passed by and I felt like I was waiting for your return. I'd still stop by this window and check to see if you were there, but, you never were."

"Walking home that night, I was sent to Hueco Mundo, I was killed." Kiyori said, "But I let him kill me, mainly because I didn't like it here anyways."

Mao sighed out some guilt, "After your brother Ouji's first search, walking home, he found your umbrella and your jacket in an alleyway, making me think you were kidnapped, or worse raped-." she was cut off.

"If you paid any attention to my life at all, two years before that I was raped, and so was Yumaki, it's how she died." Kiyori said placing her chin in her palm, "Wasn't too fun."

Mao gasped, her honey gold eyes were wide with fear and disbelief, "W-why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"You wouldn't have cared anyways," Kiyori replied, "back then, I didn't want you to butt into my personal life, acting like you gave a damn, knowing good and while you wouldn't have was just... safer for me. And it was a good decision. No one deserved to know unless they were _there_."

"Y-you were raped, my daughter... my beautiful... and only daughter was taken from me." Mao said running her hands through her curled caramel hair.

"Don't act like you care, now, that you've been overwhelmed by guilt." Kiyori said.

Mao ignored it, "How would it have been safer for you not to tell anyone?" she asked.

Kiyori sighed, "Well, they'd wonder how I wasn't killed by the many stab wounds, and they'd wonder why Yumaki died alone." Kiyori said, "If I told you, you'd say, 'Oh you probably liked it,' or 'Tch dumb whore, giving out your virginity at only fourteen,'."

"I would not have!" Mao said, her eyes still wide.

"Oh please, I would forever be named a whore in your book." Kiyori replied, "You might be wondering how any of this could have happened... Eh, two weak girls against twenty horny men? No way."

Mao stiffened visibly. The number twenty sunk its fangs into Mao's flesh.

Kiyori continued, "Not to make you sound like the bad guy, but, all because _Mayuri_ walked to Karakura High when he was going there, Kiyori had to too. She had to walk through the worst neighborhood early in the morning so she wouldn't be late, which she always was, and it was why she'd get suspended and have so many detentions after school so much, making her have to walk home at nighttime. She'd go home and sleep outside so she wouldn't get yelled at by her mother. And it was all because her oldest, and probably favorite son walked to a far away school, when around the corner was another school that Kiyori could attend being able to _avoid_ that neighborhood. But no," Kiyori said shaking her head, "_Nuh uh_." she continued, "Walking home from that _oh-so_far away school, through that neighborhood, was Kiyori and her best friend Yumaki Mori kidnapped and raped and laid out on the shoreline to die during the Camicazi."

Mao eyes were getting watery. She looked down.

"I've been gone, fifteen years, your reaction makes it seem like you've 'suffered' since my disappearance, but I guess what goes around comes around." Kiyori noted, "I suffered those years, and once I left, payback was a bitch."

Kiyori stood up as Mao looked up, tears were racing down her cheeks.

"You're lucky I even forgave you, though it isn't anything to cry over." Kiyori said turning walking to the exit.

"Kiyori..." Mao called.

Kiyori looked over her shoulder, "Yes?"

"I love you..." she said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you do, and I love you too, mom." Kiyori replied. It felt like weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Mao wiped away her tears.

"I can't guarantee I'll ever see you again," Kiyori said, "But if I'm able to, I'll visit, and that is only _if_." Kiyori chuckled a bit, "All's I ever wanted was the mother who treated me best when my eyes were closed to treat me just as good when they were open. But this is just as good, since my eyes are open."

And with that, Kiyori left.

* * *

Kiyori arrived at the Urahara Shop, and was greeted quickly by Urahara himself.

"Welcome Kiyori-san! Younger sister to Mayuri-san!"

"Yeah..." Kiyori said, "Thanks, but are you sure it'll be alright for us to stay here?"

"Absolutely." he said, "Anything for an ally."

Kiyori smiled, and he lead her down into the training grounds underneath.

She met up with her group and they sat in a circle.

"This is where we'll be for tonight and maybe for some other time until Sylus arrives." Kiyori said.

"We should pair in partners!" Amaya said hooking arms with Ego and Umino.

"I'm not pairing with, you, nor with anyone else." he said fiercely unhooking their arms.

"Sure you can!" she replied.

"No, I'm not going to be partners with an annoying woman like yourself." he said standing up.

"Give it a rest," Yumaki said, "it's easy to tell she's in love with you."

Blush spread across his and her face.

"Yumaki-san!" Amaya exclaimed, "Shush up!"

"Just pair up." Kiyori said, "Now where's my candy..."

Happy J handed it to her.

"Yay." Kiyori said. She crawled over to Happy J.

Yumaki's arm was hooked around MiroTano's. He looked over, "Kiyori, you're gonna be paired up with Jashatirou?" he asked.

"Yes." Kiyori replied.

He smirked, "Jashatirou, do you want to be partnered up with Kiyori?" he asked

"Yes." Kiyori replied for him, "I don't want to hear any moans from your side." She then said.

They blushed, "As the same for you, Kiyori." Yumaki replied.

"I can't promise you that." Kiyori said, making Happy J blush.

"Golly, just don't be loud." Yumaki said giggling.

"Oh, don't you worry about us." Kiyori replied with a smile.

Everyone stood up and separated, walking to different ends of the room.

"Uhh..." Happy J said.

"I was kidding don't worry." Kiyori replied.

"Good." he replied.

"That's insulting Happy J." she replied.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"But I won't guarantee anything." she said quickly. Jashatirou frowned.

They settled at a peninsula of rocks, "Yay, it'll hide us as we do naughty things Happy J." she said laughing.

He turned red.

"I'm kidding Happy J."

"You're freaking me out." he replied.

"I'm sorry, it's just how I am..." Kiyori said sitting down.

The lights turned off, leaving it pitch black. They heard echoes of shocked screams of females.

"Ooh la la." Kiyori said, "It isn't classy, but it'll do." she said pulling him down.

"Kiyori!" he said, blushing, and backing away.

"I'm kidding!" she said, "Jeez Happy J."

"You're the most perverted female I've ever met." he said.

"And I haven't even tried anything. Not yet of course." she said.

Happy J sat back down beside her. The rocks they leaned against were smooth.

"You should rest." he said.

Kiyori sighed, "I feel better about sleeping now." she said, "Now that everything's cleaned."

"Well, that's a start." he replied, "I won't ask you what went on there, but I will tell you I didn't touch your candy, let alone my own."

"Aw Happy J," she cooed, "That's sweet." she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He immediately began to blush, though luckily for him the room was pitch black.

"Sorry Happy J." she said pulling away.

"It's fine." he replied.

"Welp, I'm gonna go to sleep now." she said, "Nighty-night." Kiyori rested her head on Jashatirou's right shoulder.

"Good night." he said.

He felt the cheek in which Kiyori kissed with his right hand.

_If only it were my lips she locked hers with. That man, Grimmjow his name is; the jealousy is a burning disease gathering up inside of me. Ever since the beginning..._

Jashatirou too joined Kiyori in sleep.

* * *

"Happy J, come on, it's time to get up." Kiyori said nudging him.

Urahara turned the lights on early in the morning, so they'd have a full day.

Jashatirou was too lost in thought to listen to Kiyori.

"Happy Jayyyyy." Kiyori said shaking him, "Up."

No response.

"_God, you're so_... HAPPY J!" Kiyori shouted, "HELLO? Guapo!"

He opened his eyes, "I'm awake."

"You could've said something like, 'Hi' or 'I'm up'." Kiyori replied.

"I said I was awake..." he said scratching his head.

Kiyori stood up and straightened out her uniform, then helped him up.

Everyone met up by the exit, and started teasing each other over false things until Urahara came down.

"Good morning Vasto Lordes!" he exclaimed waving his fan around.

"What time is it?" Kiyori asked.

"It is 6:30!" he replied.

"Um, why?" she asked.

"You'll have all day to do stuff!" he answered.

"Well, I do have a list..." Kiyori said rubbing her chin.

"Like Santa-kun." Yumaki replied.

"Yeah, and I'm checking it twice." she said levitating up and out of the shop cellar.

Everyone was stunned.

"Kiyori-sama I thought you said the Gigai masses all of our Hollow Reiatsu!" Ego called up.

Kiyori looked through, "Exactly, it _masses it_."

They were struck dumb, then levitated up passed Kisuke, and met up with Kiyori at the top.

"Since there's an odd number, and it'd be weird to travel in such a big group, there'll be a group of six and a group of five." Kiyori said.

They all separated into groups.

Kiyori, Yumaki, MiroTano, Jashatirou, and Ego were in one group, as for the other, Yakudoshi, Amaya, Umino, Takeshi, Yuka, and Masao were put together.

"Who gets the credit card?" Yumaki asked.

Kiyori held it up and studied it. An idea popped in Kiyori's head, and most likely a light bulb turned on above her, for everyone to see.

Kiyori reached inside her shirt and grabbed the copied credit card.

"Here." she said handing it out to one of them.

They were hesitant.

"You guys are so immature, jeez, if I wanted to put it in my bra, I would have done so." Kiyori said in her offended tone, "Plus you make it seem like my boobs are some sort of disease that if you touch or come near you'll get herpes." she said with her hands at her breasts.

Yuka walked up and took the credit card.

"Good." Kiyori said, "Meet back here at noon, then we'll leave again and meet back here at seven. If you feel Syl's Reiatsu, meet back here as quick as possible. Hollows shouldn't attack you unless they're stupid as hell; they can detect Hollow Reiatsu."

They nodded in agreement and split away in separate directions.

* * *

Kiyori's group spent their time at the mall, going through various stores and taking many pictures with random people. They then came to the Summer Store. Filled with beach supplies and Swim-wear. Yumaki dragged them all in.

"It's winter, and you want me to get a bikini?" Kiyori asked.

"Yeah!" Yumaki replied.

"Why?" Kiyori asked.

"Well," she said, "You can always moon-bathe!"

"It's worse in Hueco Mundo!" Kiyori exclaimed.

"Is it?" Yumaki asked.

"You lost me." Kiyori said.

"Come on, Kiyori!" Yumaki exclaimed, "Look, you'd look sexy in this white one." she held up a white Bikini with a ring in the center.

"I know I would, but that's not the point." Kiyori replied with a smile.

Yumaki laughed, "What color would look good on me?" she asked.

"White..." Kiyori mumbled.

"White?" she asked.

"Yeah, everyone looks good in white." Kiyori replied. The two women faced Jashatirou and MiroTano, who were just staring.

"You guys are all silent." Kiyori laughed.

"Hey, which would look better on us?" Yumaki asked, "White or some other color?"

MiroTano and Happy J looked at each other and blushed lightly.

"That expression reads, 'I'dunno, go in the dressing rooms and show us,', perverts." Kiyori said jokingly.

"I don't see why that isn't an option, if it isn't it's just weird." MiroTano replied.

Yumaki rose an eyebrow, "You wanna know what's weird?" she asked, "You wearing a shirt."

Kiyori chuckled. MiroTano's attention turned to her, "What Kiyori? Somethin' funny about that?"

Kiyori shook her head, "No, I thought of something totally different."

"Oh really?" Yumaki asked, "Hopefully it isn't what I thought of."

"Really?" Kiyori asked.

Yumaki began laughing, "Yeah!" she said.

"How do we even remember that...?" Kiyori asked. They shrugged it off.

"Alright, you two go try those on." MiroTano said. The two scurried off to the dressing rooms.

"God I look like a whore..." Kiyori said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe because you're in a bikini, you have yet to show that much skin." Yumaki replied from the next room over.

"Whatever, it's so cold at Sancre Tor that I have to cover up all the time." Kiyori said.

_Meanwhile_...

"How come we have to hold their shit?" MiroTano asked. They both had bags of clothes and more in their hands. He looked over Jashatirou's shoulder, seeing Ego was still crashed, being woken up so early, "And she gets to sleep... Tch, what bullshit."

"Get used to it." Jashatirou said, "Women can do what ever they want..."

"It sucks; how about they do something for us, like... Well, suck our dick or something."

Jashatirou's mouth quirked, "I don't take advantage of women."

"That whole code of honor?" MiroTano asked. Happy J nodded.

"You've followed that for so long... since Tokijin-sama's father took leadership and found his woman, right?"

Happy J nodded.

Silence grew over them.

"You like Kiyori don't you." MiroTano then asked.

"Even if I did, we'd never be." Jashatirou replied.

"Don't say that," MiroTano said, "I think she's got somethin' for you too."

Jashatirou glanced at a snickering MiroTano, "Don't joke about that..." he murmured.

"I actually wasn't." MiroTano admitted, "Most of me believes she's over that Grimmjow guy, since he was quote 'abusive' and 'scary'."

"Abusive?" Jashatirou asked.

"Apparently, yeah." MiroTano replied, "Though I don't see why anyone would ever hurt Kiyori, or even Yumaki."

Happy J nodded.

"Has she always acted that way towards you? Or is it because your mask is off?" MiroTano asked.

"She's been like that since the beginning." he replied, "She says she wants me to loosen up, regardless if I had my mask or not, saying she wasn't judgmental unless she had a reason to be."

Yumaki walked out of the dressing room and seconds later so did Kiyori. They were back in their school uniforms, though without the vest; it being carried along with the swim-wear.

They purchased the item and after the clerk's compliment on Kiyori's minty eyes, they were out of there.

"It's about noon, we should get back." Kiyori said looking at the big clock in the food court.

The four agreed.

"Ego." Kiyori said, "Come on it's time to get up, we're heading back."

Ego woke up and rubbed her eyes, "Oh alright," she said, "Sorry I've been asleep on you this entire time, Jashatirou-san."

"It's fine." he replied.

They left the mall, and when far enough, they sonidoed back to Urahara's shop.

* * *

Everyone was crashed there. It was 11:30P.M., and Kiyori sat on the roof of the shop, studying the green candy in her hand.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated on Syl. She saw that Syl and a fair amount of people, including Grimmjow were walking through a garganta.

_It's time._

Kiyori popped the candy in her mouth and swallowed, and she was in her normal body, in her Sancre Tor uniform.

She hopped down onto the ground and entered the shop.

"Everyone." she said, "Get up, she's coming."

They woke up more quickly than before, and ate the candy to escape their faux bodies.

"Wait Happy J," Kiyori said, "Don't eat yours yet." she lead him outside.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll and up being freakishly tall again, and," she pulled him down and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she fully violated him. He quickly kissed her back almost slightly as his heart felt like it was going to explode with the amount of fluttering built up in those short seconds.

Kiyori pulled away, "Because you could have never done that with your mask on."

He was unbelievably dazed, but so at ease.

"Well?" Kiyori said, "We haven't got all day, they're probably waiting for the tear."

He put the candy in his mouth and he turned to his normal self again. Everyone walked out in their normal bodies.

"Alright, I'll go confront Syl, and the others, when you feel tension, join me." Kiyori said.

They all agreed.

Kiyori sonidoed away, and hid a ways away behind Syl and fifteen other Vasto Lordes, along with Grimmjow.

_I can't believe I kissed Happy J. But hey someone had to do it, I doubt he'll ever take off that mask of his. He had to know what kissing felt like._

Kiyori walked out quietly, her hands in her pockets, not even bothering to listen to Syl's speech.

A Shinigami appeared to take Syl out. Syl swung Kiyori's blade at him, but denied any cuts to the Shinigami. He took his chance to attack.

He swung upwards at her, but she quickly caught it with her free hand. She tossed him effortlessly back into buildings ahead, destroying them.

"My oh me." Kiyori said, Syl instantly turned around, "You sure do make a mess, Sylus."

Syl's eyes were wide. Everyone turned around.

"But I must ask you a few things." Kiyori continued, "What're you doing with my Zanpakutou?" she asked.

Syl waved it around, "It was the perfect luring device."

"Really?" Kiyori asked, "Why would you think that?"

"This sword, not only is it yours, but is it, _your father_." Syl replied, "And I do wonder what happens if this were to _break_?"

Kiyori closed her eyes and shook her head, chuckling lightly. She then began to walk up to Syl, and as she was right in front of her, Kiyori placed her hand on the blade form of Tokijin.

Kiyori smiled, and gripped the blade with her bare hand, and broke it into many pieces, leaving Syl shocked.

There was a five second silence. Kiyori looked around in expectation. Nothing happened.

Kiyori shrugged, "Oh, I see," she said, "you thought something would happen to me?" Kiyori began to laugh.

She then grabbed Syl's throat quickly lifting her up effortlessly.

"Sylus!" the young Vasto Lordes to Kiyori's right shouted. He unsheathed his blade and swung it at Kiyori. Kiyori smiled, and suddenly he didn't have a blade anymore.

"Too slow," said a voice, "Much too slow." The person was behind the young Vasto Lordes. They turned around and revealed herself as Yumaki, holding the blade in her hand.

The rest of Kiyori's fellow Vasto Lordes showed up.

"Allow me to continue," Kiyori said, her glare intensifying, "What's with the whole plan? Thinking you can take out Aizen and them, and even me? How stupid can you seriously be?"

Syl growled and impaled Kiyori through her 'heart'.

"Oh..." Kiyori said, "That's disappointing. You didn't know?"

Syl was stunned, "Why are you not dead, you wench." she said removing her hand from Kiyori's chest slowly. Once her hand was free, Syl gasped.

"You're able to see right through, aren't you?" Kiyori asked, "Why? Because, nothing's there."

All of Syl's Vasto Lordes' were shocked.

The blood from Syl's hand, clothes, and the small puddle on the building rooftop seeped back into her chest covering her hollow hole.

"It's... There?" Syl asked.

"Oh, but it gets better, allow me to show you something." Kiyori said. She regenerated her shattered Zanpakutou, picking it up with her left, and free hand and Syl watched with close eyes.

Kiyori then cut off her own arm, her own left arm by spinning the blade around.

Since Kiyori had felt no pain, it obviously meant it'd been cut off before, most likely in her training.

Her arm fell to the ground and disintegrated.

It left Syl and her Vasto Lordes shocked once more and even more stunned as the arm began to grow back.

"You've kept your conspiracy a secret for a long, long time. I'm not sure how long, nor do I care; but I have a secret too, Sylus." Kiyori said, she brought Syl closer and whispered in her ear, "I can be recreated out of nothing, or even be blown to dust, and still come back."

Syl gasped and her eyes widened.

Kiyori backed away, "Can you do that?" she asked raising her left index finger, pointing it at her face. Kiyori began to charge her cero, black exterior with its white interior formed, "Let's find out." Kiyori said.

"Kiyori-sama!" Ego shouted.

Kiyori's eyes turned to Ego's.

"Don't fire your cero! You'll kill us all!" she warned.

Kiyori stopped her cero, "Oh right..." Kiyori said examining her hand, "Thanks for reminding me, Ego. If you hadn't, then I don't think there would have been a Karakura Town anymore." She chuckled.

"Folks," Kiyori said, "Take out the remaining Vasto Lordes."

Syl looked confused.

"Oh, Sylus." Kiyori said acting sympathetic, "You look as if you're saying 'These are innocent people, don't kill them'. But they had their free will. They chose to stick with you and your twisted plans, thus making them just as guilty." Kiyori looked over her shoulder, "Kill them. May I all see you in hell, sometime in the future."

With that, Kiyori's seated Vasto Lordes killed off Syl's allies easily.

Kiyori dropped Syl, who landed on her feet just barely. She glanced at a shocked-looking Grimmjow.

Kiyori glanced at Ego, whose burning glare was stuck on Syl.

"Oh, Syl." Kiyori then said, "It looks like Ego has her own personal vendetta to take you out."

Ego looked up at a smiling Kiyori.

"Go ahead," Kiyori said, "Ego, go and kill Syl."

Ego marched over and stood in front of Sylus.

"Someone like Ego?" Syl asked as if it were a joke, "You must be kidding, she is only a small child, and she is weak." Syl patted Ego's blond head.

Ego growled, "How dare you call me a child!" she shouted.

"Please, you're only three feet tall." Syl chuckled, patting Ego's head once more.

Ego grabbed Syl's arm and ripped it off and impaled her through the abdomen.

She fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"If you look down at me, I will make you look down... at my feet, defeated." Ego said, she looked over at Grimmjow, who had played his part by acting, "Sorry that it was me who took her out instead of you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smirked.

Syl grabbed Ego's foot, "I'm still alive..." she managed to get out. Ego kicked her away, and Syl's attention turned to Grimmjow.

"Son of a bitch." Syl said to Grimmjow.

"I wasn't on your side from the beginning; you were just my _cat toy_." Grimmjow replied.

Ego charged her red cero from her fist, "Buh-bye Sylus."

Grimmjow moved out of the way, and Ego fired, making a massive explosion set off, and destroyed the many buildings ahead.

Kiyori walked over and used the Nightshade to regenerate all the buildings.

"You are all so reckless..." Kiyori mumbled.

Ego scoffed.

Kiyori hadn't even looked at Grimmjow. But she knew she had to end it there, and not because she didn't love him, but she didn't love how it took a toll over her.

She turned around and sonidoed back to Urahara's shop.

Yumaki followed as well as everyone else.

"What is it Kiyori?" Yumaki asked in her concerned voice.

"Dude, I'm getting my shit." Kiyori replied.

"Oh yeah!" Yumaki replied remembering about their mall time.

Everyone grabbed their newly purchased belongings and said goodbye to Kisuke and Tessai.

Kiyori opened a garganta, one big enough for all of them.

* * *

They were at Sancre Tor.

Kiyori led everyone across the Active Transport bridge in silence.

She wasn't corrupt over Grimmjow's appearance, or how she kissed Happy J, but was it _Syl_.

_What purpose did Syl have at all to try and kill me?..._

_"Old man."_ Kiyori thought to him gripping the hilt of her Zanpakutou.

"_What is it Kiyori_?"

"_How long was Syl a member of the Council?_"

"_About... Before my father stepped down from the leading seat, and my brother stepped in_."

"_Why, why didn't he have a kid?_" Kiyori asked, _"Why was it you who had to have a kid, isn't he the first born?_"

"_He..._" Tokijin started, _"Had a wife. You could tell, they were beyond the limits of love for one another. When she became pregnant, at her most vulnerable, she was killed, murdered. Ketsujin was so heartbroken, that as him and I fought the group of Adjuchas, he literally lowered his defenses, so he could die. When I went down there, to heal him because he was half dead, he refused, he said he couldn't bare life without her, and asked me to finish him off, and it would be up to me to make an heir_."

"_Then..._" Kiyori thought, "_How did the council find about you and my mom?_"

"_Kizoku..._" Tokijin growled.

"_Who do you think was snooping around?_" Kiyori asked.

Tokijin hesitated, "_I'm not sure..._"

"_I believe it was Syl, who murdered Ketsujin's wife in an attempt to not let another generation of the Jin bloodline, so the Inferno wouldn't light up anymore, and she knew the female Vasto Lordes would be a incredibly hard thing to come by, so she didn't kill you, or at least knew she wouldn't stand a chance. Then she ended up noticing you would leave to the Real World, so she sent Kizoku to spy on you, and discovered there was someone, my Mom, who was pregnant, but decided to remain quiet and confront you about it. Once it came out, she may have told the council it was all treason, thus saying the consequence was to lose your garganta use so you couldn't see my mom anymore, making the generation a for sure thing not going to happen because I'd still be half Human_."

Fortunately for Tokijin Kiyori spoke slowly.

He agreed.

"_I don't think she's dead either._" Kiyori mumbled to him.

"_It's too good to be true._" he replied.

Kiyori hadn't realized she had stopped walking; she was too busy conversing with Tokijin. Her fellow Vasto Lordes along with Grimmjow were trying to snap her out of it.

She opened her eyes, and narrowed them for her allies' concern. She moved them out of her way and continued to the Central Hall.

"K-Kiyori-sama." Ego said quietly.

"Syl isn't dead." Kiyori replied softly.

Some gasps came out.

"She's a lot stronger than you think." Kiyori then said, "Most likely, she's barely alive, but she still has allies, who will come for her."

"Should we go back?" Ego asked.

Kiyori turned and shook her head, "No. We let her heal up, and I'll kill her myself." she replied, "I have a feeling Syl is too dangerous for anyone else to handle. So I'll do it if she tries anything."

"Kiyori, you can't!" MiroTano said.

"You shut up!" Kiyori threatened, silencing him, "I was trained in the freaking Inferno, I think I know what I'd be doing."

"You sure?" he asked, "Knowing you, you'd need help."

Kiyori rose an eyebrow, "That's right... The woman would be one to have big surprises in store for us."

"Then we will all help." he replied.

Kiyori nodded.

"Now you guys stop following me, you might want to get more sleep though, sleep is always good, as will I." Kiyori replied.

* * *

Syl was barely alive in the alleyway of a once demolished building.

"I was fucking gone." she thought to herself. She couldn't speak. She needed all the oxygen she could get, and it hurt to speak.

At first Syl thought Ego didn't go as hard on her as she normally would have, but she quickly destroyed that idea.

She remembered hitting the ground and witnessing the rest of the fierce explosion.

She thought of Grimmjow, "Asshole!" she shouted in her mind, clenching her only fist. She remembered her arm getting ripped off, but she couldn't compare and contrast between her right shoulder and the rest of her body. It all hurt so much that it didn't matter.

"They better come." Syl said out loud, "Unfortunately my Reiatsu is so damn weak, they might not even sense it." she growled.

_I'll kill you Kiyori, you may think you can't die, but I'll figure out a way, I've figured everything else out to make that bloodline at its lowest! I'll make my way through Las Noches too, and then Sancre Tor! No one can stand up against my power! Not Aizen, not even you, an Inferno-e, something I wanted to prevent! But no worries... You're so done._

Syl dozed away...

* * *

**Next Chapter: Desert Gem. (Re-Mastered)  
Happy New Year, from your narrator with love,  
Paloma.  
End of The Beginning of Mayhem.  
- Such a chapter. I finished it on New Years eve for you, rather night. It's 10:56PM. So, Update for you on New Years.  
Happy J? and Kiyori? Whattttt! Sorry, I personally didn't want to do this. But it's done. We'll deal with KiyorixGrimm next chapter.  
-R&R, or no new chapter for you. Oh, And I checked my Email for the first time in like.. months. And Thanks for those who've favorite, and subscribed to my story. But hell, if you can favorite, you can review your thoughts.**


	9. Desert Gem

**I do not own Bleach; all props go to Tite Kubo  
I do however own Kiyori, along with the many OC's in my story and Sancre Tor.  
****Thank you to all of you who've reviewed positively over my story, you honestly encourage me to keep writing more chapters! x  
Enjoy Desert Gem. **

* * *

Kiyori stood in front of her mirror in the bathroom of her quarters. She studied her appearance, not looking as tired as she normally saw herself through cooked sand. Her previous hour was far more annoying at most; the lower class Vasto Lordes would interrupt her free time, her training, even her restless naps, giving report over duties and more.

Only a few hours ago did she decide Sylus was still up and around - eh, well maybe not up... But still alive. With another sigh, she tucked some hair behind her ear, more frustrated than usual.

A Vasto Lordes knocked at her bathroom door, invading her one ounce of quiet time and privacy, "Kiyori-sama, I have things to report to you from the Perimeter!" he said.

"Does it involve anything important, or relevant to what I'm currently participating in?" Kiyori asked unenthusiastically.

"Ah - well nothing about Sylus." He replied.

"Then go away, I don't care what it's about." Kiyori said, narrowing her eyes.

"But, Kiyori-sama the Perimeter! Being the Leader, it's most necessary to see to its matters!" He cried.

Kiyori clenched her fist that rested on the marble counter top. She then punched the large mirror, making it shatter into millions of pieces. She walked over and flung the door open, revealing a the mortified Vasto Lordes, who Kiyori was taller than, considering he was still fairly young.

She lifted him up by the collar of his uniform and Sonidoed outside onto one of the Regular Transport bridges.

"Hey!" Kiyori called out loud enough to have her voices echo among the stone walls of Sancre Tor.

All of the reporter Vasto Lordes Sonidoed down to her, either standing on the bridge, or levitating. She dropped shirt of the Vasto Lordes who she clenched in her fist.

"Listen up!" Kiyori said, "I don't care about the petty little things that happen around here," she said, "Most of the crap you idiots report is absolutely, ridiculously, pathetic and has no need to be reported to _me_! So I suggest you tell it to someone else, or make someone else who's not busy take care of it. And not to mention I don't care if we have few chairs in the dining area in use, nor do I care if someone's not training, it's beyond stupid! If any of you find any news about Sylus or any Vasto Lordes outside of Sancre Tor, _then_ you can report it to me!"

Kiyori looked at her hand noticing some glass still there, she flicked it off and turned back to the central building. She stormed inside and sat in her chair at the meeting table. A few other Seated folk were there, including Jashatirou.

Everything was awkward after their smooches, that seemingly had no sort of strings attached. He couldn't look at her without blushing, though his mask hid it, he still couldn't keep eyes locked on hers.

Kiyori rested her head on her arms, "This sucks." She murmured.

"Kiyori-sama, Grimmjow has returned to Sancre Tor." Another reporter said in a quiet tone. He was surely hesitant on reporting this.

"Alright." Kiyori said, barely inaudible.

Sorrow.

Happy J himself could sense it. He wasn't interpersonal, but it was beyond obvious; so much so that he could tell that kiss meant, nothing. Or did it?

He sighed a hopeless sigh. And there she goes, off to another man. Jashatirou closed his eyes, the wait is unbearable.

* * *

"Hey," Grimmjow said as Kiyori approached him, "Aizen wants to see you for something that he claims is confidential to even _me_."

"Grimmjow-" Kiyori started quietly, but was cut off.

"Let's go," He said taking her hand in his.

She sighed and Sonidoed with him across the deserts. Their alone time, where they were truly alone, would be now. She stopped, startling him, forcing him to stop.

"What?" He asked, almost annoyed.

"Grimmjow, I-" She paused, "We can't be together anymore."

"W-How come? Why?" He asked furiously.

"Not because of what you think, it's just that," she said looking down, "We can't..."

"Oh, so there's someone else?" He asked with a snarl, shaking her body.

"No, that's not it, it's that being in any relationship takes a serious toll on me," she continued, "This toll is driving me away from you, and I still can't get over what you had done; it hurts, and I know that I'm just not ready for you, not now."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, "Tch, whatever." He said turning away.

"But now I need a mate for the Jin Bloodline," she said to herself, "But I don't _like _kids, and I don't _want_ a kid."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

In that instant a figure appeared at the left of Kiyori. It slowly materialized to that same man, Yusamujin. He looked beyond pissed. He stomped over to Kiyori muttering unknown things until he towered over her , his burning glare striking her with an immense ferocity. He reached down quickly and grabbed her collar, lifting her entire to his eye level.

"You don't want an heir?" He snarled slowly, gripping her torso tighter. Kiyori glanced at Grimmjow and her surroundings, and it almost looked like time had paused. Grimmjow's natural blue aura was gray, as well as everything. Her eyes went back to Yusamujin.

"Are you mad? That would mean the end of the Inferno!" He shouted.

"Yusamujin, you put her down!" Called a female voice from behind him. His eyes narrowed quickly, and he dropped Kiyori, whom landed on her butt.

He turned slightly to his left, but was hit on the head with the back of a scarlet and belled hilt of a Zanpakutou.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, do you know how stupid that would have been?" She yelled with a voice of dominance and wisdom laced perfectly within. It was a female who wore a white, slim and plain gown with long sleeves and waist length dark brown hair, much like Kiyori's.

Yusamujin rubbed his head, "You and your damned Zanpakutou-"

"Ah-! Shush, she cannot know yet, that is if my hypothesis is true," The woman said, holding up her index finger to his lips.

She looked at Kiyori, who was still sitting on the sand. She made her way over to Kiyori, and crouched down in front of her.

"I apologize for my husband's harsh behavior, he is such a child is he not?" She said with a perfect laugh.

Kiyori instantly spotted her minty green eyes, "You... You look like... Well, _me_!" Kiyori asked.

"Oh, no my dear, it is _you_ who looks like _me_." She chuckled, "And one day you will discover why, my precious Positive charge, you!"

Kiyori was completely confused. She shook her head and stared into the woman's eyes.

The woman smiled, "Let me tell you a story, a story of my past. Yusamujin is in it too! I killed him you see, on accident! I faced a very bad man that - hopefully you never do come across in your immortal lifetime - and with my attack, I pierced the heart of the Fiery Phoenix Titan!" The woman gestured her hands to Yusamujin who rolled his eyes.

"I saved him with my - our - blood, giving him his beautiful form and eye color!"

Kiyori's eyes widened, "So do you both have the same DNA?"

"No dear," The woman said chuckling, "Just the eye color is the same. Oh! Forgive me, my name is Hakubi, it is very nice to finally meet you!" She said shaking Kiyori's hand, "I've waited centuries for a second born to produce an heir, and Tokijin finally came through!"

"Out of pure luck, had it not been for that wretched brat." Yusamujin grumbled.

"Who? Sylusmaximus' heir?" Hakubi asked.

"I believe so," Yusamujin replied, "Of course, this would have never happened had you not been so foolish back then and forced me from my original state and started the damned bloodline beginning with that poor excuse of a man."

Hakubi stood up and focused on his words. She gasped and hit him again with the hilt of her Zanpakutou, "What the hell is that matter with you! That is your late son, need I beat some respect into you or shall I spoon-feed it all to you, because you surely do not want to have any for your first born child!"

"Respect? I cannot respect the _mad_, wife!" He retaliated, "Now you will halt with your useless Zanpakutou or I send you back to the Meido District!"

"Well you have fun living in a world where you cannot respect your own son, _my dear husband_, even the Newest Successor doesn't receive an ounce of what a re_spect_able man I know you truly are."

Hakubi looked at Kiyori who was in awe, "Forgive him, he has been suffering like this since your birth. He will not settle until you are rid of that madwoman and so on."

"I understand," Kiyori said to both of them.

"Do not question your future. You will have an heir - not now, but in the future, and with the right person." Yusamujin said. He looked at his wife who glided to him and hooked onto his large arm.

"Farewell, our ready heir," He said, "This will not be the last we see each other, I guarantee."

The couple faded away, and the 'play' button was pushed.

Grimmjow turned around to face Kiyori, "What the hell are you doing on the ground?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing - it's nothing." She replied. In response, Grimmjow frowned.

"Well get your ass up, Aizen still wants to see you." He told her with a low snarl.

Kiyori stood up, "Don't get all moody just because I dumped you." She whined, Sonidoing behind him as they began to travel again. Grimmjow clenched his fist, sure, he was extremely pissed, but he wanted to keep a calm demeanor and at least try to get Kiyori to change her mind.

They soon arrived at Las Noches.

Grimmjow led her to Aizen's Balcony where the Shinigami was faced away from the two visitors.

"Ah, Kiyori, it's great to see you again." He said, slowly turning to face them.

"Yeah," She muttered, "Why am I here?" Kiyori then asked.

"Yes, of course," He chuckled, "I have something, that you in particular, must do."

He stood up, walking around them and beckoned Kiyori and Grimmjow out the door they came. They followed Aizen until they got to a room with someone standing guard outside the door. Kiyori was far curious. There wasn't anything special about the guy, she couldn't even see his face.

The guard opened the door for them, and the three walked inside. Kiyori walked ahead, examining the room. Nothing was special about it either, except for the beaded chains that rested on the far sides of the wall. She turned around, "What's this supposed to be?"

"Those chains behind you are Reiatsu-stealing restrainers." He replied, "They disable any usage of power, and if any is used, the power is taken away from the person until the shackles are removed."

"And what do these have to do with me?" She asked. She noticed Grimmjow's mouth quirk just as the beads clanked on the ground.

Before Kiyori could react, the shackles locked around her wrist and ankles, "What the hell?" She asked. The chains were pretty long, being able to reach across to Kiyori, and still have a pile on the floor.

"Kiyori, I know you are confused," Aizen said slowly, "But believe me, this is the best for us all."

Kiyori was the higher definition of confused, "You're taking me as a prisoner? Why?" she asked several more questions.

"Kiyori, please," Aizen said, "Grimmjow will tell you everything you need to know." He turned and walked to the exit, "Good day now." He said as he left.

Grimmjow hesitated before any words would leave his lips. He wasn't sure if he should say words of comfort or words of terror.

Anger consumed him. Why would he dare comfort her? She had just left him, and her reason was absolutely pathetic! Of course, he wouldn't mind scaring her, it's the least she deserved anyhow.

"You're not going to leave here until Aizen wills it, and in that time, he will already take care of the job he wants done."

"Don't joke around, why am I here?" She demanded.

"I already told you, but now, since we are over, you're nothing but shit to me now." He replied.

"Finally," Kiyori let out a sigh of relief, making his eyes widen, she continued, "Now, tell me why I'm here."

"You're here because Aizen wants to make stronger Arrancar, using your Vasto Lordes." Grimmjow lied.

Kiyori gasped. She then narrowed her eyes, "Not if Sylus gets there first he won't." She replied.

Grimmjow growled.

Kiyori continued, "Then she'll head over here, and there won't be an army for any Arrancar to join in."

"And you won't be able to regenerate with those chains." Grimmjow added.

"These are easy enough to snap with hardly any strength at all... Knowing Syl she'd probably blow up the place along with these things, so I'll just regenerate and I won't even care whether you or anyone else here dies." Kiyori replied.

"You know that's a lie." Grimmjow stated in an unimpressed tone.

"I know." Kiyori admitted, sighing, "I may have dumped you, but it isn't because I don't love you."

"You're being locked up here so that if these things take any Reiatsu, you'll be able to regenerate it back once they're off, and regain the stolen kind." He then said after a few seconds.

Kiyori sighed in relief, "So... Aizen isn't after my Vasto Lordes?"

"No..." Grimmjow replied quietly. He hated comforting people, whether it was Kiyori or even himself. He turned away, walking to the exit, slamming the door shut behind him. Kiyori heard many latches lock on from the outside.

"Yikes," Kiyori muttered.

"Try not to break out though, it'll hurt you, and _red _doesn't_ look good on you._" Grimmjow warned.

Kiyori blinked, "I'll do my best." She said.

Grimmjow frowned and stomped away.

* * *

Ego sniffed the air. She stood on an Active Transport bridge. She looked around, partially noticing that MiroTano was watching her, sitting on a ledge a ways away. "_Dogs always have to chase the Rabbits, typical..._" She thought to herself.

She sniffed the air again. Something wasn't right. The air seemed uneasy.

"Is there something wrong Ego?" Yumaki asked, lightly walking over to her.

"Well," Ego said, "Kiyori-sama's been gone for way too long." She noted.

"Kiyori's only been gone for about an hour, she'll be back don't worry." Yumaki replied.

"Exactly, _an hour_. That's too long." Ego answered, waving her arms around. Yumaki narrowed her eyes, "_Go look for her._" She mouthed to Ego.

Ego's eyes widened, but she nodded, turning and Sonidoing away.

"What did you just do?" MiroTano asked, stepping over briskly to the caramel haired beauty.

"I didn't do anything," Yumaki replied placing her hand to the center of her chest. MiroTano reached his hand out, "You're a sneaky one, I know it," he said, grabbing her busy wrist, pulling it away from her sternum. He then put his hands at her torso, ripping it through the middle revealing her skin and bra, leaving her stunned.

MiroTano stopped her hands from slapping him, and glared at the red tattoo of a symbol of two dragons swirling around each other, "You aren't one of them anymore, yet you still have the need to keep that tattoo?" He asked, letting her arms go.

She wrapped her haori around her unclothed chest, "I will always be one of them." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow, "The Meido clan is useless," he said, crossing his arms.

Yumaki narrowed her eyes, "They are not, they serve the Titans." She stated in a serious tone.

"_Please_," MiroTano said, "They're not as great as everyone thinks they are and from what they used to be."

"Oh _please_, I wonder who educated you." Yumaki argued.

"You cannot deny the truth, they're crumbling." MiroTano replied, smirking.

Yumaki smirked back, challenging him, "Crumbling? Would you like to test that then?"

"Ah, I see," he replied, "'Makes you just as much of a killer, or fighter, whatever they were known to be, eh?" he asked.

"Find out for yourself," Yumaki said as her Sancre Tor uniform dematerialized into her Meido Uniform, consisting of silver and red cloth around her white shorter and more fitting trousers and revealing torso, her red tattoo now available for the world to see.

"You truly do yearn for battle, you're a little spitfire, you are." MiroTano said, "I don't want to fight you."

"I take it you're just afraid to fight." Yumaki replied, raising an eyebrow, "But I'll get you." She stated, turning away from him, Sonidoing away.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ego was Sonidoing through the Hueco Mundo's surface in search for her idol. She huffed as she thought of it, "Kiyori-sama's perfection will not be tainted, I won't allow it."

The young Ruby-eyed rabbit found Kiyori as _the_ Perfect Being on day one. The day Kiyori's gentle touch healed severe wounds, and saved the dead from something no other could do. That was perfection. Ego would often take Kiyori as a Royal figure, or a living Goddess, blessed with incurable beauty, skill, and ferocity.

In other terms it would be more of an envious feeling rather than jealousy wrapping its arms around the small child, and she could almost taste how other people felt the same way.

Ego stopped in her tracks, just after passing the halfway point. Something wasn't right.

"That scent," Ego said sniffing the stuffy air. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was on the tip of her tongue and she wasn't sure - she just couldn't remember the smell, though it seemed so familiar. She sniffed the air again, turning to the left in which the smell was certainly coming from, "It's... A Vasto Lordes!" she whispered.

She couldn't go alone, that would be beyond stupid. She'd find Kiyori, who she could just barely smell her unmistakably distinct scent of ice cream just ahead, and take her back to those Vasto Lordes to -

"Ego? Well I'll be, it's been a while." Said a male voice.

Ego turned around quickly to face an adult male, with his Zanpakutou pointed at her. His eyes were red as well, his skin, a bit darker than hers, and wore a smirk on his face, "I thought I could smell you out here, it's so nice to see you again." He said. Ego wasn't sure if he was serious, but it didn't matter to her.

"N-Nii-sama!" She squeaked with her eyes wide. His smirk disappeared, and his grip on his Zanpakutou tightened.

Ego didn't care about his Zanpakutou pointing at her, death ahead, and her name first on its list. She scurried past his blade and in his direction, successfully embracing him around his waist.

He wasn't surprised, but he _was_ ready. The task from Syl herself before her mass injuries gained the upper hand was to take out any Vasto Lordes or Arrancar who _passed by_. He turned his blade around, now pointing it at himself and his younger sister. He readied it for the official kill, but a long lost voice appeared in his head.

_Always protect your little sister, she's all you have left now._

Her older brother narrowed his eyes due to his sudden weakness. He knelt down and embraced her tightly.

"Where have you been all this time Nii-sama?" Ego asked.

"I've been... Well with Sylus and her group." He replied pulling away.

"What! Why?" She cried, "That means if Kiyori-sama or anyone finds out about you, they'll kill you!"

"Sylus _is_ a lot stronger than anyone I've known in my time, not to mention she's crazy, and I think Kiyori will have to actually put some effort into that fight, even if she's an 'Inferno-e'. I joined them because I figured the madwoman had killed you, so I'd stick by the Council's side and attempt to take her out in her fortress." He said hugging her again, "I know I'm already a guilty man, but I will always keep my promises." He then said, leaving Ego confused.

A moment later Ego felt a sudden pain in her chest, and found it terribly hard to breath. She looked down noticing her brother's blade through her, and through himself. He missed her heart just barely, but got himself there.

"This is the best way to protect you..." he said chuckling, "Our father told me to protect you when you were just an infant, and... The best way in protecting you is keeping you from Sylus, and I'll be punishing myself instead of anyone else."

"N-Nii-sama," Ego said, "No you can't die!" she then cried.

"Yes, Ego, I have to," he said, blood trailing from his mouth onto his chin, "Just pray I land somewhere safe." he said turning the blade, causing her and himself more pain. His body went limp after a second.

Ego sighed quietly. She grabbed the steel of his blade that was between the two injured siblings, and forced it backwards, dislodging it from both of them. Holding him up with one arm, Ego then embraced him and Sonidoed quickly to Las Noches.

She sniffled carefully searching for that Vanilla-like smell. She came to a window with bars. She looked inside. It being seemingly empty, she and her dead brother just fit inside.

Landing lightly, she set him down quietly on the cold blue tile of the desolate room.

"Ego?" She heard a whisper. Ego turned around quickly. "Kiyori-sama!" Ego whispered.

Kiyori smiled warmly. Ego scurried over and knelt down to Kiyori who sat up against the wall, in an ever so bored-like manner.

"Why are you chained up like this? What happened? Who did this? Where have you been? When did this all happen?" Ego asked all at once.

"Jeez Ego you ask a lot of questions," Kiyori said sitting normally. Kiyori was shocked to see Ego was bleeding severely "Ego, you're bleeding, how come? And... Who's that?" Kiyori asked.

"Well, that's my older brother, he was apart of Syl's fortress, but wasn't on her side, he said he wanted to take her out from the inside," Ego said quietly, "But he realized he couldn't and he scented me and found me and said the only way of protecting me was to kill me to keep me away from Sylus!"

"I see he failed." Kiyori said looking in his direction. Ego narrowed her eyes at Kiyori. _How dare she._

Kiyori then faced Ego, noticing her glare. For fun, Kiyori glared back with twice the ferocity. Ego gasped and looked down, "Forgive me Kiyori-sama, I didn't mean t-"

"It's alright Ego, I was kidding on both terms," Kiyori said, chuckling heavenly, "Though I'm terribly sorry this has happened to you so soon."

"C-Can you heal him?" Ego asked.

"Not with these shackles on," Kiyori replied, "If I use anything with Reiatsu, it is taken away, painfully."

Ego sighed hopelessly, "Okay..." she murmured quietly.

"But," Kiyori said pausing. Tokijin manifested out, "He can do something about your injuries."

Ego turned to face Tokijin who sat a few feet away. He too wore a bored expression.

Ego's eyes turned into hearts, "Tokijin-sama!" she said tackling him in embrace. Tokijin was stunned. She pulled away, her eyes twinkling with admiration.

He looked over at his chained daughter with a frown, seeing how Kiyori was laughing silently.

"Anyways, Ego, the Old Man's gonna heal you instead," Kiyori said to her.

Ego gasped, "Tokijin-sama's going to heal... me? Oh this is such an honor, I must be dreaming!"

Kiyori began laughing again, Tokijin spoke, "Forgive me, but I cannot save your older brother, for my regeneration abilities aren't _that_ great."

"Oh it's alright, I don't mind at all." Ego said. Her face was flushed and Tokijin could tell. He sighed and placed his hands at her cheeks. She blushed even more, then fainted.

Tokijin's eyes widened. Kiyori burst out in laughter.

"Shush." he said.

"That's adorable, it kind of reminds me of myself if I hadn't had any self control with Ketsu-san." Kiyori said, winking.

"Kiyori!" He said, stunned.

"Better hurry and heal her now before she does that again, Old Man." Kiyori said smiling, "She thinks you're quite attractive."

Tokijin's eyes widened. He blushed lightly, but cut off as Kiyori began to laugh again. He narrowed his eyes and proceeded in healing Ego.

* * *

Syl woke up with a lot less pain than before. She looked around. She wasn't in the desolate ghettos of the Real World, but rather the place she was able to temporarily call, 'home'.

She heard beeping. The only beeps from this shadowy place was ones in the infirmary. Though she was awake, her eyes remained closed. She opened them, but soon squinted them due to the florescent lighting in the white room.

"Sylus, you're awake." said a young voice.

"Yes, Reiko, I am - who found me?" Syl replied, attempting to sit up.

"Sylus it's best if you stay down for a while, Xavier found you a few hours ago-"

"Xavier!" Syl shouted in anger, "Where is he, where has he gone!"

"Well, not too long ago, his Reiatsu faded, so I'm assuming he's been killed." Reiko replied rubbing his head.

"Serves that little fucker right, it's what happens, it's the price." Syl said hopping off the bed she laid. She winced.

"Sylus! You must stay put, your injuries will open all over again!" Reiko said warning Syl of her stupidity. The injured madwoman glanced at her missing arm.

"Unfortunately, I could not recover your arm, but on the meantime, you should be healed up in a few hours if you would let me go to the Menos Forest to receive the right ingredients."

"Do it," Syl replied immediately, "I have business needed to be taken care of ASAP, take that pendant thing, you can't get back in without it."

Reiko nodded and Sonidoed out.

Syl grunted, and stomped out of the room into a long hallway. She made it up to a room with a large red door. It was locked. Syl frowned and kicked it open with little effort, destroying the locks. It was a bedroom, surely not hers.

It was full of stuffy air and old unused, not to mention dusty things. Syl proceeded over to a bookshelf with a large amount of black books on in. Her finger ran across the spines of the dusty books, leaving a clean trail of evidence of her being there. She ran her index finger horizontally across each book until she reached the 'J' section.

The first and only book titled, 'Jin'.

She pulled it off the shelf and sat down on the white tile of the room. Its many windows gave her light from the moon so she could read it without struggle. She read along seeing most of the information was pointless until it mentioned the name 'Yusamujin'.

_Yusamujin, or 'The Fiery Phoenix', is the creator of the Inferno and the starter of the Jin Bloodline. The Inferno borders the entire Nightshade District and Meido District sticking further into several thousand miles along the torture districts of the Underworld. Its walls are impenetrable with its flames, and are impossible to cross over without known authorization or residency. The only known people who don't take current residence of the Nightshade District are clan members and registered fighters of the Meido district; if any crossed as the Meido fighters crossed they would be brutally killed without regeneration or trial and it has been that way for all time._

Syl scowled at this. She turned a few pages ahead to find some black and white pictures of the Inferno from a far away distance, folks who got too close, as well as the Inferno's metal guardian. She read the captions.

_Even miles away, the Inferno blazes up high and mighty sending off searing gusts of molten sand in the opposite direction._

_The remains of an unlucky bystander who got far too close to the Inferno than he could handle._

_The outside guardian of the Inferno stands in his place in the form of a giant metal man, unharmed by the flames. Even though he is a third of the size of the Inferno itself, he is very quick, reliable, and impenetrable, being he too is one of the very few Titans who roam around in the Underworld._

Syl growled at the text. She threw the dusty book across the room into a shady corner, "Titans this, Titans that. That's all I ever hear!" She growled, clenching her only fist, "The quickest way to be rid of them is out of fucking question, I can't kill that wench, so I'll just get her to open them for me and take the Phoenix out right there. God knows how I'm supposed to get through that metal one, or that one disguised as an old man..." She murmured.

"Either way, my guardians and allies within other districts are suitable for the old one, and will probably keep the metal one busy as I take care of Yusamujin, along with _her_." Syl shivered, "It's a genius plan." She then muttered.

* * *

Ego popped her head up out of the deep hole she was digging in the Menos Forest, "This looks deep enough." She said to herself, looking back down at it. She hopped out and examined it again. She turned to a small pond and rinsed off her muddy hands.

Ego stared at her reflection. She was still a bit depressed from what Tokijin had told her, telling her it was best to find a lover in her own age group, because he wasn't going to fill the void.

"He doesn't know that I'm trapped in a child's body." Ego sighed, "Perhaps I shouldn't be so immature, and using my child-like instincts as an excuse..." She murmured. She then frowned.

"No, I'm happy as I am..." Ego then gasped, "It's the way that I look then!" she said. She stared at her reflection again.

"It _is_ my appearance." She sighed, "Maybe if I were to look as lovely as Kiyori-sama or even Yumaki-san, Tokijin-sama would change his mind, or... oh who am I kidding..." Ego whispered, '_Kiyori-sama obviously has a mother, so Tokijin-sama has a mate; but who is she? and where is she? I remember Kiyori-sama having a human brother, and a Shinigami one as well... I also remember their bickering over how Kiyori-sama thought her mother was bad, and she's a human! But why would Tokijin-sama fall for a human woman? Unless she was one of the most beautiful women in the World of the Living, then it would explain why Kiyori-sama looks as beautiful as she_ _does_!'

A white flower petal fell into the pond lightly, surprising Ego. She lifted it out with her index finger and sniffed it, "A gardenia flower." She said studying it. She stood up and looked further ahead, noticing a giant flowerbed not to far away, stretching across the small opening of the Menos Forest, "Oh wow!" Ego said, seeing how it brightened her mood.

She turned around to her giant 'digging'. She then glanced at her brother's corpse. She sighed and picked him up placing him in gently. She hopped out and began filling in the hole with its soil. She soon finished burying him, and she walked over to the bottom of the rectangular grave, "Goodbye Xavier, I will always miss you and will never forget our fun times and adventures that seemed so long ago, may you land somewhere safe in Hell."

She turned and faced the pearl colored flowerbed. A smiled curled upon her lips and she Sonidoed into the many flowers, that brought off a honey-like smell, "Too bad these are deadly, I would have eaten them if I hadn't known my plants." Ego said, feeling proud of her knowledge.

Ego then heard footsteps with her sensitive ears. She gasped lightly and hid under the petals that shielded her well from any eyes.

"These Gardenia sure do smell good, but if it's eaten, it would probably mean death." Reiko said, stepping into the flowerbed, being only a few meters too close to Ego. It was obvious he was unaware that she was there.

He bent over to gather the scent of the white flowers, but Syl's pendant fell out of his pocket rolling across the soil, stopping at Ego's boot. Her eyes widened as she noticed the silver coin-like pendant reach her.

Reiko followed the sound, and knelt to pick it up. His nose brushed against Ego's, shocking him. They both rose with their noses barely touching. Ego batted her red eyes at the sight of the young Vasto Lordes. She backed away, then Sonidoed elsewhere, far away from the flowerbed.

Red grew all over his face, he fell back into the flowers, "Wow! What a beautiful girl." He said in a voice overfilled with ecstasy.

.

"Who was that guy?" Ego asked herself, "He isn't from Sancre Tor, yet he wore our uniforms!" Ego sat on a branch of a tall tree, "He isn't an Arrancar either, he had no mask; though he was incredibly handsome!" Ego blushed, it ended with a gasp, "That would only mean he's from Syl's fortress then!"

Ego began to pout, "Oh come on! How come all the cute ones are enemies and aren't available to me!" She whined, entering a tantrum.

.

"She's Ego from Sancre Tor!" Reiko told himself, "The third seat, head of Presquisas and Medical fields; I've never seen her up close like that before, and now that I have... She's just so pretty!" He said to himself quietly.

He was still lying in the flowerbed. He sat up, "Now it's time for me to focus." He continued his journey.

He came across Ego again picking at Lily of the Valley flowers. She noticed him and batted her eyes again.

"You're from Syl fortress, aren't you?" Ego asked.

"Yes, are you going to kill me?" Reiko asked.

She shook her head, "I have no reason to." She continued picking away at the flowers.

"What're you down here for?" He asked, sitting down in front of her. She didn't look up, "Just because," she replied, "When your specialty is in medicines, you should always be prepared."

"Oh yeah huh, you're the Medical person there." Reiko replied. Ego nodded.

"Everyone's afraid of me though, they'll think I'll do experiments and whatnot." She then pouted.

Reiko's eyes widened, "Do you?" he asked.

"Not all the time." Ego said, smiling with sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh, well I guess that's nice." He said nervously.

"Why are you here? Are you in the Medicinal field too?" Ego asked looking at him. He nodded.

"How Ironic," Ego replied.

"How so?" he asked. She cleaned off a bulb of the lily before speaking.

"You're here for Syl's injuries?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well it _is_ ironic then, I did give her those injuries after all." Ego replied.

His eyes widened.

"Yeah, I blasted her with my Cero, but not before I took that arm of her's first." She said, setting the bulb flower petal down into her pile.

His eyes widened again, "So you're skilled in the fighting field as well?" He asked.

Ego nodded, "What's your name anyway?" She asked.

"Reiko Sokutsu." He replied.

"Sokutsu huh?" she asked, "Perhaps one day in the future, I too will have that name." She then said. Reiko blushed like mad, "Wait what."

"I'm only teasing, relax." Ego said chuckling. She placed another bulb into her pile, "To be honest, if it wouldn't end in my death, I would be happy to heal Sylus to where she had her precious arm back," she said, "Kiyori-sama would love to have a seemingly fair fight. Her shackles are slowly eating away her Reiatsu, and when they are removed, she can easily regenerate her power, then regain her stolen power from the chains, being stronger than ever before, and Sylus won't know what's coming." Ego stood up with her Lily of the Valley bulbs, and cleared off any traces of dirt from her Hakama.

"What makes you think Sylus won't find out about this?" Reiko asked.

"I don't care," Ego said with a shrug.

Reiko sighed and gave up, "Sylus has been acting very psychotic lately, I mean she always has been, but it's worse."

Ego shrugged, "Being outsmarted like that, I can't blame her." Ego then wondered, "Did you know my brother?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, what was his name?" Reiko asked.

"Xavier Cascabel." Ego replied.

"Yes... Though lately his -" Reiko said, but Ego cut him off, "I know he's gone, he committed suicide to punish himself because he was apart of Syl's reign, seeing it was obviously a mistake to join."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Reiko said, "I had no idea that was how he died."

"He's buried over by those Gardenia if you were wondering... Kiyori-sama couldn't save him." Ego muttered.

"Speaking of Kiyori Kurotsuchi, where is she chained up? And was it by choice?" Reiko asked. Ego shook her head, "She's in Las Noches. Aizen-sama didn't even give her a choice."

Ego began to wonder, "Why did you join Syl's reign?"

"I didn't have a choice." He replied. Ego's eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Some time ago, Sylus gathered thousands of Adjuchas, and I mean _thousands_ of them," he said standing up, "I was one of them, and she forced us all to fight for our lives until we became Vasto Lordes. In an end result, only about sixty Vasto Lordes were created total; but if you were in my place, it was either fight to survive, or die. And it wasn't like any of us knew this is what our future would be." Reiko then said.

Ego softened, she walked over to him and held them out to him, "Here, take them." she said.

"B-but these are yours!" he said.

"You need them more than I do, I have more than enough, believe me." she said setting them in his hands, "Besides, it's the least I can do for my _future husband._" she said sarcastically, giving him a sneaky wink. It made him blush more. She walked past him, but he grabbed a hold of her arm.

She faced him, he began, "Sylus is heading for Sancre Tor first, so if you are going back there _please_ tell your allies to evacuate." He said stunning her, "It won't take long to heal her, so I will take my time, just hurry."

Ego's eyes widened. She nodded and he let her go, "Farewell Reiko Sokutsu, perhaps one day you will see me again." Ego said, she then blew a kiss to him, which made him blush once more, then she Sonidoed away.

"I guess I'm one lucky guy." Reiko said to himself, still blushing.

* * *

"Jashatirou will be your mate." Tokijin said crossing his arms.

Kiyori blushed, "Oh well thanks for the heart attack!"

"He is very suitable, and he is most trustworthy." Tokijin replied.

"Haha, no." Kiyori said, "I won't have a kid."

"I used to say that." Tokijin said smirking, "But I had a daughter who has no common sense."

"I wonder who that is." Kiyori replied sarcastically. Tokijin narrowed his eyes.

"Why Happy J though?" Kiyori whined.

"Why, do you not like him?" Tokijin asked.

"Well, I mean, I don't know, I mean Happy J is nice and all... But..." Kiyori then started to pout.

"Enough, I have chosen him already, so no exceptions." he said.

"You've kissed my mom right?" Kiyori asked. Tokijin nodded slowly.

"You kissed her because you loved her, correct?" she then asked. Tokijin nodded again, now wondering where she was going.

"Well, how am I supposed to do that if I'm supposed to be with him and marry his and everything?" Kiyori asked. Tokijin sighed, "Don't worry, he knows of fate, he'll remove it in time for you."

"Hmm, I already know what he looks like, plus I've already kissed him-" Kiyori said, Tokijin cut her off.

"He took it off?" He asked.

Kiyori shook her head, "No, when we were all in faux bodies, his mask came off, and oh my God, he was _so hot_."

Tokijin had his 'WTF' face on.

"Don't look at me like that... Now that you look at it, he was probably up there beside Ketsu-san when it comes to looks."

"Kiyori!"

"What!"

"Stop it, that's disgusting!"

"It's normal!"

Tokijin's eyes widened, his 'WTF' face returned.

"Okay, I guess it's not normal, but I can't help it!"

"You know, Jashatirou has great feelings for you." Tokijin then said after a few seconds.

"Oh sure," Kiyori said in disbelief, "And you know this, how?"

"He also was the first one to discover your mother." he said, "If he had showed up any earlier, he would have walked in on me and your mother... Well." He trailed off.

"Oh no way! Seriously?" Kiyori exclaimed, laughing.

Tokijin looked away, blushing, "Yes." He admitted quietly.

Kiyori began to laugh again before it halted, "Wait that doesn't answer my question."

"Jashatirou has always expected you to be his mate, but Grimmjow was in the picture; before you were even born, that night nine months earlier, I said that if my heir were to be a female, he'd be your mate. I told him to accept his place, even if he had his doubts, because he had been so loyal for centuries."

"Centuries?" Kiyori asked.

"Yes, centuries." Tokijin replied.

"Centuries?"

"Centuries."

"_CENTURIES_!"

"_Centuries_." He said nodding.

"Holy what the fuck, how old is he?" she asked quietly.

"Almost six hu-

"SIX HUNDRED!" Kiyori shrieked.

"As I've said before, we're immortal." Tokijin replied.

"Yeah, but _we're_ not immortal." Kiyori said, "Then again, Happy J is pretty good looking for being six hundred, and I'm what... thirty... two?" Kiyori asked.

Tokijin sighed. He looked up out the window; he saw a small, quick flash of light. He then narrowed his eyes, "Why has your female friend from the World of the Living opened a gate to the Underworld?" He asked.

Kiyori's eyes widened, "I... I don't know." She replied, turning her head to look out the window.

"Reiatsu are fading, several at a time, so that means Sancre Tor is evacuating." He began to wonder, he then turned back into his Zanpakutou form, landing in Kiyori's lap.

"That would mean... Syl." she gasped.

She felt another presence in the room. Kiyori faced it, her eyes widening as she saw it was Grimmjow. Kiyori sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that." she said placing her hand to her chest.

"I came in to check if you weren't dumb enough to actually try anything." He stated, walking over to her then sitting down beside her, too leaning against the wall.

"You didn't sense it?" Kiyori asked.

"Sense what? Your stupidity? No." Grimmjow replied.

"Aww," Kiyori sounded, "No, you didn't sense the Gates to the Underworld open up?" She asked.

"Oh I sensed it alright," Grimmjow said toying with her silky dark chocolate hair, "I just don't care."

"Well once Syl realizes I'm not there, she'll head over here and boom." Kiyori said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well maybe you can unlock these chain things." Kiyori said in a fake encouraging voice.

"Only people with Reiatsu like Aizen's can break them open, so I guess I'll go ask for permission, because you are so needy." Grimmjow replied, standing up. He walked over to the doorway, "Try not to get yourself killed as I take my time." Grimmjow said while smirking.

Kiyori rolled her eyes. Grimmjow then stepped out and the door slammed shut, and the several locks latched in place.

She sighed and stood up, turning to the window. All of the Reiatsu from Sancre Tor was gone, even from here Kiyori could tell the entire place was deserted. She sighed once more and faced what she hoped would be a door, but was a one-armed Sylus. Kiyori gasped at the uncalled for sight.

"I didn't make it in time to kill your allies, but I guess I'll make use of you." Syl said narrowing her eyes.

Syl's Zanpakutou was out and pointed directly at Kiyori. She lowered it to where it touched the ground, "What's up with the beads?" Syl asked not wanting an answer, "You're all chained up, why's that?"

She extended her Zanpakutou near Kiyori's left arm, entangling the beads around the blade. Syl began to laugh, "You're the gem of the desert, being all wrapped up in this stuff, one could mistaken these things for diamonds. Though I ask you, once more, why's that?"

"Aizen's foolish ideas," Kiyori said, "Showing off a little amount of strength makes it seem like he got a bit scared."

"True, it would seem like Aizen to do so, but then again no one really understands the man," Syl replied releasing her blade from the beads, "You haven't been able to break out, you poor thing." Syl said sarcastically.

"I've just about tried everything in the book, these weak looking things won't budge- say, how's 'bout you help me out." Kiyori answered.

Sylus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you could help me out, and I'll help you out with your arm problem." Kiyori then said.

"I could take you with one arm." Syl scoffed.

"I see, but what about everything else on your mind, I know you aren't only after killing me, you're after something a lot _bigger_. Wouldn't you want a fair fight anyway?" Kiyori said.

This began to interest Syl, "You'd go on your way, even if it meant terrible fate to everything, even your allies, just to be set free, and in exchange for restoring my arm?" Syl asked in disbelief.

"Why not? So what do ya say?" Kiyori asked, "You scratch my back, I scratch yours?"

Sylus narrowed her eyes, "Deal." She said.

* * *

**End of Desert Gem.**

**Sorry that it took me FOREVER to update. But hey, I've been busy:3.  
The next chapter is FULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL of action and surprises. So R&R if you want some lovin- er I mean ASSLESS chaps! I mean chapters.  
**

**Ta, come visit again. **

**Next Chapter: Sent To Your Own Grave. (eek!)**


	10. Through Mint Eyes

******Next Chapter : Sent To Your Own Grave. (Ferr reaall this time) :)**  


**I do not own Bleach or any of _their_characters. All props go to Tite Kubo.  
I do however own My OC, Kiyori Kurotsuchi, and all of my other OC characters, along with Sancre Tor, and that random made up Underworld Gibberish. :)  
Enjoy this Back-story, that's more present but through someone else's eyes.**

* * *

I awoke next to my husband. I find it odd, and see him as a seemingly stubborn Teddy Bear underneath the rock-hard shell he is to come crawling back to me even after our age-long argument last night. Funny how he wouldn't come anywhere near me when we had first been together, and even after we got married. He was that _shy guy_.

I practically forced him into sleeping next to me, closer than close. And now? Look at him, he just can't stay away. I tend to do that though, so it's alright for him to be this way.

Usually whenever these arguments spring out, I always win, sometimes I don't, but I always win the bed. He calls it _his _bed, so he has the right to sleep in it, which is almost laughable. Our argument, was over the newest successor, Kiyori Kurotsuchi. She didn't want an heir, for who knows why not, but she didn't want to have to go through with it, and I totally understand. Having a female as the Jin successor is tough luck the way I see it. You have to bare through the stress, yet try not to kill yourself over it or the Inferno will go weak since your child would be a newborn, and then the protected Districts here will be in great danger.

The fact of being a mother for a child born only to be used is just, fist-clenching. I myself gave birth to four sons because well, Yusamujin just couldn't keep his pants on. The part I hate most is where he hardly helped at all in the beginning. I was mad enough to leave the Inferno and stay in the Meido District until he crawled back to me, promising he'll play his part, which at first wasn't happening. So I left again, and I didn't come back when he asked me to. He had to stay in the Inferno with our four children and, _bond._ It obviously happened because now he can't imagine life without his boys, or _his woman_.

Oh, and he seems to have hidden my Zanpakutou. Bastard. But I love him anyways.

Today was going to be a big day, I could sense it. The more Vasto Lordes Reiatsu filling the Meido District was like an alarm clock. They were the Vasto Lordes of Hueco Mundo, obviously from Sancre Tor. I could tell in my sleep that something was going wrong at ST, I mean I created the place after all for my dear brother. What's not to know about it?

As a matter of fact, I created a lot of things now that you look at it... But that's the only reason why I'm plastered within the 'history books' of the dead, or some other pathetic record book. It doesn't even mention that I'm the first Vasto Lordes, those fools. Who would possibly want to read over something that someone created not from my time, reading something that's information is lacking knowledge and is probably full of lies.

Yusamujin turned over in his sleep, now facing me. I just love his adorable face. So perfect in shape and style, so delectable on the eyes. Eyes, he stole my eyes. He also swept me off my feet and made me fall in love with him. But it was only because he was a stalker. And I mean a freakishly awkward stalker.

I almost reached out to place my hands on his cheeks to give him a big kiss, but then I remembered we had a fight last night, and this will not be a make up kiss, because I'm not going to apologize for his ignorance and stubborn selfishness. Not this reigning Positive charge.

I remember the time when I accidentally shot him with my spirit energy, and I practically killed him. In my mind at the time was _pure _guilt and idiocy, and being as nimble as I was and am, I eased through the gates of the weak Inferno to save the poor bird. I had got him through the heart, and used my own blood to heal him. It was a bad idea because his 'bird shell' or whatever you prefer to call it started cracking and breaking away. And don't get me wrong, the Fiery Phoenix isn't small at all, being a Titan, he was like, three Tungsten Men put together. Once it broke away, and the humid, misty, foggy, air was departing, I saw the form of a more human like figure. No mask, no Zanpakutou, so I figured I turned him into like a human, ya know?

I then canceled my thoughts, but was totally freaked out when I realized he wasn't going to have any clothes on. So I then zapped some onto him. Some Meido Uniforms, the kind he wears now, practically the exact same thing. He was unconscious at first, and still had a bleeding hole in his chest. I studied him, then decided the torso had to go. I've made plenty bad decisions in my long lifetime, but this was one of the greatest. I've never seen a body so hot! _Not to mention it's all mine_! Once I healed him over, the Inferno became stronger, and he was _so pissed. _I eventually sashayed away from him, but since I'm just so irresistible, he was drawn to me. He even said he was drawn to me in his true form, which I find creepy how I turned a bird on. Not that I didn't feel his powerful eyes on me in the first place, of course.

I sat up, running my fingers through my hair. I ended up giving in, bending down and kissed his right cheek, even though I now began to wonder where my trusty steed slash Zanpakutou could be hidden.

I really didn't feel like taking a shower. The sound and feeling of beating water would only make this headache worse, noting he hit me with the same Zanpakutou I used to discipline him. I put on my fake act like he actually hurt me and locked myself in the bathroom for about an hour, while he just sat outside saying he was sorry over and over again. Ahh, I love it when I manipulate his mind.

Now... That same feeling. I can feel it through the gates of the Inferno. My fighters are now conversing, and socializing with Sancre Tor Vasto Lordes. The reason I know? My eyes can see everything. But not everything, just the things I'm in control of. I wonder if Kiyori Kurotsuchi is there. She would be able to fight off what ever would have caused them to evacuate. She is an impressive reborn figure of me indeed.

The last time I remember Sancre Tor evacuating was so long ago, when Sylusmaximus and Kokuryu were around. That sickening fool and that irrational opposite, both a handful, I promise. I let Sylusmaximus get away, though the he probably died the next day anyway. It's gross because I was forced to marry the guy... But by force - yes I just said that, but I cannot stress it enough. I remember having his daughter. She was around five years old when I decided to seal her away just in case she'd be after revenge. By now the poor child has probably broken out. Ah well. I choose not to speak of her, not even her name, though I do remember Sylusmaximus practically named her after himself that self-centered bastard.

Now that I think of it, Kiyori Kurotsuchi and I share a very similar resemblence. Same eyes, same hair to a degree, and the same attitude - kind of. Not to mention the same body type and skin color. It's great that Tokijin had a child, and now the little Positive can walk in my footsteps. Isn't that exciting?

Yusamujin stiffened then opened his eyes. He eventually sat up after staring at me for a good long minute. He then wrapped his arms around me tight apologizing once more. I leaned my head in against his shoulder, accepting an un-needed apology without words.

"You can feel it, can't you?" he asked, "The Underworld is being corrupted."

I nodded, "Should we get ready?" I asked seeing how his face was still buried in the crook of my neck.

"I don't see why not, you're already up." he replied. "As are you." I said back.

He groaned and pulled away, but I quickly managed to pull him into a light kiss. We both then laid back on our bed, staring up at the red panelled ceiling, "I haven't seen you wear that uniform in a long time." He said turning his head slightly in my direction.

I chuckled a bit, remember how revealing my Meido Uniform was. I now wore a simple white gown rather than a uniform, but I guess it doesn't really matter. "That doesn't mean I've gotten rusty in the field." I replied.

"You're not planning on going out there if a fight is for sure are you?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, "I was born to fight, and if I have to I will. And if I want to, I will to. But I probably won't want to anyways."

He shrugged.

I looked down at my dress. Smirking, I remembered how enemies would take me as a simple woman, but rather than striking them with lusts, but was it fear, or even death. It makes me uncomfortable now looking back, seeing how I was once bloodthirsty, heartless, merciless, cold, harsh, cruel, scary, and oh - the list could go on. Just kidding, I still am that person. It's just I can't be like that anymore, not when I've never been happier with the path I'd chosen for life, and even at that stage of life, my brother was far worse.

Either way, my husband Yusamujin, and I, Hakubi, along with ours sons and their grandchildren, on and on, will be ready for whatever this danger will bring.

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't type up 'Sent to Your Own Grave'.  
It's this one person who PM'd me, "You should add more detail about HakubixYusa."  
So I was like, "OK" Then bam. But I guess you could call this a backstory. I won't get around to actually making these people's full on story until I'm done w/ this story completely, and **Gold and Green**, then It should be my new assignment.**

**That is... If I don't make a sequel to this story. Muahaha. I could see it though. I will spoil it won't be a happy ending. :3**


	11. Sent to Your Own Grave

**I present to you, 'Sent to Your Own Grave'.  
Enjoy and be sure to R&R. This story's almost over, unfortunately, but! I've been pondering whether I should make a sequel or not.. Hmm. Be sure not to get too confused this Chappie, mmk? :3  
Ah yes, if I typoed? Oh well, :3**

* * *

**Las Noches, Kiyori POV**

"Alright Sylus," I said holding out my arms, the transparent beads following slightly, "Do what you have to do."

She glowered at me, but didn't hesitate. The madwoman placed her palms on the shackles that were snug on my wrists and forced a massive amount of spirit energy into them, shattering the shackles on both my ankles and wrists, along with the beads, having what's left of it turn to rubble on the cold blue tile.

Sylus stood there for a moment, staring at nothing ahead. It would be easy to mistake her for staring right at me, but you could tell she was either thinking back, or wondering if she had done something really stupid. Either way, I hadn't time to waste. I placed my right index finger near her collar bone, making her flinch slightly - removing her from her thoughts, and began to regenerate her wound effortlessly.

Once it was all healed up I removed my finger from her shoulder, sealing the deed. She tested her arm for half a second, flexing her digits. Her eyes then locked on mine, then she plastered a smirk on her face, "Now, where was I," she asked herself, tapping her chin, "Oh yes, now do me a favor and open the gates to the Underworld."

I smiled, "No." I simply replied, rising on my tippy-toes as I said it, returning to my normal height. Her eyes widened quickly. She then scowled, and showed her teeth.

"You wench!" she said raising her hand to strike me. I rolled my eyes, "There's a simple answer to why I won't do it," I said grinning slightly, "If it hadn't occurred to you, I can only open gates to the Inferno, not the Underworld itself."

Syl was silent for a few seconds. She narrowed her eyes, but it seemed as though a light bulb lit above her head, and a smiled curved upon her lips, "Do it." she ordered.

"Meh-It's your funeral." I said turning the Old Man so I held the faded green hilt. I began to wonder. This would be a dumb place to unleash him. I held my right hand out towards the window, pointing to a further direction outdoors without saying a word. Sylus narrowed her eyes, but as I began to levitate out, she did so too. Eventually we made it to a further location where there was nothing but white sand and several green rocks that I'd never seen before, but shrugged it off.

"Well?" Syl urged, "Get on with it, I haven't got all day!"

I rolled my eyes again, and held the Old Man out before me, "Unleash the Oblivion, Tokijin." I commanded. And as before, the red cracks began to form in the ground, not surprising Sylus, but only until they began to shine a bright yellow did her eyes widen. The gates soon appeared, and the heat of the fiery flames emerged from around.

I began my journey forward to the gates. They aren't necessarily gates, but the Inferno wall isn't the gate either. The gates are actually below the black square called the Abyss. I could tell my offer to enter with Syl would be rejected, knowing it would be her with me, so I'd gonna have one hell of a dodge-ride on my way up through those fucking flames, if that's how it'll be.

She trailed close behind me, she stopped as I stopped at the very edge. The only reason why I stopped was because if I just walked in, I'd fall to my death, kinda like last time... Almost like a Garganta opening in the Real World's sky, but upside down. I levitated up turning so I would be standing, and not in a falling position. Syl raised an eyebrow but copied my actions. The gates closed, leaving nothing but complete blackness.

I looked up, and I could barely see the Walls of the Inferno, looking like it were miles away, then I looked down, seeing nothing, yet. Syl scowled, "Now where?" she asked aggravatingly.

"Up to get out, down to get in." I replied. Either way it seemed as though she would be done for.

Syl was silent, perhaps she was thinking? Most likely, yeah. She then spoke, "Where is the Fiery Phoenix?" She asked slowly.

"Sorry," I said, "But I cannot answer that."

I could hear her growl. She sonidoed to me, enclosing her female hands around my throat, "Answer!" she demanded, her voice echoing all throughout the darkness. I looked down, seeing a small warm-colored light appear below me, a ways down. This too caught Syl's attention, and the image became clearer after every second it began traveling up. There then was a burning smell along to walls, making it pretty obvious that what was coming was fire.

As Syl was distracted, I escaped her grip and sonidoed up. She ended up following me. I had to keep sonidoing up before I actually got out of the Abyss, but I had an idea on my mind. As the Old Man returned to his Zanpakutou shape in my hands, I lashed it out at Syl below me, causing her to quickly unsheathe her blade, not exactly all the way, but enough to catch my steel with her own.

I pushed down on the blades, sending her back closer to the uprising heat and Inferno, but before I even claimed victory in that sneaky move, she grabbed onto my right foot, trapping my ankle between her two ankles, sending me down with her. She charged her blade down and I repeated the same move, but was surprised at the amount of strength she had, sending me back down further, even closer to the flames, only a few meters below me. She Sonidoed up, but not before squeezing in her unforgettable quote, "Bye bye, birdie," With a small wave and a wild smirk.

After that I saw no more but flames rushing passed me. I could have sworn I was being disintegrated, seeing how I was on fire, but I didn't feel..._ anything_. Ya know? The flames were practically non-stop, and I could still move, just not up or down. I wasn't even going to attempt moving left or right, because the entire Abyss was flaming over. This sucked.

* * *

**Syl POV**

Good. Now that Kurotsuchi is out of the picture. I may as well send signal to my guardians to come over here, and keep that blasted metal-monster busy, and I'll have to take a change of course.

The wench wouldn't answer where my original target was, so I guess first up is the Old Geezer. I wonder the things it will take to get him to come out into his true form... I'm really downed on how I couldn't fight with the Fiery Phoenix himself first, then deal with _her _though. But I guess either way they all have the same fate.

Fortunately for me, but when that big flame below had come, so did a gust of wind strong enough to forced me out of the Inferno with little to no injury. My body was still shaky after the fear of not making it out alive, seeing a ring of humiliation even before the battle.

I looked around. The sands were red, as well as the sky to a degree, and above its redness was a very starry sky. But even within the sky, I could see both the moon and the sun shining down across the rusty smelling desert around me.

I continued myself to be further away from the Inferno Wall, because after a while you can feel your blood boil, literally. Once I was a sure enough distance away, I stepped down onto the bloodied sand below me, and I pulled out my pendant. I tossed it onto the ground and crushed it beneath my left foot, grinding it until it was just dust. I immediately stepped off and hopped out of the way of blinding light that had shot straight up, signaling my allies from within the Torture districts beyond.

Almost straight away, several heroes and guardians arrived, but it wasn't all. I had many Vasto Lordes from my fort being transported over, along with the several thousands of Adjucha I kept locked up underneath. Not to mention the many hollows I had within the Torture districts traveling at a seemingly slower pace than my guardians.

A guardian is pretty much another word for a big-ass Vasto Lordes, with twice the spirit energy, and takes neutral in sides. But fortunately for me I was able to change many minds while I could.

This place seemed so unfamiliar than it had all those years ago. It was brighter here, and the sands weren't red, but gold. The Inferno was quieter, but I guess since Tokijin and his heir are still alive, and the more alive, the stronger it is. Luckily for me, when the Four Sons were alive, along with the Fiery Phoenix, the Inferno's flames seeped into the residency of the folks in the Torture districts, causing them an amount of damage none shall recover from, I wasn't around.

Which is another reason why I was able to gather so many allies quickly who too, they all wanted to destroy the Titans around here.

Once more than enough allies popped in I explained my plan.

"Guardians and Adjucha! You will only keep the Metal one busy until the time is right to help in taking Rasajouji, the old one down. But as for right now, Vasto Lordes, heroes, and myself will be working on him until the time is right. You will stay on them until I enter the Inferno once more and take the Phoenix out. Alright?"

The huge crowd then agreed with me. Good. Before I knew it, the groups split off and the battle was just now engaging. Nothing could possibly stop us. Nothing but that one clan... I'm pretty sure it's not active anymore, the Meido Clan. Their duties are to the Titans, so I'm not sure how they will respond if they are active.

The worst possible way for them to respond is by re-activating the Original Registered Fighters. This made me shiver. My father was apart of the original team, but_ she_ killed him off easily, which is why all these Titans have to pay, since _she _devoted her life to serving these abominations that weren't needed at all! Either way, there is only one empty spot that a statue takes no residence. and It's my father's place. Sylusmaximus, the man who named me after himself was one of the greatest fighters, yet he has no place?

Unless there's no possible way to reactivate him, meaning he was blown to dust or slaughtered to oblivion, or perhaps... Still alive. After a period of time, the Registered fighters, being the strongest of them all, were encased in stone for emergency use only. They were still fairly young, and haven't been used since the first raid, where the Titans were killed off daily. And because of the Titans, my father lives no more.

This will only mean I have to stay cautious for Sancre Tor Vasto Lordes'. Considering they aren't here in the Nightshade District, they are probably negotiating with the Meido District right at this very second. Especially for anything coming from the Inferno...

* * *

**The Meido District, Yumaki POV**

We arrived at the Meido District about an hour ago. Even being a Registered fighter, I wasn't exactly welcomed with arms wide open, ya know? I was accused of treachery and everyone just overreacted, but it all faded once our leader (Power in command), Ike, came out and since he's like an uncle to me, sorta... He explained the misunderstanding to my fellow residents, and let us all in.

He also reminded everyone that a powerful woman named Hakubi, the Grandmaster of our Order, had created the clan from scratch, and she also created Sancre Tor to equal the power of the Meido District, making us ally civilizations in different worlds, so that was shoved through their thick skulls.

We let Ego explain why were all here in the first place, but I noticed shocked looks on several faces when she mentioned the name 'Sylus'.

After she had mentioned it, she was immediately cut off by Ike.

"Sylus?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, sh-" Ego was cut off again,

"Are you talking about Sylusmaximus?" He then asked.

Ego looked confused. I remember hearing about Sylusmaximus somewhere, or reading it, I just can't remember. But I do remember this guy being a total asshole to everyone, and being one of the Original Registered Fighters who forced a woman to take his hand in marriage to make several kids, but died with only one child because she found a way to not have any kids. I think it was her who killed him too.

"Sylusmaximus?" Ego asked still confused, "We only call her Sylus or Syl because she never told us that was her real name."

"Wait a minute," Ike said, "She? So it's a... Oh... No."

Everyone was stunned at his mass of shock in his tone, "Someone check level ten underneath us." He said shakily. Immediately, a handful of people sped off to the cellars.

"Ike-sama, what does it mean?" I asked tugging on his arm. He looked at me with almost worrisome eyes.

"If this Sylus or Syl woman is who you say she is, then she is Sylusmaximus's daughter." he replied, "If she is the one leading some sort of attack, then it means she's escaped from her seal."

"What are you talking about?" MiroTano asked, "Syl has been at Sancre Tor for so many years!"

"This 'Syl', was sealed when she was only around toddler age, young enough to not know any better, but old enough to know who her parents were. She even at her young age took great pride in her father's blood, even though he was an a neglectful man, he was still a great fighter and enough for her to be proud of. He forced her mother into marrying him to make children, but could only come out with one. Despite the fact that he had a daughter rather than a son, which is what he wanted, he named her after himself, but in a more feminine sense. Her name was Sylvia, and her mother's name was Hakubi." Ike stated.

"Hakubi-sama spent most of her time in the Nightshade District, far away from this place to serve the Titans. Sylusmaximus became jealous and needy, leaving to search for her to try again in the mating process. When she refused his offer, I, myself was on the chopping block, as a young boy. He had said that if she did not, I would be killed, either thrown into the Inferno, or he himself would kill me before her eyes. Hakubi and I were pretty close, considering she forced me to be her traveling buddy when I had no where else to go here, so of course she had to do something about it. Her quickest and most historical move was shooting him with her spirit energy, but having it go through and hitting the Fiery Phoenix on accident. This move killed both of them on impact, but then Hakubi saved Yusamujin rather than Sylusmaximus. Apparently Sylvia had been watching and she wondered why her mother, who she particularly was not fond of, had killed her father. And when she had begged her to save him just like she did Yusamujin, Hakubi declined, saying her father was a disgusting, pathetic man who deserved to die by her hand. After that, Sylvia turned bitter and felt nothing but hate towards Hakubi, But before she could even age to avenge her father, Hakubi sealed her away in the 10th level, where she wouldn't be able to escape the small prison for thousands of years." Ike then finished.

I was partially relieved seeing how his story was finally over, but also a bit shocked over Syl, or Sylvia's life story, "Well, if she's back," I said, "And she's already attacked, then she's most likely to come to the Underworld right? And she'd be after the Phoenix and the Titans there?"

Ike grunted, "That's correct Yumaki, but I guess we'll have to do what this clan was created to do."

"And what's that?" Ego asked.

"We have to protect our Titans, and if anything Sylvia's already gotten a massive invasion force, so we'll have to re-activate our Original folks... And that'll mean Hakubi will be active and out too, and she's probably one of the strongest beings any eyes have seen, with Reiatsu stronger than some of you can possibly handle, mixed with all of ours will be pretty dangerous." he replied.

"What will we do?" MiroTano asked.

"If there is a massive invasion force, you guys will do your best to fight them off along side us, because we are allies, and have been for a lot longer than any of you know." Ike said grinning.

"Ike-sama!" called a voice, "Sylvia has escaped, and it didn't happen last night either!"

"So it's true." He muttered, "Well, warn the current registered fighters," He replied to them, "We're gonna have to re-activate the Originals."

* * *

**Inferno, Kiyori POV**

This whole flame thing was beginning to piss me off. I was missing all the fun that was going on out there, and I could just see myself having a blast from the amount of rumbling I felt and heard. Suddenly the flames all stopped, but it wasn't my lucky day because it was so uncalled for. Seriously. I then started falling and it took me a while to catch myself in the darkness, but before anything, I was caught by someone. It was obviously a guy because he had big hands and smelled masculine.

The walls of the Abyss lit up in fire for a light for me, and it revealed the Yusamujin guy as my knight in shining armor.

"How's it goin'?" I asked, unsure what to say.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Jeez, crab." I replied. Since my feet were dangling, I rested my feet on his, but I was just barely able to because this guy was a giant compared to me.

"Don't expect me to keep on saving you, I still haven't finished what I've started-"

"Yusamujin just get over it." His wife, Hakubi said with her arms crossed. She was in a different uniform, one more like Yumaki's when I first came across her here. The kinds with the silver and red cloth around the waist and shoulders, except hers looked more ancient and official. It made her look like a high rank, and it was also revealing due to the heat, but she wasn't nude or anything. It showed her Tattoo in the center of her chest in a blood-red color, and I noticed the same tattoos on the backs of her hands.

"Tch," he sounded, "Not wanting an heir seems almost unforgivable."

"Oh shush, Yusa, she's probably going to have one anyway, you were the same way." Hakubi cooed. In response he pushed me away, or at least tried to. I, held on, being as sneaky as I was. I'm sorry, but even if his wife was there, he smelled so... good. He narrowed his eyes at me and attempted again, but failed.

"Hang on a second." I said. I then inhaled one long breath and sighed, backing away.

Hakubi began to laugh, "A man who smell good are always more attractive." Her and I both laughed in agreement.

"You shut your mouths!" he hissed.

"What Yusa?" Hakubi then asked him, "Is it bad that you smell lovely?"

His eyes widened and he blushed for the first time that I've seen. "Look he's blushing!" I pointed out. We both cooed.

"Enough!" he commanded, "This is why I hate being around women all the time, and not to mention that there is a threat to us just above?" He clenched his jaw and fists, "Go up there before I lose what little patience I have left for both of you, so I then may gather our children of many centuries to join us. But in the mean time, leave me alone!"

Ugh, aggressive behavior is always hot. Anyways, I don't mean to ride any ones hog but I gotta stop thinking my family members are absolutely... Panty dropping. But whatever, I'm actually okay with that.

Both Hakubi and I rolled our eyes but obeyed. Before we left, she went over to her husband and forced him to kiss her, and she told him to be careful. In return he gave her a dirty look, but she kissed him on the cheek for that one, waving goodbye. We then traveled upwards out of the Abyss. The Inferno from the inside almost looked like it were spinning, but I guess since it's some sort of barrier thing, it should be that way.

"Alright," Hakubi said turning towards me, "I'll show you an easy way out." I noticed something that made me felt normal, and it was that her blade too was on her right side. There was something strange about this woman, and she reminded me of myself. Unless, I reminded her of herself?

Hakubi began hovering towards the flames. She then put her hand within the spinning Inferno, and a large circular opening opened for her and me. Hakubi rubbed her wrist, "Courtesy of my husband's attitude," She said frowning.

Once we were both completely out, the opening closed quickly and it began spinning again. I looked around. I saw the Big metal man out of the corner of my eye, and was stunned to see him getting attacked by several giant monster things along with hundreds of Adjucha. But he was just standing there. Not even a scratch on him.

Hakubi must have seen it too then because she started, "They won't have any affect on him. If they can't no one can."

"Where are we heading first?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We will be going to the Meido District first. I have to help my members in re-activating everyone from back in the old days." She replied, "It should only take a few minutes via Sonido, so let's go."

And so we left, Sonidoing quickly to the District. I was shocked to see how the place kind of looked like Sancre Tor in a way. It had several Towers, and a Massive tower in the center with many bridges linking to it. But the architecture was total different. Not to mention there was water there below the bridges and several gardens. When Man and Woman mentioned this place of being peaceful, they weren't kidding. I would love to die here.

She Sonidoed within the civilization to a large garden with several statues of people with names written across the plaque near their feet. They had a hand print even further below the plaque, most likely a female's or child's since it was small. I counted eight males and five female statues all wearing the Meido uniform. You could tell of their clothes and tattoos on their despite it all being the same gray, stone color.

I'm actually beginning to like this place being there were a lot of females here, something I wasn't used to at Sancre Tor.

I felt familiar Reiatsu near me. Then I heard my name get called.

"Kiyori!" I heard from a ways away. I turned and discovered Happy J and Ego.

I scurried over and embraced Happy J tightly. He smelled good too, but then I remembered, '_Jashatirou will be your mate'._ Thanks Old Man. Way to make everything weird for me. Happy J and I stayed in the hugging position even though we'd stopped hugging as everyone came over to me. Perhaps maybe there one day could be something...- NO!~ This won't happen! I freed myself from his grasp no matter how much I didn't want to.

Hang on a second, did I really just say that? Ew... Wait, not ew. It seems so wrong but it feels oh so right. But I can't, not Happy J, and not to mention I really shouldn't be thinking about personal information, ugh.

There was a mixture of, 'Kiyori!' and 'I'm glad you're okay!' 's. It's kind of annoying how caring these people are, but I guess it's good that they even care.

As everyone quieted, their eyes landed on Hakubi's. I could sense the amount of question building within their tiny brains, and it kind of got annoying as well. Something In me was just telling me to get closer to Happy J, so I reverted back into hugging him again.

"K-Kiyori." He muttered. I looked up to meet his eyes that looked sort of sad again. The way he had them when I first met him. Whoa, wait... That means he was-

"You were blushing!" I practically shouted, "Ha! It was so obvious! No wonder why you looked so sad! But you weren't sad, just embarrassed!" With a feeling of satisfaction, I grinned with success. My allies stared at me in confusion from my random outburst.

"What?" I asked, "I can't discover something and be happy about it?" I frowned, and stayed in my position like I was meant to be, apparently. Unless it was the Old Man's doing. Perhaps he was controlling my emotions. Get out of my head!

"Kiyori, is this your mate?" Hakubi asked. I practically choked on my saliva, and immediately shook my head, shocked.

"No! Him? No, no, not at all. Him? Pshh, what?" I replied with the blush obvious on my face that it was useless to try and hide it. I saw her smirk a little bit.

I knew she was about to say I was blushing, but a man who stepped down a few stone steps into the garden caught her attention. She turned to face him fully. He too wore the same kind of uniforms as Yumaki, except a little more ancient looking, and although I couldn't see it, his tattoo was most likely there on his chest.

He knelt down before her with his head low, silently. Hakubi began to smile, "Stand, please." She said softly.

He looked up and his sapphire eyes met her Mint ones, and he rose, standing, taller than her by more than enough inches.

There was a big moment of silence between the two, until Hakubi full on squealed, "IKE!" she said tackling him in embrace, "Oh Ike, you've grown up so much! My little traveling buddy, how come you don't visit me anymore! Oh Ike!" I watched her, but not just me, everyone watched her squeeze the life out of the poor guy. But no one would dare interfere.

"H-Hakubi-sama, please let me go!" He managed to get out as the air in his body whipped right out of him. She let him go and he took a few moments to catch his breath. He sat up and his eye twitched a bit before he spoke.

"Hakubi-sama, are you here to help us re-activate?" He asked. She nodded, "There is, in fact, a massive invasion in the Nightshade District, but it's being protected by a barrier by Rasajouji that is weakening and quick. So we are going to have to do this and fast." She replied.

I nuzzled my face into Happy J's torso. I'm pretty sure it made him blush because he stiffened. Now I was just doing this for fun, 'cause it's always fun to mess with Happy J. I just had to keep from laughing.

Hakubi turned to the closest statue. It was a woman with mid-length hair wearing the same kind of uniforms as Hakubi, accept with a plus sign on both breasts of her bikini-like top, and she had a weapon that looked to be an anchor on her shoulder. Hakubi placed her hand on the hand print and to my surprise, her spirit energy, the stuff that glows, blah blah was red, rather than the green like mine and the Old Man's were. But I guess that explains the reddish theme in their uniforms.

A sort of electric wave was put into the statue and it began to crack, like the way it does when I release the Old Man, in its reddish tone. The red cracks began to turn a golden color and it all crumbled down revealing a young woman with blondish caramel colored hair. Her Uniforms were white and black, but the silver and red cloth remained. Oh, and the plus signs were red too. She set the Anchor down from off of her shoulder roughly. It was Gold and the tips were black.

"Goodness, this thing weighs a ton." She muttered to herself. She looked around, "Hello there," She said awkwardly to the large crowd around her.

"Saya," Hakubi said catching her attention.

"Oh, I've been called? So there's an emergency Hakubi-sama?" she cooed, her gold eyes twinkling.

"Very much so my dear," Hakubi replied, "Towards our great Titans - we'll have to release everyone for this one actually."

From what Hakubi had said, this 'Saya' girl's face lit up. Her eyes turned into ones like Gin Ichimaru's. I miss that kid already. He's too cute. Though her eyes snapped open real quick at the sight of that Ike guy.

"You!" she pointed the sharp part of her anchor at him, "I remember you! How you've grown up so!"

He was stunned, almost as if he had no idea what she was talking about. She hopped down from the block of stone she stood on in front of him. He was still sitting.

She then growled and dropped her anchor. She too tackled him in embrace, kissing him all over his face, "Ike! You look so handsome!"

This entire thing repeated with most of the females except for one who just didn't care. She had a stuck up attitude, but I can't blame her, she was the most mature, not counting Hakubi herself. Her name was Ivey or something. Once we moved on to the guys, I thought it was getting _hot_, unless it was just me. Happy J escaped too. I swear he started moving away the moment I crept closer. Well I guess my fun has ended.

Funny how this thing only took like a minute to unlock them all or whatever.

Once we were all assembled, Hakubi told us the best things to do. She said it would be best for half of each clan, hang on 'clan', there we go, to be put together so they could all at once handle the guardians and Adjucha on the Metal guy, and for the other halves to be put together to defend the Central plaza itself from the Vasto Lordes and 'Heroes'.

I wasn't sure what a hero was, though I've heard the term before. Apparently they are pretty much Guardian things who lost some weight, meaning they were more human/Vasto Lordes like in size, but they were fast and just as strong. I always thought they were good guys. I always thought Guardians and stuff were good guys, but I guess they have some sort of grudge against Titans or something. I really do not know.

Then, the Original Registered fighters as well as my own would protect the Inferno from Sylus, because apparently if Syl gets to Yusamujin and so happens to kill him, the Inferno's going to go down, and it won't protect the Nightshade district or Meido from any of the other several Torture districts out there.

I made sure that Ego and my medical people along with the Meido medical people were out of the whole fighting thing so that in case any of us got hurt and there were no people with some kickass regeneration abilities to heal them up real quick, then they're done for. Especially since Hakubi said that Heroes eat people? What?! Well I'm willing to bet they are just hungry for things that are already dead, rather than cannibals.

Wait.. We're already dead. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

Now it was time to get the show on the road. We were all saying our goodbye's and separating off towards the Nightshade District, praying we'd all make it out alive and uneaten. Praying for this nightmare to come to an end.

* * *

**Syl POV**

The majority of the time wasted here was all trying to break open this damned barrier Rasajouji had put up. This was a complete waste of time, and I couldn't stay here all fucking day. It's like I actually have to do it all myself, when here I am saving up all my strength and energy for upcoming battles with probably stronger forces.

This was starting to irritate me. The fact that they couldn't get in makes me worry how shitty they're going to do in the field. But then again, we aren't exactly after anyone inside but the Titan, so its not like we're after anyone innocent. Just if they attack us, they're automatically guilty.

I sighed. These God-forsaken losers were having no luck at all. Unless the guy's barrier was actually that strong? Eh-I don't care. I turned to face it, a bright blue in color, it was like a bubble around the plaza. I frowned and shot a bala towards it from my right hand. It immediately stuck onto the barrier, and began weakening it and quickly.

I impress myself sometimes.

A flash of white passing me stunned my very being. This could not be happening. I saw several hundred Sancre Tor Vasto Lordes helping the Metal one, but also did I notice a shit-ton of Meido fighters fighting along side them.

Shit!

After being completely distracted by the sudden arrival of new enemies, my attention turned towards and explosion where the District was. The barrier fell and my allies stormed in, searching for the old fart.

I then felt amazing Reiatsu, the kind I hadn't felt before in so long. I turned ahead, now facing the Inferno Wall. I saw a total of twenty-five people, 13 who I haven't encountered in such a long time. Either way, my heroes went for them right away, so I wasn't up for grabs.

I gained an idea. Since I didn't see any Phoenix hanging out behind the Fiery Wall, he would be underneath, inside. So, I slipped through the people quite easily and entered the Inferno receiving only a few burn marks, making me wonder why I wasn't killed off straight away? I guess it's my Hierro then, meaning it'll be tough for any cuts or marks, which was almost laughable.

I continued my journey down into the blackness but it was lit up in a way with fire springing off the walls quietly. I then felt that God damned Reiatsu of _her_. This was the moment of truth. She showed up with her Zanpakutou drawn and a slight smile on her face, which I don't blame her for having one. No words were spoken yet, but then someone else came.

It was a man with wild Reiatsu unlike any I've encountered in the past but there was _no_ mistaking who he was. He was obviously Yusamujin, the Fiery Phoenix himself. In his eyes you could tell he was determined to protect his woman, but I doubt she needed the protection anyway. I just want them to see each other die before their eyes.

"Well if it isn't Yusamujin, the one and only." I said smirking. He narrowed his eyes and lashed his blade out at me quickly. I was lucky that I even caught his blade's steel with my own, or it'd be the first scratch I'd receive by an enemy, which wasn't going to happen. I'm not going down so quickly, but these morons are!

I pushed his blade back just barely, sending him a few steps back, closer to his beloved wife. I chose to use it.

That technique I had stored up my sleeve, even though I had no sleeves. It was a bala, but not a bala. It was shot like a bala, but it wasn't. It was as quick as a bala, but still it... wasn't. I raised my hand slightly to aim, but not for him, but at at his beloved wife, Hakubi. She deserved to go first.

I shot it, but he immediately noticed it. It's been said that the eyes of the Jin bloodline can see all. Yusamujin obviously knew how deadly this one would be, and noticed it was going for his lover. And as stupid as he was, he jumped in front of the attack, saving her from immediate death.

As I said, it was pretty damn dumb. It left him dangerously injured. I figured that one out after the sparks and lights from my attack faded. Hakubi scurried to his tattered self and held him up by his upper body. She kept calling him dumb with tears down her face, and soon enough he was unresponsive and so was she.

I laughed out in success, this was all too easy, and now? Now it's her turn.

Before I could make any sort of speech or movement, I felt Reiatsu of many from below me. Those had to be the heirs of the Jin bloodline. As I felt them coming, the Inferno began to darken Both above me and inside. The heirs I'm talking about are the many over-time who've died, who've years have passed by. Ones who were retarded, trading in regeneration abilities for strength, which came back and stabbed 'em in the future. The ones who, since they are dead, can't support the Inferno, the only ones who can are Kiyori Kurotsuchi and her father Tokijin, since they are still alive.

But anyhow, they can still fight obviously, which means I'm taking my leave, sparing Hakubi for now. So from there, I Sonidoed my way out to see the Inferno completely down, and the storms of the Torture districts leaking in.

Good.

* * *

**Kiyori POV**

I felt weak all a sudden during my battles with these ugly, ugly things. My head was pounding and the heat and light from behind me began to disappear, along with my hopes for winning this whole thing. The skies on the other side were a dark gray, almost like in a storm or smoke from a huge fire. I felt evil Reiatsu in that direction too, and I'm pretty sure everyone else felt it as well.

I felt full inside, and seriously sick. I've never felt this feeling before but-

The old man manifested out, breathing heavily. I felt even weaker, I felt like I was before we had merged. That was it... We had just un-merged. I had no Zanpakutou, and the inner part of me felt empty but used.

"W-what happened?" I asked him.

"Yusamujin, our ancestor Grandfather has just been killed if I was forced out." He replied taking shaky breaths. My eyes widened. My attention turned back to the stormy area beyond the Abyss coming nearer and nearer each second. But I was stunned and relieved seeing how the Inferno rose quickly once more, but not as tall and not as strong. This time, the Metal guy was taller than the Inferno, but just barely from my viewing point.

This made us both extremely weak. I looked to him for answers without words. He spoke, "He was the other one in the Jin bloodline who was living, but not only that, was he a Titan, who was full-blooded, and we were only half breeds. Since he is dead, it's been over our heads to keep it up, weakening us to the brink." He said between breaths. His eyes turned towards the Inferno.

They then widened at the sight of a certain someone, Syl. She was laughing manically, the kind of laugh you laugh after you slaughter someone, or the kind where you are just plain crazy. Her eyes were wide with blood-lust. I could see it more when she looked down facing us both directly with a huge toothy grin.

I didn't even see her pass by us, but the next thing I knew she was on the opposite side with blood running down her blade. There was also blood running from the Old Man's chest, revealing a large, probably fatal wound across it. I gasped in fear, knowing that he was just as weak as I was and probably couldn't handle any injuries like this one. I gasped in fear knowing that I probably couldn't save him. I gasped in fear because I knew I was next, and my abilities were useless.

Syl turned around, now smirking and she charged at me. I shut my eyes tightly knowing it was useless to dodge, but was stunned by the sound of Hierro stopping the blade. I opened my eyes and looked up, noticing it was Happy J who had stopped it. I knelt down near the old man who's blood dampened the already red sand beneath him. I flipped him over so he laid on his back. "I have to get you to somewhere safe, somewhere near Ego."

His eyes widened, and he twitched at my proposal, but this was no laughing matter, no matter how funny it may have been.

.

Meanwhile...

Jashatirou pushed Syl back off of his right arm, sending her back a ways away, but still in speaking distance. "Jashatirou, stepping in for your beloved Kiyori?" Syl laughed as Jashatirou narrowed his eyes, "Well try as you might, I will bring you down before her eyes, then she won't have much to see afterwards either!" She charged at him. Jashatirou raised his hand pointing at her with his index, middle finger, and thumb pressed together. He shot a blood-red bala at her that had fearsome speed. Syl noticed it after it connected with her abdomen, creating serious pain for the madwoman. The bala didn't stop it's power until it created a large hole through Syl's lower rib cage and navel.

Syl fell to her hands and knees gasping for air, blood leaking from her mouth as she continued to cough more and more up. She sighed with blood still leaking out onto her chin and onto the ground. She looked up at Jashatirou and began to smile. She picked up her blade and charged at him again, surprising him. Before he could react, and before Syl could notice, a flash of gold then connected with her making more blood.

As the red sands and dust cleared, it revealed a large gold anchor snug within Syl's side, down towards her left thigh.

"Tch, missed." Came a voice. It was the voice of that Saya. She held out her right arm and her anchor returned to her, ripping more of Syl's body in the process. Syl grunted in pain but also disgust noticing the newcomer.

Saya narrowed her eyes at Jashatirou. "You might not want to interfere, or be anywhere near this battle." She said resting the Anchor over her right shoulder. Jashatirou didn't reply. He turned around to Kiyori who had Tokijin flipped over on his backside.

"Kiyori." Jashatirou said catching her attention.

"What?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Can you still use Sonido?" he asked.

"Probably," Kiyori replied, "I should take him to Ego before anything."

"That's what I was going to tell you to do, and you should stay there as well." Jashatirou replied. Kiyori was stunned, "A-alright." She nodded and took Tokijin with her as she Sonidoed to Ego's location.

* * *

**Kiyori POV**

I arrived at Ego's location, out of breath from the amount of energy a simple Sonido took. I figured since the Old Man was seriously injured, the Inferno's power would mostly come from me, making everything much harder to do.

"Kiyori-sama!" Ego gasped speeding in my direction. She soon arrived in front of me, with her eyes wide seeing the Old Man injured. "Tokijin-sama! Oh no, what happened!" she asked.

"I'll explain later, just, do what you have to do." I replied. She grabbed a hold of both of us, Sonidoing us to her work area. I saw another Vasto Lordes sitting there whose eyes turned wide at my sight. I hadn't seen this young man before, and I knew every single Vasto Lordes in Sancre Tor. This meant he was on Syl's side. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he quickly looked down.

"Kiyori-sama-" Ego started, I cut her off.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This is, Reiko-san, he's on our side."

"Is that so? Why is it that he's so scared of me? He's from Syl's fortress isn't he?" I said to her. She nodded a single nod but spoke again, "But still, Kiyori-sama, be reasonable, he never wanted to be on her side in the first place, and almost all of her Vasto Lordes were born into her Fortress without choice, forced to work for her, but now, he, Reiko is also a medical specialist, and is good at it, and I need all the help I can get Kiyori-sama!"

"Okay, okay jeez." I said sitting down on a stepping stone. I watched Ego heal away on the Old Man. You couldn't mistake the blush for anything else on her face, nor the determination.

"Ego? Do you need any help?" That kid named 'Reiko' asked.

"Oh, please do help, it'll get him on his feet faster." Ego replied. He crawled over to the Old Man's body and too began to heal him alongside Ego.

I smirked, "You know, you two could make a very cute couple one day." I said making them both blush, they didn't turn their heads. I continued, "Yeah, one day you guys can go and get married, and have like twenty babies." Their blush increased. I chuckled, "Yeah, but you guys are immortal, and with only twenty kids, it would mean having sex for hours every night, in all pos-" I cut myself off laughing as Ego shrieked, "Kiyori-sama!"

Too easy. Well, I've had my fun. I stood up, now standing a little dizzy and light-headed, I carried on away from the two towards the weak Inferno, "Tell the Old Man to come find me when he's up and around." I said back to them.

I walked for a bit, getting used to being so weak and walking straight, making sure I didn't fall over if I was going to stay like this needed practice. I was suddenly overcome by this amazing Reiatsu. It was so heavy that I wasn't sure that even when the Old man and I were merged together still wouldn't be able to handle it. I looked over to where it was coming from. The Plaza, a ways away from my location was where it was coming from.

It went away for a few brief moments, then returned, and as I watched in horror as I struggled to keep myself up on my hands and knees, a ginormous man grew out of the plaza. The guy was probably as big as the Metal Man, but he wasn't metal and had a white or silver (can't tell) axe in his hand. His Reiatsu was still crushing, weakening me even further by the second.

As I still gazed at the new arrival of this guy who I figured to be a Titan covered in gold and colorful gems, my attention turned to the Inferno. I just sat there, being crushed still, watching the flames spin. But something happened that made me shiver. It dropped. Completely. Just like that. The Abyss too started closing up, but since it's so large it would take a while.

The newly arrived Titan must have sensed it how his Reiatsu was coming off in waves, and he suppressed it enough for me to breathe right. The stormy clouds moved in quickly and it now covered the Nightshade District and the red desert around it, darkening the sky.

Within seconds thousands of new enemies fell from the clouds and on to the ground. My first thoughts were '_oh crap_', but once I saw one of them, I figured they were inanimate. They were just little skulls of things like people, hollows, animals. Some as they hit the ground turned into dust, but they looked really really old anyways.

But that wasn't a cloud with silver lining though. As these skulls fell, several hundreds of living things scurried across the Abyss over into the Nightshade District's territory, but most of them were held back by Hakubi's and my own fighters.

I stood up and was surprised to have not noticed that I was surrounded by those ugly things. Heroes. These things, I swear, looked starved. They were practically skin and bones, scrawny guys with yellow sharp teeth and red hollowfied eyes. These ones were licking their lips too, which also makes me shiver.

Luckily for me, Happy J came to save the day. But also another sign of good news happened when the Old Man Sonidoed over, making me sigh in relief, he nodded and he re-entered me, making me feel queasy. I was still weak, but I felt a lot stronger than before. The clouds above made rain, and a lot of it. But despite the rain, both Happy J and I defeated the heroes quickly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, leaning over and looking down as my own personal umbrella.

"I'm... fine. Still feeling a bit weak though, but better now that the Old Man's back." I replied. God, everything's so awkward now between us.

He nodded and just stared at me. I hate when people stare at me, it only makes me want to give them a death glare back until they look away. But if I did that to Happy J, he'd probably A. Push me down like last time, B. Keep staring like some freak, or C. He'd probably push me down. So I'll go with my plan.

"Stop freaking staring at me!" I yelled at him him. "S-sorry." He replied.

"I was kidding about that Happy J, but still you were staring at me longer than you usually do." I replied.

"M-more than I usually do?" He asked still shocked.

"Yeah, I can see you staring at me all the time, but I never really mind, I mean c'mon, how can you not stare at me?" I joked, looking at his sad looking eyes. "Blushing." I cooed.

He turned away, not denying it. "Oh, so you do?" I asked. He glanced at me with his eyes wide, then turned away quickly. I cooed more, "That's adorable Happy J, but really there's so much fighting going on." I wrapped my arms around his right arm. This was so fun, even if I felt weak, it felt good to have a smile on my face. He stiffened again, making me chuckle a bit. He pulled away, "You're doing this on purpose!" He yelled.

"I'm just trying to have fun," I replied innocently. There was a brief silence, but then a big explosion! It had that Saya girl's spirit energy tangled up within it, so it was obviously her doing. I looked in her direction, seeing her fighting Syl up in the sky. Despite the big explosion, I could see that Saya wasn't doing well, even though Syl had that hole in her abdomen, with further injury.

There was a small flash of light with Syl's attack, and I knew that was the end of Saya, watching her fall with defeat in her hands. Her anchor hit the ground first, but it was the only thing to hit the ground because that Ike guy caught her before she hit the ground and Sonidoed up and over to Ego, staying there with her.

I was unsure what to do now. The Inferno was down and evil things from beyond poured in on every moment I wasted. They were fast too, and even from a ways away, they were pretty unattractive. The one nearest, but also pretty far away had a weapon too, and his skin color was like... red?

"Demons." Happy J said, "It's not unexpected to find them in the Torture district, when you think of Hell, demons come to your mind, and that's exactly what they are." I felt a presence behind us, and close. I heard injury and saw red. One of those Demon things had come behind us, and impaled Happy J through the chest.

Happy J narrowed his eyes and killed him quickly with a bala, turning the Demon-thing into dust.

"H-Happy J!" I said in concern, "Are you alright?" I asked, noticing his impale wound was through his right lung. He nodded, and I frowned. "Liar." I said, "I'm taking you to Ego." I said grabbing his right hand. He didn't argue, and he always argues.

Makes me feel special that I'm right and he's wrong.

I took him to Ego, but since she was busy with Saya, I had that Reiko kid work on Happy J. The kid was silent, almost as if he was hesitant to speak. He didn't even ask me how this happened, and I'm positive he didn't see it because we were at least a few miles away when Happy J got impaled.

"Look kid," I said to him, he looked up quickly at me with frightened eyes, "Enough with the scared crap, everyone's scared, even I. So scared that I'll forgive your sins, and if we all live through this, you'll be welcomed to Sancre Tor."

His face was nothing but the definition of awe.

"I realize you were born into the prison that Syl forced you live in, and fight for that side and I understand that feeling," I then said to him, "I was born into the Jin bloodline, with a clock over my head, born to only to work and keep the Inferno up for the Fiery Phoenix since he's vulnerable as his Vasto Lordes stage. I have no choice, and I really don't care. It's inspirational to others, showing that even though you are a prisoner, it won't degrade what ever it is you want."

"Kiyori-sama..." Ego said looking up from Saya. "Get back to what you are doing Ego, it looks like this rain isn't stopping anytime soon." I said to her standing up. "Take care of Happy J for me." I then said to the Reiko kid. I turned around towards what was left of the Inferno, or nothing, and sonidoed off.

* * *

**Syl POV**

I was minding my own business looking for Jashatirou who managed to blow a hole through my fucking stomach. Then suddenly, the greatest thing happens to me. I run into my good pal Kiyori Kurotsuchi. Amazing; how I came across her so easily, and she has no lover-boy to protect her, I will never know. Really I have no clue why I decided to call that Jashatirou her lover, they've just been so attached since her very first arrival in Sancre Tor as I played as that Old Bastard.

I shivered whenever I saw my appearance as an old man, but I guess if my father was still alive, I'd shiver too, considering I copied his image...

Kiyori was stunned to see me too. I smirked at her stupidity, and also for the gratitude of her just waltzing over on her path to death all by herself. This was just magical in some sense.

"Ah, so we meet again." I said to Kurotsuchi. Sure I had many injuries, but they were nothing at all, not what I've felt before,_ nothing_.

"Hey," She just plainly said. Perhaps she knows she's done for? Hmm, let's make this a little more interesting. I'll spare her life for now, but that's only because I want _her_ to be the last life I kill, because I want _her_ to see how she's failed while all of her allies slowly die off. But I can't risk her coming after me now can I?

I Sonidoed over in front of her quickly, making her gasp. I then pressed my hand to the center of her chest and pulled out Tokijin, something I learned as she regenerated him in his blade form as she demonstrated her regeneration for the first time to me. As I pulled him out of her body, I noticed he was in blade form. God dammit, this is my lucky day!

"Let's see how good you are without him!" I growled, but I was smiling, wildly, like an animal, but hell this side of me too is a demon, and I've always known it, so who am I kidding, I love blood and the death of others beneath me!

I backed away from Kurotsuchi, and then I threw the blade within the Abyss of the Inferno, and sped off following it. She was weak now without him again, so there's no possible way she'd be able to catch me at my speed. But even if she does, we have a sort of a fair fight, since for some reason she still has a blade, but it's most likely a rusty piece of metal with no abilities. Just a simple Katana.

* * *

**Kiyori POV**

Not cool man. Syl, with all those injuries and what not, just handed my ass to me, easily. I'm not even kidding. If it wasn't for the Inferno going down and being on my shoulders, that would have never happened, but as I've mentioned before, I was already weak as all hell.

I still had a blade, but it felt... empty. It looked the same as my last one. It still had the faded mint color, the Infinity symbol as the guard and the ring on the end of the hilt. I levitated down. It took a lot of energy to keep myself up, especially that high since I couldn't gather spirit particles as well without the Old Man.

It sucked because I was right next to what was left of the Inferno. Right next to the freakin' demon things, and hero things, and other things that I don't even know what the hell they are kinds of things. And to make things worse, this unbelievably ugly-looking thing just came along. Its skin color was a dark gray and it wore this ... I wanna call it gold? But, it's not, ya know? It's gold-looking though, and he hid this big ol' hammer, that'll probably be used to crush me. Literally.

I rolled my eyes, now what the hell am I supposed to do? Fight this guy? And die? I have no Knight in Shining armor to rescue me. I'm not referring to Happy J either, but what powers I used to have.

He charged at me. I was grateful that he wasn't as fast as the others but I figured his attacks would be very effective. It started raining even harder. The rain wasn't cold either, nor was it boiling hot. It was almost like the water temperature you'd use to take a shower.

As he came towards me, I jumped over him, and I heard the guy grunt. He turned around slowly and he charged at me again. I didn't really have much energy to jump like that again, so I guess I have to go in too.

Hang on that's just the stupidest thing I've ever tried setting my mind on. I jumped over him again as he came, swinging his hammer.

Over and over I thought of what I could do to stop this guy, and I could tell he was getting pissed after playing as the bull chasing after the taunting girl. He charged at me again, faster this time. I jumped over, but as I did he swung, and I just barely dodged the hammer part in midair, but his handle wasn't my friend. It hit me at my stomach, sending me down where I jumped.

This sucked, and I was in pain. I figured it was better than getting hit with the hammer thing. I laid there looking up at the huge man standing before me with his weapon raised up, signaling he was ready to swing and make me brains go all over. Ew, I know. But I remembered some old techniques!

I raised my left index finger and pointed at him, and charged my Cero. It was full on white, and extremely sexy. He swung at me and I shot my Cero at the same time, creating a huge explosion, with sand, and dust and rain everywhere, not clearing out for what seemed like five whole minutes.

_I'm alive!_ I thought with rejoice. I clenched at my stomach, but the pain was easing away quicker than I had thought. Goodie.

I looked at everyone who was above me, high up in the sky fighting. They all started using their Ceros. They hadn't before until I did. Idea-stealing-assholes.

"Yumaki!" I called up. I'm surprised she even heard me. She Sonidoed down, and so did MiroTano.

"Kiyori, I'm glad you're alright!" she said to me, "We felt your Reiatsu go down dramatically, and we thought - well you know..." She said shrugging.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just have some weight on my shoulders because of this," I pointed at the Abyss, since the Inferno wasn't there, "But anyway, I need you two to keep my path clear if anything comes after me, because I'm going in there, I have to save the Old Man."

They nodded in agreement. "Take care, Kiyori." MiroTano said to me before Sonidoing back up. Yumaki stood there, she then went over and embraced me, "Don't die." she said before Sonidoing up as well.

'_I__ wish the same for both of you_.' I thought quietly.

I turned and Sonidoed as best and as fast as I could to the Abyss. Luckily for me, I wasn't attacked and I slipped in cleanly. I managed to avoid any attacks from low-class hollows on the sidelines of the black square, and as I entered I felt strengthened, and the Inferno began to rise a bit, but not much at all. It provided light on the Inside of the Abyss.

As I was travelling down quickly, I encountered Hakubi, surprising each other. "You dropped this," she said handing me the Old Man. I thanked her and took him off her hands. He re-entered right away, and that Katana didn't feel so empty anymore.

Hakubi was pretty busy herself. She and all of these other men, who I slightly remember were fighting off several hundreds of demons and heroes who too were inside. They must have been other heirs then, because they all had that familiar Reiatsu from that 'family reunion' that I had to wake up so early for about fifteen years-ish back.

The fires above grew stronger and the light inside grew brighter, and I chose to carry on down, since Syl's Reiatsu was down further as well. I decided to Sonido down, it being a lot more easier to move around the closer I got to the gates, making me wonder what it'll be like on the inside, making me wonder if I'll be stronger, or just restored.

I finally came across Syl. She chose to argue with me rather than fight at first. All's she did was call me names like, 'wench' and 'annoying', oh and 'birdie'.

"Sylus, calm yourself."

Her eyes widened and she glowered at me, then snarled, "You have no permission to say that name!" She shouted. I raised an eyebrow. "Sylus is my father's name, and you have no right to bring his name into this! You will not call me Sylus, whose name is short for Sylusmaximus, my name is not Sylusmaximus, it is Sylvia, I suggest you stick with that annoying nickname or it'll be 'suicide' for you!"

"Alright, alright, jeez, _Sylus_." I replied to her.

"Another piece of information to you, you wench!" she then said, "My mother's name is Hakubi, and since you are here first, I will kill you first, since you so happened to have pissed me off! Then! I will end her life, because she just happens to be the mirror image of you, and she just happened to kill my father, who was my mentor!"

"Ew, we're related..." I mumbled before she attacked me. She swung as I did and our blades crashed together. This repeated several times until I looked below me and saw the same fires as before gather a ways away. As she pulled back to swing at me again, I saw the fires come up, but quicker than last time.

I then chose to use Sonido to appear in front of Syl, and once I did, I caught her blade, surprising her apparently, and I threw her downwards towards the flame, which sucked how it was only a few meters away. What sucked about it was because since Syl and I were so closely located, we both were engulfed rather than killed off. Unless that wasn't supposed to happen...

This chick didn't give up. Even inside the fire (Which didn't cause any injury for either of us), she kept attacking me. This all kept repeating, and the more closer we got to the gates, the harder it was for her to match her blade's strength with my own. But then... Looking to my right, we passed the gates, going down deeper into I'm not sure where.

Syl and I postponed our fighting to see where exactly the flames brought us, and we noticed that we reached the bottom of the Abyss. The walls of the wide opening curved down to a flatland out of stone, but in the very center, where the flames came from, I saw a small bright hole.

It was no bigger than a marble, and once we were a few meters above it, it opened wide. Wide enough for several buildings to fit inside. Beyond it was blinding light. The kind that makes your eyes water, like if you look up at the sun after being in a dark place.

From then on we were both dragged in, seeing nothing but a volcanic danger-zone. There was no sort of safe place or land if I would ever escape this engulfment. The only color there was a bright, bright white gold. The kind of color you'd see if you melted a metal in a furnace to make something.

There was one small opening at the bottom. It was a bit darker down there, but it wasn't any safer. As I got a closer look, I noticed a black eye. Then a beak. And I remembered.

_"It is a grave site for whom ever wishes to pass."_

My eyes widened as I recalled what the Metal Man told me. I lashed my blade down at Syl, surprising her, then she became extremely pissed. She started to laugh manically with her pale eyes wide and bloodthirsty.

It was almost as if she didn't even feel my blade cut through her, because she totally ignored it. She reached her right hand out and managed to wrap it around my throat. She turned us around so she was above me and I was below and she threw me down towards the opening with the... eh... bird?

She began laughing manically again, saying "Bye-bye Birdie!" before she Sonidoed up and out. From there, I fell. There was no way I could possibly have gathered myself to stand on any Spirit Particles, because there was none.

This was the end, so it seemed. I turned to face my fate, closing my eyes shut, tightly. But there was a loud noise, and suddenly I was caught again from falling.

My eyes opened immediately to find Yusamujin. He didn't look so happy either.

"I thought I said I was done saving you." He growled.

"Then don't." I replied. He frowned in response, then began asking questions.

"What happened last?" he asked. It reminded me of myself from whenever I'd have those horrible dreams. I remember him telling me he too had them at that family meeting thing, about some fifteen years before.

"W-well, you weren't up there with Hakubi, and the Inferno dropped, and it's now struggling to stay up because it's on me now." I replied.

He sighed, "That means I was killed," he said, "Listen, I saw you with that Nightshade seed that Rasajouji gave you, I know it's abilities, find my corpse and regenerate me so that the burden will be gone, then you kill that madwoman, if Hakubi hasn't gotten to her by now."

"Rasajouji?" I asked, "That's that old man's name?"

"Yes," he said, "By now he should have reverted to his Titan form."

My eyes widened, "That was him?"

Yusamujin nodded, "Now hurry, there are still foes crossing over the Inferno without injury from the Torture districts."

I nodded and I Sonidoed up and out of the small opening and out of the larger one, escaping the heat and light from below. It immediately closed up as I left.

I continued to Sonido up and up, and for some reason I wasn't all that far away from Syl. That could only mean she stopped. There were several others there who were my 'family members' watching on the sidelines as they argued about Syl's childhood.

I spotted a particular someone who I still drool over. I saw Ketsujin, or as I say it, Ketsu-san. I levitated over and watched near him. He greeted me with a quick surprised glance.

Syl then became enraged at what ever Hakubi said and charged at her. Hakubi rolled her eyes and stepped aside, her waist-long hair, like my own, following her, and Syl's sword clashed with a strand, creating sparks, meaning Hakubi's Hierro rejected it.

Hakubi quickly unsheathed her sword from her right side and she dug it into Syl's chest, slashing downwards until it split her upper body beneath her collar bones in two. Syl screamed in pain and bled all over. She looked up angrily at Hakubi who was her supposed mother while baring her teeth.

"I realize you deserve a much worse fate." Hakubi said to Syl. She reached out, and began tugging on nothing but air, stunning Syl. After a few moments, a silver light, her soul, came out, and sped to Hakubi's hand. She shot it upwards and as it did, Hakubi then spoke once more to her 'daughter' or yeah, I guess it is her daughter.

"You are just as weak and sad as your father. Both of you chose me as your targets, and both of you came across the same fate." Left Hakubi's lips as the silver light disappeared as well as Syl's body.

* * *

**The Inferno**

Kiyori came out quickly from near Ketsujin. She scurried to Yusamujin's tattered body who rested in his sons' arms. The three looked up to see her pull out her Nightshade seed from her pocket, and now with more Spirit Energy than before was she able to use it. She shot her Reiatsu into it, activating it with its glowing mint color, healing all the wounds on him, and regenerating his uniform.

A few brief moments passed and his eyes shot open, he sat up and his sons let him go. He then stood up completely and looked around as the Abyss began to rumble. Kiyori looked up and above she saw the weak Inferno turn into the Inferno it was before, reaching beyond the skies as it did, and revert to it's spinning form.

Hakubi was completely surprised, she sped over to her lover and embraced him tightly, planting kisses all over his face. He too kissed her back, and it was noticeable of the amount of relief on his childrens' faces.

Kiyori's energy was restored completely. She chose to leave the Inferno to see what other troubles are left. She looked around, seeing that there are thousands of enemy forces left. Kiyori sighed.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" She asked herself. Yusamujin Sonidoed behind her.

"There is one way that I know of." He said to her crossing his arms. Kiyori turned around to face him, "And what's that?" She asked.

"Well it's rather easy for the Inferno, but it very complicated on everyone else. The Inferno can spread across in all directions only eliminating un-needed life force towards the passive districts."

"Un-needed?" She asked, "So you mean these demon things and stuff?" He nodded. Kiyori's face lit up.

"But!" He said cutting her joy, "You're going to need a partner, and your merged father will have to un-merge for this, or you will be killed. So get a partner, and make sure your allies are partnered, I will have Hakubi inform The Nightshade residents."

Suddenly, the silver light returned to the Abyss inside the Inferno. Both Yusamujin and Kiyori's eyes widened at the fact, and they returned to the Abyss to find Hakubi and Syl engaged in battle.

Kiyori growled and chose to interrupt by impaling Syl through her heart, not exactly killing her right away either. "You... Wench." Syl said coughing blood up. Kiyori narrowed her eyes and traveled quickly downwards with her hand still inside of Syl's chest back to the very bottom. As like before, the marble opening turned to the large one with the same blinding light.

Kiyori and Syl still 'hooked on' went inside the volcanic area, and Kiyori pushed Syl with enough strength to sent her down into the area with the Phoenix below the opening below it all. The opening quickly closed and the sound of fire came along, making Kiyori approve of Syl's last arrival.

Kiyori nodded and Sonidoed up and out, ignoring everyone else until she was headed towards her allies. "H-hey! Listen up!" Kiyori called out, everyone, even ones who were fighting stopped to listen. "You guys need a partner and now, and hold on tight to each other! Or, you'll all be killed by the Inferno!"

Everyone immediately found their partners. Hakubi left off to the Nightshade district, informing the Titans, and the residents of the district, along with Man and Woman, who stopped their dance.

In the meantime Kiyori separated from Tokijin over near Ego who was embracing Reiko like she was told. Kiyori saw Saya and Ike there doing the same, and a still injured, but better Jashatirou.

Kiyori looked around stunned.

"Shit..." she mumbled, "There's going to be a three, what are we gonna do?" She asked panicking to Tokijin.

.

A ways away, as Hakubi stood next to Yusamujin looking at all the allies joining, and watching Rasajouji put up several barriers to stop any fighting from enemies.

"There's a three." she said to him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Down there, Kiyori Kurotsuchi, Tokijin, and Jashatirou." she said.

Yusamujin sighed, "Go ahead down there and pair up, I don't need a partner anyway, this is under my power." She nodded and Sonidoed down.

The three were surprised to see her there.

"Tokijin, I'll be your partner," she said, "You two love birds pair up." Kiyori blushed, and Happy J was left with sad eyes.

"It's better for your futures anyways." Hakubi then said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiyori huffed.

"When I say your futures, I mean _your futures._" She replied.

Kiyori's eyes widened, and Tokijin smirked, "Why does all this stuff have to happen to me, I haven't exactly had the brightest few days!" Kiyori pouted, she continued to put as Happy J forced her to sit down.

Everyone sat down, whether it was inside the barriers, or far away from any enemies. Everyone was _also _paired up. Kiyori with Happy J, Tokijin with Hakubi, Yumaki with MiroTano, Reiko with Ego, Ike with Saya; The Titans together, Man with Woman, Rasajouji's pupil with his own wife, and all of the fighters from each Clan/Territory managed to pair up together without any sort of trouble.

Everyone embraced as well, for protection from one another. "God Happy J, you smell good." Kiyori said inhaling.

"Sorry." he replied.

"No, not sorry." she replied, "If this is the last thing I'm going to do if I die I'll-

"Hey! do not talk like that." Tokijin growled.

"I'm just saying, I'd be happy. I like a man who smells good." Kiyori replied looking over her shoulder, "Eavesdropper."

Tokijin frowned.

"Alright, he's about to set it off now, so be ready." Hakubi said calming the mood, embracing Tokijin.

And so they waited a few seconds for Yusamujin. His already-crushing Reiatsu increased, as well as the size of the Inferno. The fires of the flaming wall spread all over, going through everyone, but not harming them, though killing their enemies and any unlucky person without a partner, which was none, making them all see white.

* * *

**End of Sent to Your Own Grave.**

**Phew, that one took me a few days. Plus I was hella busy this week, not to mention lazy. I knew I'd be even busier throughout these days, and I probably wouldn't have updated during Spring break '11, so why not now?**

**Oh, I can't believe I went on with the whole KiyorixHappyj. Jesuss, they make me curl my toes...!**

**Another thing, If it seems kind of rushed at the end, it was because I was on until like 1am** **trying to finish, but I ended up going to sleep, waking up, and finishing this morning. Wahahaha.**

**Lastly, I've already started Typing my next Chappie, and it has more to deal with both Kiyorixoc and kiyorixGrimm. But not a lot since the main focus is with Tokijin and settling things with everyone. Oh, and I've included it's own little surprise that I mentioned in the first chapter within Kiyori's words!**

**One more thing, If you want the next chapter, **_A Pool of Blood_, **Then you'd probably want to review. Tell me what you think of this Chappie, or there won't be another after this. By now you should get the concept. Even if I finished my next chapter, I'll be waiting, for you ;3.**

**Next Chapter: A Pool of Blood. (Sniffle) But hey, no more Syl! :3**


	12. A Pool of Blood

**A Pool Of Blood. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Kiyori woke up in a bed. Since there was a sun in the Underworld that shone brightly in the Meido district during daytime, it was up and out. She had been unconscious for the longest time out of everyone still recovering from the Inferno.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly to see Jashatirou sitting on a chair across from the bed.

"Good afternoon." he said to her, "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Kiyori nodded. She looked down to find herself wearing a sort of night clothes rather than her uniform. "I changed you by the way," Happy J then said, "Don't worry, I didn't look at you."

Kiyori smiled weakly, "Just like before," she said, "It's okay, I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Jashatirou didn't respond. There was an awkward silence between them before Kiyori broke it, "Happy J?" she asked.

"What?" he answered.

"Will you ever take off your mask?" she asked. He immediately shook his head, "No, it's the last token of pride I have left for my race."

"Oh, okay." Kiyori replied laying back down.

"Why do you ask?" he then asked.

"Well, I want to thank you for all you've done throughout my times, and I'm positive that just saying it isn't enough, so what should seal the deal would be to kiss you."

"Again..." he muttered.

"Yes, again." she replied, "I only did that because I knew you'd probably never take your mask off, and you just had to know what it felt like, kissing."

"Oh, I see..." he trailed off.

"How did it feel to you?" she asked staring up at the ceiling. She didn't get a response. She then sat up to meet his sad eyes sitting in the chair.

"Oh," she chuckled, "You don't have to answer that then." Kiyori said laying back down.

"It was... _nice_." he mumbled.

"Too bad I can't give you anymore, by now you would have already received too many if I could." she replied turning over.

His eyes widened.

"Hmm, why do I feel incredibly weak?" Kiyori asked him, changing the awkward topic.

"Because you and Tokijin-sama aren't merged together anymore, and you just recovered. You should get some more rest." Happy J replied.

"Will you come lay with me?" she asked.

"No... Why?" he replied.

"I'm still a little shaky. Can't sleep." she said back.

"No."

Kiyori sighed and turned so she lie on her left side, staring at her hands avoiding sleep. She stayed like that for several minutes, bothering Happy J.

"I said go to sleep, Kiyori." he said to her.

"And I said no. Not unless you come here and sleep with me, you look tired." she replied.

He growled and stood up, walking over to the side of the bed in which she stared at her palms. He narrowed his eyes and pushed her off the bed, making her yelp. He got in where she laid.

Kiyori continued to lay on the floor rubbing her head. Happy J continued to watch her while lying down. She eventually sat up, still rubbing her head. Kiyori turned to face Happy J, "Asshole." she said with a serious face.

"Move." he said.

"You're a little late." she replied laying back down on the wooden floor, "Here I go being all nice to you for once in my life and in return you hurt my head, and not to mention you just said I needed some time to 'recover'."

Happy J rolled his eyes and her nagging.

"Happy J?" she asked.

"What?" he answered.

"How would you react if you really hurt me?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'd probably be remorseful." he replied.

Kiyori got up and went inside the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. It personally bothered Happy J. "Why'd you ask?" he asked.

"I hate abusive people, that's all."

"You think I'm abusive?" he asked.

"Not all the time." Kiyori replied.

"So, I can be..."

"Relax Happy J, you never actually hurt me." Kiyori chuckled.

"Did I hurt you just now?"

"No." Kiyori replied shaking her head. She then opened the door, "You gave me a damn headache though."

"Sorry." he replied sitting up. Kiyori walked over to him. She embraced him, slightly leaning in on his lap. She kneed over and around him to lay down again, more so over from her original resting place. Happy J laid down beside her. She scooted over near him so her head lay on his chest, turning so her right hand rested on his abdominals.

He stiffened, "Kiy-

"If you want me to move back, just say the word." she replied.

Jashatirou was stunned, "No, it's fine."

She nuzzled in further, closing her eyes, "Thanks Happy J." she said before falling asleep quickly.

He brought his arm around and engulfed Kiyori, pushing her further into him in a more comfortable and enclosed feeling. He too turned so she was comfortable.

_Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself. _This is so wrong... I feel like I'm betraying Tokijin-sama, by falling in love with his heir, his own flesh and blood!_

He closed his eyes, _But Tokijin-sama himself told me to prepare for this, but... I can't. No one will understand the position I'm in. Sure I have great feelings for the girl, but the fact that it's all been planned out worries me. Does she know? Does she care? The future withholds it all, and it is most definitely _not _written in stone..._

Happy J slowly fell into deep sleep, joining Kiyori in her own rest.

.

I woke up to my hair being toyed with. I looked up to meet Happy J's busy eyes.

"Sorry." he said dropping the sections of my hair. I smiled, "It's alright, it's only my hair."

Happy J sighed once I nuzzled closer.

"I'm sorry Happy J." I said meeting his eyes again, "But, I do wonder though. You let me do all this stuff without going completely berserk. Why? And, why don't you tell me things. You always say, 'Don't worry about it' when I wanna know. I-

"You women can do what ever you want, I haven't much say. And when I say don't worry about it, means it isn't relevant towards you, or I don't want you to know because you shouldn't know." He replied cutting me off.

"Okay... So, how do you feel about me? And be honest, I wanna know your true, honest opinion over me."

His eyes widened, "D-don't worry about it."

"Happy J!"

He chuckled as I frowned. "Well if you were more honest with me, I might actually like you." I said smiling with my eyes closed. His chuckles stopped.

"Oh-ho, I didn't." I mumbled.

"Wh-wh"

"Besides Happy J, the Old Man said that he picked you to be my mate so I may as well get used to it, so, I'm only making myself more comfortable in doing the fact."

"What?"

"Happy J, The Old Man did say you agreed to it, so don't play dumb." I said smirking, "Apparently it was decided before I was even born."

He sighed.

"Ew, imagine if I was ugly." I said.

I felt his breathing stop. I looked up to meet his wide eyes. I began to laugh, "Someone got lucky then, because I know for a fact I'm not ugly."

He continued his breaths. I thought back to my dream. My mom was in it, and she was sick. Like really sick too. She's already old enough, like damn, sixty something. Not very many humans live to be that old, but maybe one day they all can.

I sat up.

"Happy J, I think my mom's going to die soon." I said to him. He seemed stunned.

"Did you know my mom?" I asked, He too sat up and spoke, "I'm only acquainted with her. Only because she couldn't understand me."

"Good enough." I shrugged, "But... How can I understand you? And How can the Old Man understand you too?"

"It is a gift from the Jin bloodline. Not everyone you meet speaks the same language."

"Language..." I replied, "So that means no one else can understand you?"

"Aside from my own race, and you two, I'm completely mute to our allies." he said.

I shrugged again, now remembering my mother. I'm pretty sure Happy J picked it up too.

"You should tell your father." he told me.

"I dunno..." I replied, "He gets really upset whenever I mention her."

"Go." he said, I nodded. I got up and walked out in night clothes, and barefoot. I tracked the Old Man to him being alone in a random room, sleeping against a wall. I walked over to him poking his cheek.

"Psst!" I whispered, "Old Man!"

He opened his eyes, "What?" he asked tiredly.

"You have to go see mom." I said.

His eyes widened. He shook his head and looked down, "No." he said, "I fear that she hates my own being."

"Oh c'mon, I'm pretty sure she doesn't." I said, "Besides, I had a dream which she was really sick, and looking like she didn't have much time before she would be sent to the Soul Society."

He quickly looked up, "Okay." he accepted. I helped him up.

"Go get ready." he then said.

"Yeah, I know I look like crap, but I'll be back in a few." I said leaving back to my temporary room.

I entered quietly, luckily for that, I found Happy J sleeping. I tip-toed to the bathroom to fix this appearance of mine. I first fixed my hair, pulling it out of it's tie, making me proud to know that Happy J remembered to put my hair up before I slept. It left my hair all wavy though, like I had scrunched it or something. Will do.

For some reason, there is always makeup in practically every bathroom. Good. It should be that way. I put on eye makeup, cursing whenever I fucked up because I was still slightly, and I mean slightly shaky. Once I finished that I put on some other crap that's not worth talking about. And when I finished that I put on my clothes that were already in there, finding my toothbrush inside my shirt. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked out silently.

Happy J was still asleep. I traveled across the room to the door, but I stopped to face him again. This bugged me. I walked over to him, noticing his gold eyes weren't there. Whenever he blinked, there'd always be that little gold line before it opened again. I put my face near his, studying it. It looked completely hollow inside. I leaned in further to the point where my cheek brushed against his mask.

Then, WHAM! His eyes shot open, scaring the crap out of me. I screamed but covered my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked sitting up. I sighed, "I was just looking!"

"Well, if you are 'just looking', then do it when I'm not trying to get some sleep!" he retaliated.

I looked again, leaning in. It irritated him, that I could tell.

"You have boundary issues Happy J." I said.

"I have issues? You are in my face, I need space!" he growled.

"No you don't, your space is my space." I replied.

In return he just snarled at me. I kissed his left mask cheek thing, I don't know what I wanna call it yet, but that's what it is.

"From now on I will kiss your mask instead until you do change your mind about its removal." I proposed.

He sighed. I turned away walking to the door, "Bye Happy J, I'll see you later." I said waving goodbye. He growled at me and turned over on the bed. I closed the door, and turned to the outdoor view. There was sandstone railings, making sure nobody fell off, and beyond that was the view of those gardens, with its water and their statues. The Old man was just turning the corner to my right.

I sped over to him, hopping over onto his back, surprising him.

"All set?" he asked. I nodded.

"You seem pretty happy," he said, "Any reason for that one?"

I thought for a second, "I'm not really sure."

"Well, I guess it's debatable over about the win against Syl and all of that." He replied. I partially agreed, "I'm just glad it's over." I sighed.

"Open a garganta." he told me.

"Why me?" I asked.

He looked at me funny. That's when I remembered he can't do it because his powers-ch yeah.

"Ohh," I replied opening one fit for two. Luckily these things are easy to open.

We both walked in, since now I wasn't getting a free ride anymore. I decided to let my mind wander on its own. For some reason, I thought about Grimmjow.

Hell, I thought he was the one, but everyone makes mistakes. I mean c'mon, I even slept with the guy, but I guess I was all too naive to realize that Grimmjow wasn't meant to stay.

I only began to have a distaste for him from what the Old Man and Ketsu-san said. Wait no, Yusa said that. I love how I've come up with nicknames for these people; their names are way too long. I ended up chuckling when I thought of Happy J's because his name is way too long too. 'Jashatirou'. Yes, I've known his name for some time now, I just can't bring myself to say that.

"What?" the Old Man asked looking down to his left.

"Nothing," I replied.

Now it was time for the tear. This thing takes forever, like they need to make an upgraded garganta so that it'll just flash right open instead of making a scene.

"Oh by the way, don't expect mom to look as young as she did when you fucked her silly."

"Kiyori!"

* * *

Father and daughter looked around as the garganta tore open. They were close to the ground, which was home to a lot of gold and green grass with sunflowers.

Tokijin recognized this area, seeing that the mountains were close, as well as a few large houses. He stepped out, helping Kiyori down in the process.

"Well I'll be." Kiyori said with her hands on her hips, "It's the meadow, so we're close to mom."

"Shinigami are near." he said in reply, too remembering the meadow.

Kiyori sensed it too, but this one was familiar, "Wait, this is Mayuri's Reiatsu."

"Her true son." He said, "I'm guessing this won't be a happy reunion."

"Why?"

"He told me to always be there for you mother."

"Weren't you?"

"Obviously not-

"Well you tried to, it's not like he came to visit mom when she told him to, so he can't even say anything." Kiyori replied.

Tokijin sighed, "Let's go." They began their short journey to the house not too far away.

Both of them remembered the exact path of getting there, whether they took many different ones, the meadow wasn't a trickery pattern to them. Soon enough to came to the back door of the house.

Kiyori raised a hand to knock, she knocked twice as she said, '_Knock knock_', and a few seconds passed until a man came to the door. It was the middle child, Ouji.

"Kiyori! And..." he trailed off welcoming them in.

"You wouldn't remember who I am anyways." Tokijin replied.

"You're her father, I know that one." Ouji said shrugging, "I see you guys are here for Ma, huh?"

"Yeah," Kiyori replied, "Where is she? And is she alright?"

Ouji shook his head, "She's up there though."

Kiyori's attention turned to three females, one was an adult, and the other two were children.

"Who're they?" she asked, "Can they see us?"

He nodded, "They're, well my life."

"Aw, Ouji has a family." Kiyori cooed.

"Yeah, Airi and my two girls." He replied.

"N-nice to meet you," Airi said shakily. This was definitely her first time talking to a hollow, or maybe even a dead person.

Kiyori nodded and returned the favor.

"From the looks of it, Ma doesn't have all that long," Ouji said stepping out of the way of the staircase, "You should say something to her, Mayuri's up there, just ready to take her to the Soul Society."

Kiyori nodded, and both her and Tokijin stepped up the stairs turning to her room.

She was laying in her bed, probably asleep. Mayuri stood leaning against the wall opposite of his mother. He left the room without a word, closing the door behind him, leaving only Mao, Tokijin, and Kiyori.

Mao opened her heavy gold eyes, "Kiyori," she said with a weak smile. As her head turned to face her daughter, her attention changed to Tokijin's. As it did her breath went short and her eyes widened, "Tokijin..." she said in a sort of guilty tone. Tokijin only stood stunned and emotionless.

"Mom, what happened to you?" Kiyori asked.

"Old age I guess," Mao replied, "My system is just shutting down on me; it'll be a few seconds before I become, well, a dead person."

"Mom, it may seem to suck, but you'll feel a lot better." Kiyori replied.

"Ouji and the others have already said their goodbyes," Mao said, "And, Kiyori, does it hurt?"

Kiyori nodded, "Oh yeah."

Mao sighed.

"I'm kidding," Kiyori chuckled, "It hurt like hell for me though."

"Don't do that to me." Mao said. Her attention turned to Tokijin's. She held out her right hand to him, and he didn't reach back for her.

Mao blinked, "I didn't think so." she said closing and retreating her hand. Tokijin's eyes widened a bit. Mao's eyes then went blank, and her body went still.

A few moments later, her soul rose out of her age body, and she looked as though she were back in her twenties. She sat up, and looked around. Both father and daughter were stunned. Mao hopped off the left side of her bed in front of a mirror. She gasped at her appearance.

"I look!" she paused thinking for a description, "Hot!" she exclaimed.

"I got my genes from mom," Kiyori said nudging Tokijin.

Mao scurried over to Kiyori and tackled her in embrace.

"M-mom!" Kiyori said.

Mao got up and helped Kiyori up, "Sorry Kiyori, it's just I've never been able to do-" She cut herself off with a scream, "Get that thing off of my bed!" she said hiding behind Tokijin, clutching his left arm.

"That thing is you." Kiyori said.

"Gross, I look old."

"Obviously."

"No, I mean I look older than I thought; hell I haven't looked in the mirror in years."

"Mao." Tokijin said turning to her.

Mao sighed and freed his arm, "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Why." he stated flatly, "Why did you harm Kiyori?"

"Why did you leave me without a word?" she retaliated with a frown.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Mao said.

"I'm waiting for mine." Tokijin bickered back.

Kiyori groaned, "Can't you guys just kiss and make love?"

Tokijin frowned, knowing it was impossible to stay mad at his long lost lover. He instantly gripped her shoulders and forced her into a full on kiss. Mao's eyes widened as the man before her violated her pink lips. She did all she could to resist the lip-locking but Tokijin's strong arms kept her in her place.

Meanwhile Kiyori cheered on a make-up kiss that lasted a mere three seconds. He pulled away and stared into her honey-gold eyes. She growled and slapped him, stunning him.

"OOO, no she di-n't!" Kiyori called from the sidelines.

Tokijin then tackled her to the ground, where they wrestled for some time. Kiyori watched in awe, "I guess I should leave you two alone." she said leaving.

The two continued to wrestle on the ground. Tokijin eventually pinned her down and kissed her again, this time she kissed back. He let her arms free where they kissed fully. After their smooch, Tokijin rested his face in her caramel curls.

"I've suffered without you." Mao said.

Tokijin nodded. There was a short silence before he spoke, "I swear on my life, would have been there."

"Why weren't you?" Mao asked quietly.

"My garganta powers were taken away from me once they learned of you. They began tracking whoever went to the Real World in case someone opened one for me." he replied.

Mao sighed.

"Plus, they said if I were to step foot in the World of the Living, they'd kill you and Kiyori, along with the other one down there." He added, turning slightly.

Mao grunted, "You're crushing me." she said.

Tokijin noticed, "My bad." he said rolling off of her. She quickly rolled on top of him, resting her head on his chest, just below his chin.

"I was happy with Kiyori, really I was. But I remembered since you wanted a son, I figured you had found out and left me with a child you no longer wanted." Mao said closing her eyes.

"Never." Tokijin said, "The only thing I wanted was to start a family with the woman I loved most."

"Hey mom-Okay!" Kiyori said walking in.

"Oh, Kiyori, what is it?" Mao asked.

"Well everyone wants to see you as you are young." she replied.

"Oh, right!" Mao said standing up. She helped Tokijin up, and she headed first to the doorway. She looked back at her bed, her aged corpse lie there peacefully.

"That thing needs to get out of here, but I guess soon enough it'll have a proper burial." Mao said to herself.

Tokijin spoke, "Perhaps later." he said too eying the body.

He made his way over and Mao hooked her arm with his, and they continued down the stairs to the first floor.

"I take it everything's back to normal?" Kiyori asked them. Mao leaned her head on Tokijin's forearm, "I guess so." he replied.

"Whoa! Ma! You look, amazing!" Ouji exclaimed.

"My prince, you shouldn't yell, it's obvious I'm hot stuff."

"Oh Mao, you look incredible!" Airi said, "I had no clue."

"Pictures and paintings never lie." Mao replied.

"You two just look so cute together." Airi then said interlocking her fingers.

Tokijin blushed lightly, and she saw it.

"He's blushing!"

"That's alright," Mao said, "He blushes easily." Tokijin frowned.

"How the hell was I born so short?" Kiyori asked, "You guys are taller than me hella." she said standing between them. Mao was only centimeters taller than Kiyori, and there was an exception with Tokijin.

"Look at the family." Mayuri snickered, "Too cute."

Kiyori saw Mao glance over at Ouji. She began to laugh. Confusion spread over everyone else.

"Uh..."

"You didn't tell him yet?" Kiyori asked, still laughing.

"Oh God, Kiyori please don't." Mao pleaded.

"O-Ouji, did mom tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Kiyori paused for suspense, "You're adopted!" she blurted out laughing.

Ouji's eyes widened, "M-ma?"

There was a sort of ringing noise, "Help, I can't breathe!" Kiyori said still laughing, tears streaming down her face. The rings came from the blue marks on her cheek bones.

"Ouji..." Mao started.

"I'm adopted?"

"Mao, you didn't tell him?" Tokijin asked.

"Ouji, you... well, you are." she said

"Ma!"

"I figured Kiyori had told you already!" Mao replied.

"This entire time... I- hell I knew Kiyori didn't have the same father but this?"

Tokijin's eyes widened, "Your adopted son had a father in his life?"

"No?" Mao replied, "The only kind of fatherly figure he's ever had was from you when he was just a year old."

Ouji sat down on the sofa nearest, and Airi attempted in comforting him.

"Ouji, you made it sound like mom had another man in her life." Kiyori said to Ouji.

Everyone looked at Mao. "Did you?" Her prince asked.

"I gave up on love when this man stepped out for a bit. I knew he'd be my only, so I let it stay that way." Mao replied.

"Aw, Mao." Airi said.

"Forever and Always." Kiyori Cooed.

There was an awkward silence. "You guys can go now." Kiyori said to her parents.

Mao nodded and took Tokijin with her outside through the back door. They walked passed the fence, entering the meadow for their alone time. The sun was already set as they walked through their old path. They walked until they came to a large tree. Mao sat down with her back against its bark.

Tokijin joined her, sitting close. They stared off to the setting sun. Mao unexpectedly turned to sit up, facing him. Her eyes were sad, and without a word they embraced tightly. They pulled back a bit and kissed several times. By the time they stopped it was already sun down.

Tokijin heard her breath crack a bit, he looked at her face and notice tears.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"I've just missed you so much." she said embracing him again, "This doesn't even seem real, I practically gave up on you ever coming back to me, but in no time at all Mayuri's just ready to take me away from you, forever..."

Tokijin couldn't reply to that. He knew she was right, in every way.

He sighed in defeat, thinking of ways around it. He gasped lightly as a light bulb turned on above his head.

"Marry me." he said pulling away.

"W-w-what?" Mao asked stunned.

"Yes, marry me, it's the only way." Tokijin replied.

"I don't get what you are saying, it won't stop Mayuri from-

"No, I know, if you marry me now, when my 80th year comes, regardless of where you are you will come with me to the Inferno."

Tokijin's words completely raised Mao's spirits. She embraced him again, "It would be an honor to be your wife- eh-but we have to do this quickly. And we have no rings!"

Tokijin looked to his right, away from Mao.

"What?" she asked.

"I keep rings in my pocket." He replied. Mao dug inside his pockets, and found two rings in his left one.

He took her's from her hand before she had a chance to really look at it.

"HEY!"

"It's only the wedding band, relax." he replied.

He grabbed her left hand, and revealed the band again. He placed it on her finger, it's size already accustomed to fit her perfectly, where she studied it.

She gasped at it's beauty. It was gold, and had floral patterns around it, each petal was either diamond or ruby, with the same gems wrapping around both north and southern ends of the band.

"They say it's the left hand on this finger because there's a vein that will lead all the way to your heart," he said while tracing his finger up her arm, ending his trail at her heart just as he finished his sentence.

Mao's attention was down at his hand, she looked up to meet his eyes, and she then tackled him in a kiss.

After a few seconds of their kiss, she pulled back and rested her head on his chest again, "Are we married now?" she asked childishly.

Tokijin shook his head chuckling, "Not yet."

Mao groaned. She sat up on his abdomen, and grabbed his left hand, placing his ring, which was plain gold with the same pattern, without gems, on his ring finger.

"Now are we?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Someone has got to marry us, and have you ever heard of exchanging vows?"

Mao nodded, "Vows like death do you part."

"Exactly." Tokijin replied.

"Who'll marry us then?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure Kiyori will." Tokijin said.

"Awkward." Mao replied.

"That's what I thought too, but it'll be quicker that way, considering she's one to skip all the non-important stuff." Tokijin replied.

He sat up with Mao still sitting on him. She got off of him and he stood up. He quickly embraced her and sonidoed back inside the house.

Airi and her children were stunned at his sudden appearance.

"Where's Kiyori?" he asked.

"Freeloading." she said pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Mao gasped, "Kiyori! Don't eat all of my food!"

Kiyori came out with a bowl of Pancit, "I'm not."

"So whatsup?" Kiyori then asked putting noodles into her mouth.

"Kiyori you're going to have to marry us." Tokijin replied.

Kiyori paused, "I'm eating." she replied with narrowed eyes and the disgust was obvious in her tone.

"No, not that, you'll play the role of a minister." he said.

"Oh, well I guess I can multi-task this one." she replied.

"You two are getting married?" Airi asked.

Mao looked over her shoulder and nodded with a smile. Airi gasped, "Ouji, Mayuri! Come in here! The wedding bells are going to ring soon!"

Ouji and Mayuri walked in with confused expressions.

"Wait, Ma, You're marrying this guy?" Ouji asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"But why? You're going to be gone in about an hour!" he exclaimed.

"My prince, that's why we need to get this going, now hurry over here." Mao replied. The two men stepped over and sat down on the gray sofa.

Kiyori walked around so everyone could see her. "Place the rings on the fingers." Tokijin pulled out a diamond ring. The band was gold and it had the same details on it aside from the gems on the top and bottom. Mao's eyes widened at the diamond's size. He slipped it onto her ring finger, joining the wedding band. Mao found it to be a little too big for her, but she didn't say anything.

"Alright, join hands," she said putting her chopsticks down. They did as they were told, "God I feel so powerful right now..." Kiyori murmured.

"Mom, or Mao, do you take this man, he who you fell in love with to be your lawfully, but also unlawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to pleasure him when you choose or he chooses pleasuring? Do you promise to fuck him silly and not vise-versa? Do you promise to love him your whole unnatural life? Do you promise to stay faithful to this man before you? Do you promise to make him happy if he makes you happy, unless he is being a complete asshole and then tries to make up for it and you still have the need to be cold towards him even after he does that whole apology thing, do you promise that?"

Ouji and Mayuri slapped their foreheads.

Mao smiled widely, "I wouldn't have it any other way, so I do"

"Okay, Old Man-

"Tokijin."

"That's not your name..."

"Just say it."

"Tokijin," she said shaking her head, "Do you take this hot mama of mine, Mao as your lawfully, but also unlawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to always be there for her once you two meet again? Do you promise to stay faithful to her for as long as you live? Do you promise to never harm or hurt her in any way unless she tries to harm you, because I guess you could call it self defense since she doesn't look so tough on the outside, but she really is, do you promise that?"

"Oh god..." he started.

"Do ya?#!"

"He does." Mao said laughing.

Tokijin's eyes widened, "Kiyori got it from you!"

"My dominance? Yes, I can see, but do you?" Mao replied.

"Absolutely." he answered.

"Okay, you may now kiss the bride." Kiyori said shrugging, now stuffing her face with more food.

Tokijin wrapped his arms around Mao's waist, picking her up in the process. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed to seal their marriage. Mao's ring tightened to fit her finger perfectly. It glowed slightly, but no one seemed to notice. It cooled before anyone even saw it.

They ended their kiss and Tokijin put her down. Airi and the two children applauded and Mayuri, along with Ouji unwillingly applauded as well.

"Alright." Kiyori said smiling, "Now go fuck."

It got quiet.

Everyone had a 'WTF' face plastered on. "God, whenever I saw something brilliant, you guys look at me like I'm crazy."

"You watch your mouth, Kiyori." Tokijin said with serious eyes.

"Fine..." she replied continuing to eat.

* * *

Grimmjow was bored.

These days he had nothing else to do but wander those desolate halls of Las Noches, constantly looking out at the boring white desert that traveled on and beyond, coming to no end.

Kiyori had escaped, so now he had no one he really wanted to talk to, and he was so close to setting things back where they were meant to be.

Not long before, there was a fight in Las Noches between two particular people he didn't give two shits for. Nnoitra and Neliel. Their little spring of fights had gone on for years, but neither died, and Grimmjow was almost convinced it was training.

Those two were nothing but a bloom of bore. He'd rather count the grains of sand stuck in his shoes.

Though, he couldn't help but have his mind wander.

'_I wonder what the hell happened to Kiyori,_' he smirked, '_Her and I should continue that "Love" thing we had, I've only caught her in bed once, and I sure as hell wouldn't turn up a better offer once more._'

Aizen was in the Soul Society, along with Ichimaru and Tousen, and would be for the next several months, leaving Grimmjow and everyone without orders or rules to obey.

"I should visit the little _impure_ jasmine. I'm pretty sure she can't turn down any lusts from me." Grimmjow smirked once more and hopped out the nearest window. He levitated the rest of the way down onto the desert floor beneath him, taking in its bland features.

He began his journey up north. Sancre Tor and Las Noches were on opposite sides of Hueco Mundo. Sancre Tor in the north, Las Noches in the south, making them completely different environments.

Sancre Tor was a freezing cold wasteland, where you weren't sure if it was sand you stood upon, or snow itself. The sandstorms were rare, but when they did happen, in the old days, towers would be able to break down because of its weak state. For the past several hundred years, Seki-Seki had proven a great deal to them. The mount it sat on, made it more attractive for North winds, but the average Vasto Lordes there would be able to endure the cold. Temperatures would only rise in the summer time, making their weather around the same as Las Noches' now, which to Grimmjow, was pretty ... nice.

Around Las Noches was a dry area, where sandstorms happened almost daily, depending on the winds. The fortress served as an Oasis to man who was lost in a wasteland. The storms here were weak, so Las Noches was obvious accustomed to the feeling of bits of sand hitting it's 'strong walls'.

Grimmjow sighed for probably the millionth time today. He sonidoed on through the deserts cleanly, passing the half way point without dramas. Soon he came to the walls of Sancre Tor. They were at least a mile or two up to keep anyone out, or perhaps... in?- And at every pillar was a statue of a woman with her arms wide open, almost as if she were welcoming one in, though it seemed the walls didn't exactly allow _everyone_ in.

He sonidoed up and onto the walkway easily, but was immediately noticed by Vasto Lordes.

"You are Grimmjow, correct?" one asked. He was a tall male with dark skin and hair.

"Yeah, so?" Grimmjow replied.

"Kiyori-sama welcomes you to Sancre Tor." he said bowing as he stepped out of Grimmjow's way.

In response Grimmjow frowned and looked towards the Central tower. He sonidoed to one of the many archway entrances connected to bridges and carried on inside.

In the larger area, where a large circular pattern lay for a cellar, was practically empty. There were a few people sitting at the table who he recognized. MiroTano, Yumaki, and that other one who spoke no words. Jashatirou, he remembered with half-ass difficulty.

No one had seemed to sense him, so he couldn't help but feel a bit sneaky. Only did he become sneaky when Kiyori peared out of the other entrance from behind the Table.

She too didn't sense him, but as he sensed her, she seemed, _weak_. He had gotten so used to her being so 'up there' in the levels of Reiatsu, that it seemed almost as if it had been taken away from her. She still seemed as bright and as good looking as he normally saw her, but he was now able to compare her as she was when she was a half-human.

Grimmjow stayed in the dark shadows of the large building. From this point of view, he could see everything. He watched and listened to their conversation, and in those moments of eavesdropping, he figured out that Syl had been defeated, and there was apparently this big 'ol war that happened in the Underworld.

Interesting.

He noticed Kiyori get up from her seat, for who knows why, considering their conversation became boring as it dealt with personal stuff. She walked near Jashatirou, and embraced him tightly.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. Why was she embracing this masked monster? He knew they were allies, but they didn't need to be so close. He could understand Mori and Kiyori embracing, since he remembered their friendship, but none of this!

But...

He has no reason to get jealous over something so small, right? He continued to watch them, still careful not to be seen. Kiyori chose to sit on this man's lap, which brought a slight wave of jealousy. Her _anything_ should be devoted to him, right?

He saw how Jashatirou clearly did not want her there, even though he wasn't saying anything at all, or so it seems.

It was child's play for Grimmjow, telling one's emotions.

Every move one would make, every word that would escape their lips, the look in their eyes. It was so damn obvious. This worked extremely well in the battlefield. His opponent's attacks would be easily foreseen, just as their weaknesses would.

Grimmjow's attention was more focused on Jashatirou. He looked at her with embarrassment, yet was still so submissive. Why?

His eyes narrowed. Or perhaps this masked man wanted Kiyori? As he studied him, Grimmjow's eyes fell to Kiyori.

She didn't seem to care whether she sat on Jashatirou. She almost looked comfortable sitting there. Her eyes read: "I'm supposed to be here."

_No. She's supposed to be in my bed._

Grimmjow's fists clenched as he saw Kiyori embrace Jashatirou once more. He still looked embarrassed, though he hugged her back.

He remembered how Kiyori dumped him several hours ago. Surely she hadn't moved on so quickly, had she? In this angle of view, he was in perfect view of her left side. He eyed her neck closely. His marks were gone.

His teeth bared. He was definitely going out there to reclaim her as his own, and if he had to, he wouldn't let his bite go from her jugular.

"Grimmjow." A voice said quietly behind him. It was a familiar voice, but also an acquainted person's.

Tokijin.

He stood near, too within the shadows undetected, "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked pointing with his chin at Kiyori and Jashatirou.

Tokijin sighed, "That's them."

"They're together?" Grimmjow asked. Their tones were dangerously quiet.

"God no," Tokijin replied, "Not yet, though it seems they will be soon enough. Jashatirou doesn't seem to be brave enough for this."

"Then he should stay a coward. Kiyori is mine, not his and I-

"It was arranged years before you came along that they were to be mates, Grimmjow, you only got in the way." Tokijin said cutting him off.

Grimmjow snarled at him, turning to face the Vasto Lordes before him.

"You stand like you are going to pounce on me, Grimmjow." Tokijin said, surely annoyed.

"Let me ask you something," Grimmjow said, "Why is it that Kiyori is unbelievably weak?"

Tokijin sighed, "My daughter and I have un-merged. The consequences for it is more than half of her original power is taken from her in the process, but it is regenerating rapidly every time she rests."

"You stole her Spirit Energy?" Grimmjow asked stunned and disgusted.

"It was unintentional, but it is pretty much how it happened." Tokijin replied.

"And let me guess," Grimmjow said frowning, "She doesn't know this one either? How many secrets are you going to keep from her?"

"I keep nothing more from Kiyori, Grimmjow," Tokijin said in a serious tone, "You must've forgotten she accepted to merge with me, and over the years I've told her things she was meant to know, you must learn your place."

Grimmjow glowered at him.

Tokijin continued, "I gave you the task of killing Kiyori's human side. Not to get involved with her life. You took far too long on your easy job, and you decided to win her over and take advantage and betray her," he sighed, "If you had done your job as told, Kiyori would most likely already be pregnant with the next heir of our bloodline, and the father, Jashatirou. It was planned, yet you had to go and mess it all up."

"I guess that shows you her future wasn't exactly written in stone." Grimmjow replied with his brows raised.

Kiyori must've sensed the tension in the far corner. She turned to see two figures standing a polite distance away. Kiyori slid off of Jashatirou quietly and walked over briskly.

"Grimmjow?" she asked stunned, everyone else sitting down were stunned also.

The two men looked over, too stunned.

"Kiyori-" Tokijin started.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Kiyori asked Grimmjow.

"I came for a little visit." he replied, "But unfortunately, it seems as you're too busy having a way with that one over there!"

Kiyori sighed, "Drama. Drama, drama, drama." she mumbled, "I want nothing to do with you, Grimmjow. Nothing. I dumped you, which means I don't want you, and I can do what ever I want!"

"Not when I claimed you as my own, you have your own set of betrayals."

"How many times do I have to say it? We are not together, and never again will we be. When we were together, _you_ betrayed _me_, while I had stayed faithful. I realize I was way too young and stupid to think that you were the one, so leave, you aren't welcome here anymore."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, "I think I'll stay a little longer." he said stepping forward in her direction.

Tokijin narrowed his eyes at the predatory grin Grimmjow had on his face.

Grimmjow sonidoed unexpectedly behind Kiyori with his Zanpakutou out. It was already placed around her, at her throat before anyone could take any action.

Kiyori gasped at the sudden contact.

"Kiyori, you and I are going to leave, and you are going to be mine." he said with a wicked smile.

"Grimmjow!" Tokijin growled.

"...And if anyone gets in my way, you're done for."

"I'm done for?" Kiyori asked gulping, though with an unimpressed tone.

"Yeah," he replied, "What, you didn't know? Daddy-o here obviously didn't tell you that merging with him came with a price."

Kiyori eyed Tokijin, "And what's that?"

"Your eighty years were to be cut in half." Grimmjow replied in her ear.

Kiyori gasped. Her wide eyes quickly meant Tokijin's.

"Grimmjow, keep your disgusting lies away from her!" Yumaki said.

"Shut your mouth, woman!" Grimmjow growled, not looking back.

"Is it true?" Kiyori asked Tokijin, "Is my life really cut in half?"

"No." Tokijin said, "If that was so, you'd be dead already."

"Prove it!" She demanded.

Tokijin sighed, "When you merged with someone, which is only legible for the Jin bloodline, the years I had left would be added onto the years you've lived. I was forty-six at the time, and you were sixteen. I had thirty-four years left, now add that to sixteen. You would've been fifty, thus passing forty, passing your halfway point. But, you are still alive."

"I'm fifty?" She asked shocked.

"No, our ages have reverted back. You're only thirty-one, and I am sixty-two." Tokijin said.

She sighed in relief.

"Okay, you got me." Grimmjow chuckled, "But either way Kiyori, you're coming with me."

Tokijin unsheathed his Zanpakutou, and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes quickly.

"Do not make me cut you Grimmjow, you already know what my Zanpakutou can do."

"And you know exactly what mine can do too." Grimmjow said, placing the steel of his blade further against Kiyori's throat. Kiyori gasped at the harsh contact, blood had already started to pour out. Her eyes closed shut tightly.

"I'm also sure you know what my hands can do." Grimmjow added letting his free hand trail across Kiyori's exposed body parts. She gasped and started to panic.

Regardless of Grimmjow's blade placement and hand, Tokijin would not have it.

Tokijin sonidoed dangerously close to Kiyori with his Zanpaktou raised up, giving Grimmjow his own dose of shock.

He shoved his blade vertically in Grimmjow's chest, piercing that started from his collar bone. Grimmjow's blade dropped into his own pool of blood, setting Kiyori free, but she did not move.

Inazuma started to suck the life out of Grimmjow, his spirit energy, blue in color, leaving him to enter the blade in his chest , making his body dematerialize. Kiyori looked back at him in horror.

"Stop it!" Kiyori said grabbing Tokijin's raised wrist. His eyes met hers, and he seemed almost hesitant. He pulled Inazuma out of Grimmjow's body, in a not-so-nice manner, making the Sexta fall back onto the stone floor, still disintegrating.

"Why." Tokijin said flatly.

Kiyori looked at Grimmjow's limp body. "Heal him!"

"Why?" he asked again, stunned.

"Just do it, please!"

Tokijin sighed and shook his head, though he still crouched down and pressed his fingertips to Grimmjow's forehead. He immediately began to regenerate, but slowly. He then grabbed Inazuma and turned her so her hilt face Grimmjow.

Tokijin mumbled something unknown, and Grimmjow's spirit energy returned to his body. Even though the guy was still unconcious, his regeneration came in a lot faster.

"Why?" Tokijin asked quietly, inaudible to everyone else.

"Because, I love him..." she replied in the same tone.

"He doesn't love you though," Tokijin said sighing, "I'm not sure when it is you'll ever learn that."

"Why did he come back?" Kiyori asked.

"The amount of lust he piled behind his personal dam probably overflowed when it came to you." Tokijin answered.

Kiyori sighed.

"You know that he cannot stay here, correct?" Tokijin asked.

"I know..."

"We will get a team to send him back to Las Noches."

"You're going to remove his memories of me, aren't you?" she asked

"It is for the best. We don't need another one of these to happen." Tokijin replied.

She nodded silently and reached over, searching his pockets.

Tokijin raised an eyebrow, but it became clear when Kiyori pulled out her locket. She handed it to Tokijin before they both stood up. He opened it to find a picture of Kiyori and Yumaki in their human forms. His eyes met Yumaki's for half a second before he looked back down to make sure it was her. It was.

He closed it and placed it in his own pocket.

"Just go ahead and get it over with." Kiyori said beginning to walk away. Tokijin nodded.

The folks at the table watched silently as Kiyori walked to the exit nearest to them.

Yumaki got up from her chair and quickly caught up to her.

"C'mon, we need to talk." she said taking her hand.

* * *

Grimmjow woke in his bedroom in Las Noches. His head was pounding. Groggily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How the hell did I get in here?" he asked himself standing up.

He made his way to his bathroom, turning the light on. He turned the sink on high, having several drops of water land on his mirror before he turned it down. Grimmjow splashed water onto his face once more before glaring at his own appearance.

His azure eyes met a piece of paper near the wall where the counter and itself joined together. It too had some drops of water on it, but it was still readable.

He read it with complete confusion, looking at his toothpaste.

_Tch, probably one of those bitches here which I can't remember._

* * *

**Sayywuuuuttt?**

**Sorry. Fanfiction was being a little bitch for some time, and for the last week or so, I've had super tests smack me in the face. Not to mention work and shopping for a new dress. (My younger friends' graduation parties, yack).**

**I eventually settled on a white bubble dress. IT'S BEAUTIFUL. This was by far the best buy of the week for me, considering I had shopping to do every week since I eat and want so much. And get this, I save enough money for an extra-wallet load. Onnna-ball:3**

**I finished this, wayyyy long ago, but still. You've reviewed enough for the next chapter, which is fairly short, and you might call it a filler too. It's a backstory before I get in gear with my number 9.**

**It's basically Yumaki and Kiyori. About 2000+ words, maybe more. Maybe less. But it'll clear things up for you.**

**Yay, Tokijin and Mao are married:3 But, Grimmjow lost memories of Kiyori, and everyone at Sancre Tor! Don't worry, if I post a sequel, there will be definitely be more Grimmjow. I know it seems like I'm avoiding him, but I like to see my characters develop. :)**

**I'll have to get back with Gold and Green though. That's just Kiyori's parents though. You don't have to read it, but the whole part where everything happens before she's born, and all of it into detail will be in it. i'm only on the second chappie, and looking at my notebooks and reading the story fully, then looking on here, I'm just like, "Damn, I wrote a lottttt" :3**

**So, anyways, the next chapter will be posted up almost straight away, but after that, you'll have to R&R, though you can R&R this one. I love your input, really, I do:33**

**Next Chapter: Talk**

Btw, how do you like my wedding vows? ;3


	13. Talk

**Enjoy this little filler/backstory/thing chappie of mine. Between two best friends, Kiyori and Yumaki, with their talk. :3  
R&R**

* * *

Yumaki led Kiyori up the spiraling floors to where all the rooms were held.

"Y-Yumaki?" Kiyori asked.

"C'mon, we're going to talk, quit lagging!" Yumaki replied with a smile.

They came to a stop at Yumaki's bedroom door. She unlocked it with its key and opened the door.

It was fairly cold, meaning she spent more time in MiroTano's room than her own. (**:3**)

The two ladies walked in.

"Don't tell me we're staying in here, I'll freeze my dick off Yumaki!" Kiyori said warming her goosebumps.

"Nah, not in here." she said heading over to her bed. On the large bed were her shopping bags. She dug into the bright green bag, and pulled out two white bikinis.

"I'm not going out there in that." Kiyori said crossing her arms.

"If I am, you are." She said, "Plus, it's not like anyone else'll see us anyway from where I'm planning to take us."

Kiyori sighed and took hers once Yumaki held it out.

* * *

Yumaki and Kiyori sat on the top of the third highest tower.

They both had blankets wrapped around them, since Tokijin wouldn't let them go out like that.

"You're dad's a bitch sometimes." Yumaki said with a frown.

"He can be." Kiyori agreed.

"I don't care if he's this 'fine piece of' whatever, he's still a bitch."

"Still, I think I woulda died out in this cold if he hadn't done something." Kiyori replied.

There was a short silence.

"I didn't think he was so strong though," Yumaki said, "He rumbled the whole mount!"

"Really? I couldn't tell since I was so close." Kiyori replied.

"Yeah, and he didn't even release his Zanpakutou." Yumaki said rubbing her temple.

"I've never seen the Old Man fight before." Kiyori then said.

"Why do you call him that? 'Old Man'?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess it just seems like I can't call him anything else." Kiyori shrugged.

"God, you're difficult." Yumaki replied sighing, "Call him daddy and see what he does." she then said smiling.

"Ew no, that's so weird." Kiyori said, too smiling, "I probably couldn't even keep a straight face."

"Worth a try, right?" Yumaki asked.

Kiyori shrugged again.

Tokijin sonidoed up to their destination with two mugs with hot chocolate. He handed one to both of them as he said, "Here."

He turned to sonido away, but Kiyori spoke first, "Thanks daddy."

He stiffened visibly and Yumaki bit hard on her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

"Kiyori, are you okay?" he asked turning to face her. Yumaki buried her face into her blanket.

"I'm fine." Kiyori said.

Tokijin shook his confused head and sonidoed away.

Yumaki's laughter let out, "Ah man, that was good." she said still laughing.

"You shoulda seen his face." Kiyori replied, too laughing.

They cooled and faced each other.

"So..." Yumaki started, "You gonna get over Grimmjow?"

"I will eventually. By now he should have lost all memories of us." Kiyori replied.

"Then you'll find a new 'him' in your life right?" Yumaki asked.

Kiyori rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh so you have ideas?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"You do know!"

"No, really I don't," Kiyori replied.

"You don't know if you like 'him'?"

"No, well yeah,"

"So, who is he?"

"Why are you even asking."

They both sighed.

"Jashatirou." they then said together.

"That's like the first time I've ever heard you say his name- his real name."

"I know, it sounds all weird coming from me."

"You should say his name when you really want something." Yumaki then said and added a wink.

"Oh god..." Kiyori mumbled, "Don't even."

They both chuckled.

"Anyways, enough of me." Kiyori then said, "How are you and MiroTano?"

"Oh don't even get me started," Yumaki said putting her mug down next to her, "This bitch, like, I don't know if he's horny all out, or he wants me to get pregnant really badly."

Kiyori burst out laughing, "Figures!"

"That's not even funny!" Yumaki replied.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Kiyori asked.

"Well..."

Kiyori's jaw dropped.

"What? I don't know yet! Jeez, the last time I checked, I have to find out the old fashioned way!" Yumaki said turning her head away.

"If you had a baby, what would you want it to be?" Kiyori asked.

"A boy."

"Ha, good luck having grandchildren." Kiyori replied.

"Hey, relax, there are plenty girls in the Meido district. The female rate is higher than the male rate, I'd just have to take him there then have him knock a lovely lady up."

Kiyori shook her head in disapproval with a wide smile.

"Don't shake your head like that, that's a genius plan."

"If I ever have kids, I would want it easy, with a girl."

"Easy? You call being a girl easy?"

"HAYELL no." Kiyori said, "I'm talking about how here, every one-hundred guys equals one girl. Surely she'd be bound to find a guy easily."

"True, but you know my family past... Only girls..." Yumaki replied.

"You have no idea how much I wanted a sister." Kiyori said.

"That's why you had me!" Yumaki replied.

"True." Kiyori said with a shrug.

Jashatirou sonidoed up to the top behind them just as Yumaki said:

"So how many babies are you gonna have with Jashatirou before your time is up? Five? Six?"

"Who ever said I was even gonna be with the guy!"

"Well who else're you gonna be with?"

"I'll stay single forever."

"But I'm being serious, would you ever?"

"Maybe if he removed that mask of his," Kiyori said, "There'd be a better connection between me and him, but I'm just not feeling it."

His eyes were wide at their conversation.

"Oh, get this," Kiyori then said, "The Old Man said he arrange that he was gonna be my baby-daddy!"

"What? When!" Yumaki asked with a wide smile.

"Before I was born, apparently the night Mom and him got it on!"

"...The fuck.."

"That's what I said!"

"So that means you guys would be together most likely if Grimmjow hadn't gotten in the way." Yumaki then said.

"Well, I tend to go where hot guys leave me attached." Kiyori shrugged.

"Did Jashatirou leave you attached when you saw him without his masked."

"No."

"What?"

"I'ma lie," Kiyori said with a smile, "I want his mask off. Then his pants." Both women laughed.

"Oh, you know who else is fucking... I don't even know, gorgeous?" Kiyori asked.

"Who?"

"My uncle, Ketsujin. Fucking, oh my God, if I were a guy I would go gay for him."

"Would you drop as low as incest with him?"

Kiyori was silent.

"You're gross!"

"Man, I wish you were there the last time I saw him."

"When was that?"

"Yesterday? In the Inferno with Syl and all of them?"

"I-" Yumaki sighed, "I-well I just- I just love guys." she said laying back onto the tower rooftop. Her eyes met Jashatirou's unbelievably shocked ones. Yumaki's lips curled into an evil smile, but her attention turned to a small figure near the edge of the short railing.

Her eyes widened, and she screamed, but covered her mouth.

"What?" Kiyori asked turning back to find Jashatirou. Kiyori turned beet-red, "H-Happy J!"

"That's not it, there's a-a scorpion!" Yumaki shrieked standing up. Kiyori too stood up.

The scorpion was about the size of one of their hands, and was black in color, it started crawling towards the ladies.

They both screamed and made their way around the edge to be behind Jashatirou without their blankets.

The scorpion walked over towards Yumaki's mug.

"Wait, wait! Stop that thing!"

"Why?" Kiyori asked, "It's running away!"

"That was good hot chocolate!"

It bumped into the mug and tipped it over. Yumaki groaned, "What the fuck!"

Kiyori chuckled and nudged her.

The scorpion turned and walked towards them, both women screamed, "Kill it!"

Kiyori heard Jashatirou sigh. He bent over and picked it up, it seeming tiny in his hands. He turned and revealed it.

"Ew, that's gross!" Kiyori said.

"Relax, Kiyori." he said, "I'm not gonna kill it."

"Why not? The less there is, the less can kill me!"

He shook his head and walked to the edge. He tossed it off the side. Both Kiyori and Yumaki went to his side to watch the scorpion drop.

"One hell of a fall." Yumaki said.

"He's still goin'." Kiyori replied.

Jashatirou turned to the blankets on the rooftop. He gathered them, and place one on each woman.

"Wearing that will give you a cold." He said.

"We're moon-bathing Happy J." Kiyori said, avoiding eye contact.

"You're moon-bathing?" he asked.

"Well, we wanted to, but the Old Man said we couldn't, so..."

"It hit the ground!" Yumaki said.

Kiyori and Jashatirou looked over.

MiroTano sonidoed up behind Yumaki making her gasp. He wrapped his arms around her and sonidoed away.

"Well, we both know what they'll be doing tonight." Kiyori said scratching her head.

"That poor girl." Jashatirou said shaking his head.

"So... Happy J, what'd you come up here for?"

"I was bored, so I came up here to talk to you." he replied.

"Oh, I see." she said, "About what?"

He shrugged and sat down.

Kiyori sat down in front of him so they faced each other.

There was an awkward silence, "You heard my entire conversation didn't you?"

He nodded quickly.

"Fuck." she muttered, "Well, I have just taken awkward to the next level."

"Yeah..." Jashatirou replied.

"I guess that means I can't hold back anymore." Kiyori said sighing.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. Jashatirou noticed that her smile was completely evil.

* * *

**End of: Talk**

**So this was their talk. You know, just good old Girl talk. It well, yeah I just wanted to add this. I don't know why, but it needed to happen in my eyes.**

**I'm going forward with KiyorixHappyJ but who knows what'll happen if I make a sequel!**

**R&R :3**

**Next Chapter: Reliving Confusion**


	14. Reliving Confusion : Final

"Happy J," Kiyori said, "Can you take your mask off?"

"No." He immediately replied.

"Please?" she asked.

"No..."

"Oh come on, Happy J, I'm dying to see your face again." she said.

"I don't care." he replied.

"Please..." Kiyori begged.

"No, I told you, I'm not taking my mask off." Jashatirou replied.

"You're such a jerk."

"Why do you want me to take it off so badly?" he asked.

"Because, Happy J, I want to kiss you."

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason."

"Cut your hair short to your shoulders, then I'll do it." he then said to her.

Kiyori grunted in response. "Exactly," he said, "You're hair must be you're prized possession as my mask is."

Kiyori's face lit up, and a light bulb turned on above her. Her lips curled into an evil, evil smile.

She pushed Jashatirou backwards so he lie on his backside. She quickly climbed on top of him, sitting at his abdomen.

"What the hell're you doing?" he asked, now struggling.

"Take off your mask," she started temporarily stopping his struggles.

"No." he replied.

"Oh c'mon Happy J," she said, "If you don't, I'll have to do something to fill in the void." Kiyori ran her fingers gently across his chest.

His eyes widened and he immediately pushed her off of him roughly.

"Relax Happy J, I wasn't going to do anything!"

"I don't trust you," he stated, "And for that, I'm going to bed."

"Can I come?" Kiyori asked.

"No." he replied immediately.

"Oh come on Happy J-

"I said no." he said cutting her off.

"Fine, I'll just sleep in someone else's room." she said to him as she crossed her arms.

"Why the hell aren't you sleeping in your own room?" he asked.

"Because Happy J!" she said before taking a large sigh, "There's glass, _everywhere_."

"Clean it up then?" he proposed.

"I can't remember? I'm weak." she said smiling.

"Well, you're not sleeping in my room, sleep somewhere else." he said turning away to the edge of the tower.

Kiyori sighed a sad sigh, "Fine." she said quietly.

Jashatirou remembered how she still couldn't use sonido properly, since her spirit energy was just too low. This bothered him for short seconds. He looked down at the several towers and bridges below, which looked like ants at this view.

"Well..." he started, "Do you need a ride back down or what?"

"No." she replied facing the opposite edge.

Tokijin sonidoed a few feet away from Jashatirou silently. He gestured him, urging him to do something. Jashatirou was stunned and left with sad eyes, and before anything could happen, Kiyori dived off the edge, shocking them both.

Tokijin shook his head and sonidoed below Kiyori to catch her.

Jashatirou viewed them from his point and decided to leave to his room. He sonidoed down to the central building and carried on to his own quarters.

* * *

"That was really dumb, Kiyori." Tokijin said still with his daughter in his arms, now levitating down.

"So, I knew you would catch me anyways, which is why I did it." she replied.

"Yes, but you and Jashatirou need to step forward as mates soon." he then said closing his eyes.

"He started it!" Kiyori argued.

"I don't care who started it- eh wait a minute, how?" he then asked.

"Him and his damned mask." Kiyori said, "If it were off, everything would have fallen into place perfectly, but it's there and..." she sighed.

Tokijin touched down on an Active Transport bridge, only meters from one of the archways into the Central Tower. Without a word, he sonidoed to the spiraling hallways in front of his door before setting Kiyori down.

"I have work to do, and until the mess you made is cleaned up, you can sleep in my room." he said unlocking the door and opening it. Kiyori was fascinated and also jealous.

"Not fair at all!" she said with her jaw touching the floor.

"Well, if you are in the Jin bloodline, and born into Sancre Tor, you're treated like royalty." Tokijin replied.

"Well, I wasn't." Kiyori grumbled.

"If you want a room like mine, you can have one-

"No, it's good, I like my room." she replied.

"Alright, well I'll see you whenever I see you." he said.

"Okay." Kiyori said embracing him.

"Goodnight," he said before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Old Man." she replied.

The two separated and parted ways. Kiyori closed the door behind her, having the only light be the canvas moon out of the large window across the room.

Her eyes met the bed, "I'm not really all that tired." she said yawning, then frowning. She walked around the large burgundy and gold bed to the seat near the window. She sat down and rested her chin on her palm.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get him to remove that mask." she said aloud, "And I'll start this tonight."

* * *

"Happy J," he heard throughout his sleep. Eventually he came to a much clearer voice.

"Happy J, hey wake up." he heard again. He opened his tired eyes to find Kiyori crouched at his bedside.

"What the hell're you doing?" he asked stunned.

"Can I sleep in here, please?" Kiyori asked.

"No, get out." Jashatirou replied immediately.

Kiyori frowned, "No." she said climbing over him, laying on the inner side of his bed under the covers at the wall, and fell asleep right away.

Jashatirou narrowed his eyes. He turned to picker her up and throw her off of his bed, but was surprised to find her sleeping.

Recalling what Tokijin had said about her regeneration, he gave a frustrated sigh.

Kiyori was facing the wall and windows, rather than him, laying there soundlessly, now under his covers. He sighed once more and pulled her closer to him, turning her in the process so her front side was against his chest.

Kiyori's eyes opened, "Happy J?"

"Just shut up and sleep." He replied with his eyes closed.

Kiyori nodded and nuzzled her face into his chest, "Will I always sleep like this with you?"

"This will be the only time you'll ever be in here." he replied.

Kiyori moved upwards so her face was by his mask. She kissed it where his lips would be, and returned back at his chest.

"What the hell..." Jashatirou grumbled.

"I'll kiss your mask until then, okay?"

Happy J didn't respond. If his mask wasn't there, he'd blush his face off to where it'd light the room. "Okay."

"Goodnight Happy J." Kiyori then said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Kiyori woke up, still next to Jashatirou. Apparently he was already awake because as she looked up to meet his gold eyes, they were already fixed on hers. He stiffened when Kiyori nuzzled back into his chest, "I want to stay like this forever." she whispered.

"Why's that?" he asked, "Comfortable?"

"Yes, very, but I like being near you as I am."

"You should get up." he told her.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"I guess you don't necessarily have to..." he replied.

"Oh goodie, but I already know you like me where I am now, right?" she asked smirking a bit.

Happy J felt embarrassed, but also a feeling of bravery within, "Yes." he replied.

Kiyori smiled, "Really?" she asked meeting his eyes again.

Jashatirou nodded. She went upwards and kissed his mask again, this time embracing him in the process, "Sometimes you can be so sweet."

"Sometimes?" Jashatirou asked.

"Well yeah, you always hurt me and be mean to me." Kiyori said back.

"It's because I refuse to be an ass-kisser."

Kiyori kissed his mask several times, "Can you feel this?" she asked stopping.

"Yes..." he replied with sad, sad eyes.

"Oh," she said, "Good."

Jashatirou sighed and Kiyori added on, "Too bad it doesn't feel all that real. And it sucks how you can't kiss me back- hell I'd die for that day." She noticed his sad eyes, "I'm really sorry Happy J." she then said.

"What for?"

"Well, you look embarrassed."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to continue?"

Jashatirou paused, thinking, "As long as it doesn't go any further..." he muttered.

Kiyori smiled and kissed his mask once more, "Tell me Happy J," she said, "Why are you so prude?"

"P-prude?" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah, you blush so easily." she replied.

"Well, probably because you're the first female to be this way towards me." he replied nervously.

"Oh, I see," she replied, "Well, I'm sorry that I took this off so awkwardly." she chuckled.

Happy J nodded, "Plus I have a code of honor. I vowed to never be a lustful man towards women, and it meant that my mask would have to stay. I would never use a woman or take any advantage of one, though I would definitely put her in her place, meaning I'd hurt the woman who stands in my path of following my code."

"That's bold." Kiyori said sighing.

"What?" he asked.

"I just want to set things straight for you, so that you get it."

"Wha-

"I will not be your mate if you do not remove that mask. I'm sorry but I just won't." she said cutting him off.

"Mate..." he replied under his breath.

"But that's not why I'm here Happy J." she said, and in return he gave her confused expression.

Kiyori smiled, "I'm here because I like you, a lot- and I have for some time now; even before the whole Real World scene. But I'm not sure if I can stay here if you don't feel the same way back, so am I able to stay here or not?"

Jashatirou's eyes widened and saddened at her words, "I well-." he paused.

"Well?" she asked, "Do you or do you not?"

"I.. Well.. i-it's.." Jashatirou started. Kiyori leaned in to hurry him up.

Jashatirou sighed, "It's none of your business."

Kiyori gave an offended gasp, "You dislike me?"

"Well no."

"So you do like me?"

"No."

"Then how do you feel?"

Jashatirou this time gave a frustrated sigh. He glanced at his door then spoke, "I do not like you, but I do love you Kiyori," he said, "I've been in love with you for even several months before your birth at your father's orders, but I knew I would have even at the thought. I've grown more in love the day you joined us here, and definitely more over time. And now, I'm caught between a rock and a hard place because you want me to remove my mask but I just can't do that."

Kiyori's eyes widened.

Happy J continued, "I would do anything, anything, for you Kiyori, even though it may not seem that way, I would. But I just can't do this one, because I have my pride and vows to worry about and they are much heavier on the scales compared to you, but they grow lighter each time you do stuff like this. It won't be that ay, so please stop." he then said with serious gold eyes.

She smiled and kissed his mask again, "You think you'll take advantage of me or something?"

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Happy J, if I'm telling you to remove your mask, it's because I understand your vows. I know you'd never become a lustful man, and I know you wouldn't ever take advantage of women, because I'd be around, and I wouldn't let you take any advantage of me or anyone. I'd allow you to do certain... things, so your vows aren't broken."

"Yeah but-

"I know, your pride." Kiyori replied cutting him off, "But you would be proud as ever with me right?"

"God dammit." he grumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I knew this would be hard on me, but I never imagined it'd be this hard."

"Hmm," Kiyori wondered, "How exactly was this all planned?"

Jashatirou looked at her with searching eyes, "Well..." he trailed off

* * *

Flashback:

Tokijin levitated over to Mao with his hakama on. He picked her up and set her on the docks, and sighed in relief in seeing who the person was. He then sat down beside Mao, and signaled for the Vasto Lordes to come down.

The horned creature sonidoed down, levitating in front of them, just above the water.

"Jashatirou." Tokijin said in surprise.

"Tokijin..-sama, may I ask you something?" the Vasto Lordes asked. His very appearance terrified Mao, making her shrink back into Tokijin's left side.

"What is it?" Tokijin asked.

"What are you doing here with this female human, and what is your relationship towards her?" Jashatirou asked.

"W-what's he saying?" Mao whispered to Tokijin. Jashatirou shot a glare at Mao with his gold hollowfied eyes, making her shrink back and hold onto Tokijin for protection.

"Sh..." Tokijin started, "Go back to your home, please."

She sighed and began to take off his Haori, "Keep it on." he said. She wrapped it around her tighter and began her short journey back to her house.

"Answer, Tokijin." Jashatirou said.

"She is who I've chosen as a mater, if you were wondering." Tokijin said, "I've played my part, and now she will be able to have my heir."

Jashatirou narrowed his eyes, "A human woman Tokijin?" he asked, "And you feel for her?"

"It's a shame to say, but yes, I have great feelings for her." Tokijin replied, "You have no idea of my plans, so do not think that I am just using her."

"Tokijin, you yearn for a son, yet since you and that human female are opposites, your results may make you unhappy." Jashatirou warned.

"Tokijin-_sama_, it's _Tokijin-sama_, now to you by the way."

"Whatever." Jashatirou replied, "I'm not used to using such honorifics towards you, you are still a child in my book."

"I'm the leader now that Ketsujin has passed. Therefore you must listen to me."

Jashatirou groaned.

"If I have a daughter, I choose you to be her mate." Tokijin declared.

Jashatirou's eyes widened, "T-Tokijin-s-sama! Why would you say that?"

"Oh please, if my heir's human side were to die, they'd be pure Vasto Lordes. It's perfect!" Tokijin replied.

Jashatirou sighed, "Why me..." he asked himself.

* * *

"Happy J!" Kiyori said with a frown, "That's it? That's how it was decided?"

"I'm not done yet, can I not breathe or something?" he asked her.

"No, continue."

He sighed.

* * *

Flashback:

The garganta had just closed behind Tokijin and Jashatirou, and they began their trail back to Hueco Mundo.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Tokijin asked.

"Never." Jashatirou replied, "The Jin Bloodline comes first, and if you are sure this will work, then I see no problem in it."

Tokijin sighed in relief.

"You're lucky I didn't walk in on you two," Jashatirou then said, "I was noticed on immediate arrival."

"I'm surprised I didn't notice your Reiatsu coming through the Garganta."

"Perhaps you were too distracted." Jashatirou shrugged.

Tokijin frowned, "I'm not kidding though, if I were to have a daughter, you will be her mate."

"T-Tokijin-sama, don't say that, I'm older than your grandfather's grandfather." Jashatirou said.

"So..." Tokijin said.

Jashatirou sighed, "Why not Teijo?"

"I don't trust Teijo," Tokijin replied, "You will need to ready yourself if I have one. Once she is allowed to Hueco Mundo, you will be in charge of her in her weakest state."

"Tokijin-sama, you know my rule."

"Exactly, and you should be rewarded for being so loyal." Tokijin said.

Jashatirou narrowed his eyes, "I refuse to take off my mask."

"Whoever said anything about that?" Tokijin asked.

"You lock lips with the one you love correct? That's something I cannot do unless my mask is removed."

"True, but still, having a daughter would be a lot more easier for mates so IF! I have one, you will have no choice, understand?"

Jashatirou hesitated, "Yes..." he replied.

"Good." Tokijin said.

"What if she were to already have a mate?" Jashatirou asked.

"Before she were to have any interest in males, I will tell her at a young age." Tokijin replied.

"I'll feel more like an uncle than a mate if it _were_ a female." Jashatirou sighed.

"Then perhaps she will live with Mao until she is old enough for the Inferno training." Tokijin said.

Jashatirou shrugged, "Enough of females," he said as they waited for the other end to tear.

* * *

"In charge of me at my weakest state?" Kiyori asked.

"When you first came here, I was in charge of you." Jashatirou replied.

"Oh yeah... And you changed me, you little pervert." she replied.

"I did not look at you!" Jashatirou retorted, now embarrassed.

"You know you liked what you saw, you dirty boy." Kiyori said laughing.

Jashatirou narrowed his eyes, and Kiyori spoke again, "Happy J! Take off your mask, please!"

"Kiyori..." he replied.

She sighed, defeated.

Kiyori then raised her right hand to Jashatirou's mask, running her fingertips over its ceramic texture.

"Stop that..." he then said.

"Why? Can you feel it?" she asked.

"My mask is like another layer of skin, just tough and hard." Happy J replied.

"Oh, so you _do_ feel it when I kiss you?" Kiyori asked.

"I said yes..."

"Well good," she kissed his mask cheek continuously. He closed his eyes to her touch.

"Happy J?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What type of hollow are you?"

"What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, you know how MiroTano's is like a dog or wolf whatever, and Yumaki's is a fox, and Ego's is a rabbit." Kiyori replied.

"I'm a wildebeest." Jashatirou replied.

"Fauve?" she asked.

"Not anymore." he replied in a happier tone.

Kiyori chuckled, "So that explains the horns, huh?" she said gently touching them.

He stiffened, still with his eyes closed.

"Don't worry Happy J, I'm always careful with them." Kiyori said.

"You really don't have to be," Happy J replied, "They're pretty tough to break."

"Are they apart of your body?"

"Obviously," he said, "They have enhanced hierro."

"Happy J, is it true that if you, and not you, but if a Vasto Lordes removes their mask, they become weaker, but they get a Zanpakutou in exchange?"

"Yes." he said.

"Oh, so when you mentioned your 'race', you meant the original form?" she asked.

He nodded.

Kiyori wondered again, "Speaking of this hollow stuff," she spoke, "When the Old Man advised me to put you as the head of Cero and Bala, why was that? I mean sure I've seen your Bala, but not your Cero. Where do you shoot it?"

Happy J raised his hand from her waist to up between his horns, "Right here."

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"I don't see why not..." he replied standing up.

Kiyori sat up in his bed, and brushed hair out of her face. She turned her head to meet Happy J's eyes look away from her. She smiled and got out of his bed.

"Let's go." she said walking to him and embracing him. He wrapped his right hand around her and sonidoed a large distance from Sancre Tor.

Kiyori got a wave of dizziness.

She fell on to her hands and knees in the sand, still light headed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone so fast." Jashatirou told her.

"No, it's not that, it's just your Sonido, it's different."

"It's... original." Jashatirou replied.

He then sighed before he continued speaking, "Okay," he said facing away from Sancre Tor.

He leaned in towards the desert and charged it. Its rays were big and bright and the color was blood red. It made a loud sound and threw grains of sand up. It had more power than Kiyori's cero, even when mixed with Tokijin's before he shot it.

He fired it and it flew a ways away before exploding, and when it did, it made a tsunami, of sand, covering the moon from their view. Kiyori stood and grabbed his left hand. He left below at her and wrapped his right arm around her, sonidoing in the process, out of any danger.

"We shoulda stayed." Kiyori said noticing that they were several miles up in the air.

"And be buried?" Jashatirou asked.

"Sure." Kiyori replied. They were still in the same position. She lifted her hand a big with Happy J's still in hers. His hand was so much larger than hers, and very pale compared to her tanned skin. (Thanks to the Inferno training).

"I'm not trying to tango with you, Happy J, but we can." Kiyori said.

"Dancing," he huffed, "No thanks."

Kiyori smiled and lied her head at the crook of his neck. She felt him gulp and her grin grew wider. Kiyori then kissed his throat, making him jump.

"Kiyori-

"Your neck isn't masked," she replied cutting him off as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please, Kiyori, don't," he told her, "I will drop you." he said reminding her about their location.

"I can fly too you know," she said as she pressed her lips to his neck.

Happy J felt defeated as he levitated down shakily to the sand, only about a mile away from Sancre Tor's walls. Kiyori eventually pinned him down beneath her for better access to his jugulars.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the walls of Sancre Tor, A low class Vasto Lordes spotted the two, "That's... Kiyori-sama and Jashatirou-sama!" he noted to himself in surprise.

Overheard, another Vasto Lordes joined him in his stare, and soon enough a small group only watched the two as Amaya and Umino were passing by.

"What's this?" Amaya asked both Umino and the group.

Umino shrugged, and one of the Vasto Lordes spoke, "Down there, look!"

Amaya narrowed her eyes and gazed down to see the love-birds, and turned back to the group with a smile on her face, and hands on her hips, "There's nothing so surprising about that," she said, "give them privacy for their makeout session!"

Umino immediately looked over, "She's got him pinned down!"

"Who cares, knowing her strength right now, and knowing his, he'd be able to dust her off like sand." Amaya replied.

"Still," Umino retorted, "Either way this is force, and it's the closest thing to rape!"

"Tomi, calm down," Amaya replied putting her hands at his cheeks, "If he hasn't stopped her he obviously likes it, and it isn't anywhere near rape," she said smiling.

He frowned and brushed her hands away from his face, making her frown.

Tokijin sonidoed over to the group of about eight people formed, "What is this?" he asked. He immediately got the message that it was over the wall, and ignored answers.

He looked over with a small frown, but was changed into a proud smile, "She never fails to get what she wants," he said, "She is definitely her mother's daughter." he ended with a sigh.

"She only on his neck though," Umino said, "If his mask were off, it'd be some R rated stuff."

"It matters not," Tokijin said, "They'll be doing more than this within only a few weeks time, maybe less."

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked.

"Amaya, you and Umino are to meet me in my office in an hour, we will talk about some things."

The two gave each other confused glances, but both answered, "Yes."

* * *

"Kiyori..." Jashatirou said.

"Hmm?" Kiyori answered looking up, still with her mouth connected to his neck.

"Stop it." he told her.

"Why?" she asked, "What, you don't like this?"

"It's not that... It's just, your actions have formed a crowd." he replied, turning his attention to the walls.

Kiyori sat up and turned back to see a group of people just watching.

"Freaks." Kiyori mumbled.

"Why'd they stop?" The two heard. Jashatirou's eyes saddened and Kiyori's eyes brightened.

"I think they want a show, Happy J." Kiyori replied meeting his eyes again, which widened as she leaned in. He pushed her off roughly, and quickly stood up.

"No." he replied in a serious tone.

Kiyori stood up and dusted herself off, "You should watch where you put your hands on a lady Happy J." she replied shielding her chest.

His eyes widened and saddened more so, and he sonidoed away.

"Hey!" Kiyori called in an offended tone. She sighed and sonidoed to the walls, landing her feet at the ledge.

Everyone stared.

"I almost had him- Almost." she told them.

"You have fun?" Tokijin asked.

Kiyori's eyes met his in surprise, "Ew, you watched?"

"Partially..."

"That's disgusting," Kiyori proposed, "How would you have liked it if I watched you and mom have sex or something?"

Tokijin narrowed his eyes, "You watch your mouth, Kiyori." he said to seriously to her. Kiyori was stunned by his tone, "Why?" she asked.

Tokijin looked at the crowd, "Leave." he said, no- ordered.

They immediately left.

"I said watch your mouth," he said again.

"Okay, Okay..." Kiyori said rolling her eyes. Tokijin frowned and stepped over. He stood taller than his daughter by many inches.

"Listen to me for once in your life." he said, "I don't want any rude or smartass comments from you, got that?"

"Sure." Kiyori said half-heartily.

Tokijin huffed, "You've never had to listen to anyone your whole life, but it's time to listen to me, your father."

"Why?" she asked, "I'm old enough-

"What do you mean why?" he asked, "I am your father, and if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive, or you'd still be a half human, so you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be the leader, and there'd be no reuniting with your friend."

Kiyori's face softened, and she looked down in defeat.

"I'm sorry." she said. Tokijin was surprised.

"I was never taught to obey anyone, only to negotiate. I never really listened to my mom because I was always doing my best to stray away, and it only ended up worsening overtime."

Tokijin sighed. He embraced his daughter, resting his chin on her head and closed his eyes, "It's alright." he said, "Just understand that even though you are the leader, I am the one with authority until I'm sent to the Inferno, okay?"

Kiyori nodded, "Mm-hmm." she replied quietly.

"Good," he said kissing her forehead, "Now go mate with Jashatirou."

"Wha? Mate!"

"What ever it was that you two were doing," he replied.

"Well... He got away from me though," she said, "But I guess I could go find him."

"It'll be tough taking his mask off, you know that right?" Tokijin asked.

Kiyori sighed, "Oh yeah, he told me how he felt!" she exclaimed happily.

"What are his feelings?" he asked.

"He said he's been in love with me for a long, long time, but he can't pick me over his vows and pride."

Tokijin sighed, "I told him to prepare for this."

"Hmm," Kiyori hummed in thought, "I told him I wouldn't be his mate unless he took off his mask, and he got all nervous."

Tokijin sighed again, "You're torturing him." he said walking over and sitting on the ledge, facing the desert. Kiyori sat beside him at his left, and he put his arm around her.

"Old man?" Kiyori asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"I hate how you have a time limit over your head." she said.

Tokijin didn't reply, but she could tell that he agreed deeply.

"And I have one too, and I hate it." she added. He took her left hand in his, "Me too." he replied. His wedding ring was present over Kiyori's hand.

"I'm glad you married mom before she was sent away." Kiyori said.

Tokijin nodded, "But when I leave you behind, your mother will come with me to the Inferno."

"How?" she asked.

"That's how Jin marriage works," he said, "They go with you, as love is a big deal to Yusamujin."

"Does that mean I will marry Happy J?"

"Maybe," he said, "But would you want to?"

"Someday." she replied.

"Don't have any children then, it'll cause bad luck."

"Bad luck?" she asked.

"Yes, you were born when your mother and I weren't and I didn't see you for sixteen years. _Bad luck_." Tokijin replied.

He continued, "Yusamujin's first born's lover was pregnant before they had gotten married, and he took her life then his own because of insanity."

"So... it's like a curse?" Kiyori asked.

"You could call it that," he said, "That's why I'm being very serious lately. I don't want to end up in his position and snap over the smallest thing that you say, and possibly hurt or kill you."

"Yikes." Kiyori said with a small frown.

"Yeah," Tokijin agreed.

"So do I just avoid you or what?" she asked.

"Well for now it is best that you'd just watch what you say until you've recovered from un-merging. So you should just rest for a few days." Tokijin replied.

Kiyori nodded, and there was a brief silence.

"Old man?" Kiyori then asked.

"Yes Kiyori?" he replied.

"Did you really... _steal_... My spirit energy?" she asked.

"No Kiyori." he said smiling

"Then what's wrong with me? Why am I so weak? Shouldn't the Inferno training have at least helped me?"

"Kiyori, I only took my own back, but in the process made you very weak. The rest," he said turning slightly so his right hand was at her collar bone. He lifted the thin silver chain of Kiyori's necklace, then the dark blue seal on it, "It's all balled up in here."

Kiyori gasped, "Aw man I feel stupid!"

"I'm sorry, I figured you knew." he told her.

"So if I break this thing, I'll be back to normal?" she asked smiling.

"No," Tokijin said, making Kiyori frown, "You'll still be weak inside, almost as if you are sick or something."

"I'm just going to be bedridden for like three-four days?" Kiyori then asked.

"Well you can still do things, but would you should be focused on is getting Jashatirou's mask off, so I can arrange for you two to get married."

Kiyori nodded hesitantly.

"Do you want to marry him?" he asked.

"It's been arranged, but I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." she replied. Tokijin looked at her in a funny way.

"What?" Kiyori asked.

He shook his head, "Part of me just doesn't want to give you away."

Kiyori sighed and leaned into his left side, "I don't want to leave."

There was a long silence until it was interrupted by a low-class Vasto Lordes.

"Tokijin-sama and Kiyori-sama I have news for you." he said.

Tokijin and Kiyori both turned so their eyes met his.

"What is it?" Tokijin asked.

"We have a new Vasto Lordes joining us, and he must be signed in." he replied.

Tokijin sighed, "Very well," he said turning to stand on the walkway. Kiyori too turned.

"Kiyori, you should go rest, I'll take care of this." Tokijin told her.

She nodded and walked along to the nearest Active Transport bridge for the Central Tower's quarters.

Tokijin nodded at the Vasto Lordes to return to his duties, and then sonidoed to the main area of the central tower.

As he peered at the table there was a man who stood there, tall and well-built. His hair was long and dark, tied back by a thong. He wore a white uniform with a silver chest plate along with torn red cloth at his shoulders. The white in his uniform was rather darkened, making it a light gray color.

He bowed low to Tokijin with mysterious pale eyes.

"Name?" Tokijin asked.

"Hmmm." The man said. His voice was fey and husky, "I prefer to keep that to myself until I feel more... _settled_."

A small amount of gasps came from the crowd built to meet this newly arriving companion. Tokijin narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Why are you here with us now if you are not to tell us your name?" Tokijin asked.

"Oh in due time, you will know my name. I'd just rather have it where I am more comfortable in introducing myself." The man said looking down at his own wardrobe.

Tokijin caught this hint as he watched him closely, "I'll take you to here you can change out of those tattered clothes, and then your quarters where you can adjust to Sancre Tor."

The man nodded in agreement and they both walked out to the exit behind the table, leaving the crowd speechless.

As the two men walked through the hall in silence, Tokijin couldn't help but notice the large hole in the man's thorax.

_That must be his hollow hole... But it's so large..._

Tokijin ignored it. He decided to ask questions, "You wear a uniform," he said, "Where did you come from?"

The man smiled a bit and closed his eyes, "I actually came from the Meido district."

"I was there only several hours ago," Tokijin said, "I would have recognized your Reiatsu while I was there."

"Ahh, that's true," the man said, "But however I haven't been to the Meido district in many, many years as you can tell from my clothing."

Tokijin eyed it once more, "Why'd you leave?"

"Oh it's not like I wanted to, but you can say it was for the best," the man told him, "It made me realize some things, and help me recover from several injuries of mine that I was sure to be scarred with - Though not all of them."

"I don't mean to be so straight forward with the question, but what's with the big hole?" Tokijin asked.

"This was a battle injury I received just before I had to leave the Meido district and reside in the Torture districts. Normally this would have healed over, but instead it's stayed here." he replied.

The man continued, "It was however through my hollow hole, and any large injuries to a hollow hole could mean very slow recovery," he sighed, "I'm not in any pain, it'll just take a while to get back to normal size."

Tokijin nodded, "How did you cross over to Hueco Mundo from the Torture district?"

"Well, funny you should ask," the man replied chuckling nervously, "I actually crossed over the Abyssal area when the Inferno was down to get out of that Hell-field."

Tokijin narrowed his eyes at him, "But of course my time there was up a long time ago, and crossing over I knew had consequences. I figured the least I could do was to come to Sancre Tor and serve the successor of the Jin bloodline."

"That would be me who you'd serve then," Tokijin replied

"Excellent," the man said, "Perhaps you could use my knowledge to your advantage."

Tokijin gave him a confused look, "I'll explain later." The man told him noticing the group of people heading their way from their quarters.

As the group finally passed, another one came, walking at her own pace. Kiyori.

"Kiyori," Tokijin called to her, "I thought I told you to go rest in your room, the glass is cleaned up."

Kiyori frowned, "I'm walking as fast as I can..."

They finally all came face to face. The man's eyes widened at her appearance.

"Who's he?" Kiyori asked.

"He's our new initiate." Tokijin replied.

"Does he have a name?" Kiyori asked.

"I'll tell you once I'm more settle in, but might I tell you that you have the face of the woman I loved?" The man told her.

"Golly," Kiyori replied, "Don't get any ideas mister."

"Don't worry, my love is for her only. You don't look exactly like her, but almost - her eyes weren't as tired," he replied, "Go rest them."

Kiyori narrowed her eyes at his pale ones, "Goodnight Old Man," Kiyori said still with her eyes locked on the man's.

"Good afternoon," Tokijin corrected.

"Tomato, Tom-ah-to." Kiyori said walking away slowly having a staring contest with the man. Neither of them blinked until Kiyori was fully passed them.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter," Tokijin told him, "She can be like that sometimes."

"She's the newest successor?"

"Yes, her name is Kiyori Kurotsuchi. She's the current leader, though I have the authority until my time ends." Tokijin replied.

"Shouldn't you have hit eighty years by now?" The man asked.

"For my older brother Ketsujin, now would be his time, but I am the younger brother." Tokijin replied, "His death came early, so it was up to me to make the bloodline live on."

"You mean... You're not Ketsujin?" he asked.

Tokijin shook his head, "That would make sense then," the man said, "You are Tokijin, correct?"

Tokijin nodded, "I am only sixty-two years of age, so I'm not that far off."

"Then I will serve your daughter?" he asked

Tokijin shook his head, "By then she will be married and in no need of a Jin guardian, not to mention she already has one."

"So I will serve no one then..." the man said.

"I feel eight-teen years would be enough of serving to make up crossing over," Tokijin replied, "You did say you served time, what for?"

"For loving a woman who did not want me anymore." the man replied in a tone with sadness.

"I'm sorry." Tokijin said to him.

"But I'm sure that if I show my face once more to her, she'll change her mind."

Tokijin didn't reply. They finally reached the clothing room, "Pick whatever you'd like, your room is just up a few doors, number 1007."

The man nodded, "When will you be free?"

"I have a meeting in a few minutes, I'll send someone for you to come to me." Tokijin replied.

The man nodded in agreement, and Tokijin left.

* * *

Kiyori walked the spiraling halls until she came to her door. _Who the hell does that guy think he is? Not telling his name like that; that only says one thing, untrustworthy! He was handsome though, but I like the guys who are rather, delicious, not just handsome. Men like Happy J_. She stopped and looked back over the railing and down, and saw Jashatirou's door.

"Hmmm..." she said with an evil smile forming. She hopped over the railing and levitated down to the lower level where his room was located. She opened the door to his room.

Unlocked. Strange.

She seeped in quietly and closed his door, turning the knob so it made no sound. Kiyori then looked around, the light was on and his room was rather tidy. It was larger than Kiyori's but of course since he's been here for such a long time, she figured it was first dibs.

Happy J had a nice sized bed and three large windows. The one in the center being the largest, and the other two, leaning in towards it. There was assorted furniture, and a bathroom which was occupied with the sound of a running shower.

"So he's in there..." she said smiling. An idea popped in her head.

'_Jesus Kiyori, don't be a whore._' Her conscience told her.

'_Sure it's kind of slutty, but I'm not gonna sleep with him, I'm just gonna scare him!_' She told her conscience.

Kiyori walked over to his bed and smiled. She looked at the door and decided to make things quick so she didn't have to be as quiet.

Kiyori untied the halter making it come off easy and then her boots and after her hakama, smiling, snickering and covering her mouth from laughing the entire time.

"God, I'm such a dork." she told herself, now standing only in her matching black bra and panties. There was a large mirror near the bathroom door in which she checked herself out, "Damn, I'm lookin' pretty good." she whispered while snickering.

She turned quickly to his bed again, and hid her clothes underneath towards the wall.

"This way he can't force me out." she whispered. She hopped onto his bed and laid on her stomach with her elbows rested on his pillows.

Eventually the shower stopped, and Kiyori laid there and waited as silently as possible. Jashatirou walked out wearing only Hakama and with a white towel covering his mask in his process of drying it. Kiyori kept her stare on his pillows with a grin until she would hear him speak.

Happy J finished drying his mask by time he made it to his bed, standing only inches away from Kiyori. He pulled the towel away from his face and saw Kiyori half-naked in his bed.

"Kiyori!#~" he shouted.

"Hey." Kiyori replied grinning.

"G-Get out!"

"No." Kiyori said now with a big smile.

He narrowed his very shocked eyes into ones of determination. He reached out to grab her arm, but she turned away, flipping over onto her back, leaning on her elbows, laughing.

Jashatirou's eyes immediately went to her full breasts. "Perv." Kiyori said covering them, leaving Happy J speechless but in a protesting way.

"But then again you've already had your dirty hands on these before Happy J," she said laughing, "And it's not like this will be the only time you will see them, you _are_ supposed to be my mate after all."

Happy J's eyes saddened and he looked away, "Get out," he said, "No half-naked women in my room."

"Oh Happy J, you're so adorable." she said hopping off his bed to stand in front of him. He backed away to put at least some distance between each other but she step forward quick enough to hop up and embrace him around his neck, having her feet dangle.

He sighed after a few seconds of forced embracing and put his arms around her, holding her up.

"Happy J?"

"What..."

"When will I be your wife?"

"Never."

"Aw, how come?"

"Because..."

"But you did say all of those things, Happy J."

"So..."

"That's not fair Happy J."

"You said you refused to have me be your mate if my mask wasn't off, and it's still here."

"Why don't you just take it off?"

"I'll never submit myself to the Jin bloodline like that."

Kiyori moved her head away from his neck so she could have eye contact with him, "Well then... Just don't look at me as apart of the Jin bloodline. Just look at me as Kiyori, me."

"That _is_ who you are. You're the heir to the Successor." Jashatirou replied.

"That may be what I am, but, what am I to you?" Kiyori asked.

Jashatirou sighed and paused, "Everything." he replied.

Kiyori smiled and leaned back into his neck again, "I never thought _I'd _end up feeling this way towards you."

Happy J was partially stunned. He stepped forward still holding Kiyori, closer to his bed. He turned around to sit down to where Kiyori sat in his lap, still embracing him.

"What way?" he asked turning lifting his legs onto his bed so he could lie down.

"The mushy way." she replied adjusting so she laid on top of him.

"I see." Jashatirou replied.

"Happy J?" she asked.

"What..." he answered.

"Why did you start serving the Jin bloodline?" Kiyori asked.

"It's not like I wanted to or anything," he replied, "But I have since I was a young boy."

"How did it happen?" she asked.

Jashatirou sighed, "Well, at least six hundred years back, your great great grandfather was already in his late fifties and he had yet to come across a woman, so he searched with a party of people throughout the Menos Forrest. He came across the village I had lived in, which is actually pretty hard to find. The only woman in my village at the time was my mother, and he found her inside one of our buildings with me. He threatened to kill everyone in my village if she did not come with him. I couldn't bare to see my mother under his control, so I looked at her for approval."

"Approval?"

"To kill her."

"What the hell?"

"Anyways, I shot her with a bala, making her turn to ash, and apparently it pissed _him_ off. And to make a long story short, he was interested in my abilities, even though we all had them, but still, he made me his servant and told me, 'You will never go back to your village and see anyone you thought you knew. They don't exist anymore, you now live for the Jin bloodline and only them, meaning you serve me and my entire family bloodline.'"

"Wow," Kiyori said stunned, "W-who was he?"

"Matsujin," Jashatirou replied, "He was... An aggressive one, I'll give him that. But his wife was the one that gave me a code of honor, but I didn't have any reason to follow it until your Grandfather, your father's father, stepped into the leading seat."

"Matsujin," Kiyori repeated, "I've heard that somewhere." she thought for a couple of seconds then remembered, "Oh! He's that big mean one?"

Jashatirou nodded and Kiyori spoke, "Man, he was intimidating but sexy at the same time."

"That's disgusting." Jashatirou said, and Kiyori only shrugged.

"Yeah," she said smiling against the crook of his neck, making him feel it. She kissed his neck again, nipping him, making him shudder.

"I make you shudder." she chuckled. Jashatirou sighed at the unhealthy truth, and let his arms rest on the soft skin of Kiyori's backside.

"Today is just one of those days that I'd like to sleep in," Kiyori told him, "I'm pretty tired still."

"Figures, it's the afternoon." Happy J replied.

"Are you going anywhere today?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering," she replied.

"I take it you wanted to sleep here with me again?" he asked.

"It'll be an honor," she replied before guiding her mouth to his jugular, "Though Happy J, I'm just wondering, what are we?"

"We are nothing." he replied.

"Oh yes we are, we're something."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're a friend." he replied.

"A friend with _extra extra_ benefits." Kiyori corrected.

"No."

"Yes, wait no. We're engaged. You're my _Fiance_."

Jashatirou sighed and Kiyori smiled, "That's what I thought." she told him smiling in success.

* * *

Tokijin had just finished his meeting with Umino and Amaya.

"Alright," he said to them, "One of you go fetch the new one for me, he's in room 1007."

Umino looked at Amaya, who gave him a "Haha, no." look. He sighed and swore under his breath as he got up from his chair to leave the room. He left and Sonidoed to his destination, leaving Amaya with Tokijin.

"I don't trust that new guy," Amaya said immediately, "He hasn't even told us his name, until he feels comfortable, what's with that?"

"Amaya, calm down," Tokijin told her smiling, "There's nothing to worry about, he's come here to serve the Jin bloodline."

"Still, it wouldn't kill him to just tell his own name." she replied crossing her arms.

"So, how are you and Umino?" Tokijin asked.

Amaya sighed, "Tomi doesn't like me like I like him," she replied, "But there's nothing else I could possibly do to make him want me at all."

Tokijin sighed, "Amaya I think you should pay more attention to the way that man _looks _at you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You'll know it when you see it." he told her. In return she gave him a confused expression. He only smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

The door opened and the New member walked in first, then Umino. Amaya and Tokijin both stood up to greet him with a bow. He bowed back then Amaya spoke.

"Care to introduce yourself?" she asked.

"Perhaps later," he replied.

Amaya frowned, "You're not doing a good job at proving your worth."

"Amaya, just let it go." Tokijin told her.

"I'm tellin' ya, there's nothing to hide." Amaya spoke.

Tokijin sighed, "I apologize for the inconvenience, this is Sancre Tor's sixth executive, Amaya Yukari. She's the weapon's specialist, and is in charge of fighting technique."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," the man said politely.

"And he is Tomi Umino, the fourth executive and the head of Hierro. He is also runs Sancre Tor's walls and security." Tokijin said gesturing to Umino.

"Very nice," The man said looking at him. Umino only arched his brows.

"And you are?" Amaya asked.

"Amaya..." Tokijin started.

"Whatever," she said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be... sharpening my knives or something, I don't know."

Amaya turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to stick around to find out the guy's name?" Umino asked.

"I already know that you're gonna tell me anyways so might as well leave." she replied heading for the door.

"I'm not staying here?" Umino replied.

She sighed, "Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later." she said opening the door and leaving. Umino shrugged at the two men and followed her out.

.

"Are you following me or something?" Amaya asked as Umino caught up with her.

"No," he replied, "Just what was with you back there?"

"I really don't trust that guy," she told him, "If he can't even tell us his name because he isn't comfortable, then I should be allowed to say that he shouldn't be accepted in Sancre Tor because _I'm _not comfortable."

Umino sighed, "Who cares," he spoke, "We shouldn't judge him right now, but until we have reason to judge him later."

"Still, it just bothers me." she replied.

They took a turn and headed downwards to a lower level closer to the sand where they found Ego alone.

"Ego?" Amaya asked.

"Yes?" she asked holding empty syringes in both hands.

"What are you doing?" Umino asked.

"I'm giving everyone vaccines so we don't get sick this springtime when the weather changes." the small girl told them.

"Oh, well I've already gotten mine a few years back, so I'm immune." Amaya replied.

"Same here." Umino said.

"I'm looking for Reiko though, he didn't want the shot because he doesn't like needles." Ego pouted.

"Yeah, I heard Syl's fortress was south-east from here, near Las Noches." Umino said.

"Amaya-san? Where are you headed anyways?" Ego asked.

"I'm going down to where all the weapons are, do you want to come?" Amaya replied.

"Of course!" Ego said.

Umino groaned quietly as the small girl walked between the him and Amaya as they all made their journey to the workshop with a lot of fire and whetstone.

As soon as they entered both Ego and Umino were stunned. Umino spoke, "I knew I haven't been down here in a while, but why the hell are there so much more weapons than last time?"

"Well, I have nothing to do or no one to talk to." Amaya replied.

"You could always talk to me," Umino told her.

"Yeah okay, like you ever have wanted a conversation with me." she replied sarcastically.

He shrugged in response, "Occasionally."

Amaya gave him a funny look. "What? I'm being honest." Umino told her.

She turned to pick up a katana to cover up her blushing. Ego watched her with a small grin, "Amaya-san your doing it again."

"Shush up." Amaya muttered. This reminded her, "Oh, Ego, what are your thoughts on the 'new guy'?"

"Well, I don't really know yet, but I do know that he is so handsome!" Ego replied closing her red eyes.

"Oh, Ego so you want his dick." Amaya teased.

"No I do not!" Ego shrieked, "You want Tomi's!"

Amaya's laughs came to a halt and her eyes widened as did Umino's. Both of them blushed.

"Ha!" Ego declared.

Amaya frowned and put her hands at her hips, "Yeah well, I have a reason to."

Umino's blush reddened on his face as Amaya walked up to him, standing in front of him. She put one hand on his backside then her other on his chest too laying her head on it but more up by his shoulder making him turn beet red.

"He's my type of man," she said quietly, in a tone of questionable sarcasm. She stepped away from him back over near Ego.

"You're one brave lady Amaya." Ego whispered.

"Did you mean that?" Umino asked stepping forward towards Amaya, making her turn and face him.

She blushed, "Well I have felt a little something for you for a while, it's about time I just got it out," she sighed, "But you don't like me like I like you."

Umino was now directly in front of her watching her blush, he blinked, sighed, then swore under his breath.

He then quickly put his hands to her cheeks and forced his lips to hers, making her squeak in surprise. Ego's face lit up with a big smile, then Umino pulled away slowly.

Amaya narrowed her eyes and pulled him back into the kiss, giving her the control.

Eventually they ended the kiss, and Umino turned around hiding his massive blush.

"Well aren't you two animals!" Came a female voice near the entrance. They all looked over to find Yumaki walking in.

"It's about time you two made out, I was almost convinced he hated you, I guess not." Yumaki then said.

"Y-Yumaki," Amaya said, "What are you doing here?"

Yumaki sighed, "Well, MiroTano is pissing me off, all's he want is sex, sex, SEX." she said making all of them blush, "Yeah, i'm a lady, therefore I need time to myself, I just can't devote myself to such orgasmic feelings!"

"So... Why are you here?" Amaya asked.

"I need a large weapon, my Zanpakutou would never work for this, something large enough to smack some sense into MiroTano so that-

Yumaki closed her eyes tightly and held her stomach, "Oh no, man lately I've been getting sick, and it's always around this time too."

"Do you still want-" Amaya started.

Yumaki shook her head and waved before she sonidoed away quickly.

Amaya turned to Ego, "I think Yumaki might need a _vaccine_," she said arching her brows several times implying something to her.

"Let her find out her_ illness_ on her own, I'd love to see what she does!" Ego replied smiling.

* * *

Tokijin sat in front of the new guy. He personally wanted to know this man's name just as much as everyone else did, he just preferred not to make it seem that way.

They've had a conversation going for some time now.

"When you said that I could use your knowledge to my advantage, what did you mean about that?" Tokijin asked.

"Ahh, you see, I've lived for such a long time, many thousands of years so far, I've learned a lot of things that should have been sealed away." the man replied.

"What things?" Tokijin asked.

"Certain things like the real past of the Underworld, and even a lot of things about the Jin bloodline that the average Vasto Lordes is supposed to know."

And how is that?" Tokijin asked.

"I studied over the course of my time," he replied, "I studied and studied, placing pieces together until it all made sense. I had nothing else to do but lay in my medical slumber until I had tricks locked in my own brain."

"You look rather young to be several thousands of years old." Tokijin told him

The man nodded, "Which brings me into this next thing," he said, "Your Great Father, Yusamujin wasn't always an immortal being. He too had to find away to stay alive for as long as he had except in his Vasto Lordes form."

Tokijin studied him closely paying attention to his words, "I personally think it is unfair that Yusamujin has the true immortality around here, and you and your beautiful daughter do not, and are stuck with a mere eighty years." the man said shaking his head.

"It is what it is," Tokijin sighed, "As much as I do not like it, it comes with perks. at the end of my eighty years I will finally be reunited with the love of my life."

"Ah, yes," The man said with his pale eyes meeting Tokijin's wedding ring, "You're married, meaning both your wife and you will be sent to the Inferno," he sighed and thought for a few seconds.

The man continued, "I understand Kiyori was a half human when she was born, so your wife is human?"

"Tell me how you know such things?" Tokijin asked.

"I know far too much for my own good when it comes to the Jin bloodline, but still I should get my point across." the man replied.

Tokijin eyed him, "She was born a human, and died as one. She resides in the Soul Society, which is why I cannot see her until my end."

"Ah, that's when everything will go downward," the man said, "Because she is not a Vasto Lordes, she will grow elder quickly within the Inferno because human souls do not have the same immortality as we. Overtime they eventually grow old and die after a couple hundred years, but as for us we live thousands of years without aging at all."

Tokijin's eyes widened at his words, "So you are saying that she will eventually die off inside the Inferno?"

"Sadly, yes." the man replied, "But I do have a conclusion in which can lengthen both your life and hers, and perhaps along with your daughters - maybe even the rest of the generations of the Jin bloodline to come."

Tokijin's eyes widened at his words, "What are you saying?"

"Each Titan has an ability called _Fumetsu no Makibi_ which when used ensures them true immortality," the man told him, "You have the ability too, since you have Titan blood in your veins_. _Yusamujin's way is for the Inferno to spread in all directions killing whoever he wants for it to happen."

"Fumetsu no Makibi means decimation for immortality - I would never kill anyone just for immortality." Tokijin said.

"Not even if it meant increasing the amount of your human wife's life force?" The man asked.

Tokijin paused then sighed, "It would help her because she belongs to the Inferno now, correct?"

The man nodded and started again, "I myself learned how to do the technique, and I have no Titan blood. Normally I would be an elderly man but I used the technique making me young again."

"Cheating death, I see." Tokijin said to him.

"Well, it was essential at the time. Mainly for my wounds to heal up quicker, since they started to gain the upper hand, and medical help just wasn't enough." The man replied.

"So I'm assuming you used it on the beings in the Torture district where you resided?" Tokijin asked.

"Yes, they were becoming a bit of a problem to my studies..." the man replied.

"If I accept this offer, what do you want out of it?" Tokijin asked.

"I only wish to serve the Jin bloodline," he replied, "The things I've learned has made it an obsession, and I would only wish to help and benefit the generations to come."

Tokijin thought for a minute, "I will let you become a servant to us," he said, "But under one condition,"

"Anything," the man stated.

"Who are you?" Tokijin asked.

The man smiled, "My name is Sylusmaximus."

* * *

**End of Reliving Confusion.**

**You did it. You finished my story!**

**I know 3/4 of this bull crap Chappie was filler, but I couldn't not smack you in the face with Kiyori and Happy J. Then I couldn't just blow off everyone else who was intended pairing in earlier chapters, so I decided to smack you in the face with everyone else.**

**Please pay attention the the little things I have mentioned in my story, and To be honest. This is such a shitty way to end my story, but a perfect way to say I will! have a Sequel!**

**I'm sorry for not updating a lot sooner, but of course this is the summertime, and I was really sick to the point where I was in the hospital for a week and a half, and all that stupid type of crap.**

**But hey, I'm returning like Jesus, and I have already started typing future chapters, not even the first one, idk why, but future chapters for my sequel because I was thinking about it too much.**

**I really think you will be surprised in the way I'm going to do this and how it will all go through. Don't worry, Grimmjow will definitely be in the story, and I'm truly sorry for not having as much of him as you expected, but this is a sure thing!**

**I'm so proud of myself for reaching the 100k word mark, and not to mention how many messages I had when I logged in! I love you guys!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and following along with my story, it means a lot. :)**

**PS: I'm sorry I haven't answered any questions, but a lot of them were the same, so I guess I'll have to post up a FAQ or something. But that's why I tell you to pay attention to the little things.**

**But anyways, R&R! Tell me what you think, and I will see you soon when my Sequel is up and running.**

**I don't even have a name for it, and not to mention I'll be working on the story of **_Gold and Green_ **which is basically only Kiyori's parents and their story, you don't have to read it, but the flashbacks told up there are straight out of the notebooks I have it all in. I'm only on the second chapter, but that's because... Well. I have a life. :p**

**Thank you again! :)**

**I love you all, Forever and Always!  
Love, Paloma. **


	15. Forever and Always FAQ

**I have received a lot of questions from a lot of my readers of Forever and Always. When I logged in recently I had 13 PMs, and on the inside there were like. 50. Questions.  
Anyways, a lot of them were the same so I'm not going to answer any messages, and thank you for your support by the way, it means a lot :)**

* * *

**Is it OCxOC, or GrimmjowxOC?  
**Both. Kinda. You'll find out in my sequel.

**Is Syl a man or a woman?  
**Syl, or Sylvia, is most definitely a woman. She played as an old man in the 2nd chapter _Enlightenment_, and in the chapter _Sent To Your Own Grave_ She made it clear that she was in fact a woman, and she portrayed the image of her father when he was ... alive:)

**Why can't Happy J talk? And how come only Tokijin and Kiyori can understand him?  
**Happy J, or Jashatirou can't talk because of his mask, but he also speaks a different language from everyone. He speaks Mandarin.  
In the Jin bloodline you are given several gifts, one of them is being able to understand all the languages, so Jashatirou and Kiyori/Tokijin communicate as if he were talking to one of his own race.

**What year does this all take place?  
**Alright, calculator time.  
I have to start from the beginning. Tokijin met Mao 110 years ago from Bleach present time, and 9 years later the Pendulum arc would start, making it 1909 and Kiyori 8 years old. 8 years later, 1917, Kiyori and all this boombang happens. 15 years of that training makes her 31, and the year would be 1932.  
I KNOW I mentioned WWII crap in one chapter, but it was only to give you an idea to what time period this was in. So. Add 10 years. :)

**When is Kiyori's birthday?  
**March 1st!

**What does Sancre Tor mean?  
**I personally have defined it together as Ancient Indic Mount. The name belongs to Bethesda, I just liked it so I used it. :)

**Hakubi killed Yusamujin, revived him, then married him?  
**It's a lot more complicated then you think, I mean of course there's drama between all of that, but it was mainly to kill Sylusmaximus, who forced Hakubi to marry him, and the shot 'killed' both of them because of their placement. But yes, that's pretty much it!

**Why did you choose Mayuri and Kiyori to be related?  
**I liked his last name, lol. Plus I liked the way I made it all fall into place because his past is very mysterious in general.

**Why do you capitalize the T in 'MiroTano'?  
**Lol, okay. I actually forgot to press the space bar for his name when I first introduced him into my story, but then I figured that 'Miro' was way too short, so I just left it. I like capitalizing the T though.

**Is the girl in your picture supposed to be your OC?  
**God no, that'd make my OC unattractive. That's me, but if you want me to, I'll change it to the gorgeous girl I once knew so well, Renee Lucy.

**Who's Inazuma?  
**Tokijin's Zanpakutou.

**Can you give an exact description of what Kiyori looks like?  
**No.  
Lol, jk, just go to Chapter 3 and scroll down, Grimmjow pretty much explains what she looks like.

**These are questions that weren't frequently asked, but were indeed asked so I'll just answer them.**

.

**Do you speak Spanish?  
**Yes.

**Why did you choose to have your story take place all these years ago and not with Ichigo and all of them?  
**Because I didn't want to. Plus it only made more sense to do it this way. Grimmjow didn't need female problems during the present.

**Not to sound bitchy or rude or anything, but why did you have your OC all perfect with no flaws?  
**My OC has plenty flaws, she's not perfect. No one is.

**Is Yumaki pregnant? =O  
**Yeah.

**Will Grimmjow get his memories back?  
**Hmmmmm... Idk.

**Which couple do you personally like? GrimmjowxKiyori or HappyJxKiyori?  
**Gah this is a hard one. But I'm gonna have to go with HappyJxKiyori, but just because I like one couple doesn't mean I can't write about another.

**Will there be a sequel? :)?  
**YES! :3

**How old were you when you started this story?  
**I was 15 years old in my Sophomore year in high school. That was 3 years ago.

**How tall are you?  
**Not tall enough... A shockingly short height.

**No offence, but you take forever to update! :D  
**My bad. I _could_ take several months to update, but I don't because I love you and my readers. I mean it.

**You're whole Jin thing and Inferno just confuses me, sorryy. But I love this story!  
**I'm glad you do. It's best to pay attention to everything. It's just like watching a movie as a kid, then watching it as an adult, and seeing how naive you once were! :p

* * *

**The rest are personal questions that I won't answer. Sorry.**

**T**hank you all so much for reading and following along. My heart goes out to you! & If I offended you in any sort of way from my answers. I don't care.  
**I** left everyone anonymous because I refuse to promote. But feel free to reply in the review because I hate getting messages now because of you people. -_-  
Just kidding I love you.

**The first chapter to my sequel will be posted up soon! I really hope you like it. :)**


End file.
